


CherryBlossoms' Ink

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternative Universe - Tatoo, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 88,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Sentì i muscoli della schiena dolere. Si allontanò dal fascio di luce della lampada sul tavolo, così da avvicinarsi alla grande finestra che poco prima stava ammirando Mika, godendo dei colori della notte.Che bella luna. Che belle stelle.Tracciò le linee di un tatuaggio straordinario tra le costellazioni senza nome, profili di qualcosa che nessun uomo aveva inventato. Magari, nel loro futuro, potevano essere utili.Fu in quel modo che vide i primi bagliori – gli sembrò fossero delle stelle cadenti. Una, due, tre, dieci, cento.La prima cadde a terra e colpì una casa. Prima il buio, subito dopo un’esplosione di fulmini incontrollata.Shu rimase immobile, inorridito ed esterrefatto, finché anche da quella distanza non si riuscirono a sentire le urla agonizzanti dei suoi stessi concittadini.Quella fu chiamata, da chi sopravvisse, la prima delle Notti della Pioggia di Potere.E segnò l’inizio di un nuovo mondo per tutti i cittadini di Yumenosaki.[LeoxShu principalmente; Fantasy/Steampunk/Tatoo!Au; multicapitolo]
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Tsukinaga Leo, Kagehira Mika/Narukami Arashi, Kiryuu Kuro/Nito Nazuna (implied), Suou Tsukasa/Himemiya Touri (implied)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologo

# 

####  Cover By: [Princess Kurenai](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=28590)

#    
***Prologo***

  
_[ **Melodie di vento e di pioggia:** il movimento della tempesta // CherryBlossoms' Ink FanMix  
Track 1: [Prologo] ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZuAALXXXu30_xITPXJ9Dq3y_V7EHNSHl/view)_

  
  
  
  
  
  
Aspettò che l’uomo si piegasse di lato, verso il carrello dei suoi attrezzi, e abbassasse lo sguardo dal suo viso. Sapeva che quello era il momento giusto per parlare per non ricevere poi uno sguardo troppo carico d’astio – ruppe quella concentrazione con la sua voce squillante.  
-Che tipo di inchiostro vuoi utilizzare, questa volta?  
Le dita dell’altro fremettero appena prima di chiudersi attorno al rotolo di cuoio, aprendolo quindi con grazia. Mostrò diversi oggetti, tondi o acuminati o tozzi o snelli, che terminavano tutti con un manico di legno scuro.  
L’impostazione della sua voce aveva qualcosa di estremamente elegante.  
-Lo stesso della volta scorsa, mi pare ovvio.  
Serio, Shu tornò a guardarlo in viso solo quando ebbe afferrato con una mano qualcosa dalla forma cilindrica, e con l’altra la vaschetta di pietra con l’inchiostro ancora solido.  
-Non voglio correre il rischio di destabilizzare il tuo potere più di quanto non facciano la tua irriverente personalità e la tua idiozia.  
L’uomo con i lunghi capelli arancioni gli rise in faccia, trovando forse divertente la sua espressione impettita, come se non l’avesse appena insultato. La sua risata rimbalzò diverse volte contro le pareti piene di oggetti dello Studio Shi[1] Valkyrie.  
Shu cominciò a battere con il suo ditale l’impasto duro dell’inchiostro, in modo da renderlo più morbido e sgretolarlo finemente. Lo mescolò con qualche goccia d’acqua, poco alla volta, rendendo il tutto via via sempre più fluido.  
Una terza persona si fece avanti a quel punto, di scatto, avvicinandosi ai due sgabelli dove si trovavano seduti l’uomo da una parte e Shu dall’altra.  
-È per questo che il prezzo è così elevato?  
La testa di Izumi si mosse, facendo un cenno di intesa al tatuato.  
L’uomo dai capelli rosa sbuffò, e mentre rispondeva in modo stizzito il suo ditale maciullava con insolita energia gli ultimi restanti grumi.  
-Tutti i buoni servizi hanno il loro giusto prezzo.  
-Ma guarda caso tu sei il più costoso tra i cinque Shi di Yumenosaki!  
-E anche il solo che può accontentare quanto da voi richiesto.  
Izumi lo guardò dritto negli occhi, quasi irritato.  
-Approfitti un po’ troppo della tua posizione.  
Li separò un’altra risata.  
L’uomo dai capelli lunghi disse finalmente qualcosa, dopo essersi goduto il loro battibecco da una posizione privilegiata.  
-Sena! Sena! Non ti preoccupare di queste cose! E non farlo arrabbiare, altrimenti diventa ancora più brutto del solito!  
Venne fulminato dallo sguardo di Shu, che però rimase in assoluto silenzio e non rispose alla sua palese provocazione. Le parole di lui ebbero effetto anche su Izumi, che si ritrovò a cercare di trattenere un piccolo sbuffo di ilarità – e poi si allontanò da loro, mezzo passo appena, dove si trovava un silenzioso e immobile Mika Kagehira.  
L’unico rumore che si sentì per un minuto abbondante fu il picchiettio duro del ditale contro il fondo del contenitore di pietra pieno di inchiostro ormai liquido. Lo Shi aprì poi un sacchetto di iuta, che espanse un odore forte di fiore; mise qualcosa dentro l’inchiostro che lo colorò di un bagliore rosato per un solo secondo appena. Allora tornò nero e lo Shi seppe di aver terminato la preparazione.  
Appoggiò il ditale sopra un panno bianco e lo pulì. Fatto questo, prese una tazza lasciata a raffreddare da ben prima che i due clienti arrivassero al suo Studio e la porse all’uomo davanti a sé.  
-Bevi questo. Renderà morbidi i tuoi muscoli, così che anche quando proverai dolore non avrai scatti involontari e non metterai a rischio il mio lavoro.  
L’altro riconobbe subito di cosa si trattasse, perché aveva dei bruttissimi ricordi a riguardo.  
Proprio per questo, quando l’avvicinò al viso e alle labbra, sentì l’olezzo che emanava e non risparmiò un’espressione disgustata.  
-Ha un odore vomitevole!  
-Non fare il bambino.  
Per tutta risposta, lui gli fece una linguaccia, trangugiando l’anestetico con un sol sorso. Subito sentì i muscoli del proprio viso rilassarsi, diventare come molli. Era quasi curiosa come sensazione, se non fosse per quel sapore di rana morta per tutta la bocca e la gola.  
Fu solo a quel punto che Shu prese la spina tra le dita intingendone la punta acuminata nell’inchiostro. Izumi, alla vista di quello strumento, non poté trattenere la propria preoccupazione.  
-Basterà per fare quello che devi?  
Guardò la spina e l’inchiostro in cui era immersa. Lo Shi fece uno strano schiocco con le labbra.  
-Se hai altre domande stupide da farmi, risparmia fiato.  
L’uomo dai capelli lunghi stava ancora sorridendo, quando Shu gli mostrò il proprio viso attraverso uno specchio. Toccò la superficie riflettente dove iniziava la parte superiore della sua bocca, disegnandoci sopra una curva precisa.  
-Allungherò il bocciolo di ciliegio verso il naso, con un ramo piegato ad ellisse che terminerà in due germogli distanti un centimetro dalla narice destra. Tutto chiaro?  
L’uomo dai capelli lunghi fece solo un cenno con la testa, ormai incapace a parlare. Fatto questo, lo Shi poté iniziare il proprio lavoro.  
La prima volta che la spina lo penetrò superficialmente, fu dove terminava il suo vecchio tatuaggio. La punta degli steli di quel bocciolo di ciliegio venne rafforzata senza dolore da altri tre punti, sempre sottili e poco profondi.  
Shu aveva un modo tutto suo di muovere la mano, calibrando con accuratezza il modo con cui la punta bagnata di inchiostro entrava e usciva dal suo viso. Ed era così concentrato, a ogni tocco.  
La mano libera sollevò la parte alta della sua guancia destra, Shu si fermò un istante per guardare i bordi del tatuaggio che si stava formando.  
-La tua pelle reagisce bene come sempre, e così anche il tuo qi[2].  
Seguì con il dito la linea illuminata d’oro, dove l’energia vitale dell’uomo si mescolava al suo potere e si esprimeva in quella forma brillante. Pian piano, tutto il tatuaggio sulla guancia sinistra cominciò a fare la stessa cosa.  
Questo spettacolo, però, non impedì a Shu di notare la postura rigida del resto del corpo e, senza neanche avvertire, si voltò verso il proprio assistente.  
-Kagehira, porta la palla di riso.  
Mika sobbalzò preso alla sprovvista e corse verso uno dei tanti tavoli disseminati per tutto lo studio.  
Ci fu un guizzo nello sguardo dell’uomo dai capelli lunghi, che fece sbuffare lo Shi.  
-Se irrigidisci troppo i muscoli del corpo, possono farti male. Io non voglio ascoltare lamentele così stupide quando ti sarà tornata la mobilità della bocca.  
L’uomo dai capelli lunghi avrebbe riso volentieri a quella battuta, ma a quel punto il dolore era davvero troppo forte. Strinse la pallina di riso tra le dita nel tentativo di scaricare quella tensione, anche se il potere che parassitava il suo corpo continuava a fremere e a mandargli stille di dolore tra le carni accaldate.  
La presa della mano di Shu si fece più salda, quasi rassicurante.  
-Abbiamo quasi finito.  
Lo fissò a lungo, mentre lavorava attorno alla sua bocca con quello sguardo concentrato, la mano con il segno del tatuatore che continuava a muoversi avanti e indietro. Quell’uomo adorava poche cose di Shu, ma certo quel suo sguardo rientrava nel ristretto insieme.  
Izumi però non era in grado di sostenere un silenzio del genere, e obbligò Shu a rispondergli.  
-Nazuna non c’è?  
-Nito si trova in viaggio in questo momento, è andato a est a cercare materiali per nuovo inchiostro. Dovrebbe tornare fra qualche giorno, secondo i nostri calcoli.  
Il corpo dell’uomo ebbe qualche spasmo proprio sugli ultimi tocchi di spina, quando ormai anche le ultime gocce di inchiostro erano dentro il suo corpo.  
Shu si allontanò quando l’enorme fiore di ciliegio sul suo viso era ormai completamente illuminato d’oro, tanto forte da illuminare anche il profilo di lui.  
Alla fine, alzò lo sguardo al suo.  
-Bene. Ho terminato.  
Lasciò che si calmasse un poco, gli offrì dell’acqua fresca mentre prendeva di nuovo lo specchio e gli mostrava quello che aveva appena fatto.  
-Vedi questa parte? Ha sempre la stessa distanza dalle tue labbra, che è la stessa che la separa dal naso.  
L’altro si toccò la parte destra del viso, un poco distante da dove gli faceva male e dove la punta della spina aveva insistito nel tatuaggio. Un nuovo piccolo ramo era nato sul suo viso, grazioso e delicato.  
Vide il riflesso delle dita di lui che gli spostavano la frangia dalla fronte, con un gesto gentile. Il pollice premuto proprio in mezzo alle sue sopracciglia snelle.  
-È davvero un peccato che tu non voglia alcun collegamento al Sesto Chakra. Hai una fronte spaziosa, sarebbe perfetto.  
Non aggiunse altro, anzi, si allontanò subito da lui.  
Alzandosi dallo sgabello, portò con sé i pochi strumenti che aveva usato, dirigendosi verso il grande lavandino a parete dello studio. Ormai gli dava le spalle.  
-Lasciami pure il tuo flauto. Vedrò di terminare il lavoro nella notte, domani mattina sarà più che pronto.  
Izumi si insinuò ancora tra di loro, con tono saccente ma molto meno preoccupato di prima.  
-Questo rientra nel prezzo già pagato, vero?  
-Certamente.  
Quando sentì il rumore di qualcosa appoggiato sul carrello, allora seppe che era il momento di congedarsi dai due ospiti. Aprì l’acqua purificata della fonte e vi si lavò le mani, assieme alla spina ancora piena di inchiostro.  
-Kagehira, accompagnali alla porta e consegna loro i cappotti.  
Non li guardò andare via, non guardò le loro espressioni né l’andatura dei loro piedi. Lo Studio Shi Valkyrie, ancora illuminato dalla luce forte del pieno pomeriggio, fu di nuovo ben presto silenzioso.  
Però, quando tornò al carrello dei propri oggetti, lo vide subito tra il panno di stoffa non più bianco e il rotolo aperto di cuoio. Un esile mazzetto di fiori bianchi, punteggiati di rosso sui bordi.  
Shu si concesse persino di sorridere.  
  
  
Mika sospirò ancora, abbassando finalmente le spalle e rilassandosi. Chiuse persino gli occhi e recuperò in un istante il proprio solito sorriso. Ogni volta che il suo padrone tatuava qualcuno sembrava, per lui e il suo cuore, che dovesse compiersi quasi un rito magico.  
Aprì di nuovo gli occhi e fece passare il proprio sguardo eccitato sopra gli oggetti che aveva appena riordinato per ordine di Shu. Dalla punta sottile della spina al piccolo raschio triangolare, passò poi al martelletto per l’inchiostro annerito da anni di utilizzo e la tritura per le radici di albero più spesse, che profumava ancora dell’abete della stagione scorsa.  
Si allontanò con un passo all’indietro e quindi uscì dalla stanzetta del ripostiglio, sigillandola con il portone di pietra.  
Si fece strada con una lanterna ad olio, per pochi passi. Trovò il proprio padrone dove lo aveva lasciato, al tavolo grande della stanza principale dello studio, circondato dai suoi libri e dai suoi inchiostri liquidi – quelli utili solo a scrivere appunti e annotazioni. Davanti, il flauto che gli avevano lasciato qualche ora indietro.  
Il sorriso di Mika si incrinò di un poco.  
-Oshi-san, è tardi. Dovremmo andare a letto.  
Shu non alzò neanche gli occhi, fece un piccolo grugnito scomposto e poi riprese il controllo di sé.  
Aprì un enorme volume, dove spuntava un segnalibro rosso. Così tante parole tutte assieme Mika non le aveva mai viste in vita sua.  
-Tu vai, ti raggiungo dopo.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli scuri non gli credette davvero.  
Fu indeciso su cosa dirgli, se palesare il proprio timore oppure lasciarlo andare; quella era solo una delle tante sere che Shu avrebbe passato in bianco per perfezionare un lavoro che gli era stato commissionato. Si avvicinò appena e si armò di tutta l’innocenza in suo possesso.  
-Hai per caso sete? Preparo qualcosa di caldo?  
Shu alzò un sopracciglio, cambiando tono subito.  
-Mi piacerebbe, sì. Anche uno spuntino.  
Mika non disse affatto come quella risposta, per quanto grata, era la dimostrazione del fatto che Shu non avesse davvero la minima intenzione di finire presto quel che stava facendo. Trattenne un sospiro.  
Lo Shi dai capelli rosa spostò un libro e ne recuperò un altro, più piccolo, da sotto un plico di fogli sparsi. Lo sfogliò velocemente e ne fece passare una buona metà, si fermò un istante e poi scosse la testa, continuando a sfogliare. Picchiettò l’indice sopra una frase che lo colpì in particolar modo, e alzando il flauto dell’uomo dai capelli arancioni ne guardò gli ultimi due fori, cercando chissà che cosa.  
Mika gli si avvicinò di mezzo passo, calibrando fin troppo bene le parole.  
-Oshi-san, cosa stai facendo?  
Shu sbuffò ancora.  
Gli mostrò l’oggetto che aveva tra le mani e lo fece dondolare senza la minima grazia, a destra e a sinistra. Sembrava particolarmente irritato, ora che Mika gli aveva fatto quella domanda.  
-Tatuare un oggetto è cento volte più difficile che tatuare la pelle umana! Mille volte più difficile! Non c’è elasticità, non c’è morbidezza, non c’è una risposta attiva da parte dell’oggetto! È come se tatuassi un cadavere!  
Il suo aiutante non capì appieno quale fosse il problema. Sempre di inchiostro e magia si trattava. Era però anche abituato alle stranezze e ai soliloqui del suo padrone, cosa che lo mettevano stranamente sempre di buon umore.  
Guardò l’oggetto incriminato, ai suoi occhi un semplicissimo e banale flauto Shakuhachi[3].  
-Sono sicuro che per quanto sia difficile, Oshi-san, per te non sarà mai impossibile!  
Sembrò quasi che Shu fosse colpito dalla sua fiducia, e che per questo lo guardò in silenzio assorto per diversi secondi, prima che ricominciasse a parlare.  
-Sei un genio, il miglior Shi di tutta Yumenosaki!  
Allora sbuffò e abbassò lo sguardo, così come appoggiò di nuovo il flauto sul tavolo.  
-Ovviamente ci riuscirò. Ma rimane comunque un atto per nulla artistico, per nulla bello!  
Si imbronciò, pensando ancora all’uomo che quel pomeriggio era andato da loro.  
-Non poteva rivolgersi magari al signor Sakuma per questo lavoro?  
-No, non si tratta di intrappolare un potere, né di lavorare con una Origine. Questa è comunque un’estensione del nucleo attivo del tatuaggio che già esiste. Rei non ha le competenze per poterlo fare.  
Mika alzò gli occhi al cielo e per caso capitò che guardasse la finestra alla parete.  
Sembrava una bella notte, piuttosto tranquilla e serena. Poche luci tratteggiavano il profilo della città di Yumenosaki, ai piedi della piccola collina su cui si innalzava lo Studio Shi Valkyrie – e la Cittadella dei Toccati pareva solo una grande gobba di un animale dormiente.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli scuri sorrise dei suoi stessi pensieri.  
-Vado a scaldare l’acqua, Oshi-san!  
Si allontanò in fretta dal tavolo e dal suo padrone, sparendo nel buio con la propria lanterna.  
Shu, nel silenzio di nuovo calato, cercò di rilassare i propri muscoli tesi, senza voler ammettere di sentire la fatica. Di per sé, tatuare era un lavoro impegnativo, e non era certamente stata una buona idea aver occupato la serata con altro lavoro.  
Ma si trattava di un cliente speciale: Shu non poteva che essere molto ansioso a riguardo.  
Tuttavia, decise che si poteva permettere di alzarsi dalla sedia e fare qualche passo per sgranchirsi le gambe. Sentì i muscoli della schiena dolere. Si allontanò dal fascio di luce della lampada sul tavolo, così da avvicinarsi alla grande finestra che poco prima stava ammirando Mika, godendo dei colori della notte.  
Si appoggiò al legno dello stipite con una spalla, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Che bella luna. Che belle stelle.  
Tracciò le linee di un tatuaggio straordinario tra le costellazioni senza nome, profili di qualcosa che nessun uomo aveva inventato. Magari, nel loro futuro, potevano essere utili.  
Fu in quel modo che vide i primi bagliori – gli sembrò fossero delle stelle cadenti. Una, due, tre, dieci, cento.  
La prima cadde a terra e colpì una casa. Prima il buio, subito dopo un’esplosione di fulmini incontrollata.  
Shu rimase immobile, inorridito ed esterrefatto, finché anche da quella distanza non si riuscirono a sentire le urla agonizzanti dei suoi stessi concittadini.  
  
  
Quella fu chiamata, da chi sopravvisse, la prima delle _Notti della Pioggia di Potere._  
E segnò l’inizio di un nuovo mondo per tutti i cittadini di Yumenosaki.

* * *

[1] **Shi** : Lettura di “Tatuatore” in giapponese, **刺青 “Shisei”.** Nella fic verrà utilizzato come termine per indicare i Tatuatori, come Shu.

[2] **Qi** : Termine cinese per indicare l'energia "interna" del corpo umano, spazia da ambiti prettamente filosofici alle arti marziali o la medicina tradizionale cinese fino alla geomanzia, idraulica, pittura, calligrafia e poetica. Qui intesa come energia vitale.

[3] **Shakuhachi** : Flauti dritti giapponesi.  
Lo strumento moderno presenta cinque fori digitali, quattro anteriori e uno posteriore. Si usano dieci taglie; il modello più diffuso, di 54,5 cm, produce come nota di base Re4 e ha un'estensione di oltre due ottave e mezza.

`  
**Note Autrice:**  
` Come dire, eccoci qua. Dopo averlo annunciato tanto a lungo, finalmente comincio con il pubblicare questa benedetta storia.  
Un'altra long con protagonista Shu Itsuki, fantasy e blabla, ebbene sì. Questa volta però ho sperimentato una coppia diversa, che mi ha dato una prospettiva diversa e vibes, come si dice, diverse. Indubbiamente è stata una sfida ardua,, ma tutto sommato è stato divertente.  
Un paio di parole per questo iniziale prologo.  
Come avete visto, lassù in alto ci stanno due cose in particolare. La prima, è la copertina della fic, fatta dalle manine abili della Kurè, che è tipo bellissima. La seconda cosa, è una traccia audio. Ora, ho fatto un FanMix che prossimamente vi linkerò per intero; ogni capitolo ha una sua particolare soundtrack, che se fa piacere spiegherò brevemente nelle note finali - è il mio primo FanMix e non so davvero come mi sia uscito spero bene ecco 8D Su questa particolare soundtrack non ho molto DA DIRE, siccome è stato un regalo inaspettato e assolutamente graditissimo a me personalmente. Ho tipo singhiozzato per tre sere di fila quando mi è stato dato, indi per cui! (Vi lascio i link anche della Lace dopo, perché sì è la sua voce, sì)  
Un'ultima cosa. Questa fanfic ha un tema principale, ovviamente, e per trattarlo io ho dovuto più o meno per forza di cose dipingere i miei protagonisti come "adulti" e non come adolescenti. So che è stata una mia scelta, più che un'esigenza di trama, ma al contempo ho cercato di elaborare un IC che fosse in linea con i sviluppi caratteriali dei personaggi alle ultime battute della storia principale canon. In particolare Shu, ma penso anche per Leo.  
Ecco tutto. Spero sia stata una buona lettura!

Lace su [EFP](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=261168)  
Lace su [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIvAtmCKDDqNSbxPg-EV4jg)  



	2. *1. Spine: Ritorno a Yumenosaki*

##  ***1. Spine – Ritorno a Yumenosaki***

  
_[ **Melodie di vento e di pioggia:** il movimento della tempesta // CherryBlossoms' Ink FanMix  
Track 2: [Capitolo 1] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NaGLVS5b_ZY)_

Il docile vento scivola sulle sue piume e lo sostiene dolcemente. Sono quelli i momenti in cui Mika riesce a godere appieno della propria forma da corvo: socchiude gli occhi e leggerissimo si libra alto fino alla volta celeste. Sono solo ben pochi istanti in tutto il suo viaggio tra le varie città del Regno, ma hanno un valore inestimabile.  
Quando apre gli occhi da volatile, il suo animo è rasserenato dal blu.  
Non riesce a trattenere un urlo acuto di gioia, con il becco spalancato.  
Inclina appena le ali, virando verso est. Facendo in questo modo, riesce a intercettare una corrente d’aria che lo spinge in avanti – piega la coda e appiattisce in avanti il collo, in modo tale da non subire gli sbalzi di velocità e farsi male. E, specialmente, da non perdere il preziosissimo carico saldato alla sua schiena nera.  
Il grande corvo sbatte le ali e perde qualche piuma. Sorpassa l’ombra di una grande nuvola e sente battergli addosso il calore piacevole del sole.  
Uno sbalzo di pressione lo porta verso il basso all’improvviso, ma a parte un piccolo spavento Mika si riprende piuttosto in fretta e si alza ancora.  
In basso, i territori del regno scorrono tranquilli. La pianura dà spazio a boschetti sparsi, rivoli d’acqua che si staccano dal fiume principale e si insinuano come rami e radici tra rocce e terra friabile. Alcune pozzanghere d’acqua interrompono la fila di alberi dalle mille sfumature di verde e qualche lieve pendio disegna le curve morbide di collinette basse.  
Ben oltre le paludi a Nord, gli occhi di corvo di Mika vedono in lontananza la catena montuosa che delimita il territorio del Regno. Lo mette a disagio, sia per la distanza sia per quell’aura di lieve minaccia che infonde, con le sue nuvole basse e nere e i ghiacci perenni tutt’altro che invitanti.  
Ma Yumenosaki è molto più vicina a lui di quelle montagne e decisamente molto più piacevole.  
Guarda in basso, dove scorre la via principale di mercanti e viaggiatori. Scorge qualche carovana lenta che metro dopo metro viene condotta da cavalli stanchi verso la città – un uomo trascinato da un asino troppo carico, e una donna che tiene per mano un fagotto e il suo secondo figlio, con il passo allegro di chi è ancora pieno di speranze. Gli piace osservare tutto da quell’altezza.  
Sente un brivido inatteso: il piacere del viaggio gli ha fatto dimenticare che, avvicinandosi la città, si avvicina anche la Barriera che la protegge. Altro brivido, più intenso; Mika si prepara alla terza e ultima scarica di avvertimento, che lo attraverserà entro pochi secondi.  
Chiude gli occhi di istinto dopo aver ricevuto l’ultima scarica e in pochi attimi passa la barriera intonso. Li riapre e vede la città ormai quasi sotto di sè, mura case e palazzi, obelisco bianco e la Cittadella sulla collina.  
Yumenosaki ha sempre il sapore di casa, per quanto matrigna sia.  
Abbassa ancora lo sguardo quando esce dalla corrente d’aria con un movimento di coda: gli piace sempre vedere come scorrono veloci i tetti rossastri e le spire scure che si alzano dai tetti.  
In questo modo, li vede di sfuggita proprio nei pressi di una delle entrate delle mura, mentre zoppicano in avanti non senza difficoltà. Sono in due, ammantati e appesantiti da bagagli fatti di stoffa e poche altre cose, ma a qualsiasi distanza Mika riconoscerebbe il colore così peculiare di quei capelli.  
Sfreccia ancora più veloce in avanti e sbatte le ali, gracchiando ad alta voce. La prima tappa è il palazzo della dogana e poi potrà andare dal suo padrone a portare la lieta notizia.  
O almeno, così lui pensa.  


[](https://postimg.cc/SYppD8xJ)  
Piccolo Mika by [Nico](https://t.co/f98Zp2eBwW?amp=1) <3

  
  
Allunga le zampe e apre le dita dagli artigli ricurvi, in modo che stese le ali possa atterrare sul tetto. Una guardia attenta, armata di lancia, lo osserva mentre zampetta per qualche metro per prendere il passo umano.  
Lancia un grido e il suo petto si illumina d’oro, dove sotto il nero è dipinto il tatuaggio della maschera Hannya. Pian piano, il grande corvo si rimpicciolisce, il suo becco si ritira fino a formare un viso prettamente umano e le sue zampe si trasformano in piedi. La cascata di piume lo copre ancora pochi secondi per nasconderne gli ultimi stadi della trasformazione, infine lui è di nuovo Mika Kagehira, cittadino di Yumenosaki, vestito di tutto punto e con il proprio carico ancorato alla schiena sottile.  
La guardia attende che gli passi accanto, nervosamente, poi lo segue e chiude la botola sulle scale che danno verso la parte inferiore del palazzo, sigillando all’esterno il tetto. Il suo lavoro è terminato ora che il corvo è tornato, e finché un altro enorme volatile non avrà il permesso o di lasciare o di entrare nei confini della città, quel tetto rimarrà inaccessibile.  
Per diversi metri rimangono soltanto in due. Alti gradini di pietra a ridosso del muro formano una spirale che si immette nella luce lentamente.  
Raggiunto il primo piano, comincia un concitato vociare dei funzionari in toga rossa e privati cittadini che corrono da una parte all’altra pieni di documenti, tutti piuttosto esigenti e frettolosi.  
Mika viene scortato fino al secondo piano verso il basso, appena oltre una porta di legno chiarissimo con decorazioni in oro. Una scritta spicca, ma né il corvo né la guardia saprebbero leggere quella lingua antica.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli scuri cammina sicuro in mezzo a un corridoio dai diversi ingressi, superando uffici di contabili e amministratori di poco valore. Sempre dritto, fino a un altro portone piuttosto pesante – “Magister” c’è scritto, Mao glielo ha letto così tante volte che riesce a ricordarselo.  
Tre tocchi, come al solito, e la porta si apre da sé, rivelando un ambiente illuminato e una piccola scrivania in mezzo a una stanza bianca.  
Solo lui, toga e chioma rosse, capelli legati all’indietro.  
Mao appoggia nella boccetta di inchiostro la penna a piuma che ha tra le mani, spostando anche il foglio che stava leggendo fino a qualche istante prima.  
Tutta la sua figura è piacevole, dona al corvo una sensazione di tranquillità.  
-Kagehira! Ben tornato!  
Il sorriso nasce spontaneo sulle labbra di Mika, che comincia a trottare allegro fino a fermarsi davanti a lui.  
-Isara!  
-Com’è andato il viaggio? Tutto bene?  
-È stato tutto bellissimo! Ho mangiato ancora i dolci di Shuuetsu fino a rimpinzarmi!  
-Ah, i dolci di Shuuetsu!  
-Sì, sono sempre buonissimi!  
-E non me ne hai portato neanche uno.  
Per qualche istante, Mao pare serio – questo destabilizza Mika, che ha l’animo troppo semplice per rendersi conto che la tristezza dell’altro non può che essere finta.  
Subito si affanna e si inchina in avanti, così da far scivolare il carico sulle sue spalle verso la testa e farlo scontrare contro la nuca. Mao ha la prontezza di fermarlo, prima che si faccia ancora più male.  
-Scusami, Isara! In verità ne ho mangiato solo uno! Che mi ha riempito tutto lo stomaco, ma è stato solo uno! Non avevo soldi per un secondo! Ma la prossima volta-  
-Stavo scherzando, Kagehira! Non ti devi preoccupare, davvero! Stavo solo scherzando!  
-Stavi solo scherzando?  
-Solo scherzando!  
Mika sembra credergli alla fine, raddrizza di un poco la propria schiena.  
La sua espressione cambia rapidamente nel vedere che Mao continua a sorridergli imperturbabile, sapendo bene come comportarsi con lui. Quindi, risponde al suo sorriso.  
-Te li porterò la prossima volta!  
-Va bene, Kagehira. Me lo ricorderò.  
A questo punto, i convenevoli sono terminati, e tranquillizzato Mika Mao può fare il proprio lavoro.  
Si sporge sul tavolo, indicando con un gesto del capo quello che il corvo tiene sulle spalle.  
-Allora, mostrami cosa hai portato da Shuuetsu.  
Mika si toglie il carico e lo appoggia in un angolo libero della scrivania, mentre il funzionario statale recupera un foglio da uno dei suoi tanti plichi di pergamene e avvicina un timbro dal colore rosso.  
Tolto il coperchio, il corvo comincia a estrarre pian piano gli oggetti in esso contenuti, immersi in materiale morbido da imballaggio che ha evitato prendessero troppi colpi durante il viaggio.  
Ci sono confezioni morbide di materiale in polvere, sacchetti di semi e frutta essiccata, qualche barattolo di vetro dal contenuto colorato, persino qualche pietra dall’aspetto insignificante. Mao Isara, anche senza azionare il proprio potere, controlla tutto quanto, contando con la punta delle proprie dita.  
-Ok, tre di questi, quattro confezioni di quelle…  
Mika gli mostra anche un sacco un poco più grande degli altri che emana un buon odore di fiori, tutto contento.  
-Mezzo chilo di questo!  
Mao è sorpreso che sia stato preso proprio un prodotto del genere – semi di papavero, a quanto dice la scritta in grande sul sacco di iuta.  
-Oh, questo non lo avete preso per centoquattordici giorni. Il signor Itsuki-  
Mika lo guarda con occhi sottili, senza capire cosa stia dicendo.  
Mao quindi gli rivolge un sorriso gentile e cerca di parlare in modo che capisca anche lui.  
-Quasi quattro mesi.  
A quel punto, anche Mika torna a sorridere, spiegando il motivo di un evento eccezionale.  
-Oshi-san ha voluto comprare un po’ di cose prima della stagione invernale! Per fare scorta!  
-Molto saggio.  
Il corvo conosce tutti i possibili usi di quegli ingredienti, e l’inchiostro di papavero è uno dei suoi preferiti, perché estremamente dolce, dalle proprietà molto rilassanti e distensive. Una delle sue ramificazioni è fatta proprio di quel genere di inchiostro.  
Mao non aggiunge altri commenti, guarda quello che è stato disposto sulla scrivania contando di nuovo nella propria mente. Sembra che qualcosa non gli torni.  
-Mancano ancora un paio di cose…  
Così, Mika cerca attentamente nell’imballaggio della sua scatola e ne estrae due piccole confezioni di sale iodato delle province del nord, molto utili per dare compattezza agli inchiostri troppo liquidi. Questo soddisfa molto il burocrate, che gli rivolge un sospiro più che soddisfatto, anche abbastanza rincuorato.  
-Perfetto, Kagehira! C’è tutto!  
Mika fa un gesto di vittoria con la mano e una piccola esultazione.  
-Ho passato il test!  
Finalmente, Mao può usare il timbro che si è avvicinato prima, schiacciandone la parte più ampia su un foglio di pergamena. Segna poi con l’inchiostro nero la data e il numero di matricola, in modo da dare validità alla transizione di Mika. Fa una piccola firma in basso a sinistra e poi arrotola la pergamena, fermandola con un bel nastro rosso.  
Lo porge assieme all’ennesimo sorriso al corvo, che lo prende subito.  
-Eccoti qui il mandato. Come al solito, ti consiglio di conservarlo bene. Non dovete perdere questi documenti, sono molto importanti nel caso succeda qualcosa.  
-Oshi-san li tiene in ordine nello studio! Tutti in fila.  
-Certo, immagino che lui sia abbastanza meticoloso in questo.  
Non gli lascia il tempo per metabolizzare le parole che ha appena detto, congedandolo con un saluto della mano.  
-Ci vediamo, Kagehira. Buona giornata.  
Il controllo è finito; Mika, quindi, ripone tutti gli oggetti registrati tra l’imballaggio morbido all’interno dalla propria scatola, liberando in gran fretta la scrivania del burocrate.  
Lo saluta così da poter lasciare la stanza celermente. Sorride sempre, perché Mao, benché faccia un mestiere come quello, è l’unico all’interno di quel palazzo a non mettergli soggezione e a non rivolgergli uno sguardo di accusa: l’unico che non gli imputa implicitamente di avere un Potere tanto particolare.  
-Buona giornata!  
  
  
-Buona giornata, signora guardia! Come si sta qui? Qualcosa di nuovo? Qualche malintenzionato all’orizzonte?  
Parte una risata acuta, ben strana per un corpo così ridotto, che fa sobbalzare anche le persone vicine intente a parlare con le altre guardie all’ingresso nelle mura. Qualche occhiata storta, qualche parola sottovoce.  
Il grande omone armato di lancia e occhi truci non muove neanche il capo sotto l’elmo di metallo, sibila piano fissando l’ometto con qualcosa di simile all’odio.  
-Mi esibisca i documenti.  
L’uomo basso, sventolando i lunghi capelli color arancio acceso, piega le gambe e le braccia in una strana posa assai drammatica, sgrana gli occhi e dice qualcosa di assolutamente senza senso. Il compagno poco distante da lui, dietro di qualche passo, si limita a stare muto e immobile, poco stabile sui suoi stessi piedi.  
-Oh, un uomo di poche parole, capisco! Un ostacolo sul cammino di un eroe-  
-I documenti.  
La guardia lo interrompe, poiché la sua già limitata pazienza è messa a dura prova.  
Ma l’ometto ride di nuovo, lancia uno sguardo al compagno – che non risponde né fa il minimo cenno di reazione – e quindi parla di nuovo con la sua vocetta acuta.  
-Dicevo. Un ostacolo sul cammino di un eroe col passato in tumulto, che sta affrontando un lungo viaggio per la strada della redenzione- Mama, hai preso nota?  
L’altro finalmente risponde. Qualcosa si alza sotto il cappello largo: una chioma sciupata, un volto magro, eppure una voce forzatamente allegra. Sembra stanco per il lungo viaggio, tanto da non riuscire neanche a dare man forte all’amico. Fa un segno con la mano, quasi stesse asserendo a un pazzo.  
-Eroe. Viaggio redenzione. Ricordo tutto!  
L’uomo basso è piuttosto soddisfatto, gli brillano gli occhi. La guardia incredula li fissa senza riuscire a reagire prontamente ed è l’intervento di un altro viandante lì vicino a risvegliare le coscienze.  
-Signori, stiamo aspettando in fila.  
Subito il malcapitato riceve una risposta pronta e un sorriso largo quanto l’intero viso di quell’uomo basso.  
-Mio buon amico, il tempo è relativo quando ci si diverte!  
Eppure, vedendo che nessuno, a parte il proprio compagno, sta reagendo come si sarebbe aspettato, ritratta quando detto ridendo ancora.  
-Ma forse questi signori non sanno come divertirsi, capisco! Mama, i documenti!  
Madara Mikejima fruga nelle borse che ha appese alla cintura e nel fagotto che a stento sorregge sulle spalle. Scorre il tempo, lui non trova niente, alza le spalle e si rivolge al compagno, che in un lampo di genio si ricorda di un particolare nient’altro che insignificante.  
-Ah, li ho io! Giusto!  
Li trova in pochissimi istanti, mentre l’odio nello sguardo della guardia si intensifica.  
Così, porge all’uomo corpulento ben sei scartoffie tutte spiegazzate, dai bordi frastagliati.  
-Eccoli qui!  
L’uomo corpulento quasi glieli strappa di mano, tanto è impaziente di levarseli di torno. Dà un veloce sguardo a lui e al compagno, leggendo il primo dei sei fogli.  
Trova corrispondenze tranquillizzanti, quel pagliaccio fa tanto baccano e non nasconde nulla, pare tutto in regola. Sotto l’armatura, il potere in mezzo al capo dell’uomo si attiva, la sua vista di intensifica e capta precisi messaggi.  
Il loro qi è un poco instabile, ma rimane nei livelli consentiti dalla legge. Questo, e anche il fatto che la barriera non ha reagito al loro passaggio, consente il passaggio ai due viandanti.  
Segue la lettura degli altri documenti, tre per ognuno degli uomini. Quando arriva all’ultimo, un elenco di dettagli più specifici sulla persona biologica e giuridica, l’uomo corpulento nota un dettaglio non insignificante.  
Fa un ghigno nella sua direzione.  
-Mi ricordavo di te, allora.  
-Credo sia impossibile dimenticarsi di me!  
-Sei stato via a lungo. Qualche anno, giusto? Almeno un paio.  
-Tre, per l’esattezza!  
-Se non sbaglio dall’imposizione dei registri.  
L’uomo basso non risponde e questo dà l’illusione all’altro che sia riuscito a prenderlo in contropiede, su un punto un poco sensibile. Si concede per questo motivo un ghigno malvagio.  
-Come sta il tuo tatuaggio?  
Il viandante risponde male, spostando i lunghi capelli arancioni che gli coprono la guancia sinistra.  
-Sei forse cieco, guardia? È proprio davanti ai tuoi occhi!  
Spicca un grande tatuaggio colorato, un enorme fiore di ciliegio che si prolunga fino a contornargli quasi tutta la bocca.  
La guardia è infastidita da tanta sicurezza, gli restituisce i documenti senza grazia.  
-Direi che abbiamo sprecato abbastanza tempo con te. Vai, passa veloce.  
-Che cuore freddo, signora guardia! È così che saluta un concittadino che non si vedeva da tempo?  
Gli concede un’ultima risata acuta quando passa, l’uomo corpulento cerca di intimidirlo con una mossa rapida, l’inizio di un gesto di aggressione – l’ometto allora saltella sul posto e ride più forte, senza essere minimamente impressionato.  
Il compagno con il grande cappello ride appena, scosso poi da profondi colpi di tosse. Lo guarda con occhi lucidi e le spalle che tremano un poco.  
-Mi fa male la testa.  
Il sorriso sparisce immediatamente dalle labbra dell’uomo dai capelli lunghi e il suo corpo assume una posizione più composta. Persino la sua voce cambia di tono, mentre i suoi occhi si colorano di preoccupazione. Per un istante soltanto, le sue dita fremono: sotto il mantello c’è il suo Shakuhachi.  
Ma le guardie sono troppo vicine per iniziare a suonare, non ha ancora intenzione di rovinare tutto un piano ben studiato. Affretta le dita nella chioma, stringendo il laccio colorato che la lega in una coda bassa.  
Quindi, si avvicina all’amico, spalla contro fianco.  
-Non ti preoccupare, Mama. Ora troviamo un posto dove bere qualcosa.  
Il nuovo sorriso sulle sue labbra ha un sapore di dolcezza, quasi, così come quello di Mikejima.  
Zoppicano assieme in avanti, lungo le strade della città di Yumenosaki.  
  
  
Pesta i piedi e zampetta sul posto, senza riuscire davvero a muoversi in una direzione o prendere una decisione. Mika lo vede anche con i propri occhi umani, dall’altra parte della piccola piazzetta che li separa, ma si sente decisamente a disagio quando con il suo compagno l’uomo dai lunghi capelli arancioni si infila in una delle taverne della città. Nella sua ingenuità, ha creduto volesse andare altrove.  
Sa che deve tornare dal suo padrone il prima possibile. Shu lo sta aspettando nel proprio Studio, contando i secondi che lo separano da tutti gli ingredienti per i suoi preziosissimi inchiostri. Ogni momento che passa accrescerà ulteriormente irritazione.  
Però, non può certo andare a dirgli che la persona che ha atteso per tre lunghi anni non si è diretta subito da lui e ha preferito altri luoghi al suo.  
Pesta i piedi, prima di lanciare un grugnito di frustrazione e continuare la propria corsa verso lo Studio Shi Valkyrie. Comincia a contare i passi: se arriva allo studio con un passo dispari, glielo dice; se arriva allo studio con un passo pari, non glielo dice.  
E mentre nella testolina leggera di Mika Kagehira si consuma questo dubbio, l’uomo dai capelli lunghi arriva anche all’ultimo gradino che sopraeleva tutta la struttura della taverna e ne spalanca le due ante di legno dell’entrata con un gesto teatrale catturando le occhiatacce dei clienti borbottanti.  
Respira profondamente, inalando diversi odori. Alcool, tabacco, legno, fango e vestiti lavati troppo poco.  
Dirige il proprio compagno verso un angolo del bancone, dove c’è poca gente e il via e vai dei pochi camerieri è ben lontano. Impiega due tentativi a salire sopra lo sgabello, quando ci riesce ripercorre il bancone con lo sguardo e con un dito, ritrovando una insenatura leggera contro il polpastrello.  
Si ricorda bene la lite e i coltelli volanti di quella sera lontana. Ride come un pazzo.  
-Gli anni passano, ma almeno alcune cose belle rimangono sempre!  
Madara alza il capo e indica con un cenno qualcosa dietro di lui.  
-È cambiata la gestione…  
L’altro non riesce a replicare che subito i due vengono interrotti da un giovanotto dall’aria cordiale e dai capelli allegri, un sorriso e una voce squillante. Tra le dita, uno straccio pulito e l’ultimo dei bicchieri che non è riuscito ad asciugare. Non è per nulla intimorito, data la giovanissima età.  
-Buongiorno, nuovi clienti! Posso portarvi qualcosa?  
-Acqua dalla fonte dell’eterna giovinezza!  
Il ragazzo non si lascia prendere in contropiede, ribatte prontamente.  
-Ah, mi sa che quella l’abbiamo appena finita, signore! Mi dispiace! Ma abbiamo l’elisir di lunga vita e forse, se aspetta un po’, posso prepararle una miscela per la buona salute!  
L’uomo dai capelli lunghi rimane esterrefatto, perché non si aspettava una risposta del genere. Ride ancora, battendo le mani sul legno del bancone.  
-Mi stai simpatico! Prendo la buona salute!  
Una di quelle forti mani finisce contro la schiena dell’uomo che lo affianca, quasi lo riversa sulla superficie orizzontale.  
-E anche il mio amico!  
Il barista annuisce e si allontana in fretta – così che l’uomo dai capelli lunghi debba urlare un’ultima precisazione, prima che sparisca alla sua vista.  
-Non troppo acido!  
Non riesce a capire se il giovane barista abbia capito. Solleva le spalle, quando si volta a vedere la taverna.  
Quel posto gli ispira un senso forte di nostalgia.  
Le cose rimaste uguali sono molteplici, dal bancone largo e gli alcolici in bella vista, stessi tavoli e stesse sedie. Anche il lampadario appeso al soffitto emana sempre luce soffusa, come se non dovesse disturbare.  
La nuova disposizione dei mobili, però, da più agio al movimento, ha persino permesso l’arrivo di un musicista che accompagna l’atmosfera in quell’angolo verso la finestra a ovest.  
Il nuovo giovane padrone è stato sagacie, tanto che il nuovo nome del locale, “Alcolici Aoi”, non sembra poi respingere troppi clienti nostalgici.  
L’uomo dai capelli lunghi sospira un po’ malinconico, giocando con le proprie stesse dita.  
-Mama, dici che se suono qualcosa-  
Non finisce la frase che il suo compagno gli rivolge un’occhiataccia davvero truce, alla quale lui risponde con una sonora risata.  
-Sto scherzando, non fare quella faccia!  
Mikejima continua a guardarlo male finché non è assolutamente convinto della sincerità delle sue parole. Forse è la febbre a renderlo così duro nei suoi confronti, forse perché sa che è un tema molto particolare. Si volta anche lui, appoggiandosi con la schiena al bancone.  
Ma persino dopo il proprio ammonimento, non può che fare un’espressione più morbida nel vedere quel musicista.  
-Mi piacerebbe, però. Suonare.  
-Ora come ora penso spaccheresti qualsiasi tamburo ti capiti sottomano.  
-Quanto è vero…  
Vengono di nuovo interrotti da un rumore di tintinnio di vetri.  
Il giovane barista è tornato con due calici pieni a metà di uno strano intruglio color verde limone. Sorride tanto e così anche l’uomo dai lunghi capelli.  
-Spero di non avervi fatto attendere troppo!  
-Figurati, sei stato velocissimo!  
Tra i due viandanti, nessuno è abbastanza intelligente o malizioso da essere vagamente diffidente di fronte alle cose nuove. Ma se quantomeno Mikejima Madara non riesce a essere troppo energico neanche volendolo, l’uomo dai capelli lunghi prende un sorso lungo, così da bruciarsi subito ogni papilla gustativa.  
Quasi piange quando riesce a parlare di nuovo, con bocca e gola impastate.  
-Ma è amarissima!  
Il barista ride, imitandolo. Sembra stranamente soddisfatto del risultato ottenuto: ha sorpreso i propri clienti.  
-Così ripulisce fuori da corpo e spirito di ogni cosa brutta!  
-Praticamente una purga.  
-Abbiamo anche degli snack da accompagnare!  
-Sono amari anche questi?  
-No! Vi esorcizzeranno in altro modo!  
L’uomo lo guarda torvo, guarda torvo anche il resto dell’intruglio. Si sente tradito.  
Appoggia piano il boccale sopra il bancone, all’improvviso serio.  
-Senti, a parte cercare di ucciderci, sai per caso dirci dove potremmo andare a dormire per qualche giorno?  
Alza il dito e fa qualche appunto, in modo che la richiesta sia più chiara.  
-Preferiamo posti piuttosto appartati! Lontano dal baccano e dalla gente!  
Il barista arriccia il naso in un’espressione meditabonda, rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo e alza gli occhi al cielo recuperando alcuni dettagli nella propria memoria.  
-Uhm, qualcosa di intimo e riservato. Beh, io e mio fratello gestiamo un paio di taverne qui in città. Abbiamo ancora qualche stanza libera, se vi va di vederla.  
-Oh, sarebbe magnifico!  
Il giovane sorride soddisfatto, nota alla propria destra del movimento in fondo al bancone – sembra quasi che un altro cliente voglia ordinare altra birra, ma poi un rutto e una sonora risata lo interrompono e allora continua a dormire con la guancia contro il legno, russando ancora più forte di prima.  
-Ho un’altra domanda per te, piccolo uomo! Sono ancora in attività i Cinque Shi?  
Yuuta lo guarda spalancando gli occhi, ben sorpreso da tanta audacia improvvisa.  
Non sono molti i clienti non abituali che gli rivolgono domande così dirette e così delicate.  
Segue le indicazioni che gli sono state date, propinando una iniziale risposta automatica, onde evitare che qualcuno in ascolto possa dubitare della sua buona condotta.  
-Come sempre! Non possono rimanere inattivi! Abbiamo precise regole qui a Yumenosaki! Ma se vuoi qualche informazione in più, ti consiglierei di andare direttamente da uno di loro!  
Lo guarda dritto negli occhi.  
L’uomo dai capelli lunghi intuisce che qualcosa non vada, ma non fa ulteriori domande scomode.  
-Dove si trovano, adesso?  
-Dove si trovavano tre anni fa!  
Sorride, così anche l’altro.  
Il giovane Yuuta piega in avanti la testa, in un piccolo inchino – ed è a quel punto, solo a quel punto, che Leo vede l’anello di Anzu alla sua mano destra. Si rilassa, completamente, e il tono della voce di lui gli sembra ancora più familiare e gentile.  
-Signor Tsukinaga, è un piacere vedere che è tornato. E anche lei, signor Mikejima.  
Madara lo saluta con un cenno del capo, confuso, perché non è riuscito a seguire bene il discorso tra i due.  
Con una faccia attonita, l’uomo basso lo guarda dubbioso, ridendo e all’improvviso tornando serio.  
-Non so chi tu sia, in realtà.  
E in effetti dice il vero: non si ricorda assolutamente il suo nome, né quello del fratello gemello.  
Yuuta non si spreca neanche a sorprendersi.  
-Ah, siete uno spasso, signor Tsukinaga!  
Si allunga verso un cesto di biscotti piccantissimi e lo appoggia tra di loro, offrendolo come omaggio.  
-Mangiate! Vi farà bene!  
  
  
La mano sinistra trema appena.  
Una goccia nera, profumata di lavanda e menta, cade dalla punta immobile della spina, sollevata a mezz’aria.  
Finisce sulle lastre chiare del pavimento e lì prende momentanea vita. Crea l’immagine di un tronco e di rami che si aprono, diramazioni dalle curve sempre più fantasiose e particolari, incastrandosi nei rilievi e nelle insenature di pietra.  
Senza qi che la tenga intrappolata alla sua forma, muore presto evaporando senza lasciare neppure traccia.  
-Leo…  
Shu si alza dalla propria sedia dopo aver appoggiato la spina al tavolo da lavoro, accanto all’oggetto su cui sta incidendo le espansioni. Si tiene al petto la mano ora di nuovo calma e guarda lontano, oltre il vetro della finestra, verso la città di Yumenosaki.  
Coglie un’insolita sensazione, una speranza risvegliata per un motivo che gli è poco chiaro. Ne ha quasi timore all’inizio, ma la riconosce in brevi istanti.  
Forse è solo uno sbalzo dell’umore, uno dei frequenti. Forse, un ricordo molesto che è venuto a trovarlo proprio dopo un periodo di forte tensione, come quei scomodi incubi che vivono le sue brevi notti.  
Eppure, scivola così bene quel suo nome, sulle labbra chiarissime.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
`**Note Autrice:**` Orbene come dire, eccoci di nuovo qui.  
Il primo capitolo è spostato di qualche anno rispetto al prologo - penso si intuisca MA nel caso foste confusi, ve lo confermo io: sì, è spostato di qualche anno rispetto al prologo. Da qui, ovviamente, inizia la vera e propria storia.  
Partirei dalla soundtrack dedicata al capitolo. Celine Dion con A new day has come. Questa canzone dà secondo me il giusto senso di "un nuovo inizio" o comunque la sensazione che qualcosa di nuovo stia per accadere, con quel tocco di speranza che a noi tutti piace insomma (...) La canzone in sè a me piace molto, la trovo un sacco motivante e rilassante allo stesso tempo. Nel sceglierla, avevo in mente esattamente la primissima scena, ovvero quella di Mika in volo. Mika corvo è una sorta di mio headcanon, lo infilo in qualunque AU vagamente fantasy che riesco a elaborare tipo.  
Mika, come Madara, è un personaggio veramente molto impo nella storia. Considero Shu e Mika "interessanti" a livello di rapporto, qualsiasi tipo di rapporto io tenda a rappresentare.  
Poi ecco, Leo. Leo che fa Leo. Mi ha messo a dura prova lo ammetto, è un tipo di personaggio che non sono solita muovere molto MA dall'altra parte mi ha pure dato un sacco di soddisfazioni.  
Che dire in generale di questo capitolo? Spero vi incuriosisca come ha fatto anche il prologo 8) e vi faccia domandare cose 8) tante cose 8) (L)  
Also, nel caso vogliate seguire anche una piccola rubrica di curiosità (.) sul mio twitter autrice faccio dei piccoli "approfondimenti" su alcuni particolari che metto nella fic. La settimana scorsa ho parlato molto del Shakuhachi, per esempio.  
[Qui](https://twitter.com/Rota_WFTL) il mio profilo twitter   
Volevo anche mettere di nuovo il profilo fb di Mattie alias Nico, che mi ha fatto quella fanart carinissima di Mika corvetto ywy andate a visitare la sua pagina, ha talento èè <3  
[Qui](https://t.co/f98Zp2eBwW?amp=1) la sua pagina FB  
E niente, direi che è tutto per questa settimana. A lunedì prossimo (L)  



	3. *2. Spine - Nel ventre della notte*

##  ***2. Spine – Nel ventre della notte***

  
_[ **Melodie di vento e di pioggia:** il movimento della tempesta // CherryBlossoms' Ink FanMix  
Track 3: [Capitolo 2] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OetCD6Ak3jQ)_

Isolata in una teca di vetro, Mademoiselle guarda il mondo senza potersi muovere.  
Giorno e notte non fanno differenza per lei: fissa con occhi inamovibili l’interno dello Studio Shi e chi ci vive, perché quello è per lei tutto l’universo. Conserva ormai un vago ricordo del fuori, registrato per lo più come luogo da cui e a cui una le sue persone compaiono e scompaiono, attraversando quel varco magico  
Nessuno apre più la sua teca di vetro, ormai.  
È cominciata da poco la fase di massima luce: ben lontana da lei, la stanza del suo signore prende forma, in oggetti sbrilluccicanti e mobili corposi.  
Prova uno strano sentimento che non riesce a identificare. Pensa, con casualità, che se fosse uno di quegli oggetti, sarebbe in grado di guardare bene il volto del suo nuovo padrone. Loro sono fortunati, forse, o è lei che non brilla abbastanza. Però, a differenza di quegli oggetti così belli, lei può ascoltare la sua voce, e quindi la gelosia si affievolisce un poco.  
-Oshi-san, ho finito di pestare i semi di girasole. Li ho macinati ben bene, questa volta!  
-Bene. Accendi il forno e mettici del legno di acero rosso, dobbiamo farli essiccare.  
-Certo!  
-E non fare come l’altra volta! Stai attento che il calore non sia troppo forte, non devono bruciare.  
-S-sì…  
Mademoiselle sa che i toni delle voci dei suoi umani variano spesso. Mentre quello di Kagehira – così viene sempre chiamato – diventano spesso bassi, veloci e pieni di scatti incomprensibili; quelli di Oshi-san – così viene sempre chiamato – si alzano spesso, in una danza piena di passione che segue ritmi di tre o due scaglioni netti. Sembrano disarmonici, ma in realtà hanno una musicalità tutta loro. E i loro corpi non si toccano mai, così come non si abbandonano mai. Ogni giorno, si mostra a lei un rassicurante copione sempre uguale.  
Oshi-san alza lo sguardo dal tavolo, Mademoiselle ne vede solo il profilo e la fronte corrugata. Chissà che cosa si prova, a poter muovere i muscoli della faccia e anche le mani in quel modo.  
-Hai messo a colare i fiori di gelso?  
-Sì, sono nel lavandino!  
-Coprili con un panno, non devono prendere troppa luce.  
A ogni parola di Oshi-san, Kagehira si muove come un pazzo. Anche in quel momento corre a prendere un panno asciutto in uno dei tanti cassetti della credenza, che apre con un gesto veloce; poi si dirige al lavandino, coprendo il colino appeso in modo tale che sia protetto dal sole.  
Si avvicina al forno per controllare qualcosa. Sorride e odora, respirando profondamente; smuove i semi con un bastone lungo fino a essere soddisfatto.  
Oshi-san invece si muove sul tavolo con eleganza, prendendo oggetti e appoggiandoli. Che belle dita, che bei polsi. Qualcosa tintinna sotto la manica lunga della sua camicia quando prende un mattarello e lo pulisce dalla polvere rossastra per poi stendere della pasta molliccia, del colore del tavolo.  
Viene quindi catturato da un pensiero improvviso, quando vede una ciotola vuota.  
-Dobbiamo andare a raccogliere le more.  
-Non bastano quelle che abbiamo?  
-Erano piccole e secche, le abbiamo finite in fretta.  
Kagehira raccoglie da un secchio una manciata di ghiande nerissime, mettendole dentro un contenitore per poi schiacciarle. Cola un liquido scuro, che raccoglie in un altro contenitore di pietra.  
Sbuffa a ogni passaggio.  
-Quest’anno non ha piovuto molto…  
-Il cattivo tempo non può essere una scusa per un calo di prestazione. Niente può esserlo.  
Oshi-san esamina quello che ha appena fatto Kagehira e deve piacergli abbastanza, perché prende con un piccolo mestolo parte di quel liquido per versarlo poi sulla pasta che sta appiattendo con una certa fatica. La pasta reagisce e si restringe, indurendosi.  
-Oshi-san…  
-Oggi sei più disturbante del solito. Cosa devi dirmi.  
Kagehira tace, guardando altrove. Non è un comportamento insolito per lui, quindi Mademoiselle non ritiene sia molto strano.  
-No, niente.  
Passa diverso tempo in silenzio e le mani di Kagehira continuano ad agitarsi e a fare errori.  
-Oshi-san…  
L’altro uomo lo guarda, interrompendosi prima di sbagliare a propria volta a causa dell’irritazione. Registrando la sua nascente furia, il ragazzo si allarma e tergiversa, cambiando argomento.  
-Questi fiori di ciliegio sono molto profumati!  
-Lo so benissimo.  
L’uomo con i capelli rosa abbassa lo sguardo, mette altro liquido sopra la pasta che si indurisce e si restringe ulteriormente.  
A quel punto, persino Mademoiselle comincia a farsi delle domande – e Oshi-san alza la voce, rosso in volto.  
-Osh-  
-Oh, per l’amor del cielo, Kagehira! Cosa c’è?  
Kagehira gli dice qualcosa sottovoce, veloce, vergognandosi tantissimo. Il silenzio che ne segue è davvero strano, pare così vuoto di emozioni da essere gelato.  
Così come è gelato, freddo e insensibile, il tono di Oshi-san quando riesce a rispondere.  
-Ah, sì?  
L’uomo non dice altro, torna a guardare il proprio lavoro lasciando Kagehira stranito e insoddisfatto.  
Eppure, la rigidità dei suoi movimenti è evidente, come lo scatto improvviso che porta la sua mano all’altro polso sottile, stringendo le dita.  
Ah sì, è tornato Leo Tsukinaga Leo. Il promesso sposo di Oshi-san.  
  
  
Il primissimo pensiero di Mika è che Arashi non sarà per nulla contenta. Per quanto sia già accaduto in passato che non fosse tornato a casa per la notte e che fosse rimasto nello Studio per aiutare lo Shi Itsuki, ha sempre avvisato prima.  
Ma quella sera non ha mandato nessun avviso, né tantomeno si è trattenuto per questioni legate al lavoro. È una situazione nuova e già questo gli causa molti dubbi interiori.  
Cosa dirà poi a Shu. Cosa dirà ad Arashi.  
Cosa dirà a Leo, tanto per cominciare. Il pensiero di dover affrontare Leo gli fa nascere una smorfia sul viso, che gli arriccia tutto il naso e gli corruga la fronte – i suoi capelli si gonfiano come se fossero pieni di piume.  
Cammina pestando i propri piedi, lungo la strada che dalla collina dello Studio poi arriva fino a Yumenosaki. È un tratto che rimane per buona parte buio quando comincia a calare il sole, illuminato di tanto in tanto solo da lampioni bassi. L’odore di boscaglia si appiccica ai vestiti e alla pelle.  
Mika non si gode la musica delle cicale in amore, né poi il chiacchiericcio delle strade cittadine. Si arrovella e si arrovella ancora, masticando parole senza senso e muovendo freneticamente dita e mani.  
Cosa dirà a Leo. Ha una serie di accuse che gli sfilano in mente così come sfilano alla vista le vetrine dei negozi in chiusura, uno dopo l’altro. Serrande che si abbassano accanto a lui in rumori metallici, decapitando come tagliole possibilità ambivalenti: forse sarebbe troppo scortese imputargli qualcosa, dopo tutta quella solitudine.  
Si ferma in mezzo alla strada, guardando fisso in basso. Pesta ancora una volta i piedi e pensa, pensa. Torna sui propri passi perché ricorda i primi giorni di abbandono, dove il suo padrone sembrava irriconoscibile, non umano, solo silenzio e tremore. Ma si ferma ancora, e pensa e pensa e pensa, che in realtà il suo padrone lo ha chiamato spesso con una voce soffice, accarezzandosi il petto, i polsi e poi il viso.  
Cosa dirà a Leo, quando lo rivedrà dopo tre lunghi anni. Si volta, in mezzo a una folla che più che sbalordita è divertita – il ragazzo Kagehira è sempre stato strano, quel suo Potere dà alla testa, è più isterico di un asino – e procede verso il luogo dove lo ha lasciato quella mattina, sperando sia riverso ubriaco su uno dei tavoli.  
La taverna Aoi è più animata che mai, in quel momento, perché senza il sole si risvegliano animali tutti particolari. Entrando dalla porta principale, Mika deve abbassarsi veloce prima che uno stivale volante lo colpisca in faccia. Qualcuno ride, senza neanche notare che è rimasto scalzo per una scommessa finita male e una partita a carte in cui ha perso metà di quello che ha nel portafoglio.  
Sono tutti piuttosto allegri.  
Mika si avvicina al bancone, cercando di attirare l’attenzione del barista, ma non troppo. Quasi salta sui propri stessi piedi quando qualcuno di sconosciuto si avvina, abbassa il capo e cerca di mimetizzarsi con l’ambiente circostante, senza riuscirci.  
Yuuta lo raggiunge dopo qualche minuto e lo recupera dall’angolo in cui si è infilato pian piano, offrendogli un drink gratuito perché si riprenda dallo stress. Lo indirizza però altrove: Leo Tsukinaga è rimasto nel locale solo il tempo di fare qualche domanda e bere poco, per poi dileguarsi alla ricerca di un posto con meno gente possibile. Non sa dire dove di preciso, sa solo che passerà la notte presso uno dei loro rifugi.  
Mika non può aspettare tanto.  
Ringrazia, beve ed esce un poco barcollando – inciampa addosso a un tizio, che nel prenderlo al volo gli ride in faccia con quell’olezzo di alcool e sudore acido. Mika scappa, zampe veloci e uggiolii da animale.  
Si ritrova di nuovo sulla strada senza sapere bene che cosa fare e dove dirigersi. Si arrotola su se stesso, cammina in tondo attorno a una fontanella dell’acqua e un bambino lo imita, divertito da quel gioco.  
Cosa dirà a Leo, appena lo trova, che tra le mille opzioni non ha ancora capito se vuole semplicemente ammonirlo di stare lontano dallo Studio Shi Valkyrie o vuole portarcelo di peso. Cosa mai può fare di ancora più doloroso, la sua presenza, e cosa può fare la sua mancanza.  
Per conto suo, vorrebbe solo strozzarlo, ma conosce almeno un paio di persone che non ne sarebbero completamente felici.  
Lascia la fontanella e ricomincia a camminare, dopo aver salutato la fila di bimbi che si era formata dietro di lui. Pochi posti a Yumenosaki sono davvero isolati. Torri e campanili, hanno così tante guardie davanti che sarebbe stupido persino provare a entrare. Poi ecco, il vecchio palazzo del Governatore, fatiscente quanto pericolante. Tutta la zona vicino alla barriera, oltre le mura, ma a quell’ora le mura non sono aperte.  
Corre come volando. Qualche piuma dai suoi capelli cade al passaggio per i vicoli stretti coperti di acciottolato, tra le persone che lente si stanno appropinquando alle loro dimore e i muri spessi di case popolari ruvidi di cemento grezzo. Odore di bucato, e poi di cenere e fumo.  
Quando Mika sorpassa la zona residenziale, dall’alto di una piccola salita vede il cancello d’entrata del Parco dei Mille Boccioli. Balza in avanti e corre, segue la via costellata di pali della luce che fanno danzare le ombre del suo corpo sulla pietra – e poi il cancello vibra al suo passaggio troppo veloce.  
Cosa dirà a Leo, appena lo vedrà. Forse è troppa l’ansia di guardarlo in faccia e notare che niente è cambiato, scoprire che solo sciocchezze lo hanno portato via ma allora chiedersi perché, perché non è andato dal suo padrone. Cosa gli dice quella testa vuota.  
Gli fa una rabbia incredibile, a dir la verità, ed è proprio questo quello che dirà a Leo Tsukinaga. Dopo.  
Perché prima ci sono cose ben più importanti, persino uno come lui lo ha capito.  
Dopo aver cercato a lungo, lo trova sotto un albero pieno di fiori che si illuminano al buio, mentre suona una strana melodia con il suo flauto. Disteso per terra, tra l’erba fresca e morbida, si trova il corpo di un uomo molto alto, all’apparenza tranquillo.  
Il tatuaggio sulla faccia di lui smette di brillare quando gli si piazza davanti, piuttosto innervosito.  
-Signor Tsukinaga, ho saputo che stai cercando di incontrare gli Shi.  
Leo fa un cenno con la testa, allucinato. Il corvo gracchia, irritato come solo un volatile può essere; la sua corsa è finita e può riprendere a respirare, a pensare come si deve.  
-Io posso aiutarti!  
  
  
Aspettare, ai bordi del laghetto delle rane, che tornasse entro la mezzanotte: questo gli ha detto Mika Kagehira, prima di andarsene in fretta e furia. È sempre stato uno strano ragazzo, ma Leo non poteva certo immaginare che in tre anni potesse addirittura peggiorare.  
Gli venne da ridere, ma si trattenne per non spezzare quel silenzio notturno.  
Tiene gli occhi incollati a Madara. Il compagno sembra stare meglio dopo aver sentito la sua musica, riesce a tenersi in piedi senza il sostegno della sua spalla. I muscoli del suo viso sono rilassati e non contratti in una smorfia di fatica, così come anche il suo respiro sembra essersi calmano.  
In mezzo alle lucciole danzanti e a rumori lenti di acqua che scorre, rimangono in silenzio entrambi per diversi secondi prima che il più alto tra i due si decida a sospirare pesantemente.  
-Sei sicuro di quello che stai facendo?  
L’uomo con i capelli lunghi non mostra alcun segno di dubbio.  
-Assolutamente sì, Mama!  
-Potresti andare incontro a guai seri.  
-Non sono del genere di problemi seri che mi preoccupano.  
Madara rimane in silenzio dopo quelle parole, soppesandone il significato tanto che gli nasce un piccolo sorriso sulla bocca. Vorrebbe ringraziarlo, ma viene zittito da un rumore proveniente da dietro di loro.  
Dal buio della notte compare di nuovo Mika Kagehira, ancora più spettinato, e con lui un ragazzetto con una strana chioma grigiastra, dello stello colore del pelo dei lupi; il suo tatuaggio su stende per tutta la mandibola, sembrano le fauci aperte di un animale selvaggio. Ha una certa aria familiare, ma li guarda talmente torvo che una qualsiasi azione amichevole pare sconsigliata.  
Leo Tsukinaga però non possiede alcun buon senso, li saluta con un gesto plateale e un sorriso grande quanto il proprio viso.  
-Ah, quindi sei davvero tornato! Pensavo ci avessi abbandonati qui e fossi andato a casa da Naru!  
Ride, non troppo forte; il lupetto sgrana gli occhi e arriccia le labbra.  
-Vedi di stare calmo, tu! Stai facendo troppo chiasso!  
L’uomo con i capelli lunghi fa un gesto strano, di ilarità silenziosa, che punta solo a infastidire l’altro.  
Koga si volta verso Mika, ignorando totalmente tutte le smorfie che quello gli sta rivolgendo.  
-Sei sicuro che questi-  
Mika fa un cenno con la testa di assenso.  
-Lui è il signor Tsukinaga Leo. E lui…  
Guarda Madara, senza riconoscere nei suoi tratti niente di familiare. Arrossisce quando l’altro gli sorride in modo gentile nel tentativo di toglierlo dall’imbarazzo.  
-Beh, lui è con il signor Tsukinaga.  
Solo il più alto dei due porge la mano in avanti, con educazione.  
-Molto piacere.  
È Mika che ricambia il gesto dell’uomo. Il lupetto continua a digrignare i denti, immobile.  
-Io vi porterò dal vampiro bastardo, ma solo perché me lo ha chiesto Kagehira!  
-Sei troppo gentile-  
-Azzardatevi a urlare o a fare un qualsiasi movimento falso che vi abbandono all’istante.  
Guarda Mika di sottecchi, come se la sapesse lunga.  
-Anche tu!  
-Eh? Io? Cosa ho fatto?  
-Sei sempre troppo rumoroso!  
Mika fa un’espressione un po’ afflitta e proprio in quel momento gli scappa un piccolo verso che ricorda molto il gracchiare di un pulcino. Leo interviene, canzonandolo, ed è così irritante che subito Mika ritrova la stessa espressione di prima, irritata e infastidita.  
-Ah, il corvetto è sempre molto vivace!  
-Non darmi confidenza!  
Il gruppo finalmente si muove quando si muove Koga.  
Escono presto dal Parco, consegnandosi di nuovo alle luci della strada. Il lupetto sceglie un tragitto abbastanza affollato, dove possono mescolarsi alla folla ma non così tanto da perdersi. Passano davanti ad alcune bancarelle di cibo di strada, sempre presenti dove la gente cammina anche di notte – il banchetto delle crepes sta avendo abbastanza successo, vista la fila che lo precede.  
Salgono poi lungo le strade che portano ai quartieri residenziali occidentali, costeggiando per un tratto le aiuole comunali che il nuovo Governatore ha fatto piantare di recente. Fiori bassi, dai boccioli grossi e morbidi, compongono delle figure che di giorno sono colorate e suggestive.  
Koga si ferma solo di fronte alla fermata della monorotaia, frugando nelle proprie tasche alla ricerca di qualche spicciolo. Non è poca la sorpresa sul viso di Leo.  
-Oh, ma questa…  
Koga ringhia, sulla difensiva.  
-Non vorrete mica fare tutta la città a piedi!  
-Pensavo che un cane fosse in grado di correre come il vento!  
Sembra quasi che Loga arricci persino la chioma argentea, pronto ad azzannare.  
-Io sono un lupo, non un cane! E potrei anche farlo, se non avessi voi a cui badare!  
Un faro bianco annuncia l’arrivo del vagone molto prima che lo faccia la sirena¸ poi rumori di metallo e di smog arrivano alle loro orecchie.  
Elegante quasi, l’involucro d’ottone decorato si ferma appena oltre la banchina della fermata, in modo tale che, anche sporgendosi con la gamba, sia possibile a tutti e quattro salire sul mezzo. Una volta che Koga paga per tutti il biglietto al conducente, il mezzo riparte e loro possono accomodarsi, come gli altri pochi viaggiatori, sui sedili dai cuscini morbidi e verdi.  
È uno dei pochi mezzi di trasporto pubblico dotati della magia del movimento, col bisogno di un conducente che vigili sul suo funzionamento: entrata e uscita dei passeggeri, fermate e partenze, cambi di tragitto.  
La monorotaia è stata costruita quando i Non Toccati, gli esseri umani privi di Poteri, vivevano ancora in quella parte di Yumenosaki, e i Toccati invece nella Cittadella. Dopo le Notti della Pioggia di Poteri, le cose si sono invertite, a causa dell’alzarsi improvviso del numero dei Toccati. Ma anche in questo modo, la monorotaia passa attraverso palazzi graziosi, in origine destinati alla più alta borghesia e alla nobiltà che abitava la città. Grandi edifici e splendide infrastrutture, spazi aperti molto curati e persino fontane, qualche monumento qua e là.  
Quella è l’ultima corsa della giornata: c’è un silenzio sonnacchioso, nell’abitacolo poco illuminato.  
Madara sospira, seguendo con lo sguardo tutto questo.  
-È diventata ancora più grande, e bella.  
Due fermate, tre fermate.  
Alla quarta, l’atmosfera cambia sensibilmente quando sale una signorina abbastanza appariscente, capelli lunghi e dorati tutti arrangiati in una capigliatura molto elaborata. La prima occhiata che rivolge alla carrozza, dopo aver pagato il biglietto, è proprio rivolta ai quattro – il sorriso, però, solo ai due stranieri.  
-Oh, dei viaggiatori venuti da poco in città!  
Mika e Leo guardano il suo avvicinarsi con incredula meraviglia. Koga arriccia di nuovo il naso, volgendo di nuovo lo sguardo verso l’esterno quando la donna si siede, più o meno casualmente, proprio tra Leo e Madara. L’uomo più alto è l’unico che reagisce veramente alla sua presenza.  
-Buonasera…  
Capendo ben presto che avrebbe ricevuto risposte solo da lui, la giovane si volta nella sua direzione.  
-Piuttosto riservati, nevvero? Siete stanchi? È stato un lungo viaggio? Da dove venite?  
-Ci perdoni, signora. Lei ha ragione, siamo veramente stanchi per il lungo viaggio.  
-Oh, ma certo! Mi scusi, non capitano molte cose interessanti in questa città!  
-Lieto di essere interessante.  
-Oh, mi sta simpatico! Come si chiama?  
Interviene Leo, perché gli è impossibile rimanere in silenzio troppo a lungo, e anche perché seriamente preoccupato per la stanchezza sul volto dell’amico.  
-Lui è Mama!  
La ragazza ride a bassa voce, proteggendosi la bocca con la mano.  
-Mama? Che nome bizzarro!  
Le chiacchiere continuano per altre due fermate.  
Poco prima che la monorotaia si fermi, Koga riconosce una strada ben nota e allora si alza al proprio posto, così come poi fanno tutti. Persino la ragazza bionda.  
-Oh, anche voi scendete qui? Beh, allora… posso chiedervi di accompagnarmi per un pezzo? Sapete, sono sola…  
Leo sbuffa, piuttosto incuriosito dall’insistenza della ragazza. Vede Mika e Koga confabulare e non fare nulla, tiene i sospetti per sé.  
-Non mi ricordavo che Yumenosaki fosse un posto pericoloso.  
La ragazza si illumina, ma per sicurezza si aggrappa al braccio lungo di Madara.  
-Ha ragione, ma è sempre meglio avere compagnia! Certe volte qui le ombre sono molto più spesse che in altre zone della città.  
I due viaggiatori possono solo che intuire quello che lei intende. D’altra parte, era risaputo anche prima che loro se ne andassero che vicino allo Studio Shi Undead non circolasse sempre brava gente. Sono quartieri poco abitati, mezzi abbandonati – solo i resti di uno splendore che fu.  
La strada, infatti, è molto meno illuminata del resto della città, abitata da animali randagi come cani e gatti. Quando sente rumori strani provenire da un tombino, Mika balza vicino al proprio amico.  
Proseguono in cinque, a passo spedito.  
-Oh, andate a trovare il signor Sakuma? Che coincidenza-  
-Vedi di piantarla! Sei irritante!  
Koga interrompe all’improvviso la giovane donna, destando non poca sorpresa. Ma a quel punto ogni dubbio cala, e così l’espressione della ragazza cambia. Sorride in modo diverso da come ha fatto fino a quel momento, quasi sghignazza  
Leo la fissa a lungo, cercando di riconoscere quel viso – e forse intravede un tatuaggio sotto la lunga frangia dorata, ma è troppo tardi perché il lupetto li trascina di nuovo via.  
-Forza, andiamo!  
  
  
Lasciano la strada ben presto e si immergono in un vicolo laterale, stretto abbastanza da far passare soltanto una persona alla volta.  
Davanti Koga, in fondo la ragazza bionda – è lei che strilla quando striscia ai loro piedi più di un sudicio topo, velocissimo e peloso; Koga tenta di zittire il gruppo con un’occhiataccia, e si innervosisce quando dalla bocca di Leo esce comunque uno sghignazzo.  
Uno di quei roditori apre l’anta di una porta malridotta, che lascia intravedere uno spiraglio nerissimo all’interno di un edificio quasi fatiscente, sui cui lati si arrampicano edere velenose dalle foglie lucide. Koga vi si infila dentro, così anche gli altri sono costretti a fare lo stesso. Mika si lascia scappare un verso non molto contento, mentre Madara barcolla avanzando pian piano.  
Odore di muffa e di muschio tutt’attorno. Qualche raggio di luce bianca filtra dagli infissi bucherellati, illuminando poco la via. Scricchiola qualsiasi cosa a ogni passo.  
Dopo che il ragazzo li fa scendere in una botola dall’odore di polvere, Leo mostra segni di impazienza.  
-Stiamo andando da qualche parte o giriamo a vuoto?  
Koga ringhia nell’ombra mostrando i canini appuntiti, bianchissimi.  
-Mi prendi in giro? Certo che stiamo andando da qualche parte! Siete voi che avete camminato lento! A quest’ora io sarei arrivato già tre volte!  
Nel mentre, la testa di Mika urta qualcosa di molto duro, e questo provoca tre suoni.  
Il primo, quello di collisione tra i due oggetti. Il secondo, quello della di lui lamentela.  
Il terzo, la risposta pronta del lupetto.  
-Ahia!  
-Attento dove vai, Kagehira! E non urlare!  
-Ma mi sono fatto male!  
Apre un’altra porta scricchiolante dopo qualche minuto di tragitto. Leo sogghigna, inserendosi nella conversazione con un tono alludente, che irrita ancora di più il lupo davanti a loro.  
-Si vede un gran poco in effetti! Solo un cane riuscirebbe a vedere!  
-Sono un lupo, non un cane!  
-Chi ha detto che sei un cane? Ti sei sentito preso in causa, forse? Quindi pensi di essere un cane per davvero?  
Schiocca a questo punto una luce in alto, che li zittisce tutti nel medesimo istante.  
Proviene da un punto imprecisato davanti a loro una voce all’apparenza surreale, quasi appartenesse a un sogno.  
-Siete piuttosto vivaci, per essere un gruppo di persone che cerca di muoversi in incognito.  
Altro schiocco, una serie di luci si accendono mostrando una stanza che sembra l’interno di una grotta. Un tavolo nel centro, alcune sedie e alcuni sgabelli sparsi, un paio di carrelli pieni di strani strumenti macchiati di inchiostro. E su un fuoco dalle lingue porpora, la pentola bolle ripiena di liquido nero.  
Lo Studio Shi Undead, in tutto il suo tetro splendore.  
Sakuma Rei, lo Shi più importante di Yumenosaki poiché l’unico in grado di disegnare l’Origine dei tatuaggi, li guarda accanto al caminetto, con in mano l’attizzatoio per la legna, e la sua figura si rilassa visivamente quando riconosce l’identità degli intrusi.  
Il suo lupetto saluta il proprio maestro ringhiando appena, lui ricambia.  
-Vampiro bastardo!  
-Ah, mi chiedevo chi stesse arrivando alla mia dimora a quest’ora-  
Si ferma all’improvviso, notando qualcosa di strano. Il suo sorriso serafico, in quel viso pallido quanto un cadavere, diviene di duro cristallo: splendido, ma rigido e freddo.  
-Kaoru. Ancora con quell’aspetto. Ultimamente non fai altro.  
La maggior parte dei presenti si ritrova a guardare la ragazza; lei sbuffa, fa un sorriso un poco tirato e si allontana abbastanza velocemente dal fianco di Madara, come se scottasse. Si rassetta il vestito dai colori vivaci mentre va ad appoggiarsi al tavolo, muovendosi in uno spazio conosciuto.  
Lei e il lupetto, si scambiano finalmente frasi poco cordiali, molto intime.  
-Hai divertimenti strani, tu!  
-Parli proprio te, cane randagio.  
Rei sfiora appena un mobile di legno accanto al caminetto, avvicinandosi agli ospiti e rivolgendo loro uno sguardo carminio. L’attizzatoio che ha tra le dita sparge cenere sul pavimento e un odore molto particolare di legno bruciato.  
All’apparenza, quello Shi non sembra appartenere a quel mondo.  
-Perdonateli. Hanno entrambi il compito di proteggere questo luogo, e proteggersi l’un l’altro, da estranei indesiderati. Non erano mossi da malizia.  
Due sbuffi, uno dal lupo e uno dalla ragazza.  
Madara coglie l’opportunità di fare una battuta, guarda la ragazza bionda e agita le mani.  
-Oh, quindi sono stato ingannato! Tutto quell’interesse solo una menzogna!  
Lei sorride amichevole e si copre la bocca con una mano, per finto imbarazzo.  
-Non è stato tutto una menzogna, Mama-  
Ma basta ancora meno, a quel punto, per zittirla.  
-Kaoru.  
Lo Shi e lei si scambiano un’occhiata piena di parole non dette. Poi Kaoru ride davvero, con una voce molto diversa – maschile. Nell’istante in cui il tatuaggio sulla sua fronte si illumina, i bellissimi capelli si accorciano e cambiano i lineamenti morbidi del suo viso, le misure dei suoi arti, le forme del suo busto.  
Ma anche quando ha il suo aspetto vero, da uomo, quel vestito elegante comunque gli calza proprio bene.  
Una volta appurato questo, il padrone di casa può salutare anche Mika velocemente, scambiare con lui qualche frase di circostanza. Infine, farsi avvicinare da Leo e salutarlo con un sorriso.  
-Sakuma!  
-Tsukinaga, è un piacere vedere che sei tornato a Yumenosaki.  
Guarda per un attimo Madara dietro di lui, ancora alle prese con la scoperta del reale aspetto di Kaoru.  
-Lo stesso non si può dire per te, temo. Hai una brutta faccia.  
L’uomo alto non può certo mascherare la stanchezza del viso, e tenta un sorriso di circostanza prima che Rei parli ancora.  
-Siete giunti da me per questo motivo?  
Madara e Leo si guardano un solo istante, mettendosi d’accordo sul da farsi.  
-Ti faremo vedere il problema, signor Sakuma.  
Rei rimane in silenzio, osservando le mosse di Madara che si spoglia pian piano.  
Ha già avvertito qualcosa di strano nel suo qi, quando vede la condizione della sua pelle vanifica ogni dubbio. Le vene in rilievo, violacee, e quei segni rossi su tutto il busto, così come le piaghe sul braccio destro, sono i segni di un qi irregolare.  
Rei guarda il tatuaggio già esistente, si avvicina per esaminarlo meglio. Non presenta irregolarità, quindi il problema può essere soltanto uno: un secondo Potere si è attaccato a Madara Mikejima.  
Lo Shi prende un profondissimo respiro.  
-Mi chiedevo infatti come mai qualcuno cercasse il mio aiuto e non volesse passare dalla porta principale del mio Studio, davanti alle guardie comunali che la presidiano. Un segreto del genere costa molto.  
-In che termini?  
Leo è preoccupato davvero e lo sguardo di Rei non lo rassicura affatto.  
Lo Shi parla in modo chiaro, inequivocabile, conoscendo tutti i rischi.  
-Innanzitutto, in termini di qi, e questo lo puoi vedere tu stesso sul suo volto. In termini di denaro no, non lucro sulle disgrazie altrui, benché qualcuno al governo di questa città dica il contrario. Tuttavia, la situazione è estremamente delicata e la mia posizione molto difficile, grazie a entrambi voi.  
Guarda ancora il corpo di Madara e nota altri segni di disfacimento. Capisce che è da diverso tempo che l’uomo sta lottando contro quel nuovo Potere, dev’essere stata una lotta dolorosa – probabilmente i due Poteri sono in contrasto l’uno con l’altro e questo va a tutto alle spese dell’uomo.  
È un miracolo che non sia già morto, o non sia impazzito.  
-Voi siete registrati come possessori di un singolo potere ognuno. Leo Tsukinaga, Suono Magico; Madara Mikejima, Forza Maggiore. Oltrepassando la barriera e i confini fisici di Yumenosaki con queste registrazioni, all’atto del secondo Potere avete già infranto numerose norme che vincolano la vita in questi luoghi. Ora come ora quindi mi sarebbe impossibile registrare un secondo tatuaggio per Madara Mikejima sui miei registri, a norma di legge. E vi aggiorno che la legge, da noi, oggigiorno è molto più vigile su tutto ciò che concerne l’arte dell’inchiostro e chi la professa.  
Leo capisce cosa intende e per un istante abbassa gli occhi, l’istante dopo recupera il sorriso.  
Quando gli risponde, guardandolo dritto in viso.  
-Non sarebbe nel nostro interesse tradirti.  
-Certo che no, il mio era solo un affettuoso avviso.  
-Sei sempre stato molto apprensivo, signor Sakuma.  
Quindi, l’accordo è stato preso.  
Rei guarda prima Koga e poi Kaoru, fa loro un cenno con la testa e subito, tutti e tre, si muovono in direzioni diverse dello Studio Shi. Si sgranchisce le mani e fa scrocchiare le dita – il tatuaggio sul dorso della sua mano quasi brilla, alla luce fioca della stanza, come se capisse cosa accadrà e ne sia particolarmente felice: è il tempo di usare di nuovo la spina.

`**Note Autrice:**` Eccoci di nuovo qui, dunque.  
In questo capitolo succedono e non succedono cose. Innanzitutto MADEMOISELLE io amo parlare di Mademoiselle, anche perché mi permette sempre di partire da un punto di vista "diverso" rispetto a quello di Shu, la considero un personaggio a sé.   
Poi, Mika. Il paragrafo dedicato a lui è un poco diverso dagli altri, perché parte da un POV più interno - "claustofobico" quasi, che a differenza di tutti gli altri mira proprio a far sentire tutta la preoccupazione e tutti i sentimenti del personaggio in modo ancora più intimo. Spero di esserci riuscita in qualche modo, a voi la parola su questo xD Le sue azioni e i suoi pensieri sono incoerenti? Può essere, ma credo pure che l'incoerenza sia un tratto distintivo di ogni essere umano, e penso pure che solo chi è molto noioso è coerente a un singolo pensiero, più che a se stesso *zanzan*  
Poi gli UNDEAD! Koga, Kaoru e Rei. SPERO TRA LE ALTRE COSE che abbiate apprezzato Kaoru e il suo potere, ci ho pensato molto e in sè lo ritengo un sacco affascinante - prima o poi scriverò pure tutto il passato degli Undead e di come Rei e Kaoru si sono incontrati ma insomma, è davvero un'altra storia.  
Rei è figo, nel senso di "ultraterreno", che per me è sinonimo di bellezza e fascino. Rei è l'unico Shi capace fondamentalmente di tracciare "la prima linea" dei tatuaggio, quindi capite bene come mai è così importante nell'insieme del tutto.  
La traccia legata a questo capitolo è Following the Leader, dei Karmina. Penso abbia la giusta melanconia e la giusta dolcezza per seguire il flusso della storia nel suo completo ma anche questo specifico capitolo, non ha altri significati più particolari. Spero vi sia piaciuta!  
Quindi, grazie di aver letto fino a qui e al prossimo capitolo (L)


	4. *3. Spine - Assolutamente fuori controllo*

##  ***3. Spine – Assolutamente fuori controllo***

  
_[ **Melodie di vento e di pioggia:** il movimento della tempesta // CherryBlossoms' Ink FanMix  
Track 4: [Capitolo 3] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqds0B_meys)_

Lo sente ancora sotto la pelle.  
Un bruciore di giacchio che tira, sembra voler strappare i muscoli, serpeggia ovunque e stimola i nervi per fuggire, fuggire, fuggire, quasi avesse una precisa volontà; lotta con i confini del tatuaggio, incisi nella carne dalla spina di metallo che sembra ancora scavare nel suo corpo.  
Un ragazzo dalla pelle scura, arrivato da chissà dove, gli ha dato da bere una cosa amara che gli ha tolto buona parte della coscienza. Ammansito, Rei Sakuma ha potuto legarlo e dominare un poco il suo agitarsi.  
Ma per Madara è stato come vivere in un incubo terribile, incapace di distinguerlo dalla realtà.  
 _-È un potere particolare, non ne ho visti così spesso._  
La voce preoccupata di Sakuma si mescola a quella dei clienti del bar, in un vortice sempre più acuto. L’odore dell’alcool che si alza dal suo boccale gli ricorda qualcosa di fermentato in quel maledetto inchiostro rossastro, posato goccia dopo goccia sulla sua spalla.  
La pelle tira ancora, sotto la maglia.  
 _-Instabile, molto instabile. Bisogna fare attenzione, perché basta poco per-_  
Una mano sulla spalla all’improvviso, Madara si ritrova a guardare il sorriso gigantesco di Leo al terzo boccale di birra al miele.  
-Mama! Questo è nel posto sbagliato!  
Indica quello che ha tra le mani con un cenno del capo, un po’ dondolando in avanti.  
-Deve andare giù in gola!  
Madara impiega qualche secondo a rispondere al suo sorriso, ripresi a fatica i capi dei propri pensieri. Quale il sogno e quale la realtà, forse non importa poi così tanto.  
Svuota il boccale e lo sbatte poi sul bancone, urlando e incitando Leo a fare lo stesso – il compagno lo imita subito, stando al gioco. Yuuta Aoi si avvicina a loro con il cesto degli snack piccanti, porgendoli assieme a una nuova bottiglia di liquore. Pare essere una giornata allegra.  
Ormai il sole è abbastanza sollevato dall’orizzonte. Diversi altri clienti si sono svegliati sui tavoli o sono entrati zoppicando dalla porta d’ingresso quando il musicista ha cominciato a comporre melodie spensierate.  
In quell’allegria, sfuggono dettagli particolari, che si distinguono da tutto il resto. Poiché fronteggia l’ingresso, il primo ad accorgersi di quell’insolita presenza è Madara, che ha la buona educazione di alzarsi dal proprio sgabello e allontanarsi mentre Leo ancora si occupa la bocca con snack piccanti, piccantissimi; l’uomo alto borbotta qualcosa sulle latrine e il retro della locanda.  
Leo Tsukinaga prima nota il vuoto accanto a sé e poi nota proprio lui, vestito di bianco elegante pure in mezzo al caos, lo sguardo severo posato sulla sua persona.  
Non lo potrebbe mai ammettere in quella vita, ma gli è davvero molto mancato – anche quel suo tono di voce così tanto alterato.  
-Tsukinaga.  
-Itsuki.  
Bastano pochissimi istanti perché Leo realizzi il suo livello di irritazione: è persino sceso dalla sua collina per andare a cercarlo. Sottolinea la cosa nel peggiore dei modi.  
-Non pensavo ti avrei mai trovato in un posto del genere! I tuoi standard sono cambiati? Ora ti mescoli con la plebaglia?  
Lo vede allargare le narici e irrigidire ogni singolo muscolo della mascella, assottigliare lo sguardo come se avesse un potere tale da sparare qualcosa dagli occhi e disintegrarlo all’instante. Ha la risposta pronta, prontissima, perché dev’essersela preparata in anticipo. Così come Leo controbatte, lui fa altrettanto.  
-Stavo cercando Kagehira, e quello stupido non poteva che essere in luoghi stupidi.  
-Strano! Ho visto Kagehira dirigersi verso la collina dello Studio diverse ore fa! Non è che stavi cercando solo una scusa per venire fin qui? A cercare me?  
-A cercare te, Tsukinaga?  
In quella domanda c’è qualcosa di sottinteso che nessuno dei due vuole davvero rendere palese, ovvero il motivo più che legittimo di Shu d’essere tanto arrabbiato.  
Leo può permettersi di rimanere in difensiva ancora per poco. Allunga un piede di lato e muove appena lo sgabello dove prima è stato seduto Madara, avvicinandolo all’altro.  
-Qualsiasi cosa tu stessi cercando, che tu l’abbia trovata oppure no, dovresti proprio sederti qui con me! E brindare!  
Dapprima, Shu sembra schifato persino da quello sgabello. Lo guarda con lo stesso disprezzo con cui guarda lui. Per qualche strana ragione, però, lo Shi sposta la parte laterale del proprio cappotto, in modo che nel sedersi non si sporchi. Rimane ben dritto con la schiena, rigido; non si toglie neppure i guanti o il cappello.  
Quando si avvicina uno dei gemelli Aoi, è Leo che parla.  
-Un tè caldo, per lui. Con del latte fresco.  
Shu alza un sopracciglio e sa che quello che vuole Leo è che lo guardi sorridere – che si ricorda benissimo cosa ordina quando si trova in luoghi pubblici. Siccome lo Shi non lo accontenta, allora Leo ride e si riempie di nuovo il boccale con ciò che rimane della bottiglia. Beve in fretta e ne fa colare parecchio sul mento.  
-Ti diverti?  
Ride di nuovo quando abbassa il braccio, guardandolo con occhi stralunati.  
-Abbastanza, grazie.  
-In un posto del genere, a un’ora del genere. Non ti smentisci mai.  
-Senza limiti si vive meglio! La vita è bella quando viene vissuta interamente e quando trova espressione piena di sé!  
-Giustifichi non altro che indisciplina e modi scostumati.  
Shu si volta verso di lui col busto e, di contro, Leo invece ricambia il suo sguardo girando solo il viso nella sua direzione. Un singhiozzo che lo fa sobbalzare, poi il volto gli si deforma in una smorfia infastidita.  
-Vuoi davvero cominciare a parlare di cosa sia il decoro e la morale? Non sono abbastanza sbronzo!  
Scuote la testa, cercando attorno a sé un qualsiasi pretesto per iniziare una conversazione stupida oppure una via di fuga.  
Accanto a lui, Shu fa un enorme sforzo per non alzare gli occhi al cielo, ripaga lo sgarbo subito.  
-Allora ti farò una domanda più semplice, così che il tuo limitato raziocinio possa escogitare una risposta logica. Perché sei tornato a Yumenosaki?  
Leo ferma il gesto delle mani che stava compiendo, decisamente colpito da tanta franchezza. Non era più abituato e questo ha abbassato le sue difese.  
La sua fortuna è che è abbastanza veloce da mascherare il tutto con l’ironia e con una risata sguaiata.  
-Wow, così diretto non me lo aspettavo da te, Itsuki Shu! Ma se pensi che il motivo sia tu-  
-So benissimo di non essere io.  
Un guizzo nei suoi occhi ha la sfida a contraddirlo.  
Ma neanche adesso Shu fa vedere un minimo spiraglio di debolezza. Leo comincia a essere vagamente a disagio.  
-Dammi un poco di tregua, Itsuki! Sei spietato!  
-Non è da te evitare il confronto, Tsukinaga.  
-Ho poco tempo e non potrei ribattere come vorrei. Le conversazioni con te sono belle se tengono sveglie la notte e il giorno, ma con poche ore a disposizione dovrei interrompermi a metà.  
Lo Shi coglie quell’unico dettaglio che sembra interessargli e c’è quel colore nella sua voce che sembra quasi speranzoso – troncato poi subito con amarezza e fastidio.  
-Sei già in partenza?  
-Assolutamente sì! Non sarò costretto a vedere il tuo brutto muso ancora a lungo!  
-Già, né io il tuo.  
Leo sorride a se stesso, abbassando gli occhi. Davvero non vuole discutere, ha monopolizzato la sua attenzione fin troppo a lungo; Shu Itsuki è difficile da digerire, specialmente in determinate situazioni.  
Nonostante questo, lo guarda quando accenna una frase, sospirando.  
-L’unica cosa che mi consola è che-  
Si accorge del suo sguardo e si ferma, scuote la testa.  
-No, nulla.  
Finalmente arriva il suo tè caldo e con esso anche la piccola teiera del latte, qualche biscotto fatto in casa. Non riesce neanche a fare un singolo cenno di ringraziamento, da tanto è rigido. Leo non si accorge neppure di come la sua mano tremi sul bancone.  
-Spero solo che questa volta tu possa non tornare mai più.  
È lapidario. Questo fa bene al cuore di Leo, perché gli dona la sicurezza di non essere stato perdonato.  
L’uomo dai capelli lunghi ride e sorride di nuovo, alzando il proprio boccale.  
-Un brindisi, Itsuki?  
-A cosa?  
-A un nuovo viaggio! Una nuova speranza per il futuro! A non tornare mai più!  
-Sarebbe ipocrita per me celebrare una cosa del genere.  
-Fallo per me! Che ti costa?  
Solleva un sopracciglio prima, dopo la tazza chiara con due sole dita, soffiando sul liquido bollente. Ha un buon aroma, a quanto sembra, anche se non sufficiente a sciogliere quella sua espressione glaciale.  
Leo fa ancora una smorfia, scontento.  
-Non sei cambiato affatto, sei sempre così noioso.  
Alla fine, si volta verso il musicista in fondo alla sala, poi l’entrata. Non c’è più niente in fondo al suo boccale.  
Madara sta impiegando davvero un po’ troppo tempo a tornare dalla latrina.

[](https://postimg.cc/N2B8ZjTT)  
FanArt by [Violante](https://twitter.com/Storm_Neverland)

Si rende conto di aver superato le latrine da diversi metri ormai, ma non si ricorda affatto quando è successo.  
Si guarda attorno e cerca indizi su dove si trovi, come tornare indietro, se ci sia qualcuno a chiedere aiuto.  
Sta sudando molto perché il suo corpo è stranamente così caldo, trema. Vede muoversi forme strane e iridescenti, come fantasmi scuri con tentacoli rigidi, che producono suoni minacciosi.  
Trova una parete al proprio fianco e ci si appoggia con tutta la spalla, poi la schiena; respira profondamente e tenta di calmare il battito del proprio cuore impazzito, anche di recuperare un poco di lucidità.  
Deve tornare indietro e trovare Leo, ascoltare la musica del suo flauto prima che sia troppo tardi e il Potere della sua spalla prenda il sopravvento. Sfrigola e sfrigola, serpeggia e rotola, si allunga e si allarga dentro di lui, corrompe la sua resistenza.  
Qualcuno lo fermi. Qualcuno lo aiuti.  
Un ragazzo molto gentile si avvicina a lui preoccupato, ma Madara gli urla addosso e lo allontana. Nel toccarlo, entrambi i suoi tatuaggi si illuminano all’istante ed è come se due forze contrapposte lottassero per strapparlo in due pezzi.  
Un braccio lo porta verso il basso e sotto le sue nocche si crea una crepa nella terra, che fa tremare tutto e fa cadere il povero sventurato terrorizzato.  
Un braccio invece si piega in aria in modo assolutamente innaturale, si irrigidisce come se fosse tutto osso e una bolla si crea, scoppia, portando con sé parte della coscienza di quello stesso ragazzo e dei pochi altri presenti. Assieme a Madara, qualcuno urla – gli occhi del ragazzo brillano e lui vede qualcosa oltre la parete spessa di quell’abitazione, senza controllo.  
Il corpo di Polizia Speciale Akatsuki, vestiti di rosso e di bianco, impiega davvero poco a rintracciarlo, mentre ancora urla e vortica come una trottola, distruggendo ciò che trova.  
Leo Tsukinaga è il nome che gli esce dalle labbra tremanti. Leo Tsukinaga è anche il nome di quell’uomo che accorre presto sul posto, attirato dalle urla indemoniate, e che la stessa Akatsuki arresta all’istante.  
  
  
-Non potete tenermi chiuso qui! Non potete! Questo è un delitto, un’atrocità, un crimine contro l’umanità!  
La sua voce squillante rimbalza sulle spoglie pareti umide di quella piccola cella. Non c’è altro che un odore di muffa e quella piccola lampada appesa poco più in alto della porta di ingresso, sigillata da diverse serrature di metallo.  
Due passi indietro e persino le gambette corte di Leo completano la lunghezza da una parte all’altra. L’uomo alza le braccia e fa strani gesti, acuisce la voce nel tentativo di risultare ancora più sgradevole.  
-Questa cella è fin troppo piccola e fin troppo buia! Non entra neanche un filo di aria! Morirò soffocato prestissimo!  
Simula dei colpi di tosse anche forti, si accascia quasi a terra. Le lunghe ciocche ribelli, sfuggite al laccio, ondeggiano in ogni direzione aiutando a rendere la scena più drammatica, il suo aspetto più trasandato.  
-Mi sta già mancando il respiro!  
Nessuna reazione oltre lo spioncino rettangolare.  
Leo vaga anche con lo sguardo mentre gesticola, trova altri motivi di lamentela.  
-E poi cosa è questo? Una panca? Dovrebbe essere il mio giaciglio? Dovrei dormirci sopra? Sarebbe più pietoso uccidermi ora piuttosto!  
Vi picchia sopra una mano aperta, facendosi anche abbastanza male. Ripete il gesto qualche volta, finché le dita non cominciano a tremargli.  
Smette, si arrampica lungo il muro mattonella dopo mattonella e a fatica si rimette in piedi sulle ginocchia tremanti per il freddo. Ha la voce accorata.  
-Ah, non supererò la notte questo è certo!  
Arriva anche alla porta e vi si attacca, vi si accascia e vi si aggrappa. Strilla quando con la coda dell’occhio vede un piccolo roditore nero, con le orecchiette grosse e scure, che scappa portandosi appresso l’ultimo pezzo di pane rubato dalla sua ciotola.  
-Magari volete anche darmi da mangiare qualche cosa di poco commestibile!  
Finalmente, una reazione: lo spioncino si apre e compare un viso munito di occhiali pesanti, ben spessi.  
-Hai finito di comportarti come una scimmia?  
L’uomo dai lunghi capelli arancio si deve alzare in punta di piedi per vedere, attraverso quel piccolo spazio, l’altro uomo, molto irritato dal dovergli parlare in un tale modo.  
-Keito!  
-Tsukinaga Leo.  
-Oh, vedo che tutti vi ricordate il mio nome! In effetti sarebbe strano il contrario!  
-Tre anni non sono sufficienti per dimenticarsi di uno come te.  
Keito Hasumi, Primo Capo del Corpo Speciale Akatsuki e Sigillo, assottiglia lo sguardo in un modo che riporta Leo indietro nel passato di diversi anni, quando ancora non indossava alcuna divisa e alcuno stemma.  
-È mai possibile che la prima cosa che fai è creare casini?  
-Beh, se avessi voluto davvero farlo, di certo sarebbe stato qualcosa di più maestoso e vivace!  
Leo ride e si sporge all’indietro, così da lasciare all’altro qualche istante di riflessione.  
-Quindi non era intenzionale.  
Subito spinge quello che può del proprio viso nello spioncino, quasi potesse in qualche modo avvicinarlo di più a Keito. Il poliziotto però non fa il minimo sforzo per ricambiarlo e anzi si guarda bene dall’avvicinarsi troppo a quella porta sudicia, sopra lo stipite della quale è stato appeso proprio uno dei suoi sigilli.  
-Questo attenuerà la mia pena? O la pena di Madara?  
-Non sono io a deciderlo, lo sai bene.  
Leo fa una smorfia di irritazione, di disgusto.  
-Allora perché sei qui? Hai lasciato le tue scartoffie in mano a qualcun altro solo per una visita di cortesia?  
Keito rispose alla sua smorfia con severità e alterigia, alzando persino il mento.  
-Sono venuto a vedere che non avessi preso a morsi la porta nel tentativo di evadere.  
-Non sono mica così stupido! Mi hai preso per qualcun altro forse!  
-Ma sei abbastanza stupido da tornare a Yumenosaki con una persona dai poteri instabili, che avrebbe potuto creare danni incalcolabili a persone e cose.  
-Non pensavo che in questo breve tempo foste diventati tutti così precisini!  
Per qualche strana ragione, Keito si fa molto serio a quel punto del discorso, persino la sua postura già rigida si fa ancora più ferma, impettita in braccia incrociate e piedi in posizione.  
-La città è molto cambiata in questi anni, Tsukinaga. Ora vige la legge e l’ordine.  
La smorfia di Leo si trasforma in uno strano sorriso, in un’espressione raccapricciante. Il fiore sulla sua guancia viene distorto, mentre parla con quel tono di sfida.  
Lui conosce tutte quelle bugie e tutte le verità che qualcuno vi ha celato dietro.  
-L’ordine e la legge di chi? Del Governatore Tenshouin? Non è cambiato molto, allora!  
-Sai cosa intendo.  
-Certo che lo so! È per voi che io ho reso i Knights grandi!  
I ricordi pesanti legati a quelle parole li rallentano con una piccola pausa.  
Leo si morde le labbra. Se avesse anche solo vagamente previsto quello che poi è accaduto, si sarebbe preparato diversamente l’animo: incontrare certe persone del suo passato, impreparato, è ardua.  
Riesce però a rispondere con parole troppo allegre all’ennesima provocazione di Keito.  
-Immagino tu non sia tornato per fare la rivoluzione.  
-No, direi proprio di no! In realtà contavo proprio di non farmi vedere da voialtri!  
Sente il tamburellare della punta dello stivale di lui, un ritmo spaventoso.  
C’è una guardia, in fondo al corridoio a sinistra, che si sporge di lato per cercare di capire cosa stia succedendo, e come mai il suo capitano rimanga nella penombra a scambiare parole con quel prigioniero. Spinto forse dal proprio istinto, Keito guarda in maniera distratta in quella direzione, e così facendo lo obbliga a riprendere la posizione pieno di imbarazzo.  
L’uomo sospira, corrugando la fronte. Non c’è davvero modo di essere meno sgradevoli ed è certo meglio che Leo sappia certe cose da lui prima che qualcuno glielo dica in modo ancora peggiore.  
-Abbiamo arrestato anche Kagehira Mika.  
Lo vede sgranare gli occhi e cambiare decisamente tono della voce a quel punto, perché su quel ragazzo sente una ben grossa responsabilità.  
-Per quale motivo?  
-Diversi testimoni lo hanno visto assieme a te e a Madara Mikejima. Vogliamo capire se è coinvolto nella faccenda oppure no.  
-Assolutamente no!  
-Ti rendi conto che la tua parola in questo momento non ha molto valore?  
-Dovrei mettere la mia spilla al petto perché l’abbia?  
Assottiglia lo sguardo, davvero ferito.  
-Non prendermi in giro.  
Leo deve riprendere fiato prima di parlare ancora, sente la frustrazione montargli nel petto.  
Immagina Mika chiuso in una cella a gorgogliare qualcosa nella lingua strana degli uccelli, intimorito da tutto, e si sente terribilmente in colpa per questo.  
Abbassa lo sguardo per qualche istante prima di guardarlo ancora in viso.  
-Dov’è Mama, ora?  
Contento del cambio di argomento, Keito si sistema gli occhiali sul naso e ingentilisce di un poco la propria voce.  
-In un posto che tiene al sicuro lui da noi, e noi da lui.  
Da questa frase, Leo capisce l’esatta locazione del compagno, e un po’ ne è rassicurato.  
Keito, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, tra un sospiro e l’altro, rivela i propri sinceri sentimenti al prigioniero, che però non perde l’occasione per schernirlo.  
-Domani ci sarà il tuo processo. Pensa bene a quello che vuoi dire davanti ai giudici, Tsukinaga. Potrebbe fare la differenza tra il perdono e la punizione.  
-Non capisco se mi stai minacciando o se sei preoccupato per me! E questo spiraglio non mi permette di vedere bene il tuo viso!  
-Sei un maestro del suono e della musica, dovresti capire da solo certe cose.  
-Ah, ma hai detto che sono uno stupido! Ora riconosci il mio genio?  
-Dico solo che non vorrei essere costretto domani a vederti imporre un sigillo.  
Leo ride, in modo assolutamente sguaiato, benché il poliziotto sia tanto serio.  
-Cercherò di non obbligarti a farlo.  
Keito non riesce a sorridere, ma dopo aver parlato con Leo pare visibilmente più rilassato. Accenna persino un mezzo passo verso la porta con il sigillo di contenimento, per farsi vedere dal suo vecchio amico.  
C’è il rintocco della mezzanotte fuori dalle mura, il campanile della chiesa che segna il passaggio del tempo.  
Prima di tornare ai propri documenti e alle proprie amministrazioni, l’uomo alza un sopracciglio e si concede un piccolo appunto.  
-Ah, comunque. Per cena avrai polpettone. E un pezzo di formaggio.  
Vendetta.  
Leo subito sgrana gli occhi e gli risponde tutto accorato.  
-Non mi piace il polpettone!  
Ma le sue urla non fermano i passi di Keito, che con tranquillità si allontana dalla sua cella per poi sparire in fondo al corridoio, alle scale che danno verso l’uscita della struttura.  
Leo continua a gridare imperterrito, persino cercando di forzare la porta di legno massiccio.  
-Ehi, Keito! Hasumi Keito Capo Primo dell’Akatsuki! Non mi piace il polpettone! Voglio un vero pezzo di carne! Keito Hasumi!  
Dopo dieci minuti di strilla disperate, si sentono chiaramente le risa di un altro detenuto, e i bofonchiii di qualcuno che desidera dormire.  
  
  
La coscienza di Madara riemerge, oltrepassando la superficie dell’inconscio.  
I suoi occhi finalmente riconoscono forme, oggetti, persone: divise rosse e bianche, le spille dell’Akatsuki in lega dorata che brilla sui petti. Due uomini sono di guardia, immobili come statue, visiere abbassate per non lasciar intravedere neanche le espressioni.  
La sua cella è tutta bianca, base circolare e alta diversi metri. Lo tengono legato catene spesse, appese alle quali ci sono diversi sigilli circondati da luce e fiamme, in piena attività. Intuisce che dev’esserci stata una battaglia, o uno scontro, perché gli fa male il fianco e la parte superiore della schiena. Cerca di muoversi o di parlare, ma gli sono impedite entrambe le azioni dalle spire della magia che lo tiene immobile.  
Dev’essere scoppiato, nonostante il nuovo tatuaggio.  
Il Potere sfrigola di nuovo alla base del suo cervello, cercando di corrompere il pensiero. Nel tentativo di combatterlo, Madara lancia un urlo da animale in gabbia, e ringhia e si dimena e si scuote. Il suo viso è coperto di sudore, sente i capelli appiccicati alla nuca ma quello sale, dalla spalla fino alle orecchie, insinuandosi come un tarlo del dubbio.  
Mastica piano quel che rimane del suo controllo.  
Madara si rende conto di essere stanco quando non riesce neppure a piangere dalla frustrazione.  
La porta davanti a lui si alza, rivelando un cono di luce da cui esce un ragazzo giovane, capelli color carminio, accompagnato da un’altra guardia dell’Akatsuki. Madara lo riconosce, perché è un’autorità all’interno di Yumenosaki, e nessuno dei Toccati potrebbe ignorare l’esistenza di Mao Isara.  
Ha gli occhi che brillano, bianchi come le ossa. Il Magister lo guarda attentamente e registra, nel suo cervello che tutto ricorda, lo stato attuale del suo corpo e la forma precisa dell’Origine dei tatuaggi. Registra anche i sigilli usati, le catene e la posizione del suo torso, tutti dettagli che in qualche misura possono fare davvero la differenza tra un’assoluzione rapida o qualcos’altro.  
L’unica speranza di Madara è quella di non aver ucciso nessuno, mentre era incosciente.  
-Avete finito, signor Isara?  
Il poliziotto giovane, lunghi capelli scuri in una coda alta, più che irritato sembra preoccupato per il Magister: lo guarda con apprensione devota e non capisce come mai ci stia impiegando tanto tempo. Mao gli sorride appena, considerata la situazione, ma non gli risponde.  
Basta che si avvicini di un altro passo che il Potere parassita torni a tormentare Madara con più forza – le catene vengono ancora tirate, tutte e quattro, e dalla sua gola fuoriesce qualcosa di gutturale e potente.  
Il poliziotto dell’Akatsuki si piazza davanti al Magister di istinto, pronto a difenderlo con la propria stessa vita. Ma i sigilli sono forti e trattengono qualsiasi cosa sia diventato Madara in quel momento.  
Occhi bianchi, bava alla bocca: è una visione più che mai pietosa.  
Mao disattiva il proprio Potere a quel punto e sospira, perché il suo lavoro è finito. Tutto è pronto quindi per il processo del giorno successivo.  
  
  
La porta dello Studio Shi Valkyrie produce un suono lieve quando viene aperta, come se provasse la medesima stanchezza e spossatezza del padrone. Lo accoglie un miscuglio di odori corposi, il rumore di qualcosa che cola goccia dopo goccia.  
Shu trattiene un sospiro. Accende la prima luce dell’ingresso, così da poter togliere le scarpe e infilarsi ai piedi le ciabatte, morbide sotto la pianta sensibile. Viene colto da un brivido di freddo mentre si toglie la giacca e questo gli ricorda ancora una volta che nessuno ha acceso il caminetto per lui e ha disposto quella struttura a essere piacevole per la notte.  
Mika è rimasto con lui la notte solo occasionalmente a causa del lavoro, eppure ne sente la mancanza, e questo genera un senso di tenace solitudine che aveva dimenticato anzitempo.  
Lancia solo uno sguardo sfuggente al salotto accanto alla stanza principale, mentre passa veloce. La prima cosa che realmente fa è controllare lo stato dei fiori di gelso, che dovrebbero aver quasi terminato la loro prima preparazione. Solleva il panno che li ricopre: procede tutto come deve, l’indomani mattina avrebbe potuto tranquillamente metterli sotto conserva.  
Controlla anche i semi di girasole, lasciati nel forno, e la pasta di more che ha cominciato a preparare quel pomeriggio. Tutto dovrebbe rassicurarlo, ma siccome non riesce la prima volta, controlla anche una seconda, e una terza.  
Prima di sentire il freddo e l’umido nelle ossa, gli sovviene il dubbio che sia il caso di accendere il camino per riscaldare un poco l’ambiente. Il fuoco fa fatica ad attecchire alla legna, forse perché lo Shi non è più abituato a quel tipo di mansioni e litiga qualche minuto con la cenere e il cerino, che strofina la pelle dei guanti e solo dopo si accende in bagliori stanchi.  
Recupera una coperta dallo schienale di una sedia e rimane immobile in mezzo alla stanza, a fissare quel che è rimasto sul tavolo – i pensieri cominciano ad ammassarsi tutti assieme, il respiro comincia ad accelerare appena, fintanto che non ha il pieno controllo su ogni lembo del proprio corpo infreddolito.  
È tornato, ma non da lui. Ripartirà a breve, e non per lui. Ha dovuto stanarlo e coglierlo di sorpresa, altrimenti non si sarebbero neanche parlati. È di nuovo andato via, con un nuovo problema da risolvere.  
La mano sinistra trema, incontrollata. Va veloce al polso, per sentire ancora la presenza di quel metallo freddo e il peso di una promessa lontana di anni, mai mantenuta e mai neanche smentita o disillusa. È solo questione di tempo, in entrambi i casi, poco o tanto che sia. I rilievi dei nomi sono ancora incisi, perfettamente levigati da quella che fu una mano esperta, tanto tempo addietro.  
Shu sente l’urgenza di controllare di nuovo i fiori di gelso nel lavandino, prima che qualche altro pensiero gli faccia attorcigliare lo stomaco. Sono ancora lì, in perfetto stato, lasciati ad asciugare fino all’ultima goccia: tutto ciò che è colato da loro ora non gli appartiene, sono lo scheletro di quello che erano in origine.  
Quando cammina bruscamente per andare a controllare anche i semi di girasole nel forno, urta per sbaglio lo spigolo di legno e quindi fa volare qualcosa appoggiato sopra il tavolo, che non sfugge sicuramente al suo sguardo attento. Si china per terra per raccoglierlo prima di rendersi conto di cosa effettivamente sia, e questo lo rende indifeso alla realizzazione.  
Due petali di fiori di ciliegio, di quel rosa delicato che tanto gli piace, di quel profumo e di quella forma che ha ricalcato sempre sulla guancia di quell’uomo, in lunghe carezze.  
Si alza e li lascia a terra, senza osare toccarli, ma anche in piedi sente dolore allo stomaco.  
Si accartoccia tutto davanti al fuoco e la coperta gli cola dalle spalle. Con il viso tra le mani, stretto come se lo dovesse strappare a graffi, quella parte di lui strilla così forte come non ha mai fatto negli ultimi tre anni.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
`**Note Autrice:**` Eccoci di nuovo qua all'aggiornamento del Lunedì.  
Partiamo innanzitutto con la canzone e la fanart dedicate a questo capitolo - ohohohohohoh. La prima non poteva che essere "Animal I have become" dei Three Days Grace, e penso che sia abbastanza palese il perché: rappresenta appieno i sentimenti di Madara in questo capitolo, la sua trasformazione in un "animale" senza controllo, eppure mezzo cosciente, eppure con questa paura, con tutti questi sentimenti negativi che il non avere più il controllo di sè stesso gli provoca. Penso che sia una situazione più che drammatica, la sua, ed estremamente intensa.  
La fanart invece è di Violante, o Storm (L) Qui ho messo solo un'anteprima, per evitare di appesantire troppo la pagina, ma vi invito ad aprirla, perché è bellissima. Vi invito ovviamente anche ad andare sul suo profilo e vedere le altre sue opere, che sono altrettanto bellissime (L)(L)  
Il capitolo in sè penso sia un'agonia unica. C'è il primo vero "incontro" tra Shu e Leo. A rileggerlo dopo mesi mi è venuto il magone, devo essere sincera xD Shu non è mai stato una persona che trattiene i propri sentimenti di astio, anzi, penso sia una delle poche cose su cui è sempre stato fin troppo sincero e diretto, e qui tutta la sua dialettica esprime proprio questo concetto. Leo d'altra parte è un poco più ritroso unicamente per il contesto, non tanto perché lo è in sé, considerate questo.  
Poi vbb, Mama. Mama mi dispiace giuro, so che abbiamo un rapporto un po' teso ma non mi sono divertita a farti del male (.) per questo motivo.  
Keito è un altro pg molto interessante per me, se messo in relazione con Leo. Ovviamente non potevo che assegnargli un altro ruolo di "controllo" - poliziotto, insomma - ma si vedrà nel prossimo capitolo esattamente cosa ci fa a stare al mondo.  
Insomma, sta fanfic si potrebbe riassumere con "Leo non se la passa bene ma Mama se la passa anche peggio".  
Che dire. Spero vi sia piaciuto! E grazie di aver letto, vi mando un baciozzo (L)


	5. *4. Spine - Una questione di onore*

##  ***4. Spine – Una questione di onore***

  
_[ **Melodie di vento e di pioggia:** il movimento della tempesta // CherryBlossoms' Ink FanMix  
Track 5: [Capitolo 4] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScNNfyq3d_w)_

L’uomo guarda verso il basso, allo spalto del Governatore. La tenda spessa è chiusa, i posti vuoti; non essendoci stato un reato grave, Eichi Tenshouin non è obbligato a presiedere al giudizio, così come non ha potere di veto sulla sentenza che verrà emessa. La sua assenza è rassicurante, per quanto abbastanza particolare: la vecchia abitudine di sentire parlare quella voce piena di malizia lo incastra con gesti ormai privi di senso e preoccupazioni inutili.  
Seduto al suo posto c’è il Custode dei Sigilli Tori Himemiya, con a fianco la sua fedele guardia del corpo. Sarà lui, terminato il processo, ad applicare la pena ai condannati.  
L’attenzione del giudice scatta altrove quando si accorge che i due accusati hanno preso finalmente posto, ed è calato il silenzio nella grande sala. Si schiarisce la voce e si rivolge quindi al Capo Primo dell’Akatsuki.  
-Si legga l’accusa all’imputato Mika Kagehira.  
Quando sente il suo nome, il corvo ha un piccolo balzo entro la sua mezza cella, libera un verso strozzato da animale braccato e muove le manette pesanti con mani sudaticce. Sbiancato e ben ritto in piedi, ascolta ciò che Keito Hasumi ha da dire a suo riguardo.  
-Complicità nel disordine pubblico, mancata segnalazione di agente disturbante.  
Qualche secondo di silenzio teso, poi il giudice principale chiede al poliziotto di fare altrettanto anche per il secondo accusato. L’uomo raddrizza il foglio che tiene stretto tra le dita, si schiarisce la voce e procede.  
-Incitamento a disordine pubblico, mancata segnalazione di agente disturbante, attizzamento di agente disturbante, mancata segnalazione del nuovo sigillo tatuante-  
Leo lo interrompe, facendo schioccare la lingua.  
-Sigillo tatuante! Che buffo nome! Non sarebbe più semplice chiamarlo semplicemente tatuaggio? O avete bisogno di-  
Una guardia lo punzecchia con la punta del proprio bastone, interrompendo il suo sproloquio. L’uomo basso ovviamente non manca di lamentarsi ad alta voce, ma solo una volta tornato il silenzio Keito continua, irritato.  
-Mancata segnalazione del nuovo sigillo tatuante, deviazione del registro uno, deviazione del registro due. Oltraggio a pubblico ufficiale.  
Leo ancora si ribella, dopo le ultime parole, e fa risuonare i cigolii acuti delle catene per tutta la grande sala.  
-Questo non è vero! È perché tre anni fa ti ho detto che ti sarebbero caduti tutti i capelli? È abbastanza ingiusto.  
A quel punto però, è lo stesso Hokuto a intervenire.  
-Signor Tsukinaga, questo non è un posto di spettacolo e lei non deve intrattenere nessuno. La prego di comportarsi come si conviene davanti a una corte.  
L’uomo dai capelli lunghi si placa, fino quasi a diventare serio. Il suo sguardo vaga da un giudice all’altro, e le sue parole sono scandite e sincere.  
-Non era mia intenzione mancarvi di rispetto signor Hidaka, signor Akehoshi, signor Yuuki, né all’istituzione che rappresentate. Volevo solo contestare le accuse che mi sono state rivolte!  
Subaru gli sorride con gli occhi che luccicano, le braccia ancora incrociate. Hokuto d’altra parte, nel seggio accanto al suo, fa davvero fatica a non alzare gli occhi al cielo e a mantenersi il più composto possibile.  
-Possiamo comprendere il sentimento, ma c’è modo e modo per farlo, signor Tsukinaga. Si attenga alle regole della corte.  
A quelle parole, Leo decide di quietarsi definitivamente.  
In questo modo, il primo dei tre giudici può continuare con le formule processuali, arrivando a una fase molto importante di tutto quel rito. Intanto, nella platea del pubblico, si alza un bisbiglio piuttosto vivace.  
-Signor Hasumi, esponga nel dettaglio i fatti.  
Keito annuisce, ricevuto il comando. Piega il primo foglio in due, così da poter leggere cosa è scritto nel secondo: un fitto intrigo di inchiostro nerissimo, composto su diverse righe.  
-Leo Tsukinaga e Madara Mikejima hanno oltrepassato la barriera e i confini cittadini a quarantasei ore indietro da adesso. I documenti esposti alle guardie delle mura non menzionano affatto la presenza di un secondo tatuaggio sul corpo di Madara Mikejima, quindi si può assumere come fatto vero che i documenti in questione siano falsi, o incompleti. A seguito d’esplosione di livello tre, Madara Mikejima è stato preso sotto sequestro, e così anche Leo Tsukinaga. Entrambi sono stati trattenuti in detenzione fino ad ora.  
-Per quanto riguarda il signor Kagehira?  
-Mika Kagehira è stato riconosciuto da molteplici testimoni in loro compagnia, per diverse ore di queste quarantasei.  
Anche Hokuto annuisce e conclude quella fase con una domanda di passaggio, necessaria e spiccia.  
-Questi sono i fatti?  
-Questi sono i fatti.  
Il primo giudice scambia una veloce occhiata con il terzo giudice, Makoto Yuuki, alla sua destra.  
Il giovane uomo, capelli biondi e occhiali troppo grandi per il suo viso, viene preso quasi alla sprovvista, perché talmente tanto concentrato nell’ascolto da non essersi accorto di dover partecipare alla cosa attivamente.  
-D-danni causati?  
-Sei abitazioni danneggiate, due pavimentazioni stradali danneggiate, per un totale di centoventisette denari d’oro e quarantanove d’argento. Sette persone ferite lievemente, una gravemente.  
All’improvviso, una domanda dal secondo giudice, non necessaria ma altresì non casuale.  
-Morti?  
Keito guarda Subaru che ancora sorride, mentre dal pubblico accresce il brusio.  
Si deve sistemare gli occhiali sul naso per non lasciare trasparire troppa della propria irritazione.  
-Nessun morto.  
Soddisfatto, il secondo giudice guarda il primo, perché non ha nulla da aggiungere.  
È di nuovo Keito a dover parlare, formulando la prima delle ipotesi da cui iniziare tutto il processo, tra accusa, difesa e la finale sentenza.  
-Possiamo partire da un singolo presupposto. La barriera funziona, e questo significa che nel momento in cui il signor Tsukinaga Leo e il signor Mikejima Madara hanno varcato i confini cittadini, il signor Mikejima aveva già contratto il secondo Potere. Nessun nuovo Potere può penetrare la barriera e parassitare qualcuno al suo interno, è stato introdotto come già parassita. Tuttavia, questo Potere, come poi è stato dimostrato, era ancora instabile, e questa instabilità ha portato allo scoppio successivo.  
Il terzo giudice prova a difendere l’imputato, adducendo una teoria subito smentita invece dal poliziotto in divisa rossa e bianca.  
-Il signor Tsukinaga è stato assente negli ultimi anni, è possibile che non fosse consapevole di star violando precisi codici della legge.  
-La barriera è stata eretta quando il signor Tsukinaga ancora risiedeva a Yumenosaki, durante le Notti della Pioggia di Poteri. Le leggi relative sono state emanate cinque anni fa, quindi è impossibile che il signor Tsukinaga non ne fosse a conoscenza. Stessa cosa dicasi per il signor Mikejima e il signor Kagehira.  
Makoto fa una smorfia.  
Il suo silenzio induce Hokuto a parlare direttamente con l’imputato, perché possa avere la possibilità di difendersi davanti a tutti loro. Ma Leo lo sorprende, come sempre.  
-Ha da dire qualcosa a riguardo, signor Tsukinaga?  
-Ero assolutamente consapevole! Ero ancora nei Knights quando hanno fatto questa legge!  
L’uomo dai capelli lunghi sorride, sicuro di sé.  
La verità è che più colpa ha lui, meno colpa ha poi di riflesso Mika, che al suo giudizio non è altro che una povera vittima delle circostanze.  
Hokuto si rende conto però di cosa implichino le sue parole, aggrotta le sopracciglia in un’espressione scura.  
-Questo non fa che aggravare la tua posizione.  
Un silenzio pesante riempie la grande sala per diversi secondi, prima che si faccia avanti un’altra domanda, da parte del secondo giudice – Leo è ben felice di rispondervi con prontezza.  
-Eri anche a conoscenza che il signor Mikejima avesse un altro Potere e un tatuaggio non certificato?  
-Certo che sì! Sapeste che fatica ho fatto per portarlo qui con il mio flauto!  
-Il tuo flauto?  
Makoto guarda Keito, così come fanno gli altri giudici.  
-Signor Hasumi, faccia portare il reperto numero uno.  
L’Akatsuki si volta verso uno dei suoi sottoposti, che avanza subito nell’aula reggendo un piccolo vassoio, e sopra di quello il Shakuhachi di Leo, ben in vista.  
Keito lo solleva davanti a tutti perché lo possano vedere, marcia verso il terzo giudice per consegnarselo. Il suo proprietario si lamenta ad alta voce.  
-Ah, state attenti! È molto delicato!  
Nessuno gli dà retta; Makoto guarda l’oggetto con particolare interesse, seguendo con gli occhi gli intricati intrecci del suo tatuaggio. Affascinato, lo gira e lo rigira tra le proprie mani, poi lo passa al primo giudice e quindi anche al secondo.  
Mancando di Poteri, i tre giudici sono insensibili allo scorrere di energia dentro lo strumento, così come rimangono impassibili al formicolare di quella sulla superficie del legno.  
Altra domanda, altra risposta.  
-Questo Shakuhachi di sua proprietà è quindi stato usato per questo scopo? Per portare il signor Mikejima a Yumenosaki?  
-Sono state le sue gambe a portarlo fin qui, in realtà! Con quello ho calmato il suo Potere!  
Keito pone l’attenzione su un dettaglio in particolare, così che Leo possa rispondere subito con prontezza.  
-Perché siete arrivati proprio a Yumenosaki?  
-Perché intralciava il nostro cammino! Saremmo andati via ieri stesso, se non fosse successo niente!  
L’uomo dai capelli lunghi si rende conto di cosa l’altro gli abbia fatto dire di fronte a tutti.  
Subaru ancora sorride dal secondo spalto più alto, mentre guarda nel buco in fondo allo strumento e chiude un occhio; solleva un’obiezione quasi per caso, ad alta voce.  
-Quindi non era questa la vostra meta.  
Leo coglie subito l’occasione, si sporge dalla ringhiera che lo trattiene e tira anche le catene che dovrebbero tenerlo fermo, mentre parla rivolgendosi al secondo giudice.  
-No! Potete chiedere anche alla locanda! Abbiamo pagato solo due notti, lo stretto indispensabile per riposare un poco e ripartire subito!  
Un commento viene dalla sua destra, spiccio.  
-Due notti è anche un tempo sufficiente per richiedere un nuovo tatuaggio.  
Quando guarda Keito, si arma del sorriso più glaciale e inespressivo che possa mostrare.  
-Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.  
Hokuto osserva lo scambio tra i due, prima di prendere di nuovo parola.  
Quello non è un dettaglio che possa sfuggirgli, in nessun caso.  
-Avete altre supposizioni a riguardo, signor Hasumi?  
Keito prende un profondo respiro. A di là di tutte le insinuazioni che può addurre, non è così arrogante o maligno da proseguire in quel discorso, specialmente in mancanza di prove concrete.  
Spezza il contatto visivo con l’uomo dai capelli lunghi e abbassa lo sguardo, stringe i fogli tra le proprie dita.  
-Niente che possa essere confermato.  
Nessuna accusa formale. Nulla che Leo debba smentire o confermare: il processo può proseguire.  
A quel punto, è bene analizzare alcuni dettagli, come vuole la formula del rito. È sempre il primo giudice che ne dà inizio, parlando con il Capo Primo dell’Akatsuki.  
-Per stabilire il grado di innocenza, ci sono altri fattori da considerare. Il primo tra tutti, lo stato della psiche del signor Mikejima.  
-Il detenuto ha mostrato chiaramente segni di instabilità dal momento dello scoppio in poi, e il solo fatto in sé ne è la dimostrazione.  
-Quanti sono i sigilli applicati ora al signor Mikejima?  
-Tre per ogni arto, e quattro per il tronco.  
Pausa, Hokuto ha terminato di parlare.  
Makoto Yuuki arriccia il naso in una strana smorfia ma non ha bisogno di scambiare alcuna occhiata con i propri colleghi per sapere cosa fare. Si protrae in avanti, oltre il banco della propria cattedra, e tutti lo seguono con lo sguardo.  
-Data la situazione, vorrei chiedere al Magister un consulto adeguato.  
Il diretto interessato, seduto sopra uno sgabello contro un muro della sala, nel momento in cui è interpellato rimane rigido e fermo, e ascolta le esatte parole del terzo giudice – che hanno il compito, di rito, di formulare la precisa richiesta a cui dovrà rispondere.  
-Isara Mao, nei dati registrati, quanto è alta la percentuale di casistica che riguarda il seguente caso. Con il medesimo grado di irrequietezza dello qi presentato attualmente nel signor Mikejima, quale la frequenza di ulteriori scoppi e quale la frequenza della totale corruzione del qi.  
Il terzo giudice quindi si zittisce. Guarda Mao con un mezzo sorriso, mentre aspetta il seguito.  
Il cervello, e il Potere, del Magister ha registrato il quesito, in ogni sillaba e in ogni pausa, e rielabora lentamente quanto deve. È un processo che fa scattare molti meccanismi mentali, la raccolta dati ne è solo la prima parte: come un marchingegno di elevata fattura, il suo Potere riesce a fornire una soluzione finale al quesito la cui veridicità non potrebbe essere messa in dubbio da nessuno, perché questo è il valore di ogni parola di Mao Isara.  
I suoi bulbi si illuminano, come l’intricato disegno che ha sulla cute del capo, sotto i capelli folti.  
Fa un rumore strano e guarda in alto, preso totalmente dal Potere ereditario che è ora suo, e quando risponde nella grande sala nessuno osa fare il minimo rumore.  
-Ulteriori scoppi, 2,5%. Totale corruzione del qi, 8,46%.  
Keito è il primo a parlare, nel tentativo di proporre la soluzione a lui congeniale.  
Severo come sempre.  
-La seconda percentuale è troppo alta, signori giudici, perché non siano presi provvedimenti.  
Makoto Yuuki però non è della stessa opinione, risponde con garbo al poliziotto.  
-Ma non abbastanza da presumere un rischio urgente o grave.  
Lo stesso giudice poi rivolge una serie di domande al primo degli imputati, così da poter avere più chiara la situazione da giudicare. Procede lento, anche quando Leo alza la voce squillante e sembra allegro quasi partecipasse a un gioco.  
-Leo Tsukinaga, da quanti giorni tu e il signor Mikejima eravate in viaggio?  
-Più di tre settimane!  
-E in queste tre settimane è mai scoppiato?  
-No, mai!  
-Quindi il tuo Shakuhachi è stato in grado di calmare il suo Potere?  
-Fino a ieri, assolutamente sì!  
-Come mai ieri è successo diversamente? Ha una qualche spiegazione?  
L’uomo tentenna un solo istante, perché sa che ogni parola è calibrata; se dovesse mentire in quella sede, lo si saprebbe subito: guarda i sigilli posti lungo tutta la sua mezza cella, quelle grate che lo trattengono sopra il soppalco in mezzo alla stanza, che serpeggiano in ghirigori sul metallo scuro.  
Sorride di nuovo al terzo giudice, senza lasciar trapelare troppo dei propri sentimenti.  
-Mi sono lasciato distrarre e l’ho perso di vista.  
Soddisfatto, Makoto Yuuki ha terminato le proprie domande.  
Così è Keito a porre una deduzione, impossibilitato a fare domande agli imputati – ancora a loro favore.  
-Ci dev’essere stato un agente scatenante perché il signor Mikejima fosse più instabile.  
Hokuto assottiglia lo sguardo, corruccia l’espressione.  
-Si può presumere fossero le persone accanto a lui.  
Quando Leo ha uno scatto di coscienza, un’urgenza di specificare qualcosa che potrebbe rivelarsi fatale per il suo amico, il giudice lo guarda per diversi secondi e lo incita, perché continui dopo essersi interrotto.  
-Lui non-  
-Ha qualcosa da dire, signor Tsukinaga?  
Ma Leo non parla più, rifiutandosi di aggiungere altro.  
Non una bugia, impossibile, non la verità. Non può fare altro che far cadere quel velo di sospetto e di dubbio.  
Hokuto non attende molto tempo per continuare.  
-Quale che sia stato l’agente scatenante, si può presumere con fondatezza che si trovi nella città di Yumenosaki e che quindi, arrivando qui, sia stato incentivato lo scoppio.  
Parla quindi Subaru, le cui mani sono tornate attorno al flauto tatuato.  
-Possiamo anche presumere con fondatezza che non sia stato volontario, altrimenti il signor Tsukinaga non avrebbe portato con sé il flauto Shakuhachi.  
Keito si prende certo il gusto di contraddirlo, fissa l’oggetto che gli gira tra le dita mentre parla.  
-Questo non si può presumere, dal momento che non ne abbiamo alcuna prova. Possiamo però interrogare il flauto stesso, che ci potrà dire quando è stato adoperato l’ultima volta. Questo sarà una prova più che attendibile.  
Sono concordi su questo, non c’è bisogno di specificarlo.  
Dopo che tutti i dettagli sono stati presi in esame, si può anche passare ad altro, e la formula di rito viene proposta dal primo giudice.  
-Per quanto riguarda il signor Kagehira Mika.  
Tutta la sala si gira verso il corvo, che si rannicchia entro la piccola cella dov’è trattenuto. Gracchia anche, molto a disagio.  
È il secondo giudice a parlargli, cercando di essere il più rassicurante possibile.  
-Hai qualche giustificazione a riguardo di quel che è accaduto?  
Il corvo balbetta molto, non riesce neanche a terminare la frase.  
-I-io…  
Abbassa gli occhi, li alza e li riabbassa.  
Li alza ancora e dirige il suo sguardo verso Leo, che per un attimo teme di poter essere tradito. Ma anche Mika è un uomo d’onore e non farebbe mai del male volontariamente a qualcuno legato a Shu.  
C’è uno strano sentimento nei suoi occhi mentre parla, Leo non riesce davvero a decifrarlo.  
-Il signor Tsukinaga conosce Oshi-san-  
Keito lo interrompe e prende la parola, ma ciò che dice è rivolto ai giudici e non al corvo, zittito.  
-È la prova che sia stato con lui, ma non giustifica la tua mancata segnalazione del potere instabile.  
-Si può presumere che non ne fosse a conoscenza?  
-Il signor Kagehira lavora in uno Studio Shi, è poco credibile che non sappia riconoscere i segni d’instabilità dei Poteri.  
Tacciono tutti, rimanendo concordi quella verità purtroppo innegabile. Lo stesso Mika sembra diventare all’improvviso consapevole della cosa, la sua espressione si fa ancora più scura.  
Se solo non avesse quelle catene, Leo correrebbe da lui e cercherebbe di rassicurarlo.  
A quel punto però il rito del processo vuole una nuova fase, una delle ultime. Poiché non si può più procedere se non aspettando l’analisi di nuovi dati, si dà atto a una prima sentenza provvisoria.  
Il primo giudice guarda al palco del Governatore, dritto dove c’è quel ragazzo dai capelli rosa.  
-Cosa suggerisce il Custode dei Sigilli, signor Himemiya?  
L’interpellato si alza, con espressione molto tronfia e molto sicura sul volto. Si gode attenzione e silenzio per poi pronunciare il verdetto, che rimbomba per tutta la grande sala.  
-Tre sigilli semipermanenti per il signor Kagehira, cinque per il signor Tsukinaga.  
Severo, ancora più severo di Keito Hasumi, che non è il solo presente a sorprendersi delle sue parole.  
Hokuto quindi guarda dall’altra parte della stanza e inizia con le ultime domande di rito, trattenendo per sé l’irritazione che quel ragazzo gli provoca.  
-C’è nel pubblico qualcuno che ha da dire a riguardo?  
A sorpresa di tutti, qualcuno risponde.  
-Io, signori.  
Tori spalanca gli occhi, perché è il primo a riconoscere quella voce – diventa rosso di irritazione, punto molto nell’orgoglio e nell’intimo.  
Il secondo a riconoscerlo è lo stesso Leo Tsukinaga, che non ha bisogno di aspettare le parole del primo giudice per sapere chi sia intervenuto.  
-Si faccia avanti.  
Un altro ragazzo giovane, della stessa età del Custode dei Sigilli, si alza dalla platea e procede verso i giudici e gli imputati. È vestito di un’elegante divisa bianca e blu, guanti lunghi e neri sulle braccia snelle e sul petto una spilla grande e luccicante, che non lascia molto adito a dubbi riguardo al corpo a cui appartiene, così come la spada che ha appesa alla cintura.  
I suoi occhi fieri incrociano quelli del suo ex-Comandante per qualche istante; Leo sente un forte imbarazzo, assieme a una profonda nostalgia, quando sente la sua voce.  
-Io, Tsukasa Suoh, posso garantire per Tsukinaga Leo.  
Altro chiacchiericcio concitato: diversi sono i motivi di attrito.  
Il primo, più futile, riguarda il legame tra Tsukasa e Tori, che risulta particolare nel loro contrasto su piano legale, seppur nel pieno rispetto della legge e dei costumi.  
Il secondo, invece, viene sottolineato da Keito Hasumi, ancora stretto nel suo giudizio severo. Condivide l’opinione che quella sia una punizione severa, ma per principio non può permettere che una tale persona garantisca per Leo Tsukinaga e quindi alleggerisca la sua pena.  
-Vorrei mettere in dubbio l’assenza di interesse in questa garanzia.  
Subaru sorride alle sue parole, come se le attendesse.  
Gli risponde con allegria, difendendo il ragazzo dai capelli rossi.  
-Il signor Tsukinaga ha lasciato il corpo dei Knights ormai tre anni fa, consegnando egli stesso la spilla di membro. Ha abbandonato il suo ruolo senza più richiederlo in dietro! Non ha più alcun legame con nessuno di loro! Quindi, questo dubbio non ha fondamenta!  
I tre giudici guardano Tori, che con un certo riserbo corregge la propria sentenza.  
È un poco meno allegro di prima, ma comunque molto solenne.  
-La garanzia trasforma la pena da cinque sigilli a quattro, con la clausola che il signor Tsukinaga debba rimanere sotto custodia, o custodia delegata, dei Knights.  
Tsukasa sospira di sollievo, mentre Leo si permette persino di fare un verso strozzato, tale è il suo gaudio.  
Hokuto riprende la parola, tornando alle domande di rito.  
-C’è nel pubblico qualcuno che ha da dire a riguardo?  
Questa volta, nessuno dice nulla.  
Hokuto prosegue, guardando proprio il palco vuoto riempito solo da Himemiya e la sua guardia del corpo.  
-C’è nella commissione qualcuno che ha da dire a riguardo?  
Nessuna parola.  
Hokuto procede con l’ultima domanda, allora, dacché il palco dei Non Toccati è vuoto.  
-C’è tra gli imputati qualcuno che ha da dire a riguardo?  
E ovviamente, neanche a quel punto riceve risposta. Il processo può dirsi quindi concluso.  
C’è solo un’ultima cosa da fare.  
-Signor Himemiya Tori, voglia procedere con l’assegnazione dei tre sigilli per il signor Mika Kagehira.  
L’interpellato alza il braccio e con la punta di due dita, indice e anulare, disegna nel vuoto caratteri quali legamento, costrizione, limite. Ognuno dei caratteri si imprime in un foglio di tela dapprima gigante, poi ridotto a una striscia delle dimensioni di una mano: quello è il sigillo che poi i poliziotti applicheranno fisicamente al primo imputato, nel punto del suo corpo dov’è giusto farlo. Mika trema per tutta la durata del rito, guardando i gesti di quel ragazzino con un’emozione mista a paura e rassegnazione, perché non è certo la prima volta che riceve una pena simile, ma non riesce proprio ad abituarsi.  
Hokuto dà anche il secondo ordine a Tori, alla fine.  
-Voglia adesso procedere con l’assegnazione dei quattro sigilli per il signor Leo Tsukinaga.  
Così il Custode dei Sigilli fa. Una volta terminato, consegna i sette sigilli a un membro dell’Akatsuki, che li tiene in custodia per conto del suo ordine.  
Allora, il Primo Giudice si alza, e così anche il Secondo e il Terzo. A seguire, tutto il pubblico e la corte.  
-L’attuale seduta è conclusa. I signori verranno riconvocati a interrogazioni e controlli ultimati, nel frattempo hanno il divieto di lasciare i confini cittadini di Yumenosaki.  
Viene battuto un suono secco, ripetuto tre volte. È tutto finito.  
-Signore e signori, la serenità sia con tutti noi.  
  
  
Leo Tsukinaga prende un profondo respiro, riempiendosi i polmoni di aria fresca, come se non vedesse il cielo da troppo tempo. Si concede anche quella risata acuta che ha trattenuto per tutta la mattina, facendo sobbalzare tutti i passanti in strada.  
A seguirlo, Tsukasa ancora borbotta e si lamenta, con le braccia incrociate al petto e l’espressione così irritata da rendergli la fronte una ragnatela di rughe.  
-Leader, non è ammissibile una cosa del genere! Non è proprio accettabile! Che tu sia il comandante dei Knights oppure no, è una questione di onore e rispetto!  
Fa uno schiocco con le labbra, scuote la testa e continua.  
-Essere arrivato qui senza dire nulla poi! Come se fossi un ladro! Come se avessi qualcosa da nascondere!  
Lo seguono un terzo e un quarto uomo, stesso colore della divisa ma la spilla diversa, scintillante come uno specchio. Izumi tenta di fermarlo e fargli presente che è inutile, ma Tsukasa continua imperterrito nella propria invettiva, sempre più accorato.  
-Dobbiamo aspettare l’esamina delle prove, e poi un altro processo! Intanto dovete subire i Sigilli, come un criminale qualsiasi! Cosa dirà mai la gente di noi? Cosa dirà di voi?  
Mentre le braccia corte dell’uomo dai capelli lunghi si alzano al cielo e sventolano al ritmo dei suoi saltelli, la sua voce stranamente calma lo colpisce in pieno.  
-Se eri così tanto preoccupato della tua reputazione, non saresti dovuto intervenire in mia difesa, non ti pare?  
Persino Izumi ne rimane quasi ferito, per il compagno più giovane, perché ritiene una tale malizia davvero ingiustificata. Tsukasa dà voce al proprio pensiero, con il viso rosso almeno quanto i propri capelli.  
-Leader! Il prestigio dei Knights non è cosa su cui scherzare!  
Leo allora ride, fa una giravolta su se stesso poggiando su un sasso sporgente.  
-Ma io non sono più un Knights, né il tuo Leader.  
-Lo sarai per sempre!  
-Questo mi pare più un marchio d’infamia che altro, devo dire!  
Corre in avanti verso un carrettino di dolci, senza lasciarlo neanche rispondere.  
Altre persone presenti riconoscono le loro divise, li guardano incuriositi – anche il proprietario del carretto rimane interdetto per qualche secondo, senza sapere bene cosa dire o cosa fare.  
Leo sceglie con lo sguardo un dolcetto fritto ricoperto di zucchero.  
-Avete fame, per caso? Io sto morendo! Non mi hanno dato niente di commestibile là dentro!  
-Le-  
-Oh, avete per caso degli spicci?  
Zittito, Tsukasa rimane fermo sui propri piedi a tremare d’irritazione.  
Izumi invece recupera il borsello delle monete appeso alla cintura e porge all’uomo due monete di bronzo con un singolare saluto, a cui lui risponde con un’altra risata.  
-Strozzatici.  
-Anche io sono contento di vederti, Sena!  
Prende un dolcetto per sé e anche un dolcetto per Tsukasa.  
Il palazzo del tribunale si allontana sempre più alle loro spalle, e la città diventa sempre più animata sulle vie che danno al mercato fisso di frutta e verdura.  
Con la bocca piena, camminandogli davanti Leo fa diverse domande a Izumi.  
-Beh, a questo punto che si fa? Dove volete portarmi?  
-In un posto sicuro, dove tu non possa fare danni.  
-In un’altra cella? Oh no, risparmiatemi vi prego, non ne posso più!  
-Potresti evitare di urlare e fare tutte queste scene?  
-Ti metto in imbarazzo?  
Alla fine, per sedare le sue lamentele moleste, deve intervenire il quarto e ultimo uomo – capelli scurissimi e due occhi rossi, la pelle pallida come quella di un morto.  
-Signor Leader, sei davvero troppo rumoroso.  
Ritsu gli sorride un po’ stiracchiato, parole piene di ironia sulle labbra, ma ha il potere di ridimensionare la sua vivacità esagerata. Leo, per farsi perdonare, gli offre l’ultimo morso del proprio dolce, che Ritsu accetta volentieri.  
-Naru dov’è?  
-A raccogliere quello che è rimasto di suo marito.  
Allo sguardo interrogativo di Leo, Izumi si spiega.  
-Quel Kagehira, Mika, l’ha sposata.  
All’improvviso, quel prepotente senso di colpa che già stanziava nel suo petto si trasforma in qualcosa di ancora più profondo e maligno, che quasi gli mozza il fiato. L’espressione gli si ghiaccia in viso.  
Dunque è il marito di Arashi a essere stato punito: niente più volo, niente più forma da corvo.  
Lo riscuote dai suoi pensieri una spallata di Izumi, secca e dura, così come la sua voce.  
-Spero tu avessi davvero un buon motivo per fare tutto quello che hai fatto.  
Ingoiando tutto, tra malumore e pensieri ostili, Leo deforma la propria espressione e lo rimbecca.  
-Non siete contenti di vedermi?  
-Non mi aspettavo certo di doverti fare da balia!  
Anche Tsukasa gli risponde, interrompendoli.  
-È sempre un piacere averla con noi, Leader, pur se le circostanze sono… particolari.  
-Mi sembrava il contrario, da come mi hai sgridato prima!  
-È solo preoccupazione!  
Leo sa quanto quel ragazzo sia sempre sincero, che il suo cuore è puro. Per questo ogni sua parola è come una pugnalata al fianco, le sue azioni un supplizio. Vorrebbe scappare.  
Volta le spalle ai tre e, davanti al bivio, gira a destra imboccando la strada che allunga la distanza da quel punto fino al palazzo dei Knights.  
Dopo qualche passo, quando sembra che siano passate abbastanza case ai loro fianchi e il discorso sia morto, Ritsu gli fa la scortesia di insinuare qualcosa di appena sgradevole.  
-Piuttosto, non pensi che qualcun altro dovrebbe essere contento di vederti?  
Leo gli sorride, capendo benissimo a chi si stia riferendo.  
-Nah, mi odia adesso!  
Sente Izumi sbuffare, la sua voce gli graffia le orecchie.  
-Da come si tiene ancora il tuo bracciale, io non ne sarei così sicuro, signor ex-Comandante.  
Spalanca gli occhi e lo guarda: no, non sta mentendo. Su un argomento del genere, non potrebbe.  
Leo non ha neanche la forza di chiedergli come faccia a sapere quel dettaglio, perché non importa.  
Sente qualcosa di strano all’altezza del cuore, tanto gli basta per giustificare un sorriso.  
-Non ti credo!  
  
  
Apre la porta di ingresso e non vede Kagehira: un corriere della Corte ha una missiva per lui, scritta in inchiostro che non intrappola alcun Potere. L’uomo, alto e corpulento, anticipa quanto c’è scritto.  
-Vi aspettiamo domani presso le prigioni bianche, Shi Itsuki!  
Fa un saluto e poi va via, lasciandolo solo mentre chiude la porta.  
Fissa il foglio tra le proprie mani a lungo, immobile. Ha un brivido di freddo ancora, gli corre nelle vene l’impulso di gettare quei fogli nel fuoco. Non asseconda il proprio istinto solo perché non sarebbe l’unico a subirne le conseguenze e pensa che Mika abbia già sofferto abbastanza. Colpa della sua stupidità, colpa della sua eccessiva innocenza: stabilirlo non ha rilevanza.  
Appoggia quindi la missiva sul tavolo e si avvicina al caminetto, recuperando l’attizzatoio da terra. Brilla qualcosa alla pallida luce delle fiamme, tintinna chiaro il richiamo puro e delicato di quel bracciale doppio, che si intreccia in due punti lungo la circonferenza del suo polso.  
Il bisogno di sfogarsi non c’è più in quel lui, non sente né il bisogno né l’urgenza di urlare. Tutto nella sua testa, vorticano pensieri e qualche emozione, che formano lentamente una decisione conscia quanto definitiva.  
Il fuoco si accende dalle ceneri, così come i suoi reali sentimenti.

`**Note Autrice:**` Salve a tutti e grzie per aver letto il quarto capitolo!  
Allora, che succede. Leo giustamente (.) ha subito le prime conseguenze delle sue azioni scellerate, e quindi ha dovuto sostenere nient'altro che un vero e proprio processo. Dato il particolare Verse in cui ci troviamo, ho pensato che il tutto potesse essere giostrato in maniera simile a un "rito", in quanto tutta la questione dei tatuaggi in sè è ritenuta dai miei personaggi stessi abbastanza particolare. Il fatto che i tre giudici non siano dei Toccati non è un caso si sappia (.)  
Comunque, ho detto tanto di Mama ma anche con Mika non ci sono andata leggera mi spiace, è la trama non sono io giuro.  
I Knights poi hanno fatto la loro comparsa! Mi sembrava un buon momento per introdurli, finalmente xD Ok la LeoShu ma ci sono anche altri pg che per forza di cosa "devono" apparire quando si parla di Leo e di Shu. Avranno ovviamente una buona parte anche loro in tutto questo caos.  
La soundtrack abbinata a questo capitolo è "Castle of Glass" dei Linkin Park. Io sono una grande fan di questo gruppo, ho usato spessissimo le loro canzoni come colonne sonore delle mie fic! In questo caso, la canzone è da me utilizzata per descrivere in un certo senso il rapporto tra la società tutta di Yumenosaki e Leo stesso. "Sono solo una crepa nel castello di vetro" riassume un po' lo spirito 8D   
Con questo capitolo, si conclude la prima parte della long! Vi anticipo che il prossimo capitolo sarà un po' particolare, si staccherà dalla linea temporale principale per farvi vedere (...) cose.   
Detto questo, grazie ancora di aver letto e ci vediamo alla prossima! Bacioni (L)


	6. *5. Steli - Tracce di un buon passato*

##  ***5. Steli – Tracce di un buon passato***

  
_[ **Melodie di vento e di pioggia:** il movimento della tempesta // CherryBlossoms' Ink FanMix  
Track 6: [Capitolo 5] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FUQheX3PSnY)_

  
  
Dovette rallentare il passo a un certo punto. Le sue scarpette bianche non erano adatte a lunghe camminate e i suoi piccoli piedi neppure: il dolore che sentiva partiva dal tallone, ma si irradiava fino a stringere poi le dita piccole e molli, delicate.  
Si fermò dopo diverse ore dalla partenza, quando ormai il sole era già alto nel cielo e picchiava sulle sue spalle con tutta la propria forza. Sapeva che nessuno l’aveva seguito quindi non si voltò indietro a controllare; dentro la valigia, che stringeva a fatica tra le dita, c’era tutto ciò che possedeva.  
Eppure, il ricordo del pianto di sua madre gli tornò alla mente nel silenzio accarezzato solo da un filo di vento. Lo aveva così represso dentro il proprio petto, assieme a tutte le altre sensazioni sgradevoli, e non si era affatto accorto di averlo portato con sé fin lì. Gli fece male, finalmente, tanto che qualche lacrima gli rotolò sulle guance di bimbo. Si fermò in mezzo alla strada deserta, lasciando andare anche qualche singhiozzo lieve, e chiuse gli occhi bagnati, strinse i pugni ai fianchi.  
Sarebbe stato sempre solo, da quel momento in poi. Quella era una realtà che lui stesso si era scelto.  
Dopo qualche minuto, si asciugò con la manica della camicia elegante gli zigomi appena sporgenti. Strinse di nuovo il manico della valigia e riprese a camminare, cominciando la piccola salita della collina.  
Si guardò attorno, cercando di non pensare a nulla. La Cittadella di Yumenosaki, dove abitavano i Toccati, si vedeva bene da quella distanza, sopra la più alta delle tre collinette cittadine. Le casette basse dai tetti rossi sembravano piccoli grumi sparsi qui e là, ed era tutto pieno di verde.  
Vide anche la seconda collina della città, appena più a Ovest, dove sorgeva lo Studio Shi Valkyrie in perfetta solitudine. Assottigliò lo sguardo, benché non vedesse davvero le sue forme e fattezze, e il suo cuore batté forte, tanto che per qualche metro non sentì neppure il dolore ai piedi.  
Si ricordò di dover bere, recuperò la borraccia che era riuscito a recuperare prima di lasciare la magione Itsuki. La scosse per vedere se ci fosse dentro ancora qualcosa, fortunatamente almeno un paio di sorsi erano rimasti; era abbastanza per sopravvivere fino alla propria meta: la Grotta delle Ombre.  
Stappò e bevve a piccoli sorsi. Proprio in quel momento, si sollevò da terra un colpo più forte di vento, che gli rubò l’elegante cappellino di paglia bianco. A nulla valsero le sue grida, di rimanere fermo e di tornare – non era mica uno dei suoi servi, che esisteva solo per eseguire i suoi ordini.  
Riallacciò la borraccia alla vita e partì all’inseguimento, ma dopo qualche metro dovette rallentare per colpa del dolore ai piedi. Fu davvero tentato di lasciar andare la valigia, per essere più leggero e quindi correre più veloce; la paura di perdere entrambe le cose all’improvviso, e ritrovarsi davvero senza nulla, gli fece stringere le piccole dita attorno al manico.  
Ricominciò a piangere, mentre si muoveva affannosamente.  
Superò di corsa la cima della collina, dove la curva di terra rientrava in una piccola discesa per srotolarsi in uno spiazzo orizzontale piuttosto ampio. Fu lì che vide un gruppo di persone vestite in modo davvero bizzarro e accampate in gita, tra bambini festanti e adulti che disponevano le bevande e il cibo in mezzo all’erba.  
In particolare, un ragazzetto dai capelli lunghi teneva in mano il suo cappellino, lo stava guardando come se non avesse mai visto niente del genere.  
Shu tentò di gridare.  
-Ehi! Quello è mio! Ehi!  
Dalla sua bocca uscì una sorta di raglio strozzato, decisamente poco elegante. Il ragazzetto tuttavia lo sentì, così come anche la bambina accanto a lui e un altro ragazzetto più alto, capelli del colore dei tronchi.  
Aveva due giganteschi occhi verdi, i capelli spettinati sparsi ovunque. Ma quello che colpì di più Shu, veramente, fu quell’incredibile tatuaggio che aveva sulla sua guancia sinistra.  
Il ragazzetto fece un’espressione strana quando fu vicino a loro, guardandolo come se guardasse uno straniero venuto da lontano. Gli sventolò davanti alla faccia il cappellino, con fare assai fastidioso.  
-Davvero è tuo, questo?  
La sorella sembrò volerlo fermare in qualche modo, ma Shu fu più veloce: gli strappò di mano l’oggetto e se lo rimise in testa, tutto stizzito e impettito.  
-Certo che è mio!  
La bambina lo guardò bene, gli suggerì qualcosa il fatto che quel cappellino avesse la stessa fantasia di tessuti e lo stesso colore della camicetta elegante. Però vide anche il rossore dei suoi occhi e il lucido della sua pelle delicata.  
-Oh, ma stai piangendo! Pensavi di averlo perso?  
Shu istintivamente la guardò male – messo in ridicolo, nella sua prima impressione. Quei bambini però non si comportavano come i Non Toccati, gli sorrisero senza malizia e lo accerchiarono, come per proteggerlo. Quello più grande esclamò rivolgendosi all’amico.  
-Per fortuna allora lo hai preso, Leo!  
Lui guardò il ragazzetto dai capelli più lunghi, che sorrise con tutto il viso.  
-Io sono Leo! Lei è Ruka, mia sorella! E lui Mama! Tu come ti chiami? Chi sei?  
Dovette sbattere le palpebre diverse volte, per far fronte a quell’espressione così gioiosa.  
Il suo orgoglio e la sua fierezza uscirono tutte in una sola frase, pomposa come lo erano i suoi vestiti da nobile.  
-Io sono Shu Itsuki! E sto per diventare uno Shi!  
Mama reagì al suo nome e aggrottò un poco le sopracciglia.  
-Ti chiami Itsuki?  
Ma il piccolo Shu non riuscì neanche a rispondere, perché i genitori del trio li richiamarono a gran voce.  
Ruka e Mama corsero subito indietro per raggiungere gli adulti e il cibo, mentre Leo rimase qualche secondo in più da lui.  
-Vuoi mangiare qualcosa prima di diventare uno Shi?  
-No, grazie!  
Un rifiuto secco.  
Leo alzò le spalle e corse dagli altri, lasciandolo solo per qualche istante – nel momento in cui Shu iniziò a sentirsi di nuovo triste, lo vide tornare indietro con qualcosa tra le mani.  
Gli porse un fagotto di pasta cotta troppo e marmellata di carne. Sembrava quasi un tesoro.  
-Dai, una crostata! Sono buone!  
Shu sentì distintamente le guance diventargli calde. Poche persone in vita sua erano state così genuinamente gentili con lui, pur sapendo il suo nome. Lasciò andare la valigia per qualche secondo, sull’erba, in modo da poter afferrare quel cibo con entrambe le mani.  
-Grazie…  
Quando lo morse, sentì un sapore diverso da quelli a cui era abituato. Molto speziato, gli pungeva la lingua. Persino la consistenza era strana ai denti.  
Benché facesse una smorfia dietro l’altra, lo finì pezzo dopo pezzo, tanto che Leo ne fu davvero soddisfatto.  
-Quando lo sai che sei diventato uno Shi?  
-Non è cosa che si possa sapere così!  
Leo arricciò le labbra, una folata di vento lo costrinse a spostare i capelli dalla fronte e dal viso. Non sembrava particolarmente a disagio per colpa del suo tatuaggio e questo colpì molto Shu.  
Come lo colpì anche quello che disse dopo, borbottando.  
-Beh, se vieni prima del tramonto, sei invitato a giocare con noi! Va bene?  
Si limitò ad annuire dopo qualche istante di silenzio, esterrefatto.  
Quella nuova vita, quindi, non gli sembrò più così terribile.  


*******

  
Si svegliò come sempre ci si sveglia: per colpa di un’impressione.  
Muovendo il braccio al proprio fianco oltre la propria parte di letto, trovò troppo spazio libero, un lieve tepore abbandonato anzitempo.  
A quel punto, fu attraversato da una molesta sensazione di pericolo; l’uomo dai capelli rosa si ritrovò seduto sul proprio materasso in meno di un istante, con giramento di testa e vertigini. Rantolò qualcosa tra un farfuglio e un altro.  
-Non toccare il f-  
Si prese la testa e dopo qualche secondo ci riprovò.  
-Il fuoc-  
Ma neanche quella volta riuscì a esprimersi.  
Dall’altra parte dell’abitazione, sentì una inquietante risata di soddisfazione che lo preoccupò ancora di più. Decise allora di recuperare i pezzi della sua vestaglia da notte, sparsi qui e là la sera precedente, e infilati i sandali da casa trottò verso la stanza da dove aveva sentito provenire quel nefasto suono.  
I suoi occhi andarono innanzitutto al caminetto con il forno, trovandolo miracolosamente ancora intatto. La stanza era ben illuminata, le finestre erano state aperte in precedenza e ormai era mattina inoltrata.  
Trovò lui a terra invece, accucciato sopra la pietra liscia mentre inforcava un pennino di mina scura e scarabocchiava qualcosa ovunque. Aveva persino il viso sporco di nero.  
Quando si accorse della sua presenza, alzò lo sguardo a lui e gli rivolse uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi larghissimi.  
-Oh, ben svegliato! Tutto bene? Riesci a camminare?  
Shu ignorò le domande con uno sbuffo e aggrottò le sopracciglia recuperando la sua solita espressione burbera. Si strinse nella vestaglia e si appoggiò contro lo stipite dell’arco che faceva da ingresso alla stanza.  
-Cosa stai facendo sul pavimento?  
Leo si passò la manica del pigiama sulla faccia, forse nel tentativo di pulirsi. Si alzò e andò verso di lui, brandendo il pennino come se fosse la stecca di un direttore di banda.  
-Volevo prepararti la colazione! Mi sono alzato apposta presto! Ma poi BUM!  
Alzò la voce e sventolò le braccia ai propri lati, le mosse su e giù come le ali di un uccello.  
Aveva gli occhi che sembravano dovergli uscire dalle orbite da un momento all’altro.  
-Ispirazione!  
Rise ad alta voce, fece una giravolta su se stesso, il tutto mentre Shu lo guardava esterrefatto – colpito dalla velocità delle sue reazioni, più che dalle reazioni in sé: era purtroppo abbastanza abituato a quelle manifestazioni di gaudio. Lo seguì nella stanza, anche quando ricominciò a parlare.  
-E allora ho cominciato a scrivere!  
Leo si accucciò di nuovo, preso da chissà quale pensiero, aggiunse una piccola nota a una strofa lasciata per metà, proprio vicino alla gamba massiccia del tavolo.  
Shu si sedette sopra una sedia, con la schiena curva e la testa ancora dolorante. Guardò solo con la coda dell’occhio la pila di lettere di richiesta di intervento, perché in quel momento doveva concentrarsi su qualcosa di più stringente.  
Fu duro, come sempre, e così anche la reazione di lui.  
-Sei consapevole che dopo ordinerò a Kagehira di pulire tutto questo?  
-Non oserai!  
-Prendi subito della carta e ricopia tutto ciò, altrimenti sarà perduto.  
Leo si imbronciò come un bambino, ma Shu fu irremovibile.  
-Sei proprio un tiranno come dicono.  
-Sono solo logico e razionale, questo pavimento mi serve per lavorare. Non voglio pestare le tue creazioni.  
A quelle parole, l’espressione dell’altro cambiò molto perché aveva capito quali fossero le sue reali motivazioni.  
Leo guardò quello che aveva composto nell’ultima ora, poi lui. Protese il braccio verso il tavolo per recuperare qualcosa, Shu gli allungò un pezzo di stoffa che prese allegramente.  
Scrisse però solo un paio di strofe prima di alzarsi e sedersi al tavolo, proprio davanti a lui e al suo sguardo sorpreso.  
-È per il nostro pezzo! Il nostro, mio e tuo!  
-A maggior ragione, è bene che tu lo conservi tutto.  
Rise e si alzò di scatto, corse verso la loro camera da letto andando quasi addosso a uno dei carrellini con gli attrezzi da Shi. Shu borbottò qualcosa a proposito dell’isteria delle persone troppo mattiniere, si volse verso il caminetto contemplando l’idea di mettere a bollire l’acqua per la tisana calda, ma così come era andato via, Leo tornò da lui.  
Sventolò davanti al suo naso il proprio Shakuhachi.  
-Senti!  
Posizionò le dita sopra i fori dello strumento, le labbra al boccaglio.  
Ma ancora troppo eccitato, dovette parlargli prima di cominciare a suonare.  
-Ho fatto una piccola modifica, velocizzando questo pezzo poi posso introdurre una pausa dopo, per mantenere il ritmo! Senti!  
Ripeté un motivo conosciuto, che iniziava piano con una lunga nota bassa e sicura – la base di quella storia. La melodia vera e propria cominciò nella metà della seconda strofa, con un veloce crescendo che portò a note quasi stonate, mezze note più lente.  
Sembrava come disegnare nel suono il movimento del vento che preannuncia la tempesta.  
Nel punto critico, la quantità d’aria cominciava ad ammassarsi sempre più e a rotolare prendendo velocità, ecco che una nota cambiava radicalmente tutto il senso. Da distruzione, diventava potenza, quella pausa che Leo aveva studiato annunciava la grandiosità dell’evento.  
Il musicista si fermò qualche strofa dopo, nel completo silenzio della stanza. Respirava con affanno.  
-Così diventa più morbido, senza scatti!  
Il corpo di Shu era impietrito. Aveva ascoltato così attentamente la melodia di lui, seguendola nota dopo nota, che si era persino dimenticato di sé stesso. Quando Leo aveva suonato quella novità, il suo animo si era colmato di meraviglia. Riuscì a balbettare solo una parola, piano.  
-Geniale…  
Riprese pian piano controllo del proprio corpo, ritrovando sensazioni di freddo e di vertigine. Leo era davvero soddisfatto del complimento del compagno.  
Shu si alzò dalla sedia e si mise in mezzo alla stanza, con la vestaglia che svolazzava ovunque.  
-Prova a suonarla.  
Leo eseguì, intuendo cosa stesse per accadere. Persino il tatuaggio sulla sua guancia sembrava pulsare per una certa aspettativa.  
Shu lo interruppe dopo poco.  
-No, non va bene. Suonala ancora.  
Aspettò che terminasse, contò il tempo con il piede e lo memorizzò.  
Leo non interruppe il silenzio che seguì, non lo chiamò quando chiuse gli occhi concentrato. Strinse il proprio flauto nell’attesa che fosse pronto.  
Dopo pochi istanti, Shu riaprì gli occhi e si mise in posizione.  
-Suonala di nuovo.  
Questa volta si mosse e il suo corpo fu proprio il vento.  
Shu ballava elegante, come se non avesse ossa o tendini, nella sua figura slanciata si esprimevano perfettamente quei movimenti fatti di onde e di fluidi, passi che sembravano non alzarsi neanche da terra e giri, giri continui.  
Tre strofe appena, Shu si fermò.  
-Così va bene.  
Ma a quel punto era Leo quello concitato, gli occhi spalancati in uno sguardo eccitatissimo.  
Il compagno lo guardò, corrucciato di nuovo.  
-Rifallo!  
Quella seconda volta, i passi furono più sicuri, così come anche le sue parole.  
-Sì, mi piace! Rifacciamolo da capo!  
Un passo lungo quanto quella nota, per iniziare.  
Le gambe di Shu si estesero sul pavimento, così come le sue braccia si allargarono nell’aria – l’equilibrio si esprimeva con grazia e perfezione, nella linea lunga della sua schiena. Prima un filo d’erba, poi un uccello tra le nuvole in tumulto, poi lampi e tuoni, il cielo che si apriva.  
La chiusura in uno stacco definitivo, nuovo, con un salto che parve accorciare il tempo.  
Leo non osò interrompere il ballo e attese la fine della musica prima di avvicinarsi al compagno.  
-Geniale! Quello era un nuovo passo?  
Shu scacciò il velo di malinconia che gli appannava gli occhi con un gesto della testa e ricambiò quindi il suo sguardo. Avevano entrambi il fiato affannoso.  
-Sì, ci ho lavorato in questi giorni. Volevo fartelo vedere, ma l’ho perfezionato solo ieri sera, prima che tu rientrassi.  
Leo provava un’emozione fortissima in petto. Le dita gli formicolavano, desiderava continuare a suonare quella melodia per tutto il giorno, vederlo ballare senza sosta – muovere qualcosa di così bello con le sue note, ma non per mezzo del potere.  
Leo era troppo felice, tanto che dovette nasconderlo con insinuazioni e battute terribili, subito interrotte dalla prontezza di Shu.  
-Sono stato i-  
-No.  
-Lasciami finire le frasi almeno!  
-Non quando stai dicendo qualcosa di eccessivamente stupido e imbarazzante!  
-Non è imbarazzante! È l’am-  
-Ho detto no!  
Il tutto finì con una linguaccia da parte di Leo e un’espressione molto scocciata di Shu.  
L’uomo più basso si accucciò di nuovo a terra e riprese a copiare il proprio spartito, dando le spalle allo Shi che invece cercava di darsi un contegno e allacciare la propria vestaglia da notte, fino a quel momento lasciata libera. Sbuffò.  
-Che ne dici di fare colazione?  
Così come Shu aveva fatto quella domanda, Shu si rispose da sé prima di ricevere risposta.  
-Preparo io.  
-Posso dare una mano!  
-Ti devo ricordare cosa è successo l’ultima volta che ti sei avvicinato al caminetto?  
Altra linguaccia, anzi due.  
Leo si ricordava benissimo di aver dato fuoco a metà della cucina dello Studio Shi Valkyrie, perché era stato preso da un’improvvisa ispirazione e aveva lasciato incustodite cose nel camino, ma questo non era certo un buon motivo per non farlo neanche avvicinare.  
Shu era sempre così testardo e categorico, esercitava un po’ troppo il suo ruolo di padrone di casa.  
Si chiese se nel contratto prematrimoniale potesse chiedere di far diventare quel posto anche un po’ suo.  
Lo Shu interruppe i suoi pensieri stupidi, facendo un lieve rumore mentre appoggiava un piattino di ceramica sul tavolo.  
-Mangiamo in fretta che dobbiamo andare da Anzu.  
Leo fu richiamato subito dal cibo: non avrebbe rinunciato per niente al mondo ai suoi biscotti di semi di papavero. Fece cenno alla pila di buste, messe in un angolo del tavolo.  
-Non hai del lavoro da fare?  
Anche Shu la guardò, senza più fare finta che non esistessero. Almeno tre di quelle richieste erano molto urgenti, avrebbe dovuto pianificare delle nuove ramificazioni di tatuaggi in pochissimi giorni, e pensare a quale inchiostro abbinarle. Era però disposto a sacrificare qualche notte per quello, perché ciò che voleva fare in quel momento era più importante.  
-Può aspettare.  
Finalmente, l’acqua per il tè fu messa a scaldare.  
  
  
Era impossibile da ignorare, come tutti guardassero lo Shi mentre passava per le strade della città.  
La sua camminata era sostenuta; il piede picchiava il tacco dello stivale contro i ciottoli dei viali principali di Yumenosaki, sembrava quasi scandire il tempo di una melodia ritmata – come accompagnamento, c’era il bastone da passeggio, tintinnio di legno perfettamente in sincrono.  
Molti riconoscevano la forma della sua figura ancora prima di vedere i capelli rosa e il cappello, quello sguardo altero che poteva appartenere solo allo Shi Shu Itsuki. Ma riconosciutolo, lo sguardo dei passanti rimaneva incollato a lui, fino a che non fosse sparito egli stesso dalla loro visuale, girato un angolo oppure oltrepassata la via.  
Solo una ragazzetta audace si era ben sporta dalla finestra, tentando di salutarlo con garbo e felicità. Le sue dita erano sporcate di un inchiostro elegante, ramificazioni allungate che partivano da qualcosa più nascosto.  
La maggior parte di loro era ancora viva per merito suo o dei suoi compagni, dopo quelle notti fatali, e nella memoria collettiva questo era ricordato con gratitudine.  
Leo aggiungeva alla scena molto rumore e un’insolita sfumatura colorata. Rideva come sempre, l’eco della sua voce che rimbalzava ovunque era più forte del rumore delle carrozze che circolavano.  
-Se non ti sbrighi, faremo tardi!  
Leo rise ancora più forte quando lo vide ancheggiare nel tentativo di accelerare il passo senza perdere l’andamento elegante. Shu non esitò neanche un secondo per giustificarsi.  
-Ritardo per ritardo, non cambia molto!  
-Questo perché non vuoi correre o perché ammetti di essere lento?  
Lo Shi gli lanciò un’occhiata truce, a cui però non seguì alcuna risposta.  
Videro finalmente l’anfiteatro cittadino, una grande struttura tondeggiante dai colori perla e oro. C’era una grande insegna sul portone principale, scolpita in legno pregiato e laccata di fresco, e due colonne portanti con leoni sdraiati, tradizionalmente diseguali.  
Shu salì fino all’ultimo gradino trattenendo l’affanno, ma si prese il privilegio di suonare il campanello e quindi annunciare entrambi.  
-Itsuki e Tsukinaga.  
La porta si illuminò appena, poi si aprì.  
Nella penombra, i due uomini sapevano di dover seguire una scala a destra, oltre un tendaggio spesso di color carminio. C’era ovunque odore di legno, un poco di stantio – eppure, tutte le lampade erano pronte all’uso, non c’era traccia di sporco da nessuna parte.  
Pareva quasi che Anzu, la proprietaria di quel posto, usasse il proprio potere per smuovere persino la polvere e farla andare via.  
Sentirono dapprima un lieve chiacchiericcio e quando arrivarono alla fine della scala, all’inizio delle quinte del palco, videro un gruppetto di persone radunate, sparse qui e là. Chi seduto sopra una cassa, chi appresso alle funi, chi contro il muro, chi semplicemente per terra.  
Li accolsero sguardi amici e un uomo dalla voce squillante, capelli arancioni.  
-Ciao a entrambi!  
Subaru abbracciò stretto Leo, ruotando assieme a lui per qualche metro. Lo lasciò andare e salutò da lontano anche Shu, senza più osare andargli incontro, perché ancora si ricordava quanto duri fossero i colpi del suo bastone.  
Tsukinaga salutò con le mani svolazzanti.  
-Ciao a tutti!  
Shu sentì un fruscio vicino a sé e si voltò, vedendo un ragazzo conosciuto avvicinarsi. Gli sorrise persino, ricambiato.  
-Fratellone.  
-Sakasaki, anche tu qui.  
Lui alzò le spalle e fece una strana smorfia, quasi se fosse stato costretto da ragioni esterne a raggiungere quel posto, come ogni altro secondo giorno della settimana. In realtà, non era diverso da tutti gli altri: ritrovarsi in quel posto era più una necessità fisica e psicologica.  
Giocò con le dita con il suo anello, senza rispondergli e gli prese il cappotto e il cappello. Shu interruppe invece l’allegro scambio di idiozie tra il suo futuro sposo e l’altro stupido dai capelli arancioni.  
-Dove si trova la signorina Anzu?  
Subaru Akehoshi si illuminò a sentire quel nome.  
-Dovrebbe arrivare a momenti!  
Shu e Leo si lanciarono una rapida occhiata d’intesa; erano pronti a proporre la loro idea per il grande spettacolo che si sarebbe svolto, assieme a tutti gli altri.  
Leo aveva appena ritrovato Ritsu Sakuma, addormentato sotto una coperta di iuta, quando sentirono una voce annunciarsi. Tutto il teatro rispose a quel richiamo: sembrò vivo, pulsante di emozione.  
Lei era quindi arrivata.  
  
  
“Ricorda la sua forma, la curva del suo piede al secondo passo e poi, poi spicca”.  
Shu aprì gli occhi quando Leo introdusse la terza battuta, quando il suo corpo aveva già cominciato a muoversi; il suo sguardo fu diretto a quell’ipotetico pubblico che ora non c’era, tra gli spalti e la platea.  
Da solo sul palco, sembrava dominare lo spazio in modo naturale, ogni suo gesto possedeva grazia e delicatezza, poi forza e decisione: si plasmava sulla musica e ne diventava un tutt’uno.  
Anzu lo aveva già visto ballare prima di allora, ma questo non le permetteva mai di prepararsi il cuore.  
Guardò i suoi ragazzi, reduci dalle Notti della Pioggia di Potere, la Generazione Ensemble nata dalla tragedia e dalla tragedia risorta. Molti di loro provenivano da quello stesso ambiente che Shu aveva abbandonato e rifiutato da piccolo, diventando uno Shi. Il suo ballo aveva lineamenti e figure che loro tutti trovavano familiari, perché visti sicuramente da qualche parte – era una rielaborazione dei balli tipici dei Non Toccati. Nobili, anche, certamente non popolari, come erano stati gli Itsuki fino quindici anni prima.  
Anche il suo Subaru guardava quello spettacolo rapito, così inaspettatamente zitto e immobile. I suoi occhi seguivano quella figura esile, commosso nella sensibilità acutissima in ogni tocco di punta e di tallone, a ogni giravolta perfetta del bacino stretto. Il suo cuore andava allo stesso ritmo di quello di Shu, come quello di tutti i ragazzi.  
Quando lo Shi ebbe terminato e la musica si era spenta, lo sguardo di tutti capitò a lei, perché lei era la persona che poteva decidere. Un misto di aspettativa e incredulità la colpì, assieme a quegli occhi, ma il suo pensiero era altrove, in sentieri ben più tortuosi e per nulla innocenti.  
Immaginava a stento quale poteva essere la reazione dei Non Toccati davanti a una cosa del genere. Gli Shi erano in sé una categoria di intoccabili, isolati nel loro ruolo per tutta la vita, e qualsiasi fosse stata la loro estrazione sociale questo non cambiava. Certo però era che un nobile Non Toccato, che come Shi aveva scelto di declassarsi per entrare direttamente in contatto con i Toccati, avrebbe potuto urtare notevolmente la loro sensibilità. Ancora di più che vedere i loro stessi figli mescolarsi con i figli dei Toccati e i Toccati stessi.  
In aggiunt, il suono di quel flauto venuto da lontano, che andava ad accompagnare qualcosa che era specificatamente loro. Familiarità e stranezza mescolati ad arte.  
Era una enorme scommessa.  
Anzu si fece avanti e chiese a Shu se fosse capace di insegnare almeno una o due sequenze di quella coreografia a metà dei ragazzi, che avrebbero fatto da accompagnamento. In caso contrario, non avrebbe permesso a Shu e Leo di rimanere sul palco.  
Dopo qualche istante di silenziosa riflessione, lo Shi annuì con la sola testa.  
Allora chiese a Leo se sarebbe riuscito a insegnare all’altra metà dei ragazzi qualcosa per accompagnare la musica, e anche in quel caso la risposta fu più che positiva.  
Ma lei non aveva ancora dato né conferma né smentita. Con la mano davanti alla bocca, stava pensando velocemente a quali fossero state le peggiori conseguenze di una scelta sbagliata, per tutti loro – per lei e per Subaru, per i ragazzi che non avevano più nessuno se non quello stesso teatro.  
Vide Natsume toccarsi qualcosa al dito, accanto a una colonna e seminascosto nell’ombra, e ricordò all’improvviso l’anello che aveva dato a tutti loro, come segno distintivo. Erano già un gruppo unito, non c’era quindi alcun motivo per lei per tergiversare oltre.  
Diede la sua approvazione al pezzo, sorridendo felice.  
Nel giro di qualche istante appena, qualcuno dei ragazzi era già salito sul palco e si era posizionato a fianco dello Shi, cercando di imitarne la postura. Lo guardavano tutti con discreta ammirazione, nei gesti e negli atteggiamenti cercarono di assomigliargli. Fu uno spasso: Subaru rise felice per almeno dieci minuti.  
  
  
C’era una grande rosa di legno, come stemma sopra l’ingresso dello Studio Shi Valkyrie. A ogni ora, giochi di luce diversi ne coloravano gli ampi petali.  
Ormai era il tramonto. Quando Leo alzò lo sguardo da terra, arrivato carico di fatica in cima alla collina, rimase rinfrancato dalla visione della piccola abitazione e da tutti i suoi dettagli. Incastrata nella pietra, si modellava in una cornice naturale che la ingentiliva e la esaltava, in ogni dettaglio.  
Ammorbidì lo sguardo e socchiuse appena le palpebre, provando una piacevole emozione di tranquillità – Shu lo superò lento, per andare ad aprire la porta di legno, per poter entrare. Kagehira doveva essere andato via da poco, perché l’interno era ancora abbastanza caldo e nell’aria c’era odore di cenere.  
Levato il cappello e riposto il bastone da passeggio, lo Shi dovette appoggiarsi al primo tavolo per non caracollare a terra. Avendo ballato tutto il pomeriggio, le sue ginocchia fragili consegnavano il conto, ribellandosi al loro stesso padrone; prima ancora di poter fare altro, sentì le mani di lui avvolgergli la vita e il suo viso appoggiarsi nella parte alta della schiena, tra le scapole.  
Lo chiamò piano, si permise persino di sussurrare il suo nome, con vezzeggiativi stupidi e carini, dolci. Sapeva che erano entrambi abbastanza felici da poter sopportare entrambi quel genere di cose.  
La risposta di Shu infatti fu inizialmente positiva. Pur rimanendo appoggiato al tavolo, si girò nella sua direzione e lo guardò in silenzio, lasciando che continuasse a chiamarlo a quel modo. Non pareva neanche troppo infastidito, ascoltava e basta, percepiva la sua presenza.  
E nel momento in cui si scocciò di essere chiamato così, lo baciò piano sulle labbra e gli strinse la vita, in un abbraccio accennato. Leo, a quel punto, iniziò a premere perché gli facesse spazio in mezzo alle cosce. Non intendeva certo fare l’amore sul quel tavolo, ma magari non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea fare lì parte dei preliminari.  
A sorpresa, Shu lo fermò, poggiando una mano sul suo petto.  
-No.  
Si immobilizzò subito, ma continuò a guardarlo confuso finché l’altro non fece un gesto con il capo.  
-Il lavoro…  
Lo guardò sorpreso e ancora più confuso.  
-Non vorrai davvero fare quella roba adesso!  
Senza rispondere, Shu gli confermò quel suo dubbio. Non avrebbe fatto passare un’altra notte senza aver risposto a tutte quelle richieste, dalla prima all’ultima, perché era quello che uno Shi faceva: provvedere ai bisogni della gente, seppur sotto compenso.  
Richiesta scritta, così come scritti e approvati dovevano essere tutti gli schemi e le ramificazioni che lui avrebbe poi inciso sulla gente. Un po’ di ordine in quel marasma di poteri assurdi era pur d’obbligo.  
Leo fece una piccola smorfia di delusione, arricciando tutte le labbra, ma si arrese subito. Gli accarezzò il viso appena appena, poi lo ripassò con una fila di baci leggeri. Shu, per ricambiarlo, gli strinse meglio il nastro che teneva i suoi capelli legati sulla spalla, colorato di blu e bianco.  
Lo toccò e si separarono, per andare uno da capo e l’altro dall’altro della stanza. Inchiostri diversi per fini diversi, ma entrambi quella notte avrebbero comunque sporcato dei fogli – perché Leo non aveva bisogno di scuse per rimanere sveglio assieme all’altro e Shu non aveva intenzione di costringerlo a inventarne qualcuna.  
Mademoiselle li guardò silenziosa dalla sua teca dall’altra stanza, racchiusa in una posa immobile e mesta come l’avevano messa da principio. Sorrideva e guardava i loro profili assorti, espressioni lontane da quel mondo, un po’ come la sua d’altronde. Quanto era bella la stagione degli amori, quel profumo di ciliegio che si liberava dall’inchiostro e da ogni anfratto di quella loro casa.  


`**Note Autrice:**` Eccoci di nuovo qua (L) Ciao a tutti!  
Allora, partiamo dalla canzone associata a questo capitolo. Quando ho ascoltato questa cover per la prima volta, ne sono rimasta estasiata. I ragazzi che la cantano - bravissimi, davvero super bravissimi - mi trasmettevano esattamente lo stesso sentimento di rabbia e di forza che mi trasmetteva il cantante originale, uomo adulto. Questo pensiero mi ha molto colpito, devo dire.  
Non è una canzone associata a un fatto in particolare MA è associato a un concetto: lo spettacolo che la compagnia di Anzu sta preparando. Penso che nel sentimento trasmesso e specialmente nelle parole che essi pronunciano ci possa essere un collegamento forte alla situazione dei bambini, la Generazione Ensemble, che fanno parte della mia storia. Provate a immaginarlo!  
Per quanto riguarda il capitolo in sé, a questo punto della storia mi pareva un poco necessario far vedere "quello che fu" il rapporto tra Leo e Shu. Anche qui tratto di due uomini maturi, non adolescenti, ma pur seguendo le linee guida dei loro caratteri trovano un punto di incontro, ed era necessario e GIUSTO farli vedere così, anche per meglio capire il distacco netto con quello che sono adesso.  
Il rapporto tra Leo e il suo Potere - e il flauto che ne fa da "tramite" - penso sia MOLTO complesso, ho cercato di dipingerlo su più stratificazioni per darne un'idea. Il suo Potere è anche Arte, poiché principalmente non distruttivo, e l'Arte è il tramite che ha per arrivare a Shu. Capite come possono esserci vari livelli di complessità nella cosa.  
D'altra parte, per Shu il rapporto con l'arte parte sempre dal proprio lavoro - tatuare in maniera /assolutamente perfetta/ - ma se ne distacca pure con il ballo. Shu si potrebbe dire un artista "completo", capace di toccare più ambiti dell'arte stessa con la stessa poetica e lo stesso slancio.  
Come nel canon, anche qui Shu e Leo sono due figure non tanto contraposte, ma decisamente dissimili.   
E niente, ora la smetto 8D grazie di aver letto e al prossimo capitolo!


	7. *6. Steli - Fedele al principio immobile*

##  ***6. Steli – Fedele al principio immobile***

  
_[ **Melodie di vento e di pioggia:** il movimento della tempesta // CherryBlossoms' Ink FanMix  
Track 7: [Capitolo 6] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghb6eDopW8I)_

  
  
La coscienza di Madara riemerge, oltrepassando la superficie dell’inconscio.  
I due Shi vedono i suoi occhi seguire direzioni precise, così come le espressioni del suo viso reagiscono a quanto gli sta accadendo attorno. Possono solo immaginare quanto strazio debba provare in quel momento.  
-Cosa pensate si possa fare a riguardo?  
Un poliziotto in rosso, capelli ribelli che sembrano fiamme e dei distintivi appesi al petto, ha le braccia incrociate e la voce profondissima. Madara sa bene chi è.  
Appena distante da lui, Shu fa una smorfia infastidita.  
-Quello che facciamo tutte le volte, Kiryuu. Risolveremo la situazione.  
Kuro risponde con altrettanta irritazione.  
-Potete farlo davvero?  
Shu coglie la domanda come una provocazione. L’uomo dai capelli rosa sta anche per rispondergli, ma per fortuna interviene Kanata e con il suo tono lento, cadenzato e molle, placa gli animi.  
-Certo che possiamo farlo. È il nostro lavoro, viviamo per questo.  
Dondola sui propri piedi, come se fosse un’onda che prima si allunga e poi si ritira.  
Eppure, ha uno sguardo triste, che rimane fisso sul petto del prigioniero. Per com’è fatto, probabilmente, soffrirebbe davvero troppo nel vedere il suo viso.  
Poi allunga una mano e indica l’Origine, i tratti primari da cui poi si sviluppa tutto il tatuaggio.  
-Guarda Shu. I suoi bordi.  
Il suo collega assottiglia lo sguardo – sono a qualche metro di distanza per sicurezza, ma riescono a notare ciò che a loro interessa. Con il dito della mano coperta dal guanto, l’uomo dai capelli rosa disegna nell’aria gli stessi profili che Kanata ha seguito.  
-I bordi sono frastagliati, irregolari. Difficile che uno Shi provetto abbia fatto una cosa del genere. Il suo Potere deve essere davvero instabile e ha corrotto il tatuaggio.  
I due Shi si lanciano un’occhiata silenziosa, che lascia intendere molte cose impronunciabili. Prima che Kuro sospetti qualcosa e faccia altre domande scomode, lo Shi dei prolungamenti parla ancora.  
-Ovviamente questo è un processo che può essere invertito. Ci sono un sacco di modi per stabilizzare un potere e rendere più forte un tatuaggio.  
Kanata sorride e dondola un pochino di più, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
-Come un aggancio. Un legamento.  
Shu guarda il petto di Madara, appena sopra il diaframma.  
-Ci sono anche particolari inchiostri che rendono i legami ai Chakra più forti e stabili. Essendo questo un potere di tipo Psichico, sottogruppo quarto, l’inchiostro deve avere un corpo più forte e denso.  
-Aghi di pino?  
-Direi più resina.  
-Così forte?  
-Il suo primo tatuaggio è sempre Psichico, ma del sottogruppo terzo, in totale contrasto con il quarto. Se non mettiamo qualcosa di così forte, è possibile che non funzioni.  
Kuro guarda le loro schiene, mentre sembrano discutere come davanti a un pezzo di focaccia quale sia l’impasto migliore per ottenere un ottimo gusto. Rimane un po’ interdetto, benché sappia certamente quale sia la differenza tra i vari poteri Psichici e quali generino contrasto tra di loro.  
L’arte degli Shi è davvero qualcosa di misterioso, anche per i Toccati come lui.  
-Avete deciso cosa fare, quindi?  
I due si voltano a guardarlo, per la prima volta dopo minuti di fitto confronto. È sempre lo Shi dai capelli rosa a rivolgersi a lui, con meno stizza.  
-Certo che sì. Mi ci vorrà una settimana per ultimare l’inchiostro giusto.  
-Non doveva essere una cosa veloce?  
-Schiocco! Per chi ci hai preso? Serve precisione in questo genere di cose! O scoppiare di nuovo potrebbe essere la cosa meno grave che gli può capitare!  
Il piccolo battibecco dei due viene interrotto da un urlo di Madara, che sembra tornato all’improvviso la bestia che è stato fino a pochi minuti prima. Ruggisce, si dimena, cerca di azionare i propri Poteri – ma i sigilli lo tengono immobile e prigioniero, recandogli un dolore sempre più forte.  
Kanata fa l’errore di muovere mezzo passo nella sua direzione, lui lo nota. Si dimena ancora più ferocemente e sembra voglia attaccarlo, azzannarlo. L’espressione sul volto dello Shi diventa indecifrabile, sospesa tra sorpresa e terrore.  
Kuro a quel punto lo prende per le spalle e lo allontana a forza, scortando entrambi gli Shi fuori dalla Prigione Bianca.  
  
  
Lo Shi dai capelli azzurri si chiede se siano i suoi passi quelli che sente rimbombare per tutto il corridoio o è l’eco delle grida di lui. Giurerebbe di sentirle ancora, così chiare e udibili.  
Le sente, le sente, le sente, li sente. Trattenere il respiro forse li farebbe smettere.  
Per un attimo, tutto il mondo diventa di nuovo Ombra, sorrisi che si allungano nell’oscurità e artigli distanti che luccicano. Le grida di Madara si confondono con altre grida, forse davvero le sue.  
Shu lo chiama per nome per la prima volta dopo cinque anni.  
-Kanata!  
Di nuovo quel corridoio bianchissimo, tutto illuminato.  
Lo sguardo dello Shi dai capelli rosa è molto preoccupato, perché sembra aver intuito cosa ci sia dietro quella sua espressione. Per questo motivo, si permettere di insistere.  
-Stai bene? Vuoi che ti accompagni a casa?  
Kanata piega le labbra in un sorriso mesto, come tanti altri ne ha fatti da che Shu ha memoria di lui.  
-Sei molto gentile, Shu, ma sto bene.  
-Non devi dimostrare niente, Shinkai. Non sarebbe facile per nessuno vedere un proprio ex-collaboratore in quello stato.  
-Sei davvero molto, molto gentile Shu.  
Non aggiunge altro. Lo Shi dai capelli rosa capisce che, anche spingendosi oltre, non otterrà nulla da lui. Già il fatto che sia tornato in sé è un grande risultato.  
Kanata però fa addirittura di più: gli si avvicina con la scusa che devono oltrepassare una porta per accedere a un altro corridoio, dai colori un poco più caldi, rassicuranti. Non lascia il suo fianco mentre scendono lentamente una scala, fissati dai mille occhi dei sigilli appesi ai muri, alla ringhiera, alle finestre – quelle sono le Prigioni Bianche, dove per ogni Toccato sarebbe impossibile scappare.  
Quasi sussurra, con quel suo tono strascicato.  
-Ti serve aiuto?  
Shu fa finta di non capire a cosa alluda, in un primo momento.  
Abbassa lo sguardo, prima di irrigidire i muscoli delle braccia.  
-Per un po’ è bene che noi tutti non ci vediamo assieme. Lasciamo correre del tempo, calmiamo la cosa. Risolto il caso, si allenterà questa tensione e potremo tornare alle nostre vite normali.  
-Nessuno di noi ti lascerebbe solo.  
-Non è quello che ho detto, Shinkai.  
Sospira appena, trattenendo un sacco di pensieri nella propria testa. Primo tra tutti, il fatto che dovrà attendere alcuni giorni per insultare Rei con tutto il lessico in suo possesso.  
Oltrepassano in silenzio il grande atrio che precede la porta, camminano spediti davanti alla fila di guardie Akatsuki in divisa, immobili.  
Recuperano le giacche, cappello e bastone da passeggio, quel pellicciotto bianchissimo che Shinkai adora avvolgersi al collo. Alla fine, giungono all’esterno, dove una pioggerellina sottile li accoglie. Shu guarda in alto, così anche Kanata.  
-Durerà solo una settimana.  
Lo Shi medico gli sorride e finalmente si allontana da lui, trottando verso la sede dei Ryuusetai, lo Spedale dei Toccati.  
I guanti di pelle fanno uno strano rumore, quando Shu stringe forte il manico del suo bastone da passeggio. Impiega qualche secondo a camminare spedito, tenendo il ritmo con i tacchi dello stivale e la punta di legno sull’acciottolato di pietra.  
Si posiziona al limite del marciapiede per sventolare un braccio, così da poter attirare l’attenzione di una carrozza di passaggio.  
L’abitacolo è piccolo, ma comodo e pulito, nonché dotato di tanti cuscini. Ballonzola mentre la carrozza passa sulla strada cittadina, con le ruote di legno forse troppo sottili per quel tipo di asfalto. Non gli darebbe così tanto fastidio se non avesse già la nausea, per colpa della scena a cui ha dovuto assistere alla Prigione Bianca.  
Anche cercando di trattenere il malessere, nella solitudine della carrozza sente il rigurgito di emozioni violente, il ribollire di una passione mai davvero sopita.  
Passano le case popolari, le persone e i negozi. Passa anche un ponte sotto di loro e quel fiumiciattolo che scorre tra i viali alberati e le aiuole comunali ben tenute. Vede il tribunale cittadino, alto e massiccio, e poi vede la via alla cui fine c’è il palazzo dei Knights, un pentagono dalla punta rivolta verso Nord.  
Entra dalla seconda entrata a destra, uffici di amministrazione e schedatura. Di quei tempi, non molta gente frequenta i luoghi della polizia, il periodo delle selezioni è ben lontano: poca gente in fila davanti ai tre sportelli, due fornitori di metallo e legna e un contadino che deve stabilire il contratto per la fornitura mensile di fieno per i cavalli.  
Lo sportello a sinistra è vuoto, il commesso alza lo sguardo meravigliato quando Shu si piazza davanti a lui con una richiesta ben precisa. Lo Shi riempie il foglio proprio sotto i suoi occhi, tranquillo e sicuro, e benché quello che scrive va oltre ogni possibile logica, l’assenza di errori costringe l’altro a mettere il primo sigillo di approvazione, quindi aprirgli la strada per gli uffici al piano superiore. Un sistema d’allarme avvisa tutti i Quattro, i quali a seconda della propria disponibilità raggiungeranno nel tempo la sala delle udienze.  
Shu è uno Shi, quindi è abituato ad avere gli occhi addosso; trova comunque fastidioso come quel commesso e le poche persone presenti lo seguano con lo sguardo finché non sparisce in fondo al corridoio.  
Supera due posti di blocco. Basta che le persone in divisa vedano il sigillo rosso sul foglio perché lui passi a ritmo della punta del suo bastone.  
Ritrova le statue dei grifoni come ricordava, davanti al portone di ingresso. Nel silenzio del corridoio, c’è solo l’eco dei suoi passi.  
Quindi, quando Tsukasa vede quello che per lui è solo un privato cittadino oltrepassare la porta di ingresso, rimane piuttosto sorpreso, perché si era aspettato una vera e propria emergenza – tale da giustificare il loro richiamo. Ancora vestito della divisa di allenamento e con la spada tra le dita, si avvicina a lui e lo guarda dritto negli occhi.  
-Signor Shi, lei-  
Boccheggia, senza sapere bene cosa dire, ma poi si riprende.  
-Per quale motivo è qui?  
Intanto che Tsukasa prende dalle mani di lui il foglio compilato, entrano dalla porta anche il secondo e il terzo dei Quattro, accompagnati da un ometto basso dai lunghi capelli arancioni.  
Shu e Leo si guardano per un singolo istante. Lo Shi cerca poi di richiamare l’attenzione del giovane Knights, i cui occhi meravigliati continuano a vorticare sul foglio.  
-Dovrei aver compilato il modulo correttamente.  
Il ragazzo con espressione sconvolta prima sussurra, poi alza sempre più la voce. Travisa: crede che ci siano di mezzo questioni sentimentali quali pietà e commiserazione, che per il coinvolgimento del corvo anche Shu si senta in qualche modo legato al destino di Leo.  
Shu, davanti al suo fervore, anima la propria parlata.  
-Non siete costretto a farlo per forza, signor Shi! Ci sono un sacco di altre possibili soluzioni!  
-Mi piacerebbe proprio sentirle, queste soluzioni!  
Quando Izumi recupera il foglio ormai mezzo stropicciato dalle mani di Tsukasa, Leo intravede abbastanza da capire. Il sorriso si fa ampio, la risata altissima.  
-Ah, Shu! Sapevo saresti arrivato a prendermi!  
Lo Shi si volta lentamente verso di lui, con uno sguardo duro, la voce ancora più emozionata. Non si è neanche reso conto di aver incrociato le braccia al petto.  
-Ci sono tante manifestazioni di deficienza, ma la tua le supera sempre tutte! Non essere tanto felice, Tsukinaga!  
-Ma come non potrei? Torno finalmente a casa!  
-Quella non è casa tua, quello è lo Studio Shi Valkyrie!  
Ma Leo ride ancora di più.  
Tsukasa riprende il foglio dalle mani di Izumi per rileggerlo un’altra volta. In quella richiesta di delega, neppure una virgola fuori posto. L’unica cosa che potrebbero contestargli sarebbe la sfacciataggine con cui è corso da loro il giorno dopo il processo, ma dati i tempi ristretti non si poteva aspettare oltre.  
Il tempo è sempre una questione molto relativa, quando si tratta con uno Shi.  
Benché l’ultima parola spetti a loro, e la decisione risieda nel loro volere, il più giovane dei Knights comunque tiene in considerazione il sentimento con cui è stata mossa quella richiesta, non accetta di poter semplicemente rifiutare senza prima averne discusso. Tenta ancora, si avvicina persino allo Shi.  
-Mi ascolti, signor Shi! Potrebbe solo peggiorare la situazione! Sappiamo che deve lavorare per il processo e-  
Shu lo zittisce senza neanche permettergli di finire la frase.  
-Mi serve un collaboratore.  
Persino Izumi lo guarda e Ritsu solleva la testa dal tavolo dove si è appoggiato prima, pensando di riuscire a dormicchiare un poco. Che gli Shi fossero folli lo sapevano tutti, pochi però sapevano davvero quali vette raggiungeva la loro pazzia.  
Shu sembra nel parlare così sicuro di sé. Arashi, l’ultima dei Quattro, entra in silenzio dalla porta proprio in quel momento, in modo da sentire l’arringa accorata dello Shi.  
-Questo disgraziato ha fatto in modo che Kagehira venisse incriminato, limitando così tutto il mio possibile operato. Lui potrà rimanere qualche ora allo Studio, da solo non mi è possibile lavorare a tempo pieno. Sette giorni sono appena sufficienti per creare un buon inchiostro, adatto alla richiesta fattami.  
Arashi si mette davanti a lui che ancora deve terminare di parlare. Shu non ha difficoltà a guardarla negli occhi, a differenza di Leo che ancora conserva del pudore e della vergogna – avrebbe solo notato l’effetto delle parole dello Shi nello sguardo lucido di lei.  
Accanto alla donna, Tsukasa si trova a boccheggiare di nuovo, perché non sa come replicare a una cosa del genere. Il compagno più grande, con espressione e voce scocciati, parla anche per il ragazzo.  
-Uno come lui non può davvero aiutare, creerebbe più caos che altro.  
Leo fa una strana smorfia, come se si trattasse di una scaramuccia tra bimbi piccoli.  
-Ah, Sena! Da che parte stai?  
L’uomo in divisa bianca e blu gli scocca un’occhiata di tralice, ma non raccoglie la sua provocazione.  
I due Knights che sono più inclini al dialogo offrono possibili soluzioni alla questione, con toni e motivazioni differenti l’uno dall’altra.  
-Non sarebbe più utile andare a chiedere in prestito qualcuno dei collaboratori degli altri Studi?  
-I piccoli dei Ryuusetai sono molto promettenti, mi dicono!  
-Anche il cosiddetto fringuello di Sakasaki.  
Entrambi vengono comunque zittiti dalla risposta abbastanza secca dello Shi.  
-Non scomoderei mai i miei fratelli e mai chiederei loro di rinunciare al loro prezioso aiuto per le colpe di qualcun altro.  
L’uomo assottiglia lo sguardo e lo rivolge al reo confesso, abiti da civile e manette ai polsi. Ha ancora il suo laccio tra i capelli, consumato da tre anni di utilizzo.  
-Così come ha combinato il guaio, così deve rimediare. È suo esplicito dovere morale.  
Arashi trattiene un sospiro abbastanza spazientito, che non sfugge a Izumi. D’altra parte, l’attuale comandante dei Knights non è né così gentile come lei né così diplomatico come Tsukasa, mostra chiaramente segni di irritazione.  
Riprende il foglio della richiesta, finito in chissà quale modo tra le dita morbide di Arashi, lo fissa qualche secondo come se si trattasse di un panno sporco. Parla con supponenza, così come fa di rimando Shu.  
-Mi sembrava che la tua filosofia fosse di non accettare nessun inetto come tuo assistente.  
-Ho cambiato idea.  
-Perché?  
-Ho pensato che Tsukinaga, nonostante tutto, sia abbastanza preparato per aiutarmi in quel che mi serve.  
-Ovvero, pestare bacche e fare asciugare fiori nel lavandino?  
-Devo studiare come comporre un legamento con il Chakra, oltre che a comporre inchiostro.  
-Ah, questo cambia tutto.  
Viene fermato da Arashi, che gli appoggia delicatamente una mano sulla spalla. La sua testa ha uno scatto nella sua direzione, l’espressione si calma a vederle quel suo sguardo stanco: continuare a sopportare tutto quello è davvero faticoso, per lei.  
Shu però ha una proposta che attira veramente la sua attenzione.  
-Potete portarmelo la mattina e venirlo a ritirare ogni sera.  
Leo reagisce prima di tutti, lamentandosi ad alta voce.  
-Non sono mica un pacco di posta!  
Shu continua a parlare invece, ignorandolo palesemente.  
-Così lo lascerete allo Studio unicamente per il tempo necessario.  
I Knights si guardano, prendendo in considerazione davvero la cosa.  
Dopo qualche istante di riflessione, è la stessa Arashi che acconsente.  
-Beh, mi sembra abbastanza sensato.  
Ritsu sorride e le dà ragione, ancora disteso dove è stato abbandonato.  
-Dopotutto, che danno potrebbe davvero fare?  
Leo vorrebbe ringraziare i due, ma un’occhiata veramente di tralice gli fa intuire che non è il caso; si limita a ridere per l’ennesima volta. Sembra quasi si stia divertendo.  
Tsukasa asseconda un impulso lodevole, che lo porta ad avvicinarsi ancora all’uomo dai capelli rosa.  
-Mi prenderò io l’incarico di scortarlo avanti e indietro, signor Shi.  
L’altro gli risponde con un cenno della testa, abbastanza per ringraziarlo.  
I tre Knights, e anche Leo, guardano tutti nella direzione del comandante in carico, l’unico che ancora non si è davvero pronunciato. Serve l’unanimità per approvare quella delega, senza il suo consenso Leo non potrebbe neanche uscire da quella stanza, benché ammanettato mani e piedi.  
Ma l’uomo fissa ancora quel foglio, occhi immobili, tanto che Arashi ad un certo punto lo chiama un poco preoccupata.  
-Izumi?  
A lei si aggiunge anche Ritsu, sempre pungente.  
-Izumi, non farla troppo complicata. Sembra quasi che tu ci tenga ad averlo qui.  
Izumi irrigidisce i muscoli e le dita della mano, tanto da stropicciare un poco quel prezioso foglio, rivolgendosi allo Shi.  
-Sai bene che succede se ritardi di un solo giorno la consegna di quel dannato inchiostro.  
Fissa con lo stesso astio anche Shu, che gli risponde prontamente senza lasciarsi intimidire dalle sue parole.  
-Se dovesse succedere qualcosa-  
-Se dovesse succedere qualcosa, saranno Kagehira e lo Studio Shi Valkyrie a subirne le conseguenze. E ti giuro, è proprio l’ultima cosa che voglio.  
Izumi sa quanta verità c’è nelle sue parole, così come Arashi e così come Tsukasa e Ritsu.  
Senza più dire nulla, Izumi si avvicina al tavolo dov’è sdraiato il più giovane dei Sakuma, recupera la spugna imbevuta di inchiostro fresco da un cassetto e ci intinge l’anello che ha al pollice destro. A quel modo, può timbrare la delega, quindi consegnare la responsabilità della custodia di Leo Tsukinaga allo Shi Itsuki.  
È tutto concluso, per il momento.  
  
***********************************  
  
Leo si ricordava le carrozze private del corpo dei Knights. Due paia di cavalli, ruote alte e un abitacolo ampio, in cui è comodo sedere anche in parecchie persone, senza l’impiccio di incrociare gambe o posizioni assurde. Nessun cuscino, ma i sedili sono morbidi e gli schienali dritti; i finestrini sono pure dotati di una spessa tenda con cui è possibile oscurare l’interno.  
Quello che Leo non può ricordare, è la sensazione sgradevole di manette ai polsi e alle caviglie – con catene lunghe di ferro che tintinnano a ogni sobbalzo della carrozza sulla via della città.  
Fa una smorfia, cerca di alzare le braccia verso il proprio interlocutore.  
-È davvero necessario?  
Tsukasa rimane immobile nella sua posizione, così dritto che sembra una statua appena scolpita. A Leo non è sfuggito il fatto che continui a sistemarsi il ciuffo della frangia, o che abbia messo degli stivali molto lucidi.  
-Sono le condizioni per la delega a un civile. Non sono trattabili.  
Leo risponde con una smorfia; sotto i suoi occhi cerca di forzare la catena che tiene legate le due manette, apre le braccia per vedere quanta ampiezza può raggiungere. Davanti ai suoi tentativi, il ragazzo più giovane si fa persino scappare un mezzo sorriso, che riprende subito nel momento in cui inizia a parlare.  
-Leader, avrai abbastanza spazio di manovra. L’unica cosa che ti impedisce veramente è di correre.  
-O di aprire le gambe!  
-Beh, quello non vedo come possa esservi utile.  
-Già, immagino tu non lo veda.  
Per sua fortuna, Tsukasa non conserva la benché minima traccia di malizia.  
La carrozza, finalmente, si ferma e il conducente suona la campanella per indicare l’arrivo a destinazione.  
Tsukasa è il primo a scendere, seguito anche dal detenuto. Una leggera pioggerellina colpisce le loro spalle e i loro capi, cadendo dal cielo grigio ricoperto di nuvole sottili. La carrozza rimane ferma a quel punto senza più muoversi, mentre entrambi loro sollevano lo sguardo al pendio ripido della collina che porta allo Studio Shi Valkyrie. La strada per salirvi certo non è adatta per quel genere di carrozze così signorili.  
Per avventurieri e clienti, ci sono ben altre vie.  
I due uomini devono camminare un poco e superare un iniziale gruppo di alberi per arrivare a vedere il casolare da cui parte una lunga serie di filamenti doppi, a cui sono appesi delle piccole celle di legno e metallo, che dondolano nel vuoto.  
Al vederla, Leo lancia quasi un urlo.  
-Hanno rimesso a posto la funivia!  
Tsukasa gli dà ragione con un cenno del capo, continuando a marciare accanto a lui.  
-Lo Studio Shi Valkyrie si è fortemente indebitato con il comune per farlo, ma è stata un’opera necessaria. Ora non sono più isolati e questo è un bene per tutti.  
Quando ne oltrepassano la soglia, vedono al suo interno i disegni di inchiostro che la tengono viva. Non è necessario che qualcuno la manovri, perché come alcuni dei mezzi pubblici della città di Yumenosaki basta il tocco di un Toccato per dare vita al movimento senza fine, tenuto attivo dal potere dell’inchiostro degli Shi.  
Leo e Tsukasa attendono l’arrivo di una cella per potersi sedere sopra e legarsi la sicura contro il torace, onde evitare di cadere durante il tragitto. Pochi secondi e i loro piedi sono già nel vuoto.  
L’uomo con i capelli lunghi continua a guardarsi attorno, estasiato.  
-È molto silenziosa! Non sembra neanche che stia funzionando!  
L’uomo vede Tsukasa guardare di sfuggita verso la grande città, in una precisa direzione; la tensione immobilizza ancora il corpo del giovane, che trattiene con difficoltà un sospiro. Quando si accorge del suo sguardo, lo ricambia subito e questo crea ilarità nell’uomo più basso.  
-È stato quando io ero comandante che Itsuki ha chiesto che venisse costruita la prima!  
-Se non sbaglio, fu perché glielo suggeristi tu.  
-Sì, è vero! Ma lui non l’avrebbe mai fatto se non l’avesse considerata un’idea più che giusta! È sempre stato un terribile zuccone!  
Poi, Leo si perde a guardare la punta degli alberi, il profilo nascosto della città tra le fronde dei pini.  
Il tettuccio della celletta li protegge a malapena dalla pioggia, lascia che le gambe a penzoloni vengano bagnate, così come le scarpe.  
Quando si avvicina l’arrivo, Leo raccoglie tra le mani la catena in eccesso, perché non rimanga incastrata da qualche parte. Balzando giù dalla cella, una volta sollevata la sicura, fa qualche saltello di entusiasmo.  
-È veloce!  
Ma ogni gioia viene spenta da un’esclamazione secca, talmente irata da risultare glaciale.  
-Siete in ritardo.  
Lo vede impettito vicino all’entrata, con le braccia incrociate al petto e la migliore delle sue camicie bianche, con uno sbuffo sul petto terribilmente vistoso, guanti bianchissimi alle mani. Pare che Tsukasa non sia l’unico a essersi vestito elegante per quell’incontro.  
Il Knights fa una sorta di saluto militare davanti a lui, battendo forte il tacco dello stivale.  
-Signor Itsuki. Ci scusi. La carrozza ha impiegato più tempo del previsto per uscire dal centro cittadino.  
Leo, da canto suo, spezza tutta quella formalità con una smorfia.  
-Ah, eri ansioso di vedermi, Itsuki? Mi stavi aspettando?  
Lo Shi fa persino finta che non esista in quel momento, fissa Tsukasa e si muove velocissimo.  
-Seguitemi.  
L’abitacolo della funivia rimane laterale rispetto all’ingresso dello Studio Shi Valkyrie, tanto che nel guardare questo da davanti non si noterebbe neppure.  
La porta è stata lasciata socchiusa, così che i tre riescano a entrare in fretta. Una volta dentro, Leo spalanca gli occhi e inizia a correre attorno, come un bambino molto eccitato. Fa un gran baccano, ma non tocca nulla – Mika rimane immobile a fissarlo davanti al tavolo, abbastanza spaventato da tutto il suo agitarsi.  
Mancano i carrelli di una volta, diversi tavoli e oggetti. Ma l’uomo ride, ride molto.  
-Adesso c’è molto più spazio! Ci si può muovere un sacco!  
Shu in quel momento ha uno sguardo che sarebbe capace di uccidere.  
La voce decisa e ferma di Tsukasa interrompe la sequela dei suoi pensieri violenti.  
-Verrò a riprenderlo stasera, prima ora dopo il calar del sole. Nel caso dovesse succedere qualcosa, c’è un dispositivo di allarme nelle manette.  
-Lo so.  
Un saluto, di nuovo il tacco che colpisce forte terra.  
-Buon lavoro, allora. A stasera, Leader.  
Il ragazzo va via subito e si chiude la porta alle proprie spalle, per dirigersi verso la funivia. A quel punto, comincia a piovere appena più forte.  
Per qualche secondo c’è silenzio nello Studio, neppure Mika osa muoversi percependo la tensione che si è creata, benché le sue mani sia sporche di pasta scura. Poi, Shu alza gli occhi su Leo – ha ancora le braccia incrociate al petto e quell’espressione di supponenza sul viso, con il naso alzato in aria come se stesse annusando un brutto odore. Iniziano quindi, tra di loro, i saluti, con una sola provocazione.  
-Leader.  
Leo ride a sentire il suono di quella parola, perché lui ormai non le dà alcun significato.  
E neppure Shu, davanti a lui.  
-Ah, Suoh è uno così! Un po’ tutto perfettino! Uno di quei tipi che anche se gli dici le cose, non capisce!  
-Un po’ come te.  
-Un po’ come te!  
Si sente poi una sorta di pigolo molto dimesso.  
-Vi prego, non cominciate…  
Lo Shi fa uno strano rumore con le labbra, scioglie la posizione delle braccia e si avvicina al tavolo, recuperando per sé gli oggetti da lavoro che ha abbandonato poc’anzi.  
Comincia subito a dare ordini, com’è solito fare.  
-Aiuta Kagehira fintanto che è qui. Dopo pranzo, andrà via e saremo solo io e te.  
-E a quel punto cosa farò?  
Shu alo sguardo per fissarlo, quasi avesse appena sentito la domanda più sciocca dell’universo.  
Leo lo sa bene, infatti sorride sornione di fronte alla sua espressione spazientita.  
-Continuerai il suo lavoro.   
Come se potesse fare altrimenti, d’altronde.  
Shu comincia a ignorarlo e torna ai suoi fogli, dove è stato scarabocchiato il disegno di un tatuaggio.  
Leo lo vede a malapena, ma sa che è la riproduzione dell’Origine del tatuaggio sinistro di Madara. Quindi deduce che Shu stia già lavorando su come sviluppare il prolungamento partendo da quello.  
Sente Mika muoversi accanto a lui, si arma di un sorriso falsissimo e lo guarda, in attesa di istruzioni precise. Il corvo sospira, con uno sguardo torvo tutto indirizzato a lui; indica un recipiente e il mattarello, prima di cominciare a spiegare cosa avrebbe fatto per tutto il giorno.  
  
  
Prendere qualche seme, metterlo nella ciotola e macinarlo per minuti e minuti, fino a renderlo polvere fina, per svuotarlo poi in una bacinella più grande. Ripetere il tutto all’infinito – troppi semi in una sola volta non vanno bene, perché non si riesce a macinare fine come si dovrebbe, e troppo pochi allungano solo il tempo di esecuzione.  
Leo non si muove dalla propria sedia da ore, ma non sembra di aver raggiunto neanche la metà dei semi che deve macinare, a giudicare dalla loro quantità nel secchio.  
La monotonia e quel silenzio assorto vengono spezzati solo da un verso del corvo.  
-Oshi-san, è quasi ora-  
Shu alza per la prima volta gli occhi dal proprio foglio, guarda fuori dalla finestra e nota la poca luce che entra dall’esterno. Quindi, guarda l’orologio appeso al muro.  
-Mangiamo qualcosa, prima che tu vada via.  
-Posso mangiare mentre torno.  
-No, ferma il lavoro e mangia.  
Il suo tono non ammette replica, così Mika non gli risponde. Non ha ancora imparato a reagire alla sua premura ruvida, né Shu ha imparato a rendergli le cose più semplici.  
Ma questo non genera alcun particolare attrito tra di loro.  
Il corvo abbandona la pasta di inchiostro e il mattarello sul tavolo, mettendoli in ordine a lato; una volta lavatosi recupera una pentola profonda lasciata a raffreddare accanto al fuoco, in cui è ancora immerso un lungo mestolo di legno. I tre quindi raggiungono un altro piccolo tavolo nell’angolo della stanza, dove sono poste alcune ciotole a ogni sedia sgangherata. Leo fa rumore quando tenta di appoggiarvisi, ricevendo delle occhiatacce dal padrone di casa.  
Viene servita una zuppa semi fredda, il cui contenuto sono boccioli e semi di fiori di loto lasciati immersi nel brodo di verdure. Hanno un sapore speziato, sono saporiti e succosi.  
Leo non si esime dal dire qualcosa di stupido, ripreso immediatamente da Shu.   
-Ah, questi si mangiano e non si macinano?  
-Che domanda sciocca, non è ovvio? Non vedi il loro aspetto? Trattati così, sarebbero inutili a comporre un qualsiasi inchiostro-  
-Lo so benissimo, Itsuki! Ti pigliavo in giro!  
Lo Shi gli rivolge l’ennesimo sguardo scocciato, finisce di masticare il proprio boccone e continua imperterrito a riprenderlo.  
-Sei sempre il solito irriverente.  
-Ah, in questi tre anni non sono cambiato affatto!  
A quella battuta, in realtà, risponde più velocemente Mika, senza neanche rendersi conto di quello che sta dicendo. Benché provi del risentimento nei confronti dell’uomo con i capelli lunghi, non è certo per malizia che fa quell’osservazione.  
-No, sei esattamente come eri all’epoca. E questo è decisamente inquietante.  
Il sorriso di Leo si congela, così come il movimento della mano di Shu, dalla ciotola alla bocca.  
Leo supera la cosa con uno sbuffo, una mezza risata, e la voce decisamente troppo alta.  
-Piccolo corvo! Il tuo Oshi-san non ti ha insegnato a tenere la bocca chiusa mentre mangi?  
Anche Shu si riprende, benché non riesca neppure quella volta a trattenersi.  
-Lo stesso vale per te, Tsukinaga.  
Nessuno dei tre si azzarda più a dire nulla fino a che Mika non termina il proprio pasto e si alza in fretta dal tavolo, salutandoli con un inchino veloce per correre poi verso l’uscita con le proprie poche cose.  
-Ci vediamo domani. Oshi-san! Signor Tsukinaga!  
Chiusa la porta, sigilla il silenzio che il fuoco placido del caminetto ancora fatica a scaldare a dovere; i muscoli dei due uomini rimangono tesi, contratti in pose innaturali, tanto per loro che è persino impossibile alzare gli occhi.  
Fuori piove appena, impregna di umidità e freddo persino le ossa.

`**Note Autrice:**` Eccoci di nuovo qua, con l'aggiornamento!  
Questo è un altro capitolo piuttosto denso, devo dire. Partiamo da uno spaccato con Madara, che sta subendo gli effetti di questo terribile Potere instabile, dove c'è anche Kanata che penso faccia la sua prima apparizione. Ovviamente è un altro Shi, come tutte le OddBalls! Ed è lo Shi medico, o meglio "lo Shi che ripristina le imperfezioni", decisamente utile in questo caso 8D state tranquilli che non sarà la sua unica apparizione, questa!  
Poi, Shu vs i Knights. O meglio, Shu vs Izumi, più o meno come nel prologo. Non so, farli parlare mi diverte molto xD questo è un contesto un po' sopra le righe, e i loro comportamenti si smuovono di conseguenza, spero sia chiaro. Però, ecco, Shu s'è andato a riprendere Leo in sostanza *coff* con la sua delicatezza più o meno evidente, è andato a riprenderlo con la forza, e questo penso dica MOLTO su lui e su cosa voglia ottenere.  
Leo vabbeh, è Leo! Leo che è una trottola inarrestabile, che sembra avere poco garbo per ogni cosa che lo circonda e per questo è appunto, irriverente, irrequieto, ride sempre. In questo capitolo è quasi ridotto a spettatore MA in realtà ogni gesto che fa è abbastanza calcolato.  
Tsukasa è un cuore, ecco, lo dico subito. Tsukasa pure è un personaggio a cui bisogna dare la sua attenzione - anche in generale, dico.  
Passando invece alla canzone associata a questo capitolo, "Little talks" dei Of Monsters And Men. Direi che è da associarsi, come "spirito", specialmente alle ultime scene del capitolo, dove finalmente Leo entra nello Studio Shi Valkyrie - la sua vecchia casa, in tutto e per tutto. E' un tipo di malinconia che si palesa solo alla fine finissima, ma penso sia anche il sentimento più forte che attualmente unisce i miei due protagonisti.  
AH, con questo capitolo si entra definitivamente nella seconda parte della long 8) immagino - spero - si sia sentito il netto cambio di atmosfera e tutto quanto, "Steli" è una parte molto densa dal punto di vista psicologico. Spero con tutto il cuore che vi piacerà (L)  
Detto questo, grazie di aver letto e ci vediamo lunedì prossimo!


	8. *7. Steli - Come sull'orlo di un precipizio*

##  ***7. Steli – Come sull’orlo di un precipizio***

  
_[ **Melodie di vento e di pioggia:** il movimento della tempesta // CherryBlossoms' Ink FanMix  
Track 8: [Capitolo 7] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ebfSItB0oM)_

  
  
  
Un metro davanti alla porta d’ingresso, Tsukasa rimane imbalsamato in un’attesa che non viene gratificata.  
Trova strana tutta l’atmosfera. Sul viso del padrone di casa non vede alcuna emozione, sul viso dell’ospite non vede un chiaro disagio; eppure, Leo non ha fatto altro che chiacchierare di qualsiasi cosa durante tutto il tragitto fino allo Studio Shi Valkyrie.  
Sente la frustrazione dello spettatore, l’impotenza di una distanza che non può colmare in quel momento.  
Ingoia le proprie emozioni. Scatta in un saluto militare, le code della sua lunga giacca bianca ballano nell’aria.  
-Allora, io mi ritiro. Buona giornata.  
Solo in quel momento Kagehira alza lo sguardo e gli rivolge un sorriso largo, dolce.  
-Buona giornata, signor Suoh.  
In un secondo, il Knights è fuori dalla porta e Leo può smettere di importunare il panetto di gelatina scura, con quella lametta che ha trovato poco distante sul tavolo.  
-Che si fa oggi?  
Shu lo blocca con le parole, prima che compia altri disastri.  
-Non toglierti il mantello, non restiamo in casa.  
Indica poi la direzione dove Mika si è diretto, uno scaffale basso con le ante di legno che cigolano appena.  
-Aiuta Kagehira.  
Leo fa una smorfia, per rispondere al suo tono sempre così imperioso.  
Una volta vicino al corvo, si deve chinare a terra e quindi prendere tutto ciò che Mika gli passa, incastrandolo nella lunghezza della catena. Piccole ciotole di metallo dai bordi poco ricurvi e ben poca capienza, diversi tipi di lacci e dei rametti cavi con una delle due estremità a punta rinforzate con una lamina di vetro. Non è neanche necessario che Mika gli ricordi come si chiamino tutti quegli oggetti, perché lo sa da sé; si volta a guardare lo Shi con una certa curiosità.  
-Andiamo a raccogliere resina?  
La voce di lui sembra colorarsi per un istante di soddisfazione.  
-Allora qualcosa ti ricordi. Buon per te.  
Detto questo, lo Shi si limita a recuperare il proprio cappotto e il proprio cappello a cilindro ormai consunto, senza aiutarli con tutti quegli oggetti. Almeno, apre loro la porta.  
Conducono il passo verso il versante Ovest della piccola collina, continuando a camminare su un percorso poco definito tra l’erba alta.  
La vegetazione bassa permette un passo celere. Mika guarda in alto, dove volano gli uccelli lontani.  
-Oggi c’è il sole, Oshi-san! Per fortuna!  
-In questo periodo, il tempo è bizzarro. Un giorno non c’è una singola nuvola in cielo, il giorno seguente c’è la tempesta. Noi lavoriamo fintanto che c’è bel tempo.  
Interviene anche Leo, mentre tenta di non far cadere nulla a terra; persino i sassi sono di impedimento, perché si incastrano con gli anelli delle sue catene.  
-Certo lavorare con la pioggia dev’essere difficile.  
-Scomodo. E poi il fango appesantisce gli stivali.  
-Sarebbe da vederti! Sotto la pioggia con i piedi nel fango! Tutto sporco!  
-Questa è una visione che non potrai ammirare giammai, Tsukinaga.  
-Beh, però la posso immaginare!  
-Se la cosa riesce ad appagarti.  
L’uomo più basso ride alle sue parole per diversi secondi.  
Si ferma all’improvviso quando riconosce due alberi che segnano l’inizio di una biforcazione: una strada prosegue sempre dritta, una invece comincia a scendere di lato. È proprio la seconda che Leo guarda con insistenza, con il piede che si muove per istinto.  
Shu lo blocca di nuovo.  
-Tsukinaga, da questa parte.  
Uno strano sorriso gli piega le labbra, a quel punto, ma lo Shi è irremovibile.  
-Non possiamo passare da lì?  
-No. Allungheremmo la strada inutilmente. Andiamo di qua.  
Non avendo nulla con cui ribattere, Leo si limita a dare un’ultima occhiata a quei due alberi, per poi proseguire come Shu ha detto.  
I tre si addentrano in una boscaglia rarefatta, dove l’erba rimane morbida ma cresce in altezza. Lo Shi individua un gruppo di alberi più compatto degli altri, le cui cortecce si compongono in nodi fantasiosi e venature scure, profonde anche diverse dita.  
Leo rimane ad ammirare quella meraviglia per qualche secondo, con gli occhi spalancati.  
Lo Shi e il suo aiutante cominciano ad allacciare le ciotole ai rametti con nodi intricati, capaci di reggerle pur su un sostegno così sottile. Le loro dita si muovono veloci con i lacci e in poco tempo ogni asticella ha appeso il suo piattino.  
Un altro ordine.  
-Cerchiamo di infilare più asticelle possibili. La resina trattata rende poco, dobbiamo prendere diversa materia prima.  
Mika procede subito, avvicinandosi a uno dei grandi alberi. Deve trovare la venatura più profonda e quindi la parte più morbida della corteccia, poi infilare la punta dell’asticella. I suoi occhi attenti impiegano poco tempo.  
Leo, nel mentre, sta litigando ancora con il suo primo laccio e si sfoga con lo Shi.  
-E intanto che la resina scende, noi che facciamo?  
-Ne controlliamo l’afflusso.  
-Dobbiamo restare qui tutto il giorno?  
-Possiamo cominciare a staccare qualche lamina di corteccia.  
Shu guarda lontano, nella direzione di un altro piccolo gruppo di alberi.  
-Siamo in tre, il lavoro dovrebbe essere meno faticoso.  
Quando torna a guardarlo e lo vede ancora indaffarato, sospira e gli prende il laccio dalle mani. Non compie un gesto repentino, fa ben attenzione a non sfiorare minimamente la sua pelle con il guanto; non lo guarda neppure in faccia, pur essendogli così vicino.  
Leo non lo interrompe, prende un secondo laccio e lo imita. Quella volta riesce nel proprio tentativo, sebbene nel frattempo Shu abbia già allacciato altri due piattini e Mika piantato un’altra asticella.  
Così, la sua domanda coglie abbastanza impreparato lo Shi, che impiega qualche secondo in più per rispondergli.  
-Che tipo di inchiostro intendi preparare?  
-Se ci stai pensando, questo non servirà per Mikejima. Stiamo preparando anche altri inchiostri, perché questa è la stagione giusta. Durante l’inverno, sarà impossibile farne di buona fattura e uno Shi non può esserne sprovvisto a lungo.  
Interviene anche Mika, avvicinandosi con in mano una quarta asticella – forse è un caso, ma la punta di quella è diretta proprio verso Leo.  
-Per le emergenze! Sempre pronti per le catastrofi!  
L’uomo dai capelli lunghi non coglie affatto il tono di sfida di lui, né la provocazione insita nei suoi gesti.  
Quando invece guarda Shu negli occhi, l’altro sa già cosa sta per dirgli. Lo conosce bene e conosce anche le vie del suo pensiero.  
-Credi che possa capitare un’altra di quelle Notti? Avere tante richieste tutte assieme, tanti casi urgenti…  
-Quello che credo io non conta. Se non sono pronto sempre, potrebbero anche morire altre persone e questo è assolutamente inammissibile.  
L’uomo più alto sospira per liberarsi di un peso invisibile, quindi gli passa l’asticella preparata al meglio.  
-Siamo fortunati che il potere di Mikejima sembra non essere così corrosivo come altri, abbiamo qualche giornata per lavorare.  
Poi lo stesso Shi prende un’altra asticella e si avvicina a un albero, dando a quello la propria attenzione.  
Leo pensa velocemente, passo dopo passo. Tocca con i polpastrelli sensibili la corteccia scura, ci passa sopra due dita per tastarne la consistenza, più preso dai propri pensieri che dalle reali sensazioni.  
Avvicina la punta alla corteccia senza neanche aver guardato quel che sta facendo, poi si ferma.  
-La corteccia e la resina di pino hanno proprietà simili, nell’inchiostro. Si potrebbe usare anche quella.  
Un secondo di silenzio, quindi una risposta secca.  
-La corteccia è un elemento che da rigidità eccessiva. Non è utile per lui.  
C’è un susseguirsi di risposte sempre più rapide e irritate, tra di loro.  
-Non hai pensato di lavorarlo con il muschio?  
-Occorrerebbe più tempo.  
-Possiamo velocizzare il processo, se prendessi del muschio di cedro!  
-In questi boschi non si trovano cedri. Dovremmo andare dall’altra parte della città, dove esce il fiume.  
-Beh, tu stesso hai detto che non c’è troppa fretta!  
-No, non abbiamo abbastanza tempo. Oltretutto, è solo una teoria. So per certo che la resina darà ottimi risultati.  
-Come fai a saperlo se non provi con il muschio?  
Shu finalmente lo guarda, tutto il suo fastidio espresso nelle sopracciglia aggrottate e le labbra corrucciate, con il viso che sembra una maschera – non che l’espressione di Leo sia migliore, d’altra parte. Brandiscono come armi non solo le parole, ma anche quelle due asticelle non ancora conficcate.  
-Lo so perché è il mio lavoro. Mentre il tuo in questo momento dovrebbe essere di eseguire gli ordini e fare silenzio.  
Lo Shi tronca di netto ogni altra risposta, gli toglie possibilità di replica.  
-Ora metti a posto quell’asticella e poi aiuta Kagehira a staccare le lamiere di corteccia da quegli alberi.  
Leo infila, infine, la punta di vetro nella corteccia, forzando il suo ingresso in un punto tutt’altro che tenero e dolce. Un po’ come, in quel momento, vorrebbe fare con Shu stesso.  
  
  
Il vento è leggero, pettina con dolcezza i lunghi fili d’erba e li fa dondolare in gesti delicati, serpeggiando lungo il dorsale della collina e infine disperdendosi di nuovo in cielo, libero.  
Così, lo sguardo di Leo viene ostacolato – i suoi sensi distratti da un profumo di terra e di fiori, che gli provoca un’insolita nostalgia. Sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte ma sa già che la situazione non migliorerà: la giacca di Shu copre i suoi polsi, la pelle del guanto le sue mani dalle dita lunghe.  
La voce dell’altro uomo, in quel momento, non è meno dolce del vento.  
-Ti stai annoiando? O sei solo stanco?  
Gli occhi verdi di Leo si alzano al suo viso. Sembra la statua di un divo, perfettamente seduto tra una pietra e l’altra, attento a ogni angolo che il suo corpo assume. Irreale.  
-La seconda, direi! Non ricordavo che questo lavoro fosse così faticoso!  
-Ti sei distratto molto, nell’ultimo periodo. Questo lavoro è sempre stato così.  
-Ammetto che ultimamente non ci ho pensato così spesso!  
-Era evidente.  
Leo incassa anche questa volta, si pronuncia in uno sbuffo un po’ annoiato, un po’ divertito. Il suo petto si fa sempre più pesante a ogni piccola accusa, ma finché c’è ancora aria nei polmoni Leo si accontenta.  
Trova con velocità un altro argomento di cui parlare, sposta le mani da sotto il capo; si copre dal sole alto con il palmo, ma anche così non trova pace – allora infila le dita nell’erba, strappa gli steli uno a uno. A ogni movimento, risuona un tintinnio metallico.  
-Hai mai pensato di prendere un altro aiutante, oltre Kagehira?  
Prima incrinatura.  
Shu volge altrove lo sguardo, lo dirige verso lo stesso sole da cui l’altro sta cercando di proteggersi. Quando si toglie il cappello consunto dalla testa, Leo ha quasi la sensazione che voglia darglielo, ma poi le sue mani lo appoggiano sopra quello spazio di terra che li divide.  
Shu non gli permette di incantarsi a guardare i suoi movimenti. Dà sempre risposte pregne di significato.  
-Ho impiegato anni e anni ha formarlo come si deve. Se avesse il marchio dello Shi, sarebbe in grado di fare un lavoro di competenza.  
-Dai molto credito a quel ragazzo.  
-Tu non lo hai mai davvero visto all’opera. Lo Studio Shi Valkyrie sarà suo, quando io sarò morto, perché sono sicuro che, nel momento del cambio generazionale degli Shi, saprà mantenere alta la nostra reputazione.  
-Ma lui non può fare tatuaggi.  
-Li può progettare ed è in grado di miscelare qualsiasi tipo di inchiostro. Neppure gli aiutanti di Sakuma sono in grado di fare una cosa del genere.  
L’uomo dai capelli lunghi sente un sorriso sincero sulle labbra, nato da quella stessa malinconia che non riesce a smettere di provare. Si smuove appena qualcosa.  
-Sembri un padre orgoglioso.  
-Non ho alcun diritto su di lui. È libero da ogni vincolo.  
-Ma è sempre rimasto con te, anche quando il tuo primo aiutante, Nazuna, è andato via per colpa di tutto quello che è successo tre anni fa. Mika è riuscito a reggere la pressione di quel terribile periodo.  
Leo continua a muovere nervosamente la propria mano, approfittando del fatto che Shu non gli risponda subito. La terra contro la sua nuca è morbida, così come l’erba.  
C’è un’altra folata di vento, che sembra come raccogliere ricordi e parole per depositarli su di loro.  
-Credo sia un po’ questa la tua magia, sai? Renderti indispensabile alle persone. E non come Shi, ma come uomo.  
Altra incrinatura – Shu si espone, anche troppo, introducendo il tentativo di uno scontro.  
-Talmente indispensabile che Nito è fuggito da me quando la situazione per gli Shi nella società si è fatta sensibile, e tu sei andato via per tre anni.  
In quel modo, anche Leo fa la sua mossa, con una risposta secca.  
-Io non sono Mika Kagehira, né lo era Nito.  
Shu aggrotta le sopracciglia, stringe le dita delle mani sulle gambe distese.  
Lo guarda quando lui lo guarda, severamente, spietatamente.  
-No, è vero. Tu non sei Kagehira. Infatti non capisco come tu pretenda di rilassarti in questo modo dopo quello che è successo.  
L’ennesimo sorriso beffardo nasce sul viso di Leo, che fa fatica a trattenere l’ennesima risata. Si costringe a fermare la mano in quel momento, la riporta contro la nuca – per contrastare le parole di lui anche nei gesti, in una rappresentanza di sé che domina a stento.  
Ma spezzato in modo definitivo il tentativo di scontro, può tornare a rilassarsi davvero.  
-Penso di aver già combinato abbastanza casini, non credi? Agitarsi non serve a niente, è una cosa che mi dissi tu stesso! E poi, ora come ora so che Mama è al sicuro, non può farsi del male.  
Sospira e inala il vento con tutti i suoi profumi. Chiude persino gli occhi, lasciando che i pensieri stessi vortichino nella mente e poi vengano espulsi, liberi da ogni pesantezza.  
-C’è tempo per ogni cosa, anche per quelli come noi. Persino per te, Shi Itsuki.  
Non vede bene cosa succede sul viso di Shu o alla sua mano sinistra, con le palpebre chiuse.  
Lo avverte solo muoversi con velocità, accanto a lui, e il suo cappello che gli viene sbattuto in faccia con decisa malagrazia e insolita violenza.  
Sobbalza e apre gli occhi, l’altro è già in piedi e torreggia su di lui.  
-Ehi, ma cosa-  
-Andiamo, il tempo di riposare è finito. Dobbiamo controllare quanta resina è colata, poi tornare allo Studio.  
Shu non aspetta la sua risposta: già si incammina verso gli alberi, lasciandolo solo.  
Leo si alza a tentoni e si massaggia il viso nella parte colpita, borbottando molto scocciato.  
-Che ti prende, all’improvviso?  
  
  
Shu prende con attenzione l’ultima piccola scodella dal tavolo, svuotandone il contenuto nel secchio aiutandosi con un piccolo pennello dalle frange morbide. La resina già ammassata sul fondo trema leggermente quando viene toccata dalle ultime gocce – lo Shi si libera della tensione con un sospiro, finalmente riesce a rizzare la schiena.  
-Con questo, abbiamo finito. Ora serve il sale, dopo lo possiamo mettere nella ghiacciaia. Domani sarà pronto.  
Rimane a guardare il secchio per qualche secondo di troppo: quando fa un passo verso la credenza, si deve fermare perché Leo è sulla sua strada, con il sacchetto del sale grosso tra le mani. Si è ricordato dove stava.  
Lo Shi lo guarda con espressione indecifrabile, poi prende il sacchetto.  
-Grazie.  
Pochi granelli sono sufficienti. Il sale verrà sciolto e assorbito, eliminerà l’acqua superflua e farà concentrare il tutto. Il ghiaccio aiuterà questo processo già veloce, così che dopo due notti il materiale sarà pronto.  
Sebbene ci sia altro lavoro da fare, iniziare qualcosa quando il sole sta ormai tramontando significherebbe interromperlo prima della conclusione.  
Shu si avvicina al caminetto, cercando di capire se c’è qualche fiammella nascosta nelle ceneri.  
-Se vuoi, possiamo scaldare l’acqua per il tè.  
Non ottenere un’immediata risposta lo insospettisce.  
Quando si volta a guardare dove si trovi Leo, lo vede intento ad analizzare i suoi fogli, pieni dei progetti e dei disegni di nuovi tatuaggi. Così, si avvicina a lui.  
-Hai fatto qualche progresso?  
-Ci sto lavorando attentamente. Non è una cosa molto semplice, ma io posso farlo.  
Trasuda sicurezza.  
Le dita di Leo accarezzano ancora quella carta ruvida, il suo sguardo si perde tra le curve del dorso della lunga coda di un cane e la sua criniera, gli artigli e i baffi di un drago d’oro. Riccioli che ricordano curve perfette.  
È serio quando alza lo sguardo a lui.  
-Sai, credo davvero dovresti usare la corteccia.  
Shu si indispettisce, appoggia con un gesto pieno di stizza il sacchetto del sale sulla mensola e gli parla mentre gli dà la schiena.  
-Ancora con quella storia, Tsukinaga? Mi pareva di averti già risposto in modo esaustivo. La resina produce un inchiostro molto forte e corposo, in grado di dare stabilità ai due tatuaggi.  
Ma Leo insiste. Gioca per la prima volta davvero le proprie carte, a volto scoperto, e questo smuove Shu più di quanto potrebbe mai ammettere.  
-Hai detto testualmente a Izumi che potevo darti una mano. Ecco il mio aiuto, Itsuki: usa la corteccia. Un inchiostro forte, specie creato da una pianta sempreverde, può rendere più stabile il legame con il Quarto Chakra[1]!  
Lo Shi si volta a guardarlo finalmente, ricevendo di petto tutta la sua passione.  
-Ti sei ricordato del Chakra.  
-Come avrei potuto dimenticarlo, Itsuki? E poi, è la tua specialità! Creare legami, stabilizzare i Poteri attraverso i Sette Chakra! Non sono cose che si dimenticano facilmente.  
Shu respira piano, chiude gli occhi per concentrarsi, li riapre appena e guarda il pavimento.  
Leo sa che sta pensando velocemente e ha preso in considerazione davvero le sue parole – o forse anche solo i suoi sentimenti – e per questo non lo disturba, benché senta l’esigenza di una risposta rapida.  
Shu gli risponde con inaspettata calma e pazienza, braccia incrociate al petto.  
-Una tale rigidità va bene per il Primo o il Secondo Chakra, che sono collegati alle parti inferiori del corpo, ovvero le gambe e il bacino. Il Quarto, collegato al cuore ma anche al respiro, ha più bisogno di sostegno. Se si comprime troppo il petto, il fiato si mozza e si perde capacità vitale. Non voglio imprigionare Mikejima in una gabbia di carne e di Potere.  
Sbalordito, l’uomo dai capelli lunghi resta chiuso in un silenzio interdetto per qualche secondo. Rimane abbastanza sorpreso dalle argomentazioni di lui, studiate ed elaborate finemente.  
Si tratta di teorie che toccano l’etica e la morale, nel senso più largo del termine. Esplicano la visione del rapporto tra natura umana nelle sue tre componenti e il Potere stesso, in quanto armonia. Equilibrio piuttosto che dominio.  
L’uomo più basso calma la voce e abbassa le braccia, in una posa un poco più dimessa.  
-Ma lasciare spazio di questo genere, non significa forse imprigionare solo per metà il Potere che lo corrode?  
-Immagino il Potere come un suono. Se soffi dentro un flauto tappato, non uscirà nulla. Se invece incidi uno sfogo, ecco che la melodia non solo si libera, ma si compone in armonia.  
Poi lo Shi aggiunge, con le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
-Non posso certo permettere che la mia sia solo una soluzione momentanea al problema. Mikejima dovrà vivere per sempre con quel nuovo legame e dovrà farci i conti. Ogni piccola goccia di inchiostro è un marchio che solo la morte può debellare e distruggere.  
Leo lo sa bene: il fiore di ciliegio sfrigola sulla sua guancia ogni volta che ne è consapevole appieno, quasi esprimesse il desiderio di essere utilizzato e quindi di nutrirsi del suo qi. È in quella condizione da così tanto tempo che tende a dimenticarsi certi dettagli.  
La sua angoscia, però, è ancora abbastanza presente, tenta di manifestarsi oltre il suo controllo.  
-Come ogni melodia, può essere intonata o stonata, Itsuki. C’è la possibilità che diventi la peggior musica di sempre.  
-Beh, quello dipende da lui, non certo da me.  
-Vuoi correre il rischio che uccida, o si uccida?  
Shu non perde la calma né la pazienza, forse aveva già previsto quel tipo di domanda.  
Mentre lui giocava a fare il matto, Shu Itsuki è stato più intento a trovare un’efficacie soluzione.  
Scioglie le braccia, nella sua stessa posa.  
-Con l’arte degli Shi, siamo riusciti a trasformare parassiti come i Poteri, capaci di risucchiare i nostri qi e corromperli fino alla nostra morte, in qualcosa di utile. Il nostro inchiostro non solo ferma il processo di corruzione e corrosione, ma li rende plasmabili alla nostra volontà. E come ogni oggetto, è come li utilizziamo che fa di noi quello che siamo.  
Quelle parole sono, almeno un poco, quello che Leo ha davvero bisogno di sentire.  
Ma prima di iniziare a manifestare in maniera palese sentimenti che non gli piacciono troppo, si nasconde dietro un sorriso e un cambio repentino di argomento, una sorta di complimento a Shu.  
-Un po’ come quei bambini con un grande qi che diventano Shi, giusto? Un ottimo utilizzo di un elemento dato loro per caso.  
Lo Shi, corpo e mentre presenti, si avvicina a lui.  
Chissà come, riesce a incatenare il proprio sguardo al suo.  
-Tu hai paura, Tsukinaga, questo lo posso comprendere. Ne hai talmente tanta che ti offusca il giudizio ormai da tempo. Altrimenti, perché saresti tornato qui, a Yumenosaki, se non per tentare di salvare il tuo amico in questo tentativo così disperato?  
Poi sorride persino, con quella nota di leggera compiacenza pietosa.  
-Non sei cambiato affatto, alla fine.  
Leo abbassa gli occhi prima di ritrovarsi ad arrossire, cammina svelto verso lo sgabello dove è ancora posizionato il secchio pieno di resina. Ne prende il manico quindi, sollevandolo.  
-Credo che il sale abbia fatto il suo lavoro, Itsuki. Mettiamo il secchio nella ghiacciaia.  
Shu lo lascia scappare, senza trattenerlo.  
L’unica cosa che fa, mentre raggi di color arancione filtrano dalla grande finestra che dà all’esterno, è mettere la tinozza del tè sopra il fuoco e aizzare le fiamme nascoste nella cenere.  
  
  
Ritsu dona un sorriso da gatto alla persona che gli apre la porta.  
-Kasa è occupato con faccende personali. Sembra sia riuscito a convincere Himemiya a farlo entrare in casa.  
Shu rimane un poco confuso sia dalla sua presenza sia dalle sue parole; anche quando il Knights dai capelli scuri risponde alle sue perplessità, non riesce davvero a capacitarsi di quanto stia accadendo.  
-È passata quasi una settimana dal processo.  
-Vero? Io lo avrei fatto attendere almeno altre due settimane, per quello che ha fatto.  
Da dietro la schiena dello Shi, compare l’ometto dai capelli lunghi, che ride ad alta voce e apostrofa l’ex compagno.  
-Sei diabolico, Ritsu! E dici un sacco di stronzate! Se tu e Mao foste stati al loro posto, non saresti riuscito ad attendere neanche un solo giorno lontano da lui!  
-Mao è più carino e dolce di Tsukasa.  
Ritsu sospira, immaginando chiaramente il proprio amante – la cosa scatena una più vivace ilarità in Leo, che proprio non si contiene. Shu gli lancia un’occhiata torva, ma neppure questo lo ferma.  
Il sorriso torna di nuovo sul viso di Sakuma, malizioso. Scimmiotta nel tono delle parole colui che non c’è.  
-Signor Shi, prendo in custodia il nostro stupido Leader fino al palazzo dei Knights. Rientriamo, e non mi resta altro che augurarti buona notte.  
Shu si mette di lato alla porta, in modo che Leo possa passare. Fa una strana espressione, stanca.  
-Forse con l’augurio di un demone potrebbe esserlo effettivamente, una buona notte. La prima dopo tanto tempo.  
Questo conclude il loro scambio.  
Quando Ritsu e il suo custodito si allontanano dallo Studio, c’è ancora un leggero vento che trascina la sera come una coperta pesante e la stende su tutto il territorio della città.  
Una gabbia della funivia arriva presto, cigolando appena. Leo si siede sul freddo metallo e guarda lontano, verso un orizzonte costellato delle luci pallide di finestre e lampioni. Si sorprende a provare una certa fame, oltre tutto il nodo dell’ansia che gli attanaglia lo stomaco.  
Ritsu attende solo qualche minuto prima di parlargli dall’altro lato della gabbia, in perfetta penombra.  
-Sei silenzioso, Leader. Hai esaurito le parole parlando con lo Shi?  
Si scambiano un sorriso della medesima forma quando Leo si volta a guardarlo.  
Vecchi amici, ritrovano con poche parole un’intimità emotiva e spirituale che non si è mai debellata.  
-Ritsu, tu riesci sempre a trovare i punti sensibili degli altri e a insistere su quelli.  
-Deformazione professionale, è fatto senza cattiveria.  
L’uomo dai capelli lunghi sospira, presentando una vera preoccupazione approfittando proprio di quel cambio di argomento.  
-Hai più avuto modo di applicare il tuo Potere?  
-In questi tre anni, soltanto una volta, ma è stato abbastanza inutile.  
-Beh, per fortuna! Il tuo Potere è mostruoso! Sembra arrivi davvero dall’Inferno!  
-Un po’ come tutti i Poteri, no? La loro vera origine ancora non si sa, magari sono davvero un prodotto dell’Inferno e dei Demoni. D’altra parte, ammettiamo l’esistenza dei Demoni del Chakra.  
Leo evita di fargli notare che la saggezza popolare descrive i Demoni del Chakra come esseri capaci solo di distruzione e morte, talmente corrosi dai Poteri da non avere niente più di umano, mostruosi dentro e fuori. Una delle possibili fini al termine della corruzione del qi, molti umani avrebbero preferito scoppiare e disperdersi in mille frammenti di carne piuttosto che diventare abomini simili.  
Paragonarsi a esseri del genere non è proprio qualcosa da farsi, neppure per uno come Ritsu Sakuma.  
Leo sospira ancora.  
-Per qualcuno non sono altro che uno strumento. Qualcosa di potenzialmente distruttivo, ma che può essere utilizzato.  
-È una visione del mondo rassicurante, che solo uno Shi potrebbe avere. Loro hanno davvero il controllo sui Poteri, a differenza nostra.  
C’è a quel punto una pausa così lunga che pare quasi i due interlocutori abbiano perso la voglia di chiacchierare. Sono le parole di Leo a riprendere il filo della conversazione, con parole piene di reale pietà.  
-Al prezzo del loro tempo. Il potere delle loro mani corrompe il qi in maniera diversa, e accorcia la loro vita.  
Ritsu contempla ogni possibile risposta, combattuto da diverse forze interiori che lo vorrebbero da una parte spietato, dall’altra parte invece sensibile. Chiede consiglio alla luna con lo sguardo, se raccattare benevolenza oppure concetti dimenticati, estranei a lui. La luna risponde con la malinconia di ricordi non troppo lontani, lo sbattere di ali di pipistrello e suoni confusi tra le ombre.  
A guardarlo bene, in effetti, Ritsu non sembra totalmente umano.  
-Se non ci fossero loro che sono pronti a sacrificarsi per noi, la nostra società collasserebbe e andrebbe in rovina. Così come, paradossalmente, se non ci fossero umani a cui attaccarsi, possiamo solo ipotizzare cosa farebbero i Poteri sul mondo.  
Leo si ritrova a ridere senza controllo, di punto in bianco.  
-Ti sei molto addolcito in questi tre anni, o sbaglio? Una volta non avresti mai detto una cosa del genere sugli Shi.  
-Sono parole di Sena. Lui è molto più sensibile di me.  
-Ah, lui è sempre stato un romantico! Vede il mondo con occhi diversi!  
-Sei stato anche tu a ispirarlo, lo sai. È sempre stato un po’ innamorato di te, e tu sei sempre stato innamorato del mondo.  
-Tu dici?  
Ride ancora, per scacciare sensazioni impertinenti. Lo ha sempre saputo, questo non fa che peggiorare le cose.  
La gabbia della funivia dondola al vento che passa, sembra di essere quasi sull’orlo di un precipizio.  
-Sei tu che chiacchieri molto più del solito stasera, Ritsu!  
-È notte, i sogni e gli incubi come me sono molto più attivi che non di giorno.  
-Sembra quasi una cosa indecente.  
-Solo per Mao sono indecente, mio Leader.  
Ritsu finisce di parlare con un’allusione non troppo velata e un sorriso nascosto nella piega delle labbra, con quella sicurezza che gli è data dalla fortuna di un amore quasi eterno. Leo lo invidia anche in quel momento per certi versi, per altri pensa che non vorrebbe essere mai come lui.  
Qualcosa di beffardo accade nella sua testa, quando si lecca le labbra secche. C’è ancora il sapore del tè e del leggero aroma di tiglio, lo zucchero contro i denti – il suono della ceramica graffiata, gli occhi dolci di lui sono immagini che rimbalzano in ogni dove, per qualche istante lo bloccano completamente. Viene scosso da un brivido in assenza d’aria fredda, mentre le gambe e la catena ad anelli ancora penzolano nel vuoto.  
Almeno, la meta è vicina, riesce già a intravedere la carrozza bianca che li porterà in città.  
-Spero davvero che anche domani sia una bella giornata.  
Sospira per l’ultima volta, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
Si ritrova a sperare che la notte gli rubi tutte le emozioni, oltre che ore di tempo.

* * *

[1] **Chakra** : Chakra è una parola che viene dal sanscrito, significa letteralmente _ruota, circolo_ , e _disco solare_.  
Esistono i 7 chakra basici o principali che si distribuiscono dalla parte più bassa della colonna vertebrale, fino alla parte più alta della testa. L’energia scorrerebbe attraverso questi canali con movimenti ascendenti e discendenti, formando una specie di spirale. È un termine che si trova molto nelle filosofie orientali, l’ho riadattato e usato per fini a me utili in quanto collegato direttamente al concetto di “qi”, energia vitale. Potete trovare maggiori dettagli anche qui, se siete interessati: <https://www.meditazionezen.it/i-7-chakra/>  


`**Note Autrice:**` Aggiornamento del lunedì!  
Con questo capitolo ci si addentra sempre di più nel "conflitto" tra Leo e Shu, ovvero la dinamica principale di tutta quanta la fic! La tensione è più che papabile, o molto PALESE ed esplicita, tocca qualsiasi livello possibile nel loro rapporto.  
Shu in canon è un personaggio che non solo riesce a provare un fortissimo rancore, ma pure di per sé ha un carattere poco trattabile, perché intransigente e perfezionista. Quindi si capisce bene quanto sia arduo interagirci in certe situazioni.  
Leo invece... Leo sente il peso emotivo di scelte sbagliatissime, cerca in tutti i modi di gestirle ma come dire, è un'impresa piuttosto ardua, e bisogna fare diversi tentativi. Oltretutto, tenta pure di non farsi schiacciare dal senso di colpa e di non farsi dominare da questo - giustamente io direi - quindi boh, è tutto un garbuglio terribile!  
Ritsu è un po' la cornice comica (come anche Mika devo dire), ma nella parte finale ho messo alcune cose molto importanti, che spero siano risaltate in qualche modo. Cerco sempre di descrivere i miei mondi pezzo a pezzo, in modo da non mettere mattoni descrittivi tutti assieme, perché so che già il mio stile può risultare pesante, se evito di appesantirlo ancora di più è meglio!  
La parte legata alla formazione dell'inchiostro è buona parte inventata (.) ma comunque prende spunto da alcuni studi che feci all'Università di Cinese. Il mio personaggio storico preferito è un certo Sima Qian, che di professione faceva lo storico (appunto), un paragrafo meraviglioso del mio libro di storia parlava di alcuni strumenti che i cinesi usavano per questo genere di lavori.  
Parlando invece della canzone associata a questo capitolo, è malinconia e dolore. Malinconia e dolore come, in effetti, è Leo, o quello che trattiene a sè. La "casa" è ovviamente lo Studio Shi Valkyrie, che ricordo come ci fosse legato nel suo passato. E quindi niente, botta di feels per tutti quanti voi.  
Il prossimo capitolo sarà iper importante - anticipo già che FORSE non sarà aggiornato lunedì ma qualche giorno dopo, forse, vedremo!  
Per ora vi ringrazio di aver letto fino a qui e vi saluto, alla prossima!


	9. *8. Steli - Il solo degno testimone*

##  ***8. Steli – Il solo degno testimone***

  
_[ **Melodie di vento e di pioggia:** il movimento della tempesta // CherryBlossoms' Ink FanMix  
Track 9: [Capitolo 8] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kmiw4FYTg2U)_

Quando Mika lascia l’abitazione, lui si paralizza per qualche istante: allo stesso tempo, spera e teme per quelle ore pomeridiane che dovrà passare chiuso nello Studio, con la sola compagnia dello Shi.  
Il suo sguardo passa dalla porta di legno chiusa alla vetrata spessa appena in parte, sulla cui superficie cominciano a battere le prime grosse, pesanti gocce di pioggia.  
Shu sospira, scosso da un leggero brivido di freddo. Individua il mantello leggero sopra la sedia accanto a Leo – quando si alza, Leo non reagisce alla sua vicinanza. Per la precisione, non riesce davvero a muoversi.  
-Accendo il fuoco, fra poco farà freddo.  
L’uomo dai capelli lunghi emette un piccolo verso di approvazione. Chissà come, la pioggia riesce a renderlo così malinconico e succube.  
Presto c’è odore di fuliggine nell’aria stantia, il rumore sottile del legno che cuoce fino a diventare cenere. Lo Shi attizza le fiamme con strumenti di metallo, che gli sporcano di nero i guanti bianchi. Con uno schiocco secco di labbra, Shu prende uno strofinaccio e cerca di pulirsi per bene, dopo aver sollevato ancora i lembi del mantello che casca sulle esili spalle squadrate.  
Passa accanto a Leo, quando torna al proprio posto al tavolo e ai propri fogli, in modo tale che l’altro alzi lo sguardo naturalmente per rivolgergli l’attenzione. L’altro uomo cerca di focalizzarsi sul suo profilo slanciato, il fianco esile fasciato da una camicia elegante, ma Shu riesce comunque a intercettare il suo sguardo.  
-Finisci alla svelta il tuo pranzo, devi tornare a lavorare.  
Fa subito una smorfia e agita la ciotola tra le sue mani.  
-Ormai è diventata fredda! Immangiabile!  
-Questo è solo colpa tua. Invece di sbrigarti, sei rimasto tutto il tempo a fissare il vuoto.  
-Se mangio di fretta poi mi va di traverso e mi fa male lo stomaco! Vuoi che mi ammali?  
-Per darti l’opportunità di lamentarti ancora?  
Si guardano in modo truce per un momento molto lungo; Leo è il primo ad abbassare lo sguardo, per raccogliere con il cucchiaio un pezzo di rapa molliccio dall’aspetto per nulla invitante.  
Non si accorge che Shu si è di nuovo alzato ed è arrivato accanto a lui, al tavolo pieno di ciotole e di bicchieri, e quasi arrivi a toccarlo.  
-C-cosa fai?  
Sobbalza sulla propria sedia, rovescia parte della brodaglia, ma poco ha importanza.  
Lo sguardo di lui è penetrante, sta indagando qualcosa. Gli appoggia persino una mano sulla spalla, leggerissima, e qualcosa tintinna all’interno della manica larga quando si muove.  
-Ti prendo la pastiglia per la digestione.  
Leo impiega qualche secondo a realizzare quelle parole, si affretta a giustificarsi.  
-Stavo scherzando, Itsuki!  
Ma lo Shi raggiunge veloce un barattolo di vetro sulla mensola più alta, dove sono ammucchiate pillole bianche dall’odore di zucchero. Soffia via la polvere dal coperchio prima di aprirlo e prende un confetto sul palmo, lo porta a Leo con un bicchiere d’acqua.  
-Le ho fatte io, con Kagehira. Non dovrebbero darti problemi.  
A quel punto, l’altro non può rifiutare.  
Il rumore di un tuono fa voltare entrambi verso la vetrata: si vede chiaramente il cielo annerirsi sempre più, le fronde degli alberi più grandi smossi da un vento forte.  
Shu accende, allora, le lampade della stanza, così da illuminare per bene il tavolo da lavoro e tutti i suoi disegni. Un raschietto dalla lama consunta brilla un poco, prima di essere coperto dall’ombra dell’uomo.  
  
  
Entra nel ripostiglio e appoggia la teglia sopra il primo scaffale disponibile. Come gli è stato ordinato, con le mani libere recupera quattro panetti di inchiostro dall’angolo a destra, trattati con amido di rapa e zucchero fino. Afferrata di nuovo la teglia ora piena dei panetti, esce celere e si chiude la porta alle spalle, trascinando tutta la catena con sé.  
Si avvicina al forno da lavoro, dopo aver appoggiato la teglia su quel piccolo rialzo posizionato al suo interno. Il fuoco non è molto vivo, è stato rannicchiato sul fondo in modo che la fiamma non potesse neanche avvicinarsi ai panetti. Aziona quindi il meccanismo, tracciando un segno sull’area circostante al piccolo rialzo: si illuminano ghirigori elaborati, su quasi tutto il ripiano, mentre sul rialzo compare la figura di un piccolo sole. Quindi, la teglia comincia a girare piano.  
Leo si sente soddisfatto. Si gira verso l’altro uomo, che ancora chino sul tavolo da lavoro continua a scarabocchiare qualcosa sull’ennesimo foglio liscio, senza trovare pace. Ma c’è qualcosa che lo incuriosisce: si china a terra e raccoglie quel foglio accartocciato, aprendolo per vedere cosa ci sia disegnato.  
Vede lo schizzo di due Origini e, da una parte e dall’altra, l’abbozzo di prolungamenti ed estensioni. Lo fissa per lunghi secondi, quindi si rivolge a Shu.  
-Cos’ha che non va, questo?  
È seriamente perplesso, così come seriamente nervoso è lo Shi.  
-Non lo vedi, forse? Non va bene!  
Leo insiste, dopo che guarda ancora il disegno e davvero non trova nulla che sia disarmonico.  
-Non va bene in che senso?  
Shu si alza spazientito dal proprio posto e lo raggiunge con falcate nervose. Indica il punto più basso del secondo prolungamento di destra.  
-Questo! Questo non va bene! Non è bello, non è artistico! È orrendo a vedersi da ogni angolo lo si guardi!  
Si volta con un gesto teatrale.  
-Non riesco a guardarlo neanche adesso! Mi procura solo fastidio!  
Si allontana e raggiunge il proprio posto a sedere, continuando a borbottare. C’è un tuono, al di fuori dello Studio, così pesante e così vicino che scuote persino la superficie della grande vetrata.  
Leo impiega qualche altro secondo a riprendersi, parla con una voce sottilissima che non pare neanche sua.  
-Tu… stai sprecando del tempo a fare un disegno… bello?  
Shu rimane immobile, con la schiena dritta dritta, le spalle rigide sotto la mantellina piena di pizzo.  
Leo, dall’altra parte della stanza, è furioso – dentro di lui il nervosismo scalpita, l’agitazione freme, mille sensazioni negative si ammassano tutte assieme.  
I due uomini si incalzano, senza staccarsi gli occhi di dosso.  
-Un tatuaggio perfetto, certamente! Non ho intenzione di pretendere di meno!  
-Quindi, insomma. Stanno passando giorni interi perché tu non riesci a fare un cazzo di disegno.  
-Mi sembrava di avertelo già detto, anche anni fa. Un tatuaggio è un marchio che rimane per tutta la durata della vita sulla sua pelle. Ha un valore morale e psicologico, oltre che meramente pratico.  
Le dita di Leo si irrigidiscono e le sue narici si allargano nel tentativo di inalare quanta più aria possibile – forse per calmarsi un poco.  
-Sono dell’opinione, signor Shu Itsuki, che Mama preferisca essere integro, piuttosto che bello.  
A quel punto si agita e alza la voce, finalmente vinto dalla sua stessa paranoia. È bastato così poco, un leggero tocco nel momento di massima debolezza.  
L’uomo dai capelli lunghi comincia ad andare avanti e indietro davanti al forno, alzando e abbassando il braccio con la mano che tiene il foglio stropicciato, in un concerto di schiocchi acuti. È livido in viso, il suo tatuaggio sfrigola e si illumina nella parte dei petali più bassi.  
-Tu e le tue assurde manie! Devi solo creare un collegamento tra i due tatuaggi e il Chakra, non altro! Basterebbero due righe da una parte e due righe dall’altra! Se proprio vuoi farlo, qualche fiore qui e là! Quanto pensi ti ci voglia? Due ore? Tre? Perché sono giorni che stai pensando a questa cosa? Avrebbe dovuto essere già pronto!  
Così come Leo alza la voce, Shu di contro l’abbassa, cercando il dominio in una razionalità contraria, assottiglia lo sguardo glaciale.  
-Forse non ti ricordi bene, la tua memoria si è raggrinzita come il tuo rispetto, che anche con un tatuaggio normale-  
-Certo che me lo ricordo! Ci impiegavi giorni! Ma capisci che questa è una situazione di emergenza? Come puoi pensare che-  
-I principi non sono relativi, Tsukinaga.  
Leo boccheggia perché non ha una risposta pronta al momento.  
Ma quando Shu torna a parlare, con voce fredda e che fa male, non è certo la ragione a smuoverlo – la paura accumulata nell’ultimo mese, da quando ha visto quel maledetto Potere entrare nel corpo del suo migliore amico e rimanervi dentro come un parassita, cominciare a mangiare pezzi invisibili di lui dall’interno.  
-Tutto quello che vale in pace, deve valere anche in guerra. Non è forse così? Altrimenti si perderebbe persino il senso di determinate cose e ci sarebbe solo il caos. Senza una traccia precisa da seguire, da interpretare, da analizzare. Certe cose sono solo oggettive.  
-Parliamo di concetti superflui, come bellezza e armonia! Sono pagliacciate! Non concetti importanti!  
-Io non sono il Custode dei Sigilli e non ho intenzione di assumerne la responsabilità. Io offro soluzioni durature nel tempo, non passeggere. Ma capisco che il tuo coinvolgimento emotivo nella faccenda possa offuscarti la logica, Tsukinaga. Tu sei sempre stato qualcuno che si lasciava prendere dall’emotività.  
-Sei proprio tu a dirmi una cosa del genere? Mi prendi per il culo?  
A quel punto però, non servono neanche le parole di Shu per confermarglielo: Leo capisce una cosa che lo zittisce. Lo Shi ha ragione, non può essere lui a parlare in quel modo.  
Capirlo razionalmente lo porta a una quiete quasi improvvisa, molto più dolorosa della rabbia stessa e delle parole di lui, che lo riducono a essere solo una sorta di bestia ferita.  
-Gradirei che moderassi il linguaggio quando parli con me, benché tu sia in totale disaccordo.  
C’è un lungo silenzio nella stanza, si sentono perfettamente tutti i rumori del temporale esterno.  
Dopo quei tesi minuti, la voce di Shu pare addolcitasi.  
-Se ti può essere di consolazione, avrò finito entro la fine di questa settimana. Non supererò comunque questo limite.  
Le sue parole lo toccano poco.  
Sull’orlo di un pianto, Leo alza gli occhi.  
-Che significato può avere la bellezza, in questo frangente? Tra la vita e la morte, non è altro che un orpello inutile.  
-Mi deludi, Tsukinaga. Lo sai benissimo: la bellezza può salvare le anime degli uomini.  
Leo pensa di sorridere, ma Shu non vede alcun sorriso sulle sue labbra.  
L’uomo più basso alza ancora il foglio stretto tra le sue dita, immobile davanti al fuoco. Ne ripercorre con un dito tutte le angolazioni, le svolte e i riccioli. Si avvicina allo Shi, quasi come uno scolaretto che non capisce dove ha sbagliato nella verifica.  
-E questo angolo non va bene? Cosa c’è che non va, in questa linea?  
Shu allora gli mostra il nuovo disegno, quella piega appena più a destra, più morbida e bassa, che parte dall’Origine e si allunga in diverse spirali. Forse, quella è la possibilità di porre diverse variazioni al legame con il Chakra a seconda della volontà del portatore, o chissà quale altro significato, Leo davvero non lo sa.  
Guarda Shu quando gli parla.  
-Penso sia migliore così. Non ti sembra più snella e leggiadra?  
Sì, sì lo sembra. In effetti lo è.  
Leo appoggia il foglio sul tavolo e Shu non lo sposta di un solo centimetro. Grattandosi il capo in un semplice gesto di timidezza – non c’è alcuna risata a salvarlo, adesso – si allontana ancora, verso la parte abitata dello studio.  
-Posso riposarmi un attimo, Itsuki?  
Shu è già tornato al lavoro, penna in mano e inchiostro nero.  
Non conserva nella voce alcuna traccia di emozione umana, ormai.  
-Vai pure nell’altra stanza. In teoria il tuo custode dovrebbe essere già arrivato, ma con questa pioggia e con questo vento è possibile che faccia tardi. Non sei tenuto a continuare a lavorare.  
Leo annuisce, passivo.  
Dà un’occhiata veloce a quella stanza lunga, ritrovando il letto dove è sempre stato, in fondo sulla destra.  
Le manette sono diventate pesanti, lui è molto affaticato. Si lascia cadere sul materasso, rotolando su se stesso recupera una coperta nella quale avvolgersi, nella quale nascondersi, mentre un altro tuono infuria sopra le loro teste.  
  
  
Leo si sveglia con un’immagine che gli scivola via dalla vista, come un sogno. L’aspettativa di qualcosa di incerto gli accelera il battito del cuore, delusa dalla solitudine nella stanza.  
C’è ancora il rumore della pioggia, qualcosa che gocciola da chissà quale angolo del tetto.  
Quando si muove, si ritrova intrappolato in una coperta che non ricorda affatto di aver preso da solo, adagiata mollemente sulle sue spalle. La scansa assieme a tutte le altre e la appallottola sul letto, per riuscire ad alzarsi.  
I suoi piedi si muovono da soli: trascinando la catena, percorrono lentamente tutto il perimetro del tappeto spesso, passando davanti alle vetrine delle credenze ormai mezze vuote e anche quella piccola libreria piena di vecchissimi volumi sugli studi dei tatuaggi, stili diversi e rapporti spaziali con il Chakra. Appena più in là, in una zona lasciata sgombra, c’è la grande teca di Mademoiselle; vi si avvicina d’istinto, senza pensieri.  
Lei ha lo stesso abito che aveva tre anni prima. Corpetto stretto e gonna larga, maniche a sbuffo e un cappellino pieno di pizzi sopra i capelli a boccoli, talmente tante balze e sottogonne da sembrare una nuvola. Come sempre, lo sguardo di lei fissa il vuoto, non mostra alcuna intenzione. La perfetta rappresentazione dell'immutabilità del tempo.  
Leo però è fatto di carne e di emozioni, quindi si distrae con molto poco. Vede il proprio riflesso contro il vetro che rinchiude l’enorme bambola, di conseguenza vede anche il tatuaggio che ha dalla guancia.  
Un fiore di ciliegio, rami, foglie e boccioli. Il tatuaggio che rappresenta i Poteri legati all’elemento dell’Aria.  
Sposta i capelli lunghi di lato per vederlo meglio, percorre con il polpastrello delle dita i suoi contorni neri, dagli steli più bassi fino alla punta di quel petalo che oltrepassa la tempia e quasi si immerge nei capelli. È grande, perché grande è il suo Potere – o forse era solo un poco inetto lo Shi che lo ha disegnato, questo non lo può sapere veramente.  
Non è sorpreso di sentire una voce provenire da dietro di sé.  
-Bello.  
Shu non aggiunge altro, non indica il soggetto di quell’aggettivo, lasciando che sia Leo a ipotizzarlo. Lui lo guarda attraverso il riflesso del vetro, poi si gira e lo fissa con occhi stanchi: Shu rimane contro lo stipite dell’arco che fa da ingresso alla stanza, senza muovere un singolo passo, così da costringerlo ad avvicinarsi. Lo Shi si rilassa solo quando è ben lontano dalla teca, davanti a lui.  
-Quanto ho dormito?  
-Un paio di ore, più o meno. È quasi passata l’ora di cena.  
Lo guarda confuso, perché la mancata variazione di luce non gli ha permesso subito di avere un’indicazione precisa del passaggio del tempo. C’è poi un’ulteriore questione che non gli è chiara.  
-I Knights?  
Lo Shi risponde con una iniziale alzata di spalle, guarda con la coda dell’occhio la porta dell’entrata, ancora sigillata.  
-Nessuno si è fatto vedere. E con questo temporale è possibile che non usciranno dal loro palazzo per tutta la notte. La funivia è inagibile con questo vento.  
-Non ci saranno guai per questo?  
-Non possono certo accusarti di aver creato la tempesta. Il tuo Potere è ben altro.  
Leo fa una smorfia e non risponde.  
Guarda oltre la sua figura, alla stanza illuminata dalle lampade – non è un caso che il suo sguardo finisca sul tavolo da lavoro, dove sono sparsi diversi fogli tutti scarabocchiati e tre tazze da tè vuote.  
-Stai ancora lavorando?  
-Ho dovuto interrompermi per togliere i panetti dal forno e per cucinare qualcosa. Riprendo dopo.  
-Non sei stanco?  
La domanda gli nasce spontanea sulla bocca prima che lui riesca a fermarla, e anche a mordersi le labbra ormai è troppo tardi. Infatti, lo sguardo di Shu ha un guizzo, non sa definire di quale natura, e il tono della sua voce cambia un poco. Lo Shi si stringe nel proprio abbraccio, quasi volesse proteggersi da qualcosa.  
-Prima mi accusi di star perdendo tempo e ora mi fai questa domanda?  
Anche Leo è bravo a proteggersi, forse troppo.  
-Semplice cortesia, Itsuki.  
-E da quando hai imparato le buone maniere? Andare in giro per il mondo ti è dunque servito a qualcosa?  
-Quantomeno non sono diventato una mummia dentro quattro mura come te.  
Rimangono zitti, a fissare le parole nella mente: lunghe sequenze di errori che si srotolano da pendii e diventano frane di emozioni.  
Shu lo fissa come prima Mademoiselle fissava il vuoto davanti a sé: senza aspettarsi davvero un seguito. Il suo silenzio accresce il senso di colpa di Leo, che a un certo punto non sostiene più quel vuoto.  
-Mi- mi fa male la testa, Itsuki.  
-C’è del tè ancora tiepido.  
Lo supera con passi veloci, avvicinandosi al caminetto spento su cui è appesa la pentola del tè. Prende una tazza dalla credenza e la riempie piano, sorseggiando poi il liquido ma senza sentirne il sapore.  
Si fissa su una macchia del muro, ascoltando il niente perché anche le manette fanno silenzio. Irrompe un tuono dall’esterno, ed è forse un albero quello che cade in lontananza.  
Alla fine, non riesce più a resistere.  
-Forse non è stata una buona idea chiedere che ti aiutassi.  
Shu si muove piano, si sente soltanto il fruscio dei suoi vestiti perché rimane immobile.  
-Ti stai arrendendo dopo solo quattro giorni, Tsukinaga.  
-Quattro giorni su sette mi paiono abbastanza per capire se qualcosa va o non va.  
Pausa, Shu insiste a voce atona.  
-Ti stai arrendendo.  
Leo si volta a guardarlo, le dita talmente strette attorno alla tazza quasi da distruggerla.  
Lo sguardo dello Shi è deluso, un pugnale nella sua sensibilità – nell’orgoglio che spunta come estrema difesa in una situazione svantaggiosa di partenza, dove già tutto sembra perso.  
Si mantiene ironico, sarcastico, provocatorio.  
-Anche se fosse? Come hai detto tu, il mio potere è ben altro! Stare qui fa perdere tempo a me e a te!  
Beve veloce per cercare di ammorbidire la gola secca, lo fa troppo rumorosamente e si bagna tutto il mento. Nondimeno, la sua voce non è più gentile di prima, così come non lo è la voce di Shu.  
-O hai tempo da sprecare, signor Shi?  
-Vivo intensamente ogni istante, e mi sono promesso di non avere più rimpianti di nessun genere. Solo i codardi fuggono dal loro destino, o permettono a certi sentimenti di ostacolare i loro obiettivi.  
-Rimpianti? Ah, ci sono certe cose nella vita che non puoi governare! Che ti capitano e basta!  
-Questa è un’ottima giustificazione quando non si ha voglia di combattere.  
-Credi davvero sia solo una questione di volontà? Mama certo non vuole soffrire, eppure ora come ora è rinchiuso dentro una torre in attesa di un giudizio definitivo.  
-Non stiamo parlando di Mikejima. Non sviare l’argomento.  
Leo apre la bocca pronto per ribattere, ma non ne esce alcun suono: non ha valide risposte da dare, sarebbe eccessivo comportarsi ancora da matto. Ma per quanto sia un’alternativa valida, dal suo punto di vista, decide di non farlo.  
La sua indecisione lo quieta, o forse è il tè rilassante che comincia a fare il suo effetto.  
Maledetta pioggia, maledetta tempesta. Tutto quel tempio rinchiuso nello Studio Shi Valkyrie non gli fa bene – beve ancora, ormai la tazza è quasi vuota.  
Nel tempo che si prende, è Shu che lo rimbecca, senza dargli davvero tregua. Anche per lui, pare, c’è molto in gioco.  
-Il tempo è prezioso, lo sai bene.  
-Per questo non dovresti sprecarlo con me.  
-È questo dunque che pensi?  
Leo si blocca ancora a quella domanda, perché vorrebbe dargli una risposta secca e veloce, dovrebbe davvero farlo prima di ritrovarsi in conseguenze che non vuole assolutamente affrontare. È troppo lento, rallentato da timore e speranza che lottano ancora nel suo cervello.  
Ma quando Shu fa un passo verso di lui sa già che ha perso. Lo Shi si tiene la mano sinistra ben stretta nel guanto per impedirle alcun tremore, gli occhi puntati sulla sua persona.  
-Pensi che, dopo tanti anni, ti sia consentito fuggire da me? Anche se avevamo un accordo?  
Leo rimane immobile a fissarlo abbassarsi le maniche larghe del vestito, per scoprire i polsi.  
I due bracciali colorati di bianco e blu sono ancora lì, tintinnano quando lo Shi si muove. Leo svia lo sguardo, incapace di reggere quella vista troppo a lungo.  
Lo alza e lo abbassa a scatti, borbotta sconnesso.  
-Tu…  
Deve appoggiarsi a un lato del tavolo per non cadere a terra, con le gambe tremanti. Quando viene appoggiata, la tazza fa un rumore sordo che si espande nella stanza. Prova ancora a borbottare qualcosa, senza guardarlo in viso.  
-Perché indossi ancora quelle cose?  
Il paradosso è che neanche la voce di Shu si è minimamente ammorbidita, come se tutto ciò che sta dicendo fosse una cosa normale e ovvia, largamente prevista.  
Se Leo fosse appena più calmo, si ricorderebbe come Shu mostra la propria agitazione parlando molto – ma non ci riesce, perché è troppo impegnato a rispondergli per non lasciargli l’ultima parola, per non permettergli di finire i discorsi come desidera.  
-Hai cercato tutto il tempo di vedere se le indossavo. Dalla prima volta a quel bar, fino a oggi. Se credi che non me ne sia accorto sei solo uno sciocco. Ma ora ti stupisci di vederli. Sei ben strano, Leo.  
-Non mi aspettavo certo che li indossassi ancora.  
Un altro passo, verso di lui.  
-Perché mai? Hai deciso di rifiutarmi? Ti sei innamorato di qualcun altro?  
Leo sente l’impulso di urlare, anche solo per calmare l’agitazione che ha in testa, eppure ha il respiro così spezzato, tanto che ciò che gli esce dalle labbra è solo un filo di respiro.  
-Ti ho abbandonato tre anni fa.  
Alza gli occhi umidi sulla sua persona, che ancora ha i polsi nudi davanti a lui.  
Quei bracciali sembrano enormi attorno al polso secco di Shu. Era dimagrito molto in quel tempo e gli scivolavano molto in basso.  
Shu aggrotta le sopracciglia fini, su una fronte che diventa una ragnatela di rughe di espressione.  
-Sei andato via da Yumenosaki, ma io non ho mai saputo se fossi andato via da me anche sentimentalmente. Stai dicendo questo? Sei andato via da me?  
Insiste, fa un altro passo.  
-O stai dicendo che speravi che non ti stessi ancora aspettando, Leo?  
L’uomo dai capelli lunghi abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo al tavolo, concentrandosi questa volta sullo schizzo del piede del leone-cane. Ha le spalle che tremano.  
-Smettila di chiamarmi così.  
Ormai Shu gli è vicinissimo, sente tutto il suo sottile livore.  
-Smettila di evitare di rispondermi, Leo. Smettila di fuggire. Affrontami, e dimmelo.  
Poco a poco qualcosa si sgretola, dentro di lui, finalmente. Un primo pezzo cede, la lotta si quieta.  
Sbotta e balbetta, volta la testa ma non alza lo sguardo. Un fulmine cade, lui si interrompe.  
-Sono stato via per tre anni. Non-  
Fissa allora la vetrata davanti a sé, ingoiando lentamente saliva.  
-Non avresti dovuto aspettarmi.  
Con poche parole rivela quindi la sua paura e la sua speranza più grandi. Ha smesso persino di tremare, in attesa di quello che dovrebbe succedere d’ora in poi.  
Shu sospira dopo qualche secondo, si massaggia la testa – è un gesto che faceva spesso, sempre vicino a esclamazioni come “Sei un idiota Kagehira”, “Sei proprio un demente, Leo”, Leo sente la sua voce nella propria testa recitare quelle parole, è per questo che percepisce il tono di lui con una simile intonazione. Non sembra contemplare altre possibilità.  
-Sono il tuo promesso sposo. La formula di unione, che il giudice avrebbe dovuto pronunciare, accenna qualcosa al mantenersi sia nella sventura che nella fortuna, perché è questo che si fa di convenzione.  
-Al bar, quella prima volta, non sembri avere la stessa opinione.  
-Ero arrabbiato, e ti ho deliberatamente provocato e offeso.  
-Mi ha fatto male.  
-Anche tu mi hai fatto male, creando un vuoto fisico lungo tre anni.  
Non osa chiedergli scusa, ma finalmente alza lo sguardo.  
Shu incrocia il proprio con il suo, pare così sicuro delle proprie parole eppure è alla costante ricerca di una risposta decisa da parte sua, insiste ancora con le domande.  
-Io ti ho atteso, Leo, e tu sei tornato. Qualsiasi siano le motivazioni che ti hanno spinto a farlo, tu l’hai fatto. Non è già questa una soluzione?  
Insiste con le domande, arrivando ancora più in profondità nell’animo e nell’insicurezza del suo sposo.  
-Riuscirai a sostenere il peso del mio perdono, Leo?  
L’uomo più basso si ritrova esposto, senza averlo previsto. Ma così come lui conosce Shu, d’altronde, Shu conosce lui, e non dovrebbe essere una gran sorpresa che sappia istintivamente quali corde toccare, per provocare in lui una reazione.  
Avrebbe così tante parole da dirgli, una peggio dell’altra – sceglie ancora una volta di non dirle, per quanto lo sforzo sia grande; lo fa solo per Shu.  
Quindi, lo Shi sferra il proprio ultimo attacco.  
-Io non ho mai pensato che il tempo che ho condiviso con te fosse sprecato. E ho tutta l’intenzione di riempire quel che mi resta da vivere della tua presenza.  
Gli tremano le labbra, in un corpo altrimenti immobile.  
Dentro la sua testa, cedono le fragili barriere che si è costruito nell’impeto del dolore, e smette ogni finzione.  
Ma troppo a lungo Leo ha finto di non provare nulla, relegando la propria sensibilità in fondo all’animo. Il dolore che portava dentro di sé è cresciuto giorno dopo giorno, anno dopo anno, anche quando pretendeva di non ricordarsi neanche il nome di quello Shi dai capelli rosa.  
Senza più difese, tutto riemerge.  
Tenta una volta a parlare, ma gli esce solo un verso strozzato, che copre guardando da un’altra parte. Poi, invece, riesce a formulare parole di senso compiuto – e non si ferma più.  
-Sai, Shu, avevi ragione perfettamente. Ho paura, ho sempre avuto paura. Sono arrivato a Yumenosaki perché costretto, nessuno Shi ha le stesse capacità di Sakuma, che io sappia, o le tue, o quelle di Shinkai! Sono tornato unicamente perché avevo paura che Mama morisse, e come potevo permetterlo? Come potevo lasciare che un Potere facesse scoppiare il mio migliore amico? Dopo tutto quello che è successo in questa città, dopo che per anni sono stato un Knights. Grandi questioni di giustizia e giustezza, come un uomo possa vivere in relazione con questo parassita del qi, ma la verità è che quando siamo esposti in prima persona perdiamo il controllo e la ragione, e io avevo paura.  
Lo guarda ancora; Shu rimane assolutamente zitto, in attesa di qualcosa che deve avvenire. È il suo turno di pretendere.  
Leo, quindi, non si ferma.  
-Non volevo vederti, Shu. Non volevo vederti, perché sapevo che sarebbe finita così. Mi vergognavo di non essere stato forte, di non essere forte abbastanza. Io! Proprio io! Che senso hanno i discorsi folli se poi-  
Lo Shi lo ferma quando le sue parole cominciano a intavolare argomenti che non desidera affatto.  
-Stai vaneggiando, Leo. La tua sola esistenza rende ricca la mia in un connubio florido che non conosce equali.  
L’altro spalanca gli occhi, incredulo.  
-Ho sperato mi odiassi.  
-Non ho odiato te, ma certo ho odiato i tuoi gesti.  
Un certo fastidio arriccia gli angoli della bocca dello Shi, che si ritrova costretto ad ammettere qualcosa.  
-Mi ricordavo la tua risata ogni volta che tentavo di odiare te.  
A quel punto, certo riderebbe. Una cosa tanto stupida, tanto esagerata, tanto romantica, la potrebbe dire soltanto quel pazzo di Shu Itsuki. Nessun altro al mondo sarebbe riuscito ad addurre la sua risata come una buona ragione per non odiarlo, così come nessun altro al mondo avrebbe definito bello il tatuaggio sulla sua guancia, o lui stesso.  
Eppure, Leo non pronuncia verso, fa fatica persino a respirare. Ridere spezzerebbe quella tensione, sfogherebbe quella tempesta di emozioni che sente nel petto e che gli confondono la mente, quel gesto lo libererebbe subito dalla responsabilità sentimentale che ha nei confronti di lui e romperebbe ogni tentativo di discussione. Irriverente, irrispettosa, provocatoria.  
Shu si avvicina ancora.  
-Leo.  
Prova a toccarlo davvero, l’altro fa un gesto istintivo di lato per sfuggirgli.  
-Non-  
Il gesto viene solo accennato, da entrambi, così che non c’è un vero contatto e non c’è neanche una vera fuga. Forse è troppo, Shu ritira a fatica la mano al petto, quasi fosse stata scottata.  
Si avvicina con il viso e, pian piano, riesce ad appoggiare la fronte contro la sua senza che lui scappi. Un tocco ancora più intimo di quello che sarebbe stato con la mano ricoperta dal guanto, la sua voce sottile.  
-Sei ancora mio, non è così? Corpo, spirito e mente?  
Leo fissa il petto di lui che respira pianto, il polso nudo. Tutto, pur di evitare di guardarlo negli occhi.  
Balbetta ancora.  
-Mi ha reso-  
Si lecca le labbra, ingoia saliva, ma parlare gli riesce ancora difficile.  
-Pazzo, l’idea di non averti più. Eppure non riuscivo a-  
La mano di Shu si rilassa, per Leo è ipnotico il lento movimento che compie. Quella mano è così bella, lunga e sottile.  
Riesce a guardarlo negli occhi: non vede proprio più altro, cullato dalla sua voce.  
-Non basta una notte per costruire un amore, così come non basta una notte per distruggerlo! Il tempo ha sempre valore, per me e per te! Il tempo è uno di quei concetti che non sono relativi, come la bellezza!  
Shu gli concede qualche secondo di silenzio assorto, prima di insistere.  
-Ma dimmi, Leo. Dopo tre anni, mi ami ancora?  
C’è il rumore della pioggia, un tuono molto lontano.  
Il fuoco scoppietta ancora nel camino, i loro respiri si sentono appena nell’aria pesante di umidità.  
Shu ha le guance colorate di rosa pallido, il delicato colore dei fiori più belli.  
Quando parla, Leo lo fa con una punta di nuova sicurezza.  
-Voglio vedere una cosa.  
Lo Shi non reagisce bene, sulle prime: si irrigidisce e allontana la propria testa, irritato.  
La mano sinistra gli trema, la voce diventa profonda per qualche parola, piena di un disprezzo vecchio.  
Per un attimo, è stranamente come se non fosse più lui  
-L’ennesima prova? A tal punto stuzzichi la mia pazienza? Sei veram-  
Leo è svelto però a mettersi in punta di piedi e a picchiare la propria fronte contro la sua, in maniera un poco meno gentile di quella usata da Shu. Almeno, ha la sua attenzione: lo Shi lo sguardo di nuovo presente.  
-Ti chiedo ancora di perdonarmi. Ti darò tutte le risposte che vuoi.  
Ancora più sicuro, perché teme che a quel punto Shu non ammetterebbe il minimo dubbio.  
Per quella sicurezza, Shu vuole dargli un’altra volta credito.  
  
  
Prima che Shu possa anche solo pensare di fermarlo, Leo gli prende la mano ferma e lo trascina verso la porta, che apre veloce e veloce ci esce, consegnandoli alla pioggia scrosciante – non un filo di vento è entrato dentro, a fare danni. Lo Shi si libera ed impreca ad alta voce, completamente fradicio in meno di mezzo secondo, cerca un disperato riparo sotto il suo mantellino leggero. Leo ride e comincia ad allontanarsi nella pioggia, lentamente; Shu impreca e lo segue, lo chiama ad alta voce, ma il passo sicuro di lui e quello incerto dello Shi creano una distanza sempre più marcata tra i due, tanto che ben presto l’uomo con i capelli rosa arranca nella pioggia e vede di lui solo un’ombra.  
Allora Shu abbassa lo sguardo e vede le orme, che vanno a destra verso la boscaglia. Segue quella direzione – le sue belle scarpe si immergono nel fango, rovinate e sporcate per sempre.  
Urla il suo nome oltre i tuoni, nel tentativo di richiamarlo, nessuno risponde e la sua figura si allontana sempre più. Cammina ancora, il freddo e il bagnato ormai fin dentro le ossa, anche le viscere fradice. A un certo punto della strada, le orme si mescolano con l’erba e non c’è una traccia precisa su dove Leo si sia diretto, persino la sua ombra è sparita.  
Però, Shu ha capito subito benissimo dove sia andato. Al bivio che va verso la boscaglia, delimitato dai due alberi, gira ancora a destra scendendo lungo il pendio della collina.  
Si ritrova a dover lottare con l’equilibrio, quasi cadere all’indietro a un passo poco cauto; si appoggia con mani e sedere alla terra inclinata, per evitare di farsi male. Impreca e insulta il vento, mentre prosegue.  
Sopra la sua testa, le fronde degli alberi rallentano un poco il battere terribile della pioggia, disperdono anche il vento freddo. Ma non possono proteggerlo quando poi la boscaglia si apre a uno spiazzo verdissimo, al cui inizio stanno due pietre, come due colonne all’entrata di un tempio.  
In mezzo allo spiazzo, si erge quel ciliegio millenario, con foglie di un verde mai visto. Davanti al ciliegio c’è Leo, immobile. Shu si deve appoggiare un poco al masso grande per riprendere fiato, assaggiando il sapore della pioggia. Sembra quasi di vivere un sogno – forse è solo la nostalgia.  
Si rialza e raggiunge l’amato lentamente, sotto la pioggia battente. Altro tuono, ancora lontano.  
Si mette al suo fianco senza dire nulla e fissa quell’albero come l’altro lo sta fissando, con intensità. Può solo intuire i suoi pensieri: ricordi legati a quel luogo e le loro promesse d’amore, la stessa speranza sostenuta da radici profonde esattamente come l’albero.  
Si sarebbero dovuti sposare davanti al ciliegio che aveva fornito i petali per l’inchiostro del tatuaggio di Leo, primo tra tutti i testimoni della validità della loro unione. Uno Shi che si sposa è certo una cosa insolita, richiede una propria cerimonia tutta particolare. Senza possibilità di avere figli, di avere un reale futuro, di avere un’eredità, è un patto legale di siffatta incredibile natura da risultare oltremodo bizzarra.  
Shu lo vede muoversi con la coda dell’occhio, quindi per la seconda volta realizza tardi cosa sta facendo. Ha alzato il braccio verso di lui, tenendo aperta la mano perché la prenda. Davanti a un altare, è quello il gesto che dovrebbe fare uno sposo.  
Lo Shi ha qualche difficoltà a comprendere, chiuso nelle proprie braccia incrociate. Leo gli restituisce lo sguardo e sorride, occhi lucidi ed espressione rilassata.  
Anche senza che Shu gli prenda la mano, Leo solleva lo sguardo al cielo, sospira e fissa un particolare ramo intrecciato del ciliegio. Recita una formula a memoria, litigando la maggior parte del tempo con la pioggia che gli cade in bocca. Sbaglia persino un paio di volte, si deve ripetere qualche frase e ride davvero, infreddolito e libero.  
Shu ha lo sguardo così sottile, pare abbia gli occhi chiusi. Ascolta tutta la formula della cerimonia di matrimonio e non lo interrompe, aspetta che sia il suo turno e recita a propria volta, senza sbagliare neanche una pausa.  
Si guardano a lungo, in silenzio,  
Quando anche sulle labbra di Shu spunta un sorriso vero, capace di sciogliere persino il gelo della pioggia, Leo sa già cosa avverrà dopo. Guarda la sua mano sottile ed elegante togliere dal polso uno dei bracciali colorati e porlo a lui come simbolo di fedeltà e rispetto.  
Il candore per la sincerità delle intenzioni.  
Il blu per l’intensità dei sentimenti.  
Sono colori che rispettano tradizioni antiche, associazioni cromatiche usate spesso dagli Shi stessi.  
Nell’indossarlo, Leo fa la propria promessa di amore eterno a Shu ed è tutto quello che serve – non un sacerdote, non il giudizio altrui.  
Il vento a quel punto smuove le fronde dell’albero davanti a loro, suonando parole delicate in una pioggia di foglie e acqua. I due uomini si prendono la mano e rimangono ancora fermi, ad ascoltare la discreta benedizione del ciliegio.  
  
  
Cade una pioggia ancora forte quando riescono a raggiungere lo Studio Shi, ma il vento si è calmato.  
Shu apre la porta di ingresso ed entra in una stanza ancora in ordine, solo un paio di fogli caduti a terra e la teiera che balla appena sopra il proprio sostegno. Sente Leo al suo fianco, silenzioso; non gli lascia la mano.  
Si tolgono gli stivali pieni di fango prima di insozzare qualsiasi cosa, con piedi nudi si dirigono alla parte sinistra dello Studio, verso la stanza del bagno. Spaziosa, ampia, rilassante.  
Il padrone di casa aziona i due meccanismi che scorrono in tubi e filamenti per tutte le pareti, per mezzo di due leve dai pomi d’ottone: uno per richiamare l’acqua della cisterna alla vasca grande, l’altro per scaldare ciò che contiene la vasca. Quindi, due rumori distinti cominciano a correre per le assi di legno scuro, tra lo sfrigolare del calore e lo scorrere del liquido chiaro.  
I due uomini si lasciano la mano quando dal tubo alto della vasca comincia a uscire acqua tiepida, in un fiotto piuttosto consistente. Nel giro di qualche minuto, l’orlo sarà quasi colmo.  
Cominciano a spogliarsi, rimangono uno accanto all’altro.  
I vestiti di Leo sono fatti in modo da poter essere sfilati senza rompersi, per mezzo di lacci e cerniere messi in appositi lati. È facile anche con le manette addosso.  
L’uomo più basso tenta anche di aiutare l’altro a spogliarsi, quando la manica della camicia fa resistenza perché si è arrotolata attorno al gomito; Shu però è più veloce, rimane a petto nudo davanti a lui senza che l'altro riesca a prepararsi psicologicamente. Leo non lo ricordava certo così bello, così desiderabile.  
Lo Shi non lo guarda neanche in faccia, rossi gli zigomi e le labbra continuamente morse. Ha qualche attimo di incertezza e poi si toglie anche i guanti, lo guarda in viso.  
-Se non andiamo, ci prenderemo davvero un malanno.  
Lo precede, mentre lui deve ancora togliersi i pantaloni. Lo Shi si mette in un angolo della vasca, in modo che Leo possa occupare l’altro – lo hanno già fatto altre volte, in passato, e né lui né Leo sono cresciuti in altezza. È solo un gesto abitudinario, come tanti altri che avevano dimenticato.  
L’acqua è piacevole. Diversi brividi corrono lungo tutto il corpo di Leo dal primo dito del piede che immerge, poi fino alla caviglia e quindi il resto della gamba, il resto del corpo. Si incastra tra le gambe di Shu e il bordo della vasca perfettamente, ma solo per qualche secondo.  
Poi si appoggia con le mani ai bordi, tirando al limite la catena, e si sporge in avanti fino a che i loro visi sono vicinissimi e i loro respiri si mescolano di nuovo. Shu questa volta non sfugge al suo sguardo, anzi lo ricambia con la stessa intensità.  
Ma alza una mano ai suoi capelli e, con un gesto, disfa quel nodo che glieli tiene legati. Butta il laccio che anni prima ha cucito egli stesso per Leo e poi accarezza quei capelli lunghi, dritti e zuppi; risale la loro lunghezza fino al capo di lui e lo accarezza lentamente, dalla nuca fino all’orecchio, e poi con il pollice sulla guancia piena di inchiostro. Sempre fissi al viso di lui, gli occhi di Leo luccicano di qualche emozione troppo forte per avere un nome solo, il suo respiro si accelera tanto che Shu saprebbe anche precisamente prevedere quando intende baciarlo, se solo non fosse ancora più esplicito.  
-Posso?  
Sussurra quella richiesta piano, per non fare troppo rumore. Vuole il suo consenso a procedere, perché senza potrebbe sembrare irruenza dei corpi, l’urgenza di ormoni impazziti. Non è solo quello: è cuore, è sentimento, è razionalità e irrazionalità assieme. È la perfezione.  
Shu risponde con la stessa delicatezza, lo stesso rumore di una bolla che scoppia.  
-Sì.  
Leo si sporge verso di lui e finalmente arriva alla sua bocca. Gli era mancata la sensazione, gli era mancato il sapore – gli occhi aperti sempre, l’uno e l’altro.  
Shu gli prende la testa con entrambe le mani dopo pochi secondi, in modo da tenerlo fermo mentre approfondisce il bacio. Leo si avvicina come può, cerca di farsi strada tra le sue gambe e tanta acqua fuoriesce dai bordi della vasca. Si toccano con la fame di anni d’astinenza.  
Poi, con qualche scambio confuso e non del tutto razionale, Shu viene catturato dalle sue braccia e attirato contro il suo petto, intrappolato oltre la catena, si ritrova quindi seduto sopra le sue cosce ad appoggiarsi alle spalle ferme, dritte. Sono affannati, perché troppo presi da loro stessi hanno persino dimenticato di respirare.  
Shu ha la bocca aperta a pochissima distanza, sembra volerlo mangiare e lo guarda, tocca ancora il suo viso in ogni curva e in ogni piega. Leo non dice nulla mentre lo accarezza e lo spettina, molle e plasmabile sotto le sue dita attente; gliele bacia una a una, quando passano anche sulla sua bocca, gliele succhia e gliele lecca se indugiano troppo.  
Lo tocca in parti intime e ride alla sua reazione sorpresa. Lo Shi bofonchia qualcosa di molto divertente, forse uno “screanzato” o qualcosa del genere. È lui stesso poi a spingersi e a dondolare contro il suo bacino, sollevarsi appena perché il tocco arrivi in zone ancora più sensibili e morbide.  
Meno carne, ma la stessa reattività. Leo scopre una piccola sporgenza sul fianco, l’osso del bacino che prima non è stato mai così definito ma in quel momento sembra così tanto interessante, oltre la schiena e i glutei.  
Shu si muove sempre con grazia precisa, per dargli quanto più piacere possibile. Come chiede, così dona.  
Per tutte le ore della notte, Leo si lascia baciare e amare.  


  
  


[](https://postimg.cc/SJG669Hg)  
[Qui](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GvtRt0qFC6cQfGrr2ZL-Y-tl9KnUnZi7/view) link alla fanart completa  
Credit: [migurin](https://miiagurin-art.tumblr.com/)  


`**Note Autrice:**` Aggiornamento del lunedì!  
Che dire amici e amiche. Questo è, letteralmente e in tutti i sensi possibili, il capitolo CENTRALE della mia LeoShu. Sia in ordine di importanza, sia in ordine di temi trattati, sia in ordine di spazio e tempistica, sia in ordine di narrazione. Davvero è il centro di tutto, e infatti è anche il capitolo più lungo dell'intera long - immagino si sia notato a una certa  
Leo e Shu passano "il primo scoglio" della tensione che c'è tra di loro, finalmente si parlano e quindi si re-incontrano, dopo tutto il tempo che hanno passato l'uno distante dall'altro. Come ci insegna enstars caonico - lol - la cattiva comunicazione porta solo a disastri, e se questi due volevano migliorare e fare cose, avrebbero dovuto per forza superare quella loro iniziale distanza che c'era, per forza di cose. Certi problemi non sono semplici nè immediati da risolvere, ci vuole il giusto tempo e la giusta calma - e questo è anche un motivo per cui questa riconciliazione c'è ORA, perché non pensiate sia finita qui *no no assolutamente no no*  
PERO' questo primo passo è importantissimo. E infatti vediamo quanto entrambi siano coinvolti emotivamente nella questione, tanto da esporsi fin nell'intimo.  
Poi vbb io sono sempre una persona estremamente romantica, quindi tutta la scena del ciliegio è come dire... una cosa che visivamente mi piaceva un sacco... ma proprio un sacco un sacco... e non so se qualcuno lo ha notato ma E' LA SCENA CHE HA ISPIRATO L'AVAR PRINCIPALE DELLA STORIA QUINDI CAPITE CHE mi emoziono da sola ecco (...)  
PARLANDO DELLA COLONNA SONORA ovviamente non poteva che essere QUELLA, perché quella canzone è bellissima e specialissima, è dolce e romantica e ha quel tratto di malinconia GIUSTO anche per l'atmosfera di questo capitolo in particolare. Al di là di tutto, io l'ascolto a ripetizione spesso perché è così piena di significato e amore...  
La fanart del capitolo è ovviamente dedicata alla coppia principale uu/ ho messo solo la preview per ovvi motivi *meheheheheheh*, ma se oltre quella andate a vedere l'account di migu, assicuro che non ve ne pentirete affatto, è un sacco brava e fa un sacco di cose super belle!  
Non ho altro da dire! Vi ringrazio di aver letto fin qui, vi mando baciozzi e vi saluto, alla prossima settimana as usual (L)


	10. *9. Steli - Elettricità statica*

##  ***9. Steli – Elettricità statica***

  
_[ **Melodie di vento e di pioggia:** il movimento della tempesta // CherryBlossoms' Ink FanMix  
Track 10: [Capitolo 9] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwhec-xnWfY)_

Si sveglia di nuovo tra coperte calde, sentendo i propri capelli umidi sparsi sul viso e sul guanciale. Sente anche la presenza di qualcuno contro di sè, morbido e compatto – impiega qualche secondo, ma capisce che in qualche modo, durante le ore di sonno, è finito con l’abbracciare la gamba di Shu, circondandola con le proprie catene. Ha il naso premutovi contro, fatica a respirare.  
Emette un mugugno, sgranchisce appena i muscoli sopra il materasso. Non apre ancora gli occhi: tre dita lo raggiungono, cominciando a mettere ordine ai ciuffi dei suoi capelli lunghi.  
-Ben svegliato.  
La pelle del guanto gli accarezza anche l’orecchio, un lembo di nuca. Libera il suo viso, così che quando Leo si decide finalmente a schiudere le palpebre, possa guardarlo senza alcun ostacolo.  
Accenna a un sorriso contento mentre gli striscia addosso, trasportando con sé parte della coperta. Le sue gambe corte si intrecciano attorno alla sua, mentre la sua guancia si adagia sul ventre piatto di lui, le labbra contro la pelle vicina all’ombelico.  
Un piccolo sbuffo lascia le labbra di Shu quando si ferma, completamente addossato a lui con tutto il suo peso, ma non corruccia la sua espressione: lo Shi si limita a guardare il suo profilo.  
Dopo qualche minuto lento di silenzio, Leo lo mordicchia appena. Intervalla sorrisi stupidi e parole.  
-Hai dormito bene?  
Dopo la tempia, Shu si dedica alla sua fronte. Trova così soddisfacente mettere in ordine tutto.  
Lo guarda negli occhi di sfuggita.  
-Per quelle due ore che ho dormito, ho dormito bene. Grazie.  
Leo non risponde subito, il suo sorriso si appiattisce un poco sulle labbra; i suoi piccoli morsi diventano baci decisi sulla sua pelle.  
-Ti capita spesso di non dormire?  
-Non dormo quasi mai, da tre anni a questa parte.  
In quel momento lo guarda dritto negli occhi, fermando i gesti delle proprie dita.  
Ha già intuito perfettamente quale conclusione l’altro abbia raggiunto.  
-Non è colpa tua.  
Non riesce a convincerlo del tutto in quel modo, ma così evita per il momento discorsi spiacevoli sul momento.  
Leo gli abbraccia la vita e si sistema meglio tra le sue gambe. Shu alza la coperta sulle sue spalle, passa le dita tra i lunghi capelli come i denti di una spazzola, sciogliendo delicatamente i nodi.  
Sentire di nuovo la pelle del guanto contro di sé non è una sensazione troppo piacevole, in particolar modo dopo una notte a percepirsi completamente nudi – era così bella l’emozione, così travolgente, che non si è neanche ricordato di guardargli le mani e cosa stessero nascondendo. Ormai è troppo tardi.  
Sospira, stropiccia il viso contro di lui, si lascia coccolare ancora un poco.  
-Ho un po’ fame.  
-Possiamo alzarci e fare colazione. Ormai è mattina, il sole è sorto da qualche ora.  
Quelle parole raggiungono Leo lentamente, ma quando lo fanno l’uomo scatta come una molla: spalanca gli occhi e si alza sui gomiti, seguito dai rumori acuti delle manette. Come ha fatto a dimenticarsi.  
-I Knights?  
Shu fa una smorfia, non si scomoda troppo nel continuare a pettinarlo, non percependo l’urgenza del compagno.  
-Ha piovuto tutta la notte, solo dopo l’alba si è schiarito un poco. Non dovrebbero essere troppo lontani, e questo è un ottimo motivo per alzarci e andare a mangiare qualcosa.  
Quando ha finito di sistemarlo, gli alza il mento e dirige il suo sguardo. Incisivo, deciso. Lo deve lasciare andare, perché possa alzarsi.  
Ma Leo, passate l’urgenza e la fretta, non mostra particolare indole di collaborazione.  
-Non ne ho voglia.  
-Stando qui certo non riuscirai a mangiare nulla e il tuo bisogno di nutrirti non verrà soddisfatto. E io sarò costretto a continuare a sentire le tue stupide lamentele.  
-Posso mangiare te.  
Leo sorride, Shu è talmente preso alla sprovvista che arrossisce un poco, poi sbuffa contrariato.  
-Sentire le tue stupide e demenziali allusioni sessuali non è una cosa che mi sia mancata in questi anni.  
A quel punto, il sorriso di Leo si trasforma in una vera e propria risata, quindi in un tentativo di assalire la sua bocca, che lo Shi ferma afferrandolo al mento. Sembra così serio.  
-Non voglio che arrivino persone e ci vedano in questo stato.  
-Ah, solo tu mi puoi vedere con i capelli arruffati e tutto in disordine.  
-Certamente, è un privilegio.  
Lo bacia all’improvviso, a lungo. Risale il suo busto e lo abbraccia, gli prende il capo mentre si siede sulle sue cosce. Shu tenta di resistergli, ma è difficile quando lo bacia a quel modo, come se si ricordasse esattamente come farlo impazzire – certo ha ripassato per tutta la notte: è sleale, certe volte.  
Vengono interrotti dal bussare energico di qualcuno.  
-Signor Shi! Signor Shi Itsuki!  
Tsukasa Suoh non apre la porta senza permesso, ma insiste a bussare con tutta la propria forza.  
Shu sente anche una seconda voce provenire dall’esterno, molto più ovattata e titubante; balza fuori dal letto prima che Kagehira apra la porta e i due giovani facciano il loro ingresso nello Studio.  
È inevitabile che, nonostante tutto, lo vedano vestito solo a metà, e vedano anche Leo che fa molta fatica a nascondersi tra le lenzuola.  
Kagehira interrompe quello che stava dicendo, quella mezza risata impacciata che gli impastava la lingua e le labbra, quando oltrepassa l’arco che apre alla stanza personale dello Shi e li vede in quelle condizioni.  
Shu recupera una parvenza di dignità, con una posa rigida, ma questo non spazza via l’ombra sul viso di lui.  
Tsukasa si fa avanti come un tornado, invece, oltrepassando l’immobile corvo. Rimane un poco interdetto davanti alla scena, riesce a riprendersi in fretta per l’urgenza con cui deve recapitare il proprio messaggio.  
-Signor Shi Itsuki! Deve venire immediatamente alla Prigione Bianca! È per il signor Mikejima!  
Leo si ferma tra le coperte, immobile quasi fosse un sasso, mentre Shu intuisce quanto grave sia la situazione.  
-Cosa è successo?  
-Il suo tatuaggio sinistro si è mutato! Molto più velocemente di quanto previsto!  
Tsukasa incalza dopo una piccola pausa, tanto agitato che non riesce a controllarsi. La situazione in sé non lo aiuta, il senso di colpa e il senso del dovere si mescolano, oltre che la sua naturale incapacità di distaccarsi emotivamente dal proprio compito.  
-Abbiamo già chiamato gli altri Shi! Lo Shi Shinkai e lo Shi Sakasaki sono stati prelevati dei loro Studi.  
Shu evita di girarsi verso Leo, o anche solo di guardare Mika. La cosa riguarda lui più di ogni altro, perché dopotutto è davvero uno dei pochi in grado di mutare la situazione.  
Così, dopo aver sospirato profondamente, è pronto all’azione.  
-Il tempo di vestirci e siamo pronti.  
  
  
Shu lancia un’occhiata all’altra parte dell’abitacolo, ma ancora una volta nessuno ricambia il suo sguardo. Scocciato, schiocca le labbra e si rivolge direttamente al Knights davanti a sé, proprio mentre la carrozza bianca sobbalza per colpa una pietra sulla strada.  
-Tu lo hai visto per caso? Com’era il suo aspetto?  
Tsukasa parla veloce, in una posa rigida.  
-No, non l’ho visto di persona! Abbiamo ricevuto la comunicazione questa mattina presto direttamente da uno dei Akatsuki!  
-Cosa vi ha detto esattamente?  
-Non altro che recuperare gli Shi per un’emergenza: la corruzione del qi e del tatuaggio ha subito un’accelerazione durante la tempesta notturna.  
-Non ha spiegato altro? Non ha detto come si è manifestata questa corruzione?  
Il ragazzo tentenna, perché ha capito bene che Shu sta cercando di prepararsi psicologicamente prima di affrontare l’emergenza. Non può che abbassare le spalle, lo sguardo un poco spento.  
-Purtroppo no, mi dispiace.  
Lo Shi fa un verso irritato, ma non insiste. Guarda fuori dal piccolo finestrino, cercando di concentrarsi su un’idea sfuggevole, inseguendola e modificandola, testandola, confutandola. L’espressione sul suo viso diventa sempre più scura, man mano che passano i secondi.  
Accanto a lui, Leo è l’unico dei presenti che osa interrompere il suo silenzio – ha i muscoli tesi, non lo guarda neppure in volto.  
-Che ipotesi stai formulando?  
Shu sospira, si gira verso di lui; rimane aggrappato al proprio bastone, mentre si massaggia la tempia con il guanto.  
-Non posso dire molto senza averlo davanti agli occhi, ma penso che i due tatuaggi siano in forte contrasto tra di loro, e che il tatuaggio sinistro stia cercando di corrompere il tatuaggio destro.  
Chiude gli occhi e segue, ancora, quell’ipotesi che tra le mille trova più attendibile e plausibile. Date le premesse, anche quella meno rosea.  
-Il problema principale è che il tatuaggio di tipo Psichico tocca, come suggerisce il nome, la parte psichica di Mikejima. Il tatuaggio lo stabilisce e lo ancora al corpo, toccando la parte fisica. Il qi e i tatuaggi uniscono il tutto sul piano mentale. In sostanza, Mikejima sta soffrendo un attacco su tutte le tre componenti della sua persona.  
Sospira ancora e guarda nuovamente fuori dal finestrino, perso così tanto nei propri pensieri da non registrare in nessun modo la preoccupazione dell’altro.  
-Non mi aspettavo si evolvesse in questo modo, sembrava molto più debole.  
Leo apre la bocca senza però emettere alcun suono. Vorrebbe sfogare la propria angoscia, ma si rende conto che più di ogni altra cosa sente muoversi dentro il petto un fortissimo senso di colpa.  
Ha dimenticato il suo migliore amico, per pochi attimi di felicità, e la realtà è tornata a colpirlo con molta più violenza di quello che si aspettava.  
L’atmosfera nella carrozza non è per nulla rilassata.  
Mika, con le braccia incrociate al petto e un’espressione davvero indecifrabile, si rivolge direttamente allo straniero, senza mezzi termini.  
-Signor Tsukinaga, da quanto tempo il signor Mikejima ha contratto il suo secondo Potere?  
Leo rimane sorpreso di aver ricevuto una domanda, più che per la domanda in sé. Sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, prima di ricordarsi la risposta.  
-Poco più di un mese.  
-È un periodo piuttosto lungo, per qualcuno in quello stato.  
Lo Shi e il suo aiutante si scambiano una veloce occhiata di intesa, la prima di tutto il viaggio. Mika fa un’altra domanda cercando di aiutare il maestro a confutare o confermare la propria ipotesi.  
-Ogni quanto dovevi utilizzare il tuo flauto per calmarlo?  
Eppure, questa sua domanda sorprende molto più lo Shi che non Leo.  
-Flauto?  
Leo si ritrova quindi tutta l’attenzione dei presenti addosso, interessati molto più a tutto ciò che dice.  
-Dominavo il suo Potere… suonando una melodia.  
Shu assottiglia lo sguardo, poi lo abbassa pensieroso, tanto che l’altro uomo si preoccupa abbastanza. Gli pare incredibile che un dettaglio del genere potesse essere tanto importante.  
-Questo non mi era stato detto.  
-Avrebbe fatto la differenza? In realtà, non sembrava funzionare granché, era solo un palliativo.  
Ma Shu non lo ascolta neppure, troppo preso dai propri pensieri.  
Piuttosto, indirizza le sue risposte verso informazioni che possono essergli solo che utili.  
-Dove si trova ora, il tuo flauto?  
-È stato sequestrato dall’Akatsuki, che attualmente lo sta tenendo in custodia e analizzando per il processo.  
Leo vede il suo sguardo quasi cambiare colore, può intuire bene il perché.  
Benché non sappia molto degli avvenimenti degli ultimi anni, sa come l’Akatsuki sia un corpo di controllo tra i cui compiti c’è sempre stato anche la gestione della burocrazia legata ai tatuaggi e alle attività degli Shi.  
Quindi, facilmente capisce che ci sia dell’odio, nello sguardo di Shu e nel suo sibilo sottile.  
-Quel Hasumi…  
La carrozza però si ferma, arrivata a destinazione.  
Quando il cocchiere scende e apre loro lo sportello di legno, si ritrovano davanti all’alta torre della Prigione Bianca, dove è stato rinchiuso anzitempo il prigioniero instabile. Davanti le guardie rosse, nell’aria elettricità: benché lo Shi sia impermeabile all’effetto di taluni Poteri, non è proprio possibile rimanere indifferenti a tutta quella densità.  
I cavalli legati alla carrozza nitriscono a disagio, in una strada quasi del tutto priva di passanti.  
Svelto, Shu si rivolge prima di tutto a Tsukasa.  
-Conducimi, ragazzo.  
Poi, si rivolge anche agli altri due.  
-Voi aspettate qui.  
L’uomo dai capelli rosa sa che non lo possono seguire; anche loro lo sanno, eppure il primo istinto del corvo è di protestare, facendo un passo verso di lui.  
-Oshi-san-!  
Shu lo blocca sul posto premendo la punta del proprio bastone sul suo petto, guardandolo dritto in viso.  
C’è ben altro che l’irritazione in lui: preoccupazione, sottile ma persistente. La sua voce è autoritaria.  
-Potrebbe essere pericoloso anche per te, Kagehira.  
Non ammette repliche, Mika non ne avanza. Il corvo rimane immobile e lo guarda allontanarsi assieme al Knights, fino a che non scompaiono entrambi all’interno della grande torre.  
Accanto a lui, Leo continua a muovere le proprie mani nervosamente, provocando una serie di tintinnii. Un sorriso tirato nasce sul suo volto, ma subito si ghiaccia alle sue parole dure, quasi quasi minacciose.  
-Beh, direi che-  
-Vorrei farti una domanda, signor Tsukinaga.  
Leo viene preso in contropiede, in particolar modo quando Mika si volta completamente nella sua direzione.  
Ancora una volta, il sorriso di Leo si trasforma, diventa arma e difesa allo stesso tempo, le sue mani smettono di muoversi a quella maniera frenetica.  
-Ah, è per questo che sei stato strano per tutto il viaggio? Ti ho visto altre volte così silenzioso, ma non hai mai emanato una tale aura di ostilità.  
Il corpo del corvo è rigido e fermo, la sua rabbia diviene compostezza e durezza, decisione. Le sue parole sono dirette come un dardo, penetranti come una punta di metallo.  
L’ombra sul suo viso non scompare.  
-Cosa hai intenzione di fare, quando il signor Mikejima sarà guarito? Te ne andrai da Yumenosaki?  
Leo rimane di nuovo interdetto dalle sue parole, viene fermato ancora prima di riuscire a formulare una sorta di difesa.  
-Corvetto, tu-  
-Se lo farai, e se mai tu dovessi tornare ancora un’altra volta con un’altra scusa, io ti impedirò di entrare nuovamente allo Studio Shi Valkyrie. Farò tutto quello che posso per impedirtelo, signor Tsukinaga. Perché tu non hai il diritto di prenderti gioco del mio padrone a questo modo.  
Una promessa, un’esplicita minaccia, tante cose assieme. Mika, davanti ai suoi occhi, ha assunto la forma del rancore che tanto temeva, e al quale non riesce neanche a giustificarsi.  
L’ironia vuole che in quel momento, finalmente libero da ogni straccio di nuvola, il sole illumini con tutta la propria forza la città di Yumenosaki, dissipando le ombre anche dai vicoli più nascosti.  
Un altro conflitto si agita, nello stesso momento, a pochi metri di distanza. Dopo aver salito la scala assieme a Tsukasa, quasi correndo, all’ingresso del corridoio bianco Shu trova ad attenderli qualcuno.  
-Kiryuu.  
L’Akatsuki vestito di rosso, tatuaggio visibile sulla gola, si libera di un poco della propria preoccupazione quando lo vede arrivare.  
-Itsuki, per fortuna sei stato veloce! Riusciamo a stento ad avvicinarci!  
-La situazione è peggiorata ancora, quindi!  
Appunta come non abbia alcun seguito, e ne chiede il motivo.  
-Tsukinaga?  
-Si trova con Kagehira.  
A quel punto, Tsukasa si ferma e li saluta con un piccolo inchino, mentre loro proseguono. I due non si fermano neanche il tempo di un saluto, presi da ben altre preoccupazioni.  
Si sentono delle urla, l’aria è ancora più densa, tanto che il passo viene rallentato per l’attrito maggiore. Appena lo Shi sfiora una delle pareti del corridoio, percepisce come una cappa magnetica che libera elettricità statica. Quello è il Potere Psichico fuori controllo.  
Shu si guarda attorno e nota come non ci sia nessuno, lungo il corridoio: sono rimaste solo due persone immobili, rigide, davanti alla porta di ingresso. Sorge spontanea una domanda.  
-C’è qualcuno insieme a Mikejima?  
-Sakasaki è l’unico arrivato, per ora.  
Si fermano, perché neppure Kuro può più continuare. Il Potere incastrato nella sua gola sta sfrigolando, reagendo a quanto capita attorno a lui – non sarebbe possibile governarlo, a un certo punto, neanche con una volontà ferrea come la sua. Già troppe persone sono morte incendiate, bruciate vive da un fuoco nato dentro di loro.  
Nondimeno, è lo stesso Kuro che rivolge uno sguardo sinceramente preoccupato al vecchio amico d’infanzia, si lecca le labbra e bisbiglia, pianissimo.  
-Stai attento, ti prego.  
Shu lo guarda negli occhi, riesce a sorridere persino della sua accortezza prima di entrare, solo, nella sala grande e altissima.  
Il corpo di Mikejima emana luce propria, come una stella, e come una stella sta bruciando lentamente il suo qi. Le catene che lo tengono sollevato a mezz’aria sono tutte tese, anche i sigilli appesi che gli impediscono la fuga e lo mantengono vivo brillano di bagliori fiochi. L’aria nella stanza trema, compatta come in mezzo a una nebbia invisibile. In quel momento Madara è calmo, emette flebili lamenti.  
Sakasaki, capelli rossi e bianchi legati dietro la nuca e sguardo da gatto, si volta verso di lui quando lo sente arrivare.  
-Pazzesco, non credi anche tu? Sembra che stia diventando proprio un Demone.  
Shu non dice nulla fino a che non si trova al suo fianco. Fissa lo sguardo su quel che riesce a intendere dei bordi del tatuaggio sinistro, Origine e diramazioni, colore e forma. Più che un leone-cane, sembra soltanto un groviglio di linee in disordine. Non c’è neanche da stupirsi del fatto che Madara si ritrovi in uno stato fisico e mentale simile.  
Fa uno strano verso e poi scuote il capo, irritato.  
-È soltanto brutto, nessuna armonia e nessuna estetica. Sono le mani del diavolo, quelle disegnate sul suo petto.  
Natsume si avvicina ancora di più al compagno, fino quasi a sfiorarlo. Guarda dove lui guarda, pensa a lungo in silenzio mentre tutto il resto della stanza sembra condensarsi.  
Quel Potere non può toccarli, così come nessun altro potere Psichico può avere effetto su di loro: questo è uno dei pochi privilegi che sempre sono stati propri della loro categoria, da che questa esiste.  
Il ragazzo più giovane guarda i guanti dell’altro, prima di parlare piano.  
-Come pensi di procedere?  
-Ho saputo che il potere è stato contenuto da un suono magico. Potremmo sfruttare questa cosa.  
Stupido, anche il ragazzo impiega qualche secondo per la domanda successiva.  
-Ipnosi?  
-Se la sua coscienza è sensibile ai Poteri del vento, direi di sì.  
Natsume asserisce.  
Lui, come gli altri quattro Shi gregari, è esperto in un particolare aspetto del tatuaggio, quindi c’è una sola cosa a cui può effettivamente pensare.  
Alza le mani in aria, le posiziona come se stesse toccando Madara, a palmi aperti e attorno a un nucleo invisibile. Il suo tatuaggio dello Shi brilla sul dorso della mano, eccitatissimo.  
-Chiediamo ad Hasumi una modifica di colore, innanzitutto. Dovrei riuscire a fare oggi qualcosa, se non fanno tante storie e me lo approvano subito.  
Shu asserisce, pur controvoglia, perché tutte quelle questioni di legalità e burocrazia gli sono sempre state indigeste, così come la persona che le amministra. Ma d’altra parte, senza un permesso specifico e controfirmato non potrebbero fare davvero nulla, neppure in un caso simile.  
La mente dello Shi dai capelli rosa però lavora già sulle sfumature di bianco e grigio che dovrà aggiungere al proprio inchiostro, e si domanda quanti petali di giglio sia riuscito a salvare dall’ultima stagione.  
Spera abbastanza, altrimenti dovrà pensare ad un’altra soluzione.  
La porta dietro di loro si apre ancora e un’altra figura appare alla loro vista.  
Natsume sorride appena per salutare l’altro compagno, mentre Shu parla veloce e non perde tempo.  
-Shinkai, abbiamo pensato una cosa.  
  
  
Leo rimane parecchio tempo in silenzio su quella sedia. Aspetta che i petali di giglio bianco si sciolgano, posti al limite della bocca del forno, per lavorarli. Basteranno per appena qualche goccia di bianco, non di più, mentre tutto il resto verrà invece preparato con il garofano; meno forma, ma più tenacia.  
Quando l’uomo dai capelli lunghi alza lo sguardo, trova lo Shi ancora chino sul tavolo a scarabocchiare qualcosa, seguendo le linee della creazione che sta perfezionando. Si alza e si avvicina, sfiorando con la punta dei piedi le palle accartocciate di vecchi disegni – le porta in giro con sé, quando vengono intrappolate dalla lunghezza della catena.  
La criniera del leone-cane è diventata come una piovra sovraumana, che si arriccia in nodi eleganti e sembra ballare in piroette leggiadre srotolandosi in diverse direzioni; dall’altra parte, il drago d’oro sembra scoppiare in squame regolari, che cascano e gocciolano e penzolano nel vuoto, accerchiando il turbine del Quarto e del Sesto Chakra. Verde e bianco.  
Shu si accorge di lui quando stacca gli occhi dal foglio per sospirare.  
-Vai a sederti, Tsukinaga. Non c’è nulla che tu possa fare.  
L’uomo temporeggia, senza muoversi dal posto.  
-Posso aiutarti.  
Temporeggia ancora, proponendosi e pensando celere, così da ottenere quantomeno una risposta affaticata.  
-Posso… portarti qualcosa da bere.  
-Sì, quello lo puoi fare.  
Veloce, Leo si dirige verso il caminetto e, con uno straccio spesso per non scottarsi, preleva la teiera scura dal suo sostegno. Sul tavolo, poco vicino allo Shi, c’è già la tazza piena di foglie mollicce di un tè; l’uomo la riempie di nuovo, liberando un odore appena più tenue.  
Shu lo ringrazia con un cenno del capo prima di sollevare la tazza e sorseggiare, mentre Leo guarda ancora il suo disegno, il pensiero perso in un punto imprecisato.  
-Questo complicherà tutto, non è vero? Il fatto che tu debba creare più legami…  
-Non necessariamente. Basterà aggiungere un’altra linea, così da ritrovare il numero dispari.  
-Numeri, colori, componenti… mettere tutto assieme è-  
-Il lavoro di un professionista. Dedichiamo la nostra vita a questo, non facciamo molto altro.  
Leo sorride, abbassando le braccia tenute alte nel frattempo, in quel gesto sospeso che prima si è dimenticato di concludere. Riesce persino a fare una delle sue solite risate, che riempie ogni spazio di quella stanza.  
-Non smetterò mai di stupirmi di quanto profondo sia il tuo entusiasmo per questo genere di cose!  
Ma Shu, a differenza sua, conduce l’ansia in un altro modo: con le dita coperte dal guanto di pelle, gira e rigira la tazza di ceramica sul tavolo, finché non formula un pensiero di senso compiuto che possa dare una linea sicura ai propri pensieri.  
-Non ho parole per rassicurarti, Tsukinaga. La situazione non è rosea per niente, noi tutti ci stiamo impegnando per un risultato ancora incerto.  
Leo lo guarda abbastanza stranito, alza un sopracciglio e abbozza un mezzo sorriso, quasi di scherno.  
-Stai cercando di consolarmi o di chiedermi scusa?  
Shu non risponde, né abbassa lo sguardo. Prima che Leo si accorga che le sue guance si sono colorate di uno strano rosa tenue, lo Shi è abbastanza svelto da distrarlo con una richiesta particolare.  
-Parlami della melodia che usavi per calmare Mikejima. Le note, il ritmo, i passaggi delle strofe centrali, iniziali e finali. E anche il tema centrale dell’intreccio.  
-Dici che potrebbe determinare il punto debole del Potere?  
-Potrebbe quantomeno suggerire a cosa reagisce, e come. Il Potere viene dall’esterno e all’esterno reagisce, specialmente certi Poteri Psichici. Se li immaginiamo come parassiti, non c’è sforzo nel comprendere o ipotizzare che reagiscano in un certo modo alla presenza umana. Vorrei solo cercare di capire come lo fa questo.  
Ma Leo continua a essere abbastanza confuso da tutto quello, fa fatica a seguire la logica dello Shi e i suoi ragionamenti. Oltretutto, è difficile trattenere l’irritazione quando sente dentro di sé il sospetto che non sia altro che l’ulteriore ricerca inutile che l’uomo persegue per pura vanità.  
-Non capisco a cosa potrebbe servire tutto questo. Non ti sei mai posto domande del genere, perché proprio ora? Perché proprio con il tatuaggio di Mama?  
Shu percepisce i suoi sentimenti ed è abbastanza pronto a rispondervi.  
Si alza piano dalla propria sedia. In quel modo, il loro discorso prosegue in modo equilibrato, da pari a pari, benché sia quasi solo lo Shi a parlare.  
-Tsukinaga, il tuo potere è di agire sul livello inconscio delle persone, manovrandone i desideri più profondi, e quindi anche la volontà di conseguenza. Come tu sai, ci sono tre livelli della persona umana-  
-Anima, mente e corpo. Certo.  
-Esatto. Il Potere si incastra tra corpo e anima, ovvero il qi, così come fa il tatuaggio. Ma nessuno dei tre livelli è separato dall’altro, in quanto il qi è intrinsecamente legato alla mente, che lo governa così come governa il corpo. Il tuo, di Potere, ne è la dimostrazione. Se io riesco a capire i meccanismi del legame forzato tra il qi di Mama e il suo nuovo Potere, saprò come fissarlo di conseguenza. Tu, attraverso le reazioni della mente, saprai aiutarmi.  
Una piccola pausa, poi un’ulteriore considerazione dello Shi.  
-E io potrò finalmente completare il mio progetto, quindi finire di preparare l’inchiostro adatto.  
Leo ragiona con solerzia, data la complessità del discorso di lui.  
La teoria di Shu tocca campi ancora poco esplorati e poco studiati, per la naturale propensione umana a vedere il Potere come unicamente nocivo e pericoloso, quindi da debellare. Sono molto incerte tutte le scienze, se così si può chiamarle, che teorizzano un coinvolgimento attivo del qi nel processo di parassitismo del Potere.  
Insomma, quello che Shu gli sta proponendo è un’enorme, gigantesca scommessa – questo gli permette di capire che persino Shu sente la gravità della situazione.  
Lo Shi non lo lascia solo a lungo con i propri pensieri, gli si avvicina di mezzo passo e continua a parlare nell’esigenza di riempire la distanza tra di loro.  
-L’inchiostro è importante almeno quanto il progetto stesso. Ogni inchiostro incide su tutti e tre gli stati dell’essere, e non rappresenta solo l’armonia dell’uomo in sé, ma anche il suo carattere, la sua storia, la sua totalità. Certi fiori sono adatti a persone di un certo tipo, altri di altri tipi. Non potrei mai mettere petali di ciglio per un inchiostro per te, perché sarebbe uno sfregio, così come non potrei mai mettere fiori di ciliegio nell’inchiostro per Madara. Quello che siete è racchiuso anche lì.  
Lo tocca piano sulla guancia, segue quel pezzo di bocca attorno al quale lui ha messo la propria arte. Il tatuaggio e il Potere non rispondono alla sua presenza, ma Leo sì.  
L’ex comandante dei Knights fa un sorriso un po’ sghembo e ridacchia, spezzando quella terribile tensione di serietà che si è creata.  
-Le tue sono teorie piuttosto astruse. Tutte quante!  
-Se hai detto il vero e sei riuscito a dominare Madara per più di un mese, allora vuol dire che le mie teorie sono piuttosto fondate.  
Leo borbotta, vinto dalla sua insistenza; c’è però ancora un particolare che non si può ignorare.  
-Come faccio a suonare per te? Non ho il mio flauto.  
Lo vede tentennare, questo già lo mette in allarme.  
Lo vede persino allontanarsi, dopo aver appoggiato la tazza sul tavolo, e dirigersi verso la parte dello Studio dove ci sono i suoi luoghi privati. Si affaccia oltre l’arco alto che ne fa da ingresso e lo vede di schiena mentre apre qualche cassetto del grande armadio cercando qualcosa.  
Dopo qualche minuto, Shu torna da lui con un oggetto cilindrico, avvolto da un fazzoletto chiarissimo.  
-L’ho conservato.  
Leo prende l’oggetto con mani tremanti, lo scopre piano.  
Il suo vecchio Shakuhachi, spezzato prima del penultimo foro, si rivela alla sua vista. Leo ha la voce frammentata quando si rivolge ancora all’uomo, trema di emozione.  
-Itsuki…  
-L’ho conservato perché volevo picchiartelo in testa, e romperlo ancora di più di quello che già è.  
Lo guarda qualche secondo in silenzio e poi capisce qualcosa, sospetta altro.  
Ancora una risata, ma più buffa e soffice, liberatoria e sincera. Davvero sua, dal cuore.  
-Beh, quello magari dopo!  
Shu gli sorride; in quel momento, Leo ha proprio quegli occhi che si ricordava anzitempo e che gli hanno permesso di mettere in un cassetto l’unico oggetto che si è lasciato indietro prima di sparire dalla sua vita senza dargli alcuna spiegazione.  
-Dopo, sì.  
L’uomo dai capelli lunghi quindi lascia nelle mani di lui il fazzoletto, mentre prende tra le proprie quel flauto spezzato. Vi posiziona le dita sopra, prova a muoverle come faceva in passato, e dopo avergli fatto un cenno con la testa soffia piano dentro la canna, producendo una lunga nota armonica.  
Il suo tatuaggio sfrigola, illuminandosi di bianco.  
  
  
All’ennesima volta che Leo guarda fuori dalla vetrata, cercando di cogliere nell’ombra della notte dettagli che non ci sono, Shu lo riprende molto scocciato.  
-Te l’ho detto. Data la situazione, ho ricevuto il permesso speciale dai Knights e dagli Akatsuki di tenerti qui anche di notte.  
Leo incassa la testa nelle spalle e si volta verso di lui, con un sorriso nervoso.  
-Non è che non ti credo, è che sono stupito!  
-Anche Hasumi era stupito di se stesso.  
-Sai, dovresti proprio smettere di odiarlo.  
Shu non risponde, sbuffa e gira lo sguardo altrove. Leo agita tutte le proprie braccia, in modo che le manette tintinnino.  
-Però queste non me le hanno levate!  
Shu alza le spalle, perché non ha risposte in merito.  
Entrambi si dirigono verso il letto, dopo che anche l’ultima lampada dello Studio Shi è stata spenta. Quella è stata davvero una lunga serata per entrambi, c’è molta stanchezza sulle loro membra.  
Leo però, tra uno sbadiglio e l’altro, coglie la titubanza di Shu, che nonostante abbia occhiaie spesse sotto gli occhi non ha sbadigliato neanche una volta fino a quel momento.  
Allora sorride e gli si avvicina veloce, gli strappa quasi la vestaglia dalle mani per gioco.  
-Ehi! Posso provare una cosa?  
Shu è infastidito, ma rimane a guardarlo riprendere in mano il proprio flauto e fargli un cenno del capo.  
-Vorrei suonarti una ninnananna!  
Qualcosa vibra nel suo petto mentre lo dice, l’adrenalina di arrivare a quel confine verso il moralmente proibito. Forse perché non crede che l’altro abbia dimenticato davvero quella sera di tre anni addietro. Benché sia stato lo Shi a dargli in mano quel flauto, prendere un’iniziativa del genere è malizioso, pericoloso. È un’implicita sfida alla sorte e a tutto quello che l’altro gli ha dimostrato fino a quel momento.  
Shu però lo guarda e sospira, come si guarderebbe un bambino piccolo che fa i capricci; non ha neppure parole da dire. Leo insiste, il suo sorriso rende tutto molto più leggero.  
-Dai! Non ti costa nulla provare!  
Lo Shi sospira di nuovo, non dice nulla di esplicitamente negativo: significa che ha accettato. L’uomo dai capelli lunghi quindi, contento ed eccitato, gli butta addosso la vestaglia e si arrampica sul letto, mentre riceve insulti di ogni sorta da lui. Si mette a proprio agio contro i cuscini, così che quando è pronto lo possa accogliere tra le sue gambe.  
Lo convince persino ad appoggiare la testa sulla sua coscia, mentre suona.  
Prende fiato, ed è solo un fugace attimo di incertezza.  
La melodia è improvvisata, ma molto simile a quella che ha suonato per tutto il pomeriggio – quella che ha suonato a lungo per Madara, durante il loro viaggio. Fatta di note più lunghe, alte e chiare, un paio di volteggi particolarmente coraggiosi. Se Shu è un maestro dell’inchiostro, Leo è un maestro della nota.  
Traccia la storia di un viandante solitario, che per l’ultima volta si arrampica fino alla cima di un monte per poi lasciarsi morire.  
Lo Shi non si rende conto di calmare il respiro mentre ha le palpebre abbassate, fermare il pensiero e finalmente, dopo tanto tempo, riuscire a perdersi nel proprio inconscio. E dormire.  
Leo non abbandona la melodia a metà, finisce con calma e lo guarda sopito contro di sé, con lo sguardo innamorato. Si ferma e si muove piano, accarezzandolo sul viso.  
Quando pensa di scivolare al suo fianco per avvolgersi tra le coperte e dormire assieme a lui, sente il rumore di un movimento nel buio. Proviene, senza dubbio, dalla teca di vetro.

`  
**Note Autrice:**  
` Aggiornamento del lunedì!  
Questo è un capitolo che porta avanti diverse questioni. Mi è piaciuto aprirlo con una "illusione" - come quella che sfugge agli occhi di Leo, circa, nelle primissime righe, in quanto si risveglia dal sonno - per poi piombare senza sconti nella realtà: Mama sembra peggiorare e se già la situazione era abbastanza critica prima, ora lo è ancora di più.  
Riemerge la questione del flauto, riemerge il contrasto tra Mika e Leo, riemerge tutta la tematica del SENSO dei tatuaggi e del legame tra i Poteri e gli esseri umani, i Toccati. Insomma, benché sia quasi "di passaggio", questo capitolo è piuttosto pregno di tematiche importantissimissime.  
La canzone associata a questo capitolo riguarda prevalentemente l'ultimissima scena, quella dove, finalmente, Shu dorme sereno *ohohohohohohohoh* sia per musica sia per testo, è molto inerente al significato che volevo dare a quella scena!  
Ok, detto questo, vi ringrazio di cuore di aver letto fino a qui e ci vediamo a lunedì prossimo! Baciozzi (L)


	11. *10. Steli - La risposta è nel domani*

##  ***10. Steli – La risposta è nel domani***

  
_[ **Melodie di vento e di pioggia:** il movimento della tempesta // CherryBlossoms' Ink FanMix  
Track 11: [Capitolo 10] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpQFFLBMEPI)_

  
  
Si sveglia tra coperte e cuscini, il corpo disteso sul materasso. C’è la sensazione di un sogno leggero, che diviene via via evanescente e si annida contro la tempia, comprimendola un poco.  
Fa un verso di disapprovazione, poi sente il suo respiro contro il proprio naso. Il ricordo del suo odore, della sua presenza, ha sempre animato le poche ore di sonno durante la notte, ma mai era stato così reale.  
Apre gli occhi e lo ritrova proprio davanti a sé, in disordine – perché non c’è davvero altro termine per descrivere Leo in quel momento. Non riesce neanche a vedergli per bene il viso, con tutti quei capelli ovunque, e dalla bocca semiaperta cola un poco di saliva. Gambe e braccia paiono come dislocate, ingarbugliate in modi indicibili, anche per colpa delle catene che le tengono legate.  
Lo Shi realizza piano cosa sia successo, perché la sua mente non è più abituata a essere rilassata a quel modo. La concezione del tempo è completamente trasmutata, sembra siano passati secoli dalla sera precedente eppure tutto ciò che lo circonda è molto simile a come lo ha lasciato.  
La sua mano non trema: la consapevolezza di aver dormito tra le braccia dell’amato lo rinfranca, mangia un pezzo di quella preoccupazione e di quell’ansia che lo hanno divorato per così tanto tempo. Per quel lui, è la conferma di tutte le speranze delle quali si è nutrito, le convinzioni che si possa tornare a qualcosa che c’era prima, affetti mai davvero scemati.  
Con questo, domina la paura, e la rabbia, dell’altro lui.  
Scende a baciargli le labbra, svegliandolo. Lo bacia ancora, insistendo quando si accorge che Leo si è svegliato e non riesce ancora a reagire a quell’attacco improvviso. Schiocca le labbra contro le sue, si prende quella bocca indifesa e inerme e così molle, calda. Leo mugugna, tenta persino di muovere le mani e di abbracciarlo, stringerlo, forse addirittura attirarlo a sé.  
Per Shu è facile sovrastarlo e incastrarsi tra le sue gambe, quando ancora è così lento. Adagia il proprio corpo al suo senza smettere di baciarlo e di toccarlo; intreccia, in alto, le dita delle mani alle sue, lascia che si infili appena sotto la pelle del guanto, per toccare il nudo palmo e sentirlo tremare di piacere. Lo ferma quando denuda le prime nocche, le dita si chiudono e la sua presa diventa più ferma.  
Leo lo morde all’improvviso, piano, sulla guancia, con un sorriso sbarazzino che lo riporta alla loro adolescenza, quando era privo di tutte quelle rughe d’espressione ai bordi della bocca. Shu fa una smorfia di risposta, lo schiaccia contro il materasso mentre gli rivolge uno sguardo intriso di un’espressione di possesso feroce quasi, pulita dai residui di un dubbio insonne, dove il confine dei suoi due è così labile e sottile, non sembra davvero esserci. Sembra solo Shu, non altri.  
Leo ride al suo sguardo, tenta di morderlo ancora ma viene facilmente intrappolato in un altro bacio fatto di denti e lingua. Fa un po’ male, prima di tornare a essere dolce.  
-Mi prendi tu, questa volta?  
Non c’è neanche da chiederlo.  
  
  
È un secondo: la lama del coltello sfiora il polpastrello di Mika, di riflesso il giovane ritira velocemente la mano per non finire affettato come quel grande tulipano secco. Il fiore si affloscia sul tagliere, privo di sostegno, ma non ci sono gocce di sangue.  
Però si tratta di una tregua momentanea perché, appena alza di nuovo lo sguardo alla scena che si presenta dall’altra parte del tavolo, sente un insolito peso allo stomaco. Pensa sia fame, data l’ora.  
Anche Shu ferma la mano che stava terminando il disegno, così da poter riservare tutta la propria attenzione all’uomo che ha accanto, e annuire.  
-L’estratto di resina ormai dovrebbe essere pronto, dobbiamo solo mescolarlo con qualche goccia di inchiostro di mora. Tsukinaga, prendi la bacinella e portala qui. Fai attenzione, deve muoversi il meno possibile.  
Un moto di ribellione spontaneo, prima che lo possa fermare.  
-Oshi-san!  
Lo Shi ricambia il suo sguardo senza capire come mai sia stato interpellato a quel modo.  
-Dopo che hai fatto, comincia a mettere in ordine. Ormai abbiamo finito.  
Mika sbuffa, rimanendo a guardare l’uomo con i capelli lunghi eseguire un ordine che, ne è certo, lui stesso avrebbe fatto sicuramente meglio. Invece si ritrova i polpastrelli bagnati di brina e di succo di semi, membrana molliccia che gocciola dai pistilli dei fiori.  
A Shu non sfugge però il passo incerto di Leo.  
-Stai attento, Tsukinaga!  
-Non si è mosso! Giuro!  
Shu non replica: guarda dentro il secchio e si limita a sollevare un sopracciglio, senza aggiungere nulla per puntualizzare. Un altro ordine.  
-Sollevalo da terra.  
Leo regge il secchio dal manico, piega appena i gomiti. Sorride molto contento, perché è la prima volta in sei giorni che prende parte attiva a qualcosa.  
Mika sbuffa ancora più sonoramente e affetta quel povero tulipano come se fosse un mattone di granito.  
-Sollevalo di più! Non vedi che Oshi-san fa fatica?  
Shu guarda prima lui, senza dire nulla, poi Leo, in attesa che faccia quanto gli è stato detto.  
Neppure Leo aggiunge altro, ma solleva di più il secchio, delicatamente. Così facendo, in effetti allo Shi è molto più facile qualsiasi manovra.  
L’uomo dai capelli rosa quindi prende da una bacinella un contagocce pieno di liquido nerastro. Uno, due, tre, e lo ripone esattamente dov’era prima. Leo sembra per lo più confuso.  
-Ora dovrebbe…?  
Per fortuna, almeno Mika ha finito di fare quello che stava facendo; può mettere quel che rimane del fiore dentro un contenitore pieno di pistilli e steli profumati, conservati nella colla.  
-Restringersi e formare un grumo molliccio, che Oshi-san utilizzerà domani! È facile, basta guardare!  
L’uomo sorride un po’ nervosamente al suo appunto, sembra così serio e così duro.  
Gli basta guardare di nuovo Shu per recuperare un poco di sicurezza. Lo Shi, d’altra parte, indica il fondo del secchio ancora a mezz’aria, rilevando una trasformazione in atto.  
-È molto interessante come la resina trattata reagisce all’inchiostro. Guarda.  
-Ma sta diventando sempre di meno!  
-Non ti preoccupare, l’inchiostro con la resina si può stendere con facilità. È molto elastico, se tenuto appena caldo.  
Si sorridono di nuovo, in un tempo che sembra solo loro.  
Mika non sa esattamente che espressione stia facendo, ma dev’essere terribile, visto che Shu si preoccupa parecchio quando gli rivolge un minimo di attenzione.  
-Stai bene, Kagehira?  
Prende un lungo respiro, con l’intenzione di parlare. Caso vuole che proprio in quel momento qualcuno bussi alla porta dietro le sue spalle e una voce conosciuta viaggi per l’aria.  
-Si può entrare?  
Shu fa gli onori di casa, accompagnando le sue parole con un gesto esplicito.  
-Narukami, accomodati.  
I nervi già suscettibili di Mika si tendono ancora di più quando Arashi, la sua sposa, entra nello Studio Shi Valkyrie e subito gli si affianca, con la solita gioia e la solita allegria.  
-Ho avuto mezza giornata di permesso, sono venuta a trovarvi e anche a vedere come vanno le cose! Così magari riusciamo a mangiare tutti assieme!  
Persino il tocco leggero delle dita di lei sulla spalla è motivo di irritazione per Mika, in quel momento.  
-Il mio corvetto! Eccoti qua!  
Tutto nei suoi gesti è intimità, fisica ed emotiva. Sa che, solo dopo averlo toccato sulla spalla, può anche permettersi di accarezzarlo in viso. È abbastanza vicina per un abbraccio e tutta la sua figura è protesa verso di lui.  
È quindi facile per lei accorgersi che qualcosa non va.  
-Che cosa c’è? Cos’è quel brutto muso?  
Alza anche la seconda mano delicata al suo viso. Mika si ritrae per un istante, cosa che sorprende non poco Arashi e la fa ritrarre sorpresa a propria volta. Il corvo boccheggia, perché certo non era sua intenzione reagire a quel modo, proprio con Arashi, ma Leo si infila in quel buco per parlare.  
-Deve aver mangiato qualcosa di sbagliato a colazione! È tutta mattina che ha quella faccia!  
Mika volge immediatamente lo sguardo a lui, rosso in viso e così carico di astio che non riesce neanche a finire una frase. Boccheggia di nuovo.  
-Io non-  
Shu sospira, lo guarda con quella certa disapprovazione condita di preoccupazione.  
Ma alle orecchie del corvo, non c’è altro che sdegno e irritazione in lui.  
-Se stavi male, Kagehira, non era necessario che tu venissi a lavoro.  
Arashi tenta di mediare, come suo solito. Sorride al suo corvo e si avvicina di nuovo, guardandosi bene dal toccarlo ancora.  
Ha un sorriso così radioso in viso, così premuroso e gentile.  
-Oh, via via! Ora torniamo a casa e ci prendiamo qualcosa, neh? Che ne dici-  
Mika scoppia all’improvviso e dirige tutta la propria rabbia verso quell’unica persona presente che nulla c’entra, di cui nulla ha davvero colpa – e che riesce a essere davvero il sacrificio involontario del suo sfogo, la giusta scintilla perché il tutto accada.  
-Non ho bisogno di essere trattato come un’idiota! Se c’è qualcosa che non va’, almeno io lo dico, non scappo come un vigliacco!  
Arashi spalanca gli occhi e si pietrifica, come anche i due uomini nella stanza.  
L’uomo dai capelli corvini impiega qualche istante a realizzare quello che è appena successo, come abbia urlato e cosa abbia detto, rivelando cose private che gli sono state confidate nel caldo letto matrimoniale. Scoppia sul suo viso un rosso acceso, di vergogna, tristezza e ancora rabbia.  
Si morde persino la lingua e si blocca dopo quello che sembra un singhiozzo.  
-Nar-  
Poi scappa da lì, senza più dire nulla, esce dallo Studio sbattendo pure la porta, e a quel punto Arashi non ha neanche la forza di inseguirlo.  
Shu però è più pronto: reagisce d’istinto, correndo dietro al corvo e urlando a squarciagola.  
-Kagehira! Kagehira, aspetta!  
La stanza è ben presto silenziosa.  
Arashi è la prima che si muove tra i due, abbassando le mani ai fianchi in un movimento lento. Deve forzare se stessa a riprendere il contatto con la realtà per riuscire a capire che per la prima volta nella sua vita ha ricevuto un vero e proprio sgarbo dal consorte. Nulla di grave, ma alquanto sorprendente.  
Quindi anche Mika è umano come tutti.  
Leo, dall’altra parte del tavolo, registra quel cambio di espressione come qualcosa di negativo invece, perché tutto si sarebbe aspettato tranne di vedere il corvo dirigere la propria frustrazione proprio ad Arashi. Sente quindi l’urgenza di giustificarsi.  
-Non pensavo che la cosa degenerasse a questa maniera.  
La vice Comandante dei Knights lo guarda con espressione tranquilla.  
Anche le sue braccia tornano a essere espressive, gesticolano in aria qualcosa che dovrebbe far tornare indietro nel tempo e che è stabile in una verità continua.  
-No, forse lo speravi. Perché hai sempre fatto così. Provochi, e poi…  
Si interrompe prima di dire qualcosa di eccessivamente maligno. Non sente davvero il bisogno di puntualizzare l’ovvio in quel momento.  
Quando Leo fa un passo verso di lei, superando l’angolo del tavolo di legno, la catena cigola.  
La guarda dritto in viso e Arashi certo non abbassa lo sguardo.  
-Era questo quello che dovevi dirmi?  
-Ah, certo che no. Questo è solo una delle mie tante opinioni, mio Comandante. Piuttosto, ti devo dire una cosa, una cosa molto importante. Noi Knights ne abbiamo già parlato tra di noi, e siamo tutti d’accordo.  
-E hanno mandato te come ambasciatrice?  
Il sorriso dell’uomo dai capelli lunghi è furbo, interrompe solo di un istante la conversazione tra i due – così come la constatazione di Arashi.  
-La cosa non ti stupisce.  
-Se non sei cambiata in questi tempi, ti riconosco. E immagino di dover ringraziare te se i Knights esistono ancora. Se non sono impazziti tutti, se non tutti hanno dato le dimissioni, è perché avrai messo in gioco tutte le tue arti diplomatiche e la tua immensa pazienza.  
La Knights incassa il colpo, le sue spalle diventano pesanti. Bastano quelle poche parole per ricordare tutto quello che è successo negli ultimi tre anni, all’interno di quel palazzo troppo silenzioso, calmo e tranquillo.  
Incrocia le braccia al petto e per un attimo il suo sguardo si fa distante.  
-Certo è stato duro, ma se ho preso questo incarico è perché ci tenevo, anche se all’epoca non l’avrei mai ammesso. E visto che giochi a farci credere che qualcosa ti interessi davvero, ecco qui la nostra proposta, ecco qui una prova per te per dimostrarci che sei tornato per un motivo, e se ne hai l’occasione non sfuggirai alle tue responsabilità. D’altra parte, con Itsuki stai facendo lo stesso, non vedo perché non puoi farlo anche con noi.  
Sospira, prima di guardarlo ancora.  
-Torna a essere un Knights, Comandante. Riprendi la tua spilla e riprendi il tuo posto, abbiamo bisogno di te.  
È il turno di Leo di abbassare lo sguardo.  
Sarebbe falso dire che non sperava, egoisticamente, che i suoi ex compagni arrivassero a manifestare un bisogno e una richiesta simili. Il suo animo è solleticato all’idea che qualcuno lo voglia, così come lo ha voluto anche Shu stesso.  
Ma d’altra parte, non bastano certo pochi giorni per mitigare tutti i sentimenti negativi che lo hanno portato alla fuga, che sempre lo spingono ad allontanarsi ogni volta.  
Si arma della sua risata e del suo peggiore sorriso sardonico, usa parole come un ritornello sempre uguale.  
-Non è vero.  
-Sì, lo è! È vero che abbiamo bisogno di te.  
-Non c’è alcuna guerra da combattere, attualmente, e nessuna emergenza.  
-Non mi pare proprio, e non è certo quello il punto.  
Arashi fa un passo in avanti e supera l’angolo del tavolo, così da ritrovarsi allo stesso fianco del suo ex Comandante. Sono davvero l’una di fronte all’altro, pari.  
Non è una supplica ciò che Arashi gli sta rivolgendo, ma il desiderio accorato di una sottoposta devota, come lo sono tutti i suoi compagni: un’unica voce per tante volontà.  
-Il tuo posto è con noi, a Yumenosaki. Il tuo orgoglio è a Yumenosaki.  
È la formula di assunzione al corpo dei Knights, Leo la riconosce subito. Subito la completa, quasi fosse ancora il primo giorno, sotto il sole cocente a ricevere la propria spilla d’onore dal Governatore della città.  
-Così come l’onore e la divisa bianca, così come la furia e la misericordia.  
-Esattamente.  
La sicurezza di Arashi lede un po’ la sua resistenza.  
Guarda fuori dalla vetrata, verso l’orizzonte. Ci sono ricordi recenti molto più vivi nella sua memoria, sapori e odori che si porta con sé. Orrori, e meraviglie.  
Sembra stanco, quasi.  
-Ah! Sapessi cosa c’è fuori quelle mura, Naru. Se lo sapessi, non diresti così. Ho conosciuto cos’è la libertà.  
La voce di Arashi si fa inspiegabilmente più dolce, appena appena carezzevole. Non sembra intrisa di pietà, solo di quella gentilezza di chi crede fermamente in ciò che afferma, senza malizia alcuna, senza la volontà di prevaricare subdolamente sull’altro. Forte, come un appiglio.  
-Ma la vera libertà è avere un luogo in cui tornare. Che sia fisico o solo morale. Altrimenti è solo un errare senza meta.  
Leo scuote la testa, ha gli occhi lucidi e guarda la compagna con uno strano sorriso.  
-Perché siete tutti disposti a-  
Ma si blocca prima di dire altro di compromettente con quella voce così rotta.  
Però c’è un altro problema, che non dipende dalla sua volontà: Madara, ovvero il principio per cui tutto quel paradossale viaggio si sta svolgendo. Non è una decisione che possa prendere da solo.  
Si morde le labbra.  
-Posso aspettare domani, per darti una risposta?  
Arashi percepisce subito il cambio di tono e anche il cambio d’umore, quindi non recepisce la sua domanda come qualcosa di offensivo – gli sorride, e appena si inchina, in un saluto militare che ha imparato proprio da Leo, anni addietro.  
-Certamente, mio Comandante.   
  
  
Non si ricordava affatto fosse così veloce anche sulla terraferma: Shu fa fatica a stare dietro a Mika, ancora di più quando urla il suo nome.  
-Kagehira!  
Gli alberi scorrono ai loro fianchi, l’erba diventa sempre più difficile da calpestare. A un certo punto, Mika intraprende una breve discesa, che lo porta a seguire un sentiero a zigzag in un mucchio di pietre vicino a un fiumiciattolo, con rumore di tonfi e cadute.  
Shu urla un’ultima volta, con i fianchi doloranti.  
-Kagehira! Sono stanco, fermati e fatti raggiungere!  
Il corvo si immerge nell’ombra di un grande albero, lì si ripara. Aspetta che l’altro gli arrivi accanto, a corto di fiato e di pazienza, e senza guardarlo in faccia scuote forte la propria testa.  
-Mi dispiace, Oshi-san. Non dovevi correre dietro uno come me.  
-Che discorsi vai blaterando, Kagehira? Piuttosto, non avresti dovuto correre via a quel modo.  
-Non potevo più stare in quella stanza.  
Un tono più deciso sottolinea, come se ce ne fosse davvero bisogno, quale sia il motivo dei suoi gesti.  
Mika trema, le spalle rigide e le braccia distese ai fianchi, pugni serrati. Davanti a Shu, non ci sono maschere che reggano – la sua sensazione è sempre quella di essere a nudo.  
L’uomo dai capelli rosa calma un poco il proprio fiato prima di parlare ancora.  
-Certe volte basta chiedere scusa, per rimediare a qualcosa.  
Mika alza un poco il tono, ancora troppo scosso. È davvero fuori controllo.  
Batte i piedi a terra con violenza e gesticola.  
-E certe volte no! Non dovrebbe!  
Shu sospira piano, cercando di raggruppare nella propria mente qualche pensiero di senso compiuto che lo possa aiutare ad analizzare la situazione. Poi si arrende, porge una richiesta davvero insolita.  
-Kagehira, io posso solo immaginare a cosa stai pensando. Ma se non me lo dici chiaramente, non posso capire.  
Qualcosa si smuove: Mika alza lo sguardo, ha gli occhi così spalancati che sembrano due pozzi.  
Shu teme davvero di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato, cerca di rimediare.  
-So che non ti dico spesso di parlarmi, ma-  
-Non sei tu il problema, Oshi-san.  
Poi il corvo si zittisce di nuovo, troncando il discorso a metà.  
Lo Shi comincia a essere vagamente spazientito da quel suo continuare a negarsi, i fianchi gli fanno ancora male. Richiama a sé tutta la pochissima pazienza di cui è capace, forse trova persino le domande giuste.  
-E allora chi è? Cosa è?  
Vede che le sue labbra tremano, mentre il vento gli smuove i capelli.  
Non è lo stesso tipo di rabbia esplosiva che lo ha fulminato poc’anzi, ma qualcosa di più perdurante nel tempo, che emerge a difficoltà, senza una vera e propria coerenza.  
La voce si alza e si abbassa, si velocizza e si tranquillizza, a ogni sentenza diversa.  
-Hai sempre, sempre! Sempre detto che uno Shi non ha tempo per certe cose, che tutto quello che deve fare è pensare al proprio lavoro! Al proprio obiettivo! Che deve dedicare il poco tempo che ha per fare più tatuaggi possibile, per salvare le persone, per studiare i Poteri, per fare tante cose! Troppe! Non c’è tempo per altro!  
Singhiozza, una singola volta.  
Ha lo sguardo dolce, la posa meno rigida ora che molto è stato lasciato andare.  
Respirare sta cominciando a tornar semplice, benché le parole non si fermino affatto e il cuore batta sempre a un ritmo impazzito. Cala l’urgenza e il furore, le labbra tremano ancora.  
-Eppure tu sei… così speciale, Oshi-san. Non sei solo uno Shi, ma se anche un uomo, e io l’ho sempre visto. Con me, con Nito, e con i tuoi amici. Con Tsukinaga, anche. Sei andato oltre quello che gli altri volevano per te, sei andato oltre ogni limite umano, perché sei stato in grado di amare. Ma questo è troppo, Oshi-san! Troppo! Lui non c’è stato per tre anni! Come non c’è stato Nito! E tu ora-  
Shu lo interrompe all’improvviso, dopo che è rimasto a guardarlo per tutto quel tempo.  
-Ogni cosa ha un limite.  
Ogni cosa ha un limite: il dolore, il livore, il risentimento, e molto altro.  
Ma l’uomo comprende dalla mancanza di reazione di lui che non è convinto. Sospira profondamente, abbassa lo sguardo – così facendo, rievoca alcuni ricordi passati, che per associazione sono molto simili a quelli che stanno vivendo anche in quel momento. Lo prende in contropiede.  
-Eppure, Kagehira, Nito lo hai perdonato.  
La mano destra gli trema, sotto al guanto di pelle.  
C’è un repentino cambio di voce e di espressione nello Shi, sembra quasi persino abbassare le spalle e curvare la schiena, in tensione totale.  
-Quel nano, quel Tsukinaga. Ha preso e se n’è andato dall’oggi al domani, senza una spiegazione né nulla! Prese le sue cose, ha abbandonato lo Studio quasi l’avessi cacciato io stesso, lasciandomi in quello stato di assoluto abbandono e degrado! Senza mandarmi niente, senza dirmi niente! Senza niente più di lui!  
La mano smette di tremare, Shu riemerge dai propri sentimenti.  
Sbatte le palpebre e riconosce la realtà, così come quello che ha appena detto. Passa quell’attimo di confusione, mentre la voce torna a essere calma e posata, persino la postura.  
La sua reale volontà emerge, più chiara e decisa.  
-Ed è per questo che ora che è tornato, voglio che rimanga. Quello che c’è ancora, lo voglio stringere a me. Così come ho compreso Nito, posso comprendere anche lui.  
Mika lascia che finisca e poi scuote la testa di nuovo, sbatte il piede a terra.  
-Ma Nito non era il tuo amante! Era un tuo allievo, come me!  
-E pensi che questo sia stato causa di un minor dolore?  
Trema la mano, per pochissimo.  
Mika deve averlo contagiato con quella rabbia – o forse, quella giornata è così particolare, così piena di cose e di fatti, che anche lui fa fatica a tenere il controllo per tanto tempo, proprio davanti al corvo.  
-Quell’ingrato, piccolo traditore s’è n’è andato-  
Riprende però se stesso subito, e si tiene la mano con l’altra. Il corvo segue i suoi repentini cambiamenti con animo confuso, e quando lo Shi ricambia il suo sguardo non arretra.  
-Ha trovato la sua strada, lontano da me. Non c’è niente da recriminare, nella sua scelta.  
-E davvero sei disposto a riprendere Tsukinaga, dopo tutto questo tempo? Non si capisce neanche cosa voglia veramente! Se rimanere o andarsene!  
Provocatorio, senza neanche rendersi conto di esserlo.  
Shu impiega qualche secondo in più a rispondergli, perché in quel momento il suo tono cambia ancora, e si fa stranamente più mite.  
C’è una profonda convinzione che lo condiziona e che indirizza anche i suoi sentimenti: è il lavoro razionale ed emotivo che quello Shu è riuscito a compiere, nel proprio animo. Non c’è alcun dubbio in lui.  
-Sai, Kagehira. L’orgoglio non è uno di quei principi immobili che governano il mondo. Non lo credo più, e tu stesso me lo hai insegnato: quando sei rimasto con me, anche quando hai aiutato Tsukinaga nonostante tutto. Ci sono cose ben più importanti. Questo ovviamente non significa che lo perdono completamente. Però, quando sarà tempo, ne parleremo a dovere, e potremo di nuovo capirci davvero, anche a livello mentale, come una volta.  
Li interrompe una folata di vento e il verso acuto di un qualche uccello. Shu si chiude in un abbraccio stretto, perché uscendo di corsa non ha preso alcun mantello e si trova all’aperto con solo la camicia addosso.  
L’istinto porta Mika ad avvicinarsi di un piccolo passo a lui, quasi a volerlo proteggere.  
-Ma io non ci riesco. Io mi ricordo ancora quel dolore. Non è così facile, per me!  
Si ritrae però, quando crede di essergli arrivato fin troppo vicino.  
-M-mi dispiace, Oshi-san. Queste sono cose tue, io non c’entro nulla di nulla! Ma sento comunque una grande rabbia.  
Ha ancora le mani a pugno e i tendini tesissimi, bianchi attorno alle nocche.  
Passano pochi secondi di silenzio e quella mano di Shu che ha tremato così tanto si posa delicata sulla sua testa, in una delle rare carezze che in tanti anni gli ha concesso.  
Sente il suo respiro lento, le sue parole cadenzate.  
-Ne parleremo tutti e tre assieme.  
-Ma-  
-Penso che sia anche quello che vuole lui. Se ti ha provocato a quel modo, è per farti parlare.  
Alza un sopracciglio, cercando una risposta tra varie ipotesi.  
Ma decide anche di chiedere conferma al diretto interessato, prima di farsi un’idea sbagliata.  
-Tu gli hai già detto qualcosa, non è vero?  
Il corvo annuisce in silenzio, ed ecco che Shu finalmente capisce il significato di molte delle cose successe in quella stanza, poco prima.  
-Probabilmente pensava di riuscire a farlo senza troppi problemi, quindi ha fatto la sua mossa. È maldestro come sempre.  
Sorride appena, pensando a Leo.  
Mika invece fa una smorfia di dissenso – però le sue mani si sono distese, così come anche i muscoli del suo corpo.  
-Piuttosto direi deficiente.  
Shu non dice nulla per smentire. Ritira la mano, perché lui possa drizzare la schiena e guardarlo in faccia.  
-Ora non c’è tempo, ma da domani le cose cambieranno, Kagehira. Sarà tutto diverso e noi potremo riavere la nostra pace.  
Sembra una promessa, detta in quel modo. Molto dolce, piena di aspettativa sincera.  
Forse, piena anche di stanchezza. È incredibile come quella enorme e intensa disavventura abbia sconvolto in modo tanto profondo le loro esistenze, velocemente.  
Il viso di Mika si dipinge in altre smorfie, mentre quello di Shu segue un sentimento più pacato.  
-Ci ha scombussolato, quello.  
-Ovunque va, provoca un gran fracasso. Diviene tutto caos, solo se c’è lui nella stanza.  
-Una volta, non avrei mai pensato potesse piacerti il caos, Oshi-san.  
-Neanche io.  
Non c’è altro da dire.  
Un altro soffio di vento spinge l’uomo dai capelli rosa a decidere che è tempo di tornare al chiuso, specialmente perché l’ora di pranzo sta per passare e Mika potrebbe finire nei guai se non lascia lo Studio Shi in velocità.  
Lo tocca sulla spalla.  
-Forza, rientriamo. Penso tu debba andare con Narukami e scusarti con lei.  
Alla fine, il corvo sorride arrendevole e lo segue verso lo Studio.  
  
  
Sul tavolo da lavoro, sono rimasti solo un panetto solido di inchiostro, un sacchetto con delle erbe secche e un cestino con il rotolo di cuoio vecchio e consunto degli strumenti da lavoro dello Shi, pronti per essere trasportati la mattina successiva verso la Prigione Bianca.  
Dall’altra parte del tavolo, comodi molto più che nei sei giorni precedenti, Shu e Leo consumano la loro cena in un silenzio interrotto solo ogni tanto dal cigolio delle catene ai polsi dell’ex Knights. L’uomo più basso è troppo felice di star mangiando una bistecca, muove con decisione il coltello a ogni boccone.  
Dopo l’ennesimo sorriso rivolto al cibo, sospira profondamente.  
-Sembra molto diverso questo posto, ora. Cioè, è diverso da com’era tre anni fa, ma è diverso anche da com’era a inizio settimana.  
Shu guarda la sua espressione rilassata mentre finisce di masticare il pezzo di pane che ha tra i denti. Anche lui è così calmo, in quel momento.  
-No, è sempre uguale. Sei tu a percepirlo in modo diverso.  
Leo non risponde subito, così gli da spazio ad alcune considerazioni – capisce subito che c’è la possibilità di parlare anche di qualcosa di diverso, più profondo. Gli erano mancate le lunghe chiacchierate con Shu.  
-La realtà è come un’opera d’arte, un bel tatuaggio o una bella musica. A seconda di quello che siamo predisposti a provare, ci suscita emozioni diverse.  
-Pensavo che fosse uno dei tuoi principi immobili, come la bellezza.  
-Arte e bellezza sono intrinsecamente collegate. Ma l’arte può anche non essere bella in sé, eppure esprimere il concetto di bellezza, e quindi essere salvifica. Persino il dolore, se sublimato nell’arte, può ispirare bellezza.  
Leo fa una smorfia e scuote la testa, in un gesto di dissenso.  
-L’arte è arte quando esprime qualcosa, giusto? Non deve per forza esprimere sempre bellezza. Ci sono un mucchio di sentimenti che può esprimere!  
-Non è vera arte, in quel caso. Non permane nel tempo, diviene solo un esercizio di stile.  
-Tu parli di esercizi di stile? Quando costringi una cosa del genere alla perfezione? Arte è espressione umana, e per questo non è perfetta, né bella. Può essere anche quello, ma non sempre!  
L’espressione dello Shi si fa un poco incuriosita e anche sospettosa.  
Abbandona il pezzo di pane nel piatto per sporgersi verso di lui, oltre il lato del tavolo.  
-A quale sentimento stai pensando in particolare, per dire una cosa del genere?  
Leo però fa un gesto repentino con la mano, come a scacciare le sue insinuazioni.  
-Un qualsiasi sentimento, non è importante! Attraversa l’umanità, che è in grado di provare sentimenti! È sentimento!  
-Ispira sentimenti, come principio immobile.  
-Anche un tatuaggio bello è un principio immobile? Anche se serve a una persona soltanto?  
Shu aggrotta le sopracciglia, si ritira appena.  
-Questa è una bassa provocazione. Un tatuaggio è solo uno dei tanti frutti dell’arte, la rappresentazione fisica di un concetto. Permane nel tempo, e ispira la vita di chi lo porta nella bellezza.  
-Un Toccato ha bisogno anche di altro, sai? Passione, amore-  
-Amore! Era questo di cui stavi parlando, quindi?  
-Certo!  
Shu allora sospira, alza gli occhi al cielo.  
Quella è certo una parola che ha sentito spesso, persino in quegli anni – ha un amico, tra gli Shi, che continua a dirla indirizzandola a ogni più piccola cosa. È irritante sentirla tanto frequentemente, quasi che il suo continuo utilizzo ne svilisca il significato.  
-Il tuo tatuaggio ti ispira amore? Ma amore è un concetto complesso, non da tutti. Cosa intendi per amore?  
-Una propensione per la vita!  
-Quella è la bellezza, Tsukinaga. Stiamo parlando della stessa cosa.  
Leo rimane zitto per qualche istante, poi sorride e ride ad alta voce.  
-Sei ben strano, Itsuki. Tutto questo parlare e parlare unicamente per cosa poi? Dire che vuoi diffondere l’amore in tutto il globo? C’erano modi migliori e più facili che diventare uno Shi!  
-Ora vuoi insultarmi, per caso?  
-No, dico solo che sei-  
Abbassa lo sguardo al proprio piatto, ma in realtà non sta vedendo proprio nulla.  
È sopraffatto da un’emozione di quotidianità che non pensava di poter provare così presto.  
-Straordinario.  
Lo Shi arrossisce ed è il suo turno di abbassare lo sguardo.  
-La vita è straordinaria, Tsukinaga. Ci dona opportunità persino nelle sventure, anche se certe volte lo dimentichiamo. In un mondo dove siamo vittime, abbiamo creato le nostre armi nel bello e abbiamo continuato a vivere.  
-Quindi dici che l’umanità è bella, ora?  
-Beh, è l’unica che può creare il bello, e quindi l’arte.  
-Ah! Come Shi, ti porti il peso dell’umanità sulle spalle. Certe volte penso che proprio tu stesso sia un prodotto di questa bellezza che tanto decanti.  
Shu non replica più, fa persino uno sbuffo per coprire il proprio imbarazzo. Ma Leo lo conosce ancora, sa come interpretare i suoi gesti e le sue azioni; sfoggia un sorriso radioso e, con incredibile controllo, non dice proprio nulla, tornando a mangiare la propria bistecca.  
La paura è relegata al giorno che sta morendo, scioccamente, impudentemente, egoisticamente.  
Basta davvero pochissimo perché gli animi degli uomini si arrendano alla speranza e l’abbraccino tenendola stretta con tutte le proprie forze. Se ne nutrono fino alla follia, ne diventano ebbri subito e per essa sacrificano anche la logica.  
Leo è umano, così anche Shu. Evitare i conflitti, ricercare la propria felicità e il proprio benessere, sono istinti del tutto naturali, a cui si abbandonano persino gli animi più nobili di tanto in tanto. A nessuno piace soffrire in eterno, d’altronde.

`  
**Note Autrice:**  
` Aggiornamento del lunedì!  
Questo è un bel capitolo tosto, posso dirlo.  
Partiamo da Shu e dai problemi della sua mano ballerina (.) Ho provato a immaginarmi cosa potesse significare, nel "concreto", una cosa del genere in uno scenario del genere per Shu, penso che in determinate situazioni per quanto felici si venga anche sopraffatti da sentimenti di caos, irragionevoli. Un po' tutto Shu è irragionevole, Ic parlando (.)  
Il conflitto viene portato avanti e non solo, emerge in tutto il suo lato più "violento" ed esplosivo. Tutti i miei personaggi sono in costante tensione dal prologo, in sostanza, e penso che Mika sia sempre stato quello che, a livello di trama e a livello di IC caratteriale, potesse essere quello che potesse presentare questo tipo di argomento. Lui nel canon è qualcuno che impara a mostrare il proprio disagio e a vocalizzarlo, non è una cosa semplice neanche nella realtà e ho apprezzato sempre questo suo cambiamento, ritengo che sia stato un grande segno di maturià. Parlando invece della fic, qui è ancora diviso tra il proprio senso di colpa - per tutto ciò che lo ha legato direttamente o non a Leo - e la sua lealtà a Shu, si capisce bene come risulti incostante e particolarmente di cattivo umore nel momento in cui Shu pare aver cambiato così radicalmente atteggiamento senza un perché A LUI valido. Ognuno ha dei "principi immobili" personali, io credo.  
La scena con Arashi è stata a lungo pensata, tipo. Proprio perché lei è così tanto innocente, era perfetta per la figura del capro espiatorio. Arashi è un altro personaggio veramente bellissimo a mio parere, offre un sacco di spunti e riflessioni, ha un sacco di sfaccettature che possono essere sfruttate in un sacco di campi.  
L'ultima scena è stata messa un po' per compiacere me (.) perché ho sempre voluto - e in questa fic cercato spesso - uno spazio per farli parlare di quel qualcosa che li unisce sopra ogni cosa, ovvero l'arte, la visione del mondo che hanno. Spero risulti una buona resa ywy <3  
Come al solito, chiudo qui! Grazie di aver letto, ci vediamo settimana prossima (L)


	12. *11. Petali - Tracce di un cattivo passato*

##  ***11. Petali – Tracce di un cattivo passato***

  
_[ **Melodie di vento e di pioggia:** il movimento della tempesta // CherryBlossoms' Ink FanMix  
Track 12: [Capitolo 11] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IN_FFmeQAC0)_

[](https://postimg.cc/7fsPTpMS)  
Fanart by [Kumiho](https://t.co/5qACmOSRF0?amp=1)

  
Non fece neppure in tempo a terminare il proprio gesto che il suo interlocutore parlò di nuovo.  
-Davvero, dovresti pensarci seriamente!  
Leo fece vagare lo sguardo al resto della taverna attorno a loro pur di non incrociare quello di lui.  
Bevve solo qualche sorso, poi appoggiò il boccale sopra il tavolo che li divideva.  
Sorrise persino, armandosi di una cortesia un poco impacciata e timida – mentre muoveva le gambe, si accorse che la divisa bianca gli era un po’ stretta.  
-Mama, Mikejima. Ci ho già pensato. Questo periodo di riposo è stato duro, ma è tempo per me di rientrare in servizio.  
L’uomo più alto insistette, accorato nella voce abbastanza da richiamare l’attenzione di un ubriacone vicino, che ruttò nella loro direzione e poi si riaddormentò sorretto dalle proprie braccia.  
Tutto spettinato, sembrava davvero scappato dalla propria dimora in fretta e furia.  
-L’ultima volta ti sei ferito gravemente! Non puoi pensare che una cosa del genere passi così! Per te più che per tanti altri è necessario, anzi vitale! Essere in buona salute!  
-Era una ferita da niente, è guarita subito.  
-Non è della ferita fisica che sto parlando, Tsukinaga!  
Quelle parole gli fecero male, per questo si zittì. Benché lo sapesse da solo, era molto più doloroso che un amico come Madara glielo dicesse apertamente.  
Ingoiò saliva prima di ribattere.  
-Apprezzo che tu sia così preoccupato per me…  
Poi alzando lo sguardo vide sul muro una locandina tutta colorata e piena di scritte buffe. Sorrise, perché aveva trovato un ottimo argomento per sviare.  
-Domani sera ci sarà lo spettacolo dei ragazzi. Anzu mi ha dato due biglietti per i primi posti, ho promesso a Shu che l’avrei trascinato a vederli anche se mi avessero staccato una gamba. Dopo tutto quello che è successo a quei poveri ragazzi! E non posso non mantenere una promessa con Shu, lo sai bene. Se si arrabbia, poi me lo rinfaccerà per mesi!  
A quel punto, per chiunque sarebbe stato ben difficile insistere sullo stesso argomento.  
Leo rise, prima di bere ancora dal proprio boccale.  
Madara lo guardò a lungo prima di parlare di nuovo, con una luce sconfitta negli occhi.  
-Io parto domani mattina, Tsukinaga. Se per caso stanotte cambi idea… io sarò lì ad aspettarti.  
Leo scosse la testa in un movimento che non era di diniego né di conferma. Svuotò il boccale e si alzò, senza aggiungere nulla.  
Per un secondo, la spilla sul suo petto rifletté la luce del lampadario alto, come se si stesse mostrando.  
-Ora devo andare, Mikejima! Spero di rivederti presto, a Yumenosaki!  
L’uomo si limitò ad alzare la mano mentre Leo si allontanava, in un saluto mesto.  
Fuori dalla locanda, il Comandante dei Knights prese un profondo respiro. Cercò di rassettarsi un poco i capelli e strinse il nodo con il fiocco bianco e blu di Shu, ma era davvero difficile con la sua chioma indomabile. Rinunciò subito.  
Chiamò a sé una carrozza, appena raggiunse la strada. Con una divisa e una spilla come le sue, non fu difficile trovare qualcuno che volesse prestargli servizio: anche di quei tempi, esisteva ancora qualcuno che dava rispetto al suo esercizio.  
Vide una città quasi deserta. Finestre e porte chiuse, nessun bambino in giro. I negozi non erano ancora aperti, benché fosse passata l’ora della colazione da diverso tempo e il sole fosse ben alto in cielo.  
Vide passeggiare solo qualche donna con i sacchi della spesa e dell’acqua, un signore strano e una coppia di Akatsuki in tonaca rossa, null’altro.  
Sospirò e si ritirò nei propri pensieri. Doveva prepararsi a rivedere i colleghi dopo giorni di ritiro, compilare le pratiche del rientro e vedere il nuovo Governatore eletto, prima della fine della settimana. Tante, tantissime cose che non poteva più ignorare.  
Poi la sua spilla cominciò a scottare sul petto. Picchiò il pugno contro la parete dell’abitacolo, perché il cocchiere si fermasse subito, e quanto più velocemente possibile uscì all’esterno guardandosi attorno.  
Doveva trovare subito la persona che aveva attivato il proprio Potere, prima che questa facesse danni a sé o alle altre persone.  
Corse a perdifiato, recuperando il proprio flauto da una delle tasche interne della divisa.  
A ogni bivio, la spilla rilasciava una diversa quantità di calore qualora lui si allontanasse dalla zona dove era stata rilevata la presenza del Potere – d’altronde, era un oggetto di fine tecnologia, donata al corpo dei Knights dai Sigilli. Però, ad un certo punto, non servì più: vi fu un gran baccano, qualcosa veniva rotto e si spaccava, frantumava in mille pezzi. Leo capì di dover andare in quella direzione.  
Sentì qualcuno urlare e poi rumore di passi accelerati. Quello che vide emergere dalla vetrina di un negozio, invece, appena riuscì a svoltare il giusto angolo, fu una strana figura bipede che si muoveva a stento ed emetteva fumo dalla bocca. Si voltò quando lo vide arrivare e Leo riconobbe uno sguardo umano negli occhi che aveva incastrati nell’abbozzo di viso.  
Il Potere di rendere le cose pietra aveva reso un essere umano pietra egli stesso; ormai non c’era altro che un golem con quattro protuberanze per gli arti. Dal sangue che colava dal braccio sinistro, il Comandante dei Knights intuì di essere arrivato troppo tardi.  
La creatura cominciò ad avvicinarsi a lui. Leo urlò un ammonimento, chiaro e conciso, perché si fermasse e si lasciasse catturare senza opporre resistenza. Non fu ascoltato, perché quella cosa continuò ad avanzare senza neppure temporeggiare.  
Leo pensò velocemente se fosse il caso di aspettare, che di certo sarebbe arrivato qualcun altro a dargli aiuto. Molte, molte cose nella sua testa – la forza effettiva del suo Potere, il permesso da firmare, la mancanza di un pericolo effettivo fintanto che quella cosa puntava a lui.  
Spuntò però un uomo, accovacciato a terra, i cui lamenti non solo fermarono l’uomo roccia, ma lo fecero pure voltare indietro e, solo dopo un istante, lo condussero da lui. L’uomo si immobilizzò sul posto, con occhi spalancati colmi di orrore.  
Leo a quel punto non urlò neppure, portò il flauto subito alle sue labbra.  
Cominciò con una melodia nota e abituale, che iniziando con alcune note allegre voleva catturare l’attenzione dell’avversario per poi guidare il resto della musica nella sua incoscienza, quindi farla attecchire con i suoi comandi nel subconscio.  
Il golem scosse il capo e urlò senza fermarsi. Leo insistette ancora con diverse note e diverse strofe, accelerando la melodia in preda a un’isteria piuttosto frenetica. Ma nulla accadde, se non generare un poco di fastidio.  
Stava sbagliando approccio.  
Corse in avanti e si piazzò tra il golem e l’uomo, che così ebbe modo di strisciare via lontano dal pericolo. Il suo tatuaggio brillò sulla guancia larga, generò un vortice di colore e luce semovente, che illuminò tutto il flauto nel momento in cui lo appoggiò di nuovo alle labbra. Suonò ancora e questa volta il golem si fermò.  
Poi ruggì, di un ruggito folle e terribile. Guardò lui dritto negli occhi, con un desiderio di morte che raramente il Knights aveva visto.  
La musica continuava, conciliante e calma, note basse quasi sulla punta del Shakuhachi.  
Il golem si mosse ancora e ancora, sempre più vicino. Leo vide la sua figura contorcersi, il dolore farsi spazio sui tratti rigidi e pietrificati del viso, il suo sguardo mutare mille volte e farsi sempre più cattivo, sempre più violento.  
Ormai era davanti a lui, a un respiro di distanza. Ruggì ancora, superando il suono del flauto – era un urlo di dolore, dalle sue labbra uscì sangue rosso in un singulto di morte. Alzò il braccio spesso sulla sua testa mentre ancora lo guardava, dritto.  
-Uccidilo! Cosa stai aspettando?  
Fu un urlo malvagio, quasi non umano, prodotto da quello stesso uomo che fino a qualche istante prima si trovava a terra pietrificato. Dall’altra parte del marciapiede, al sicuro, lo incitò con quelle poche parole.  
Ci fu una nota diversa nell’ultima strofa, poi la melodia cambiò di poco.  
Il golem morì immobile prima che Leo staccasse lo strumento dalle labbra, e prima gli altri Knights arrivassero sulla scena.  
  
  
Sentiva il rumore dei giovani allievi provenire dalla finestra aperta sul campo degli allenamenti: Narukami stava tenendo il corso di difesa, come ogni giovedì mattina. Le spade, d’altronde, erano un altro degli oggetti simbolici per loro Knights forse perché, tra tutte le armi, ricordava l’elemento dell’aria, leggiadre e fluide. L’arte del combattimento con l’arma bianca, quindi, era un vanto e un onore per tutti loro.  
Leo alzò lo sguardo dal pavimento e vide lo stendardo enorme che cadeva dal soffitto. Un fiore di ciliegio, mille petali e una corona, il marchio dei Non Toccati che loro proteggevano, appoggiati a quel blu scuro dello sfondo. Sospirò pesantemente e cercò di rilassarsi sulla propria sedia, svuotando la mente dai pensieri.  
Ma qualcuno si avvicinò alla porta di ingresso parlottando, molto animosamente, e un solo uomo entrò. Brandiva in mano alcuni fogli stropicciati, aveva un’espressione a dir poco esasperata.  
-Certo che devi proprio avere la testa vuota, Comandante.  
Avanzò verso di lui con passo deciso, facendo danzare i lunghi lembi del mantello ancorato alle sue spalle. Izumi era uno dei pochi ad avere la divisa che copriva anche le braccia e le spalle, un guanto alla mano che impugna la spada; il suo tatuaggio non si vedeva affatto. Sembrava un comunissimo essere umano.  
Eppure, era lì per ammonirlo, da pari a pari.  
Arrivò davanti a lui e brandì il foglio che teneva tra le dita, picchiettandolo contro il suo capo.  
-Hai presente quanti documenti dovremo firmare, con questa tua trovata? Andare in giro a suonare senza averne l’autorizzazione! Come se fosse normale!  
Acuì la voce, parve per qualche istante che persino fuori dalla finestra lo avessero sentito – poi Narukami aveva detto qualcosa circa il concentrarsi, che di fronte a un nemico non ci si poteva distrarre a quel modo, e tutto era continuato come prima.  
Dentro quella stanza, il tempo sembrò fermarsi.  
-Cosa credi di essere, un giustiziere mascherato? Che senso ha la divisa che indossi?  
Leo non rispose a nessuna insinuazione. Afferrò il foglio con cui l’altro continuava a picchiettarlo e così facendo lo fermò, abbassò le braccia e guardò l’uomo in volto, con la sua totale attenzione.  
-Cosa dicono i Non Toccati?  
-Ah? Loro? Come al solito esprimono la loro sincera e devota preoccupazione per il clima che c’è in città.  
Parlare di determinate persone creava insoliti moti d’animo in Izumi, che iniziò a gesticolare nell’aria, indicando una precisa direzione nello spazio – dove addietro abitavano tutti loro.  
-Gliene frega poco come al solito, temono solo che i disordini arrivino anche nella loro cittadella del cazzo!  
Alla fine, si sedette accanto a lui, in una delle tante sediole della sala conferenze dei Knights, dove tutto si decideva e tutto si legiferava, dove ogni accordo comune veniva preso assieme.  
Qualche secondo di silenzio, Sena si ricordò l’ultima cosa da riferire.  
-Ah, e ti ammoniscono a fare più attenzione la prossima volta. Ci tengono, a te! Al Comandante del corpo dei Knights!  
Schioccò le labbra e ancora gesticolò.  
-Come se noi altri fossimo spazzatura e potessimo pure morire.  
Pochi altri rumori si sentirono ancora, perché gli allievi di Narukami si erano radunati ed erano rientrati negli spogliatoi, per lavarsi e cambiarsi in vista del prossimo allenamento. Qualcuno di loro sarebbe andato da Ritsu Sakuma, per allenarsi nella resistenza mentale, mentre altri avrebbero aspettato in una saletta piccola l’arrivo di Sena per ulteriori allenamenti con armi bianche. Altri ancora, invece, semplicemente sarebbero tornati ai propri dormitori, per il meritato riposo.  
Nel silenzio della stanza, successe qualcosa.  
Un movimento del piede e della spalla, lo spostamento impercettibile del capo che fece ballare i capelli nel vuoto. Per persone come loro, che della sincronia avevano fatto l’elemento fondante di ogni battaglia, non servì davvero altro. Sena si corrucciò e lasciò libera la propria preoccupazione.  
-Non fare quella faccia! Non hai diritto di essere triste! Non dopo quello che hai fatto laggiù! Proprio un Potere Errante dovevi beccare…  
-Aveva già ucciso e l’avrebbe fatto di nuovo se non l’avessi fermato.  
-Ma cosa stai dicendo? Sei tu che hai rischiato di morire! In un modo così stupido e superficiale, poi!  
Leo intuì da quelle sue parole che non c’era connessione tra il proprio sentire e l’altro uomo. Lo guardò con espressione vuota in silenzio.  
Si leccò le labbra prima di parlare di nuovo, mentre le sue dita si muovevano in scatti nervosi, come se si stessero muovendo ancora sul flauto.  
-Sai, Sena. C’è stato un momento… un momento solo, prima di suonare una certa strofa, che pensavo di star facendo la cosa più giusta. Non mi interessava nulla delle scartoffie, di Keito e delle sue assurde regole, della spilla e della divisa che indosso. Nulla di nulla. Sono un Knights, proteggo la gente, faccio solo quello di lavoro, e lo faccio con la mia musica.  
Ricordò con precisione quel momento – i suoi occhi si persero a rimembrare il movimento di una tenda scura e i raggi del sole che scendevano oltre l’ombra della tettoia.  
Anche le sue parole erano qualcosa che riconosceva a stento, ormai.  
-Ma ho cominciato a dubitare di quello che stavo facendo e la musica ha seguito i miei dubbi. Vedi quell’uomo… lo voleva morto.  
Izumi però era fermo in una tappa precedente, il suo cuore continuava a battere di una preoccupazione sincera e forse anche eccessiva, che colorava il tono della voce di alterità melodrammatiche, aliene, ma nella sua mente continuava a mancare empatia.  
Entrambi chiusi all’altro, per motivazioni differenti.  
-E quindi? Ne abbiamo visti un sacco, di persone a cui basta un nulla per diventare delle belve! Tutti i Toccati che non hanno controllo di se stessi sono potenziali assassini, li fermiamo ogni giorno!  
-No, non era il Potere Errante a volere morto l’altro. Era la persona che stavo proteggendo.  
-Anche questo è normalissimo, Tsukinaga! Tuo il posto, tuo l’orgoglio e tuo l’onore, tua la divisa bianca, la furia e la misericordia, tua la-  
-Tua la morte, o Knights che splende.  
Izumi lo guardò, irritato per essere stato interrotto.  
La formula del rito diceva molte altre cose e si concludeva con quelle parole. Sarebbe stata detta a due settimane da quel giorno dalle nuove reclute, i nuovi cadetti scelti proprio da loro due, dopo una selezione durata mesi, perché entrassero nel Corpo. Loro stessi l’avrebbero ripetuta ad alta voce di fronte a tutte le autorità più importanti della città di Yumenosaki. Governatore, Sigilli, i delegati dei Non Toccati e tutti gli Shi.  
Importava così poco, in quel momento, e il guizzo negli occhi del Comandante non fece che esplicitarlo.  
-Sena, è la mia morte e la mia vita che devo sacrificare, non quello degli altri.  
Si mosse a fatica su quella sedia, a disagio nella propria divisa bianca.  
-I morti non hanno orecchie, non sentono nulla. Sarebbe inutile la mia intera esistenza, se mi limitassi a uccidere gente con la mia musica, non credi? Ci si aspetta che noi facciamo del bene.  
Erano considerazioni amare, senza possibilità di speranza, a cui Izumi però non si arrese e alle quali rispose con sempre maggiore forza, per contrasto.  
-Abbiamo incarcerato e giustiziato così tante persone, in questi anni. Sono questi discorsi a essere inutili, anzi! Ipocriti!  
-Ma la giustizia-  
-La giustizia è un’idea, Tsukinaga! La realtà è fatta di cose reali! Cosa c’è di giusto, nel destino dei Toccati? Nessuno di voi avrebbe mai voluto fare questo genere di vita, eppure siamo qui! A consolarci di questo beffardo destino che ci ha preso tutti!  
Ma a quel punto qualcosa iniziò davvero a stortarsi nell’animo di Leo, già fragile per le mille scosse.  
Dall’uno all’altro, passò quel sentimento di frenesia inarrestabile, che ebbe l’effetto di alterare la voce del Comandante e farlo balzare in piedi come se avesse delle molle al posto delle gambe.  
-Hai ragione, Sena! Ognuno di noi spera che il proprio figlio cresca sano, senza alcun Potere! Ognuno di noi nasce libero, ma qualcuno diventa schiavo di un tatuaggio! Qualcuno impazzisce, qualcuno invece riesce a fare una vita normale! Siamo noi che glielo permettiamo! Noi che ci prendiamo sulle nostre spalle il peso del disordine! Lo abbiamo sempre fatto, è questo il compito di chi indossa la divisa bianca! Però, però Sena! Guardaci! Non siamo anche noi esseri umani?  
Gesticolò in aria, si mosse come il vento nella tempesta, con i capelli impazziti a ogni gesto del capo.  
-Dentro il cervello delle persone ci sono desideri e insicurezze, amori e passioni, e terribili paure. Sono ombre che ti mangiano facendoti a pezzi, hanno suoni indicibili di mascelle che si serrano-  
Si bloccò per un istante e si calmò apparentemente.  
Gli occhi rimanevano spalancati, così come Izumi rimaneva immobile al proprio posto.  
-È sempre più difficile vincerli. La mia musica è sempre più debole, a ogni dubbio che provo. Non si tratta neanche di forza e di debolezza, si tratta molto spesso di scelta. E quelle persone scelgono di lasciarsi sopraffare. Posso comporre tutte le melodie del mondo, quello che realmente vogliono gli altri sarà solo una sola cosa e certo non è la giustizia. È una sopraffazione caotica, violenta, senza alcun senso.  
Leo si voltò piano verso lo stendardo enorme appeso alla parete.  
Stentò a riconoscerlo, a riconoscersi.  
-Non c’è più alcuna direzione da seguire.  
E dopo aver buttato fuori tutto quel dolore, finalmente si placò un poco, cominciò di nuovo a respirare con regolarità. Sentì all’improvviso tutto il peso dell’adrenalina sulle spalle, che gli portò una nuova sensibilità per la gravità, tanto che anche il minimo passo gli era davvero difficile.  
Non c’era più alcuna musica nell’aria, non c’era più alcun sole che filtrava dalla finestra, dacché il cielo era stato coperto da una coltre di nuvole grigiastre.  
Sena si alzò piano e si avvicinò a lui, con un’espressione davvero irriconoscibile in volto. Era rimasto colpito più di quanto avrebbe mai potuto prevedere: Leo, il suo Comandante, quell’uomo a cui aveva dedicato tutto se stesso senza nulla volere in cambio, ridotto in quello stato, gli aveva fatto male in modo indicibile, senza che se ne rendesse neppure conto. Ma lui aveva un’anima sensibile e non aveva filtri nel donarsi agli altri – Izumi era sempre travolto, volente o nolente.  
Il Vice Comandante parlò con voce dura come la pietra.  
-Tu non ti sei ripreso affatto dal tuo periodo di convalescenza, Tsukinaga. Questa è l’unica cosa davvero evidente.  
-Se-  
-Così come è evidente che hai superato il limite. Quell’oggetto ti sta vincendo, sta prendendo possesso delle tue facoltà. Maledetto il giorno in cui abbiamo permesso a uno Shi di mettere le mani sopra quel legno.  
Velocissimo, Izumi prese lo strumento di lui dalla sua fodera e lo scaraventò a terra con tutta la rabbia di cui era capace. Lo Shakuhachi rimbalzò al suolo, rompendosi versa la fine, in modo che l’ultimo foro si separasse dai propri compagni.  
Leo urlò dall’orrore e si scaraventò a terra, incapace persino di recuperare i pezzi del proprio strumento: le sue mani tremavano troppo.  
-Sena! Cosa hai fatto?  
Ancora, qualcosa si inclinò.  
Leo sentì il respiro mozzarsi e gli occhi diventare bagnati, la guancia con il tatuaggio ormai in fiamme. Il suo corpo reagì come se fosse stato colpito direttamente, preso a pugni da una mano di pietra. Nessun pensiero, solo i suoi lamenti deboli.  
Bassa e rotta e furiosa fu anche la voce di Izumi.  
-Vai a casa.  
Leo alzò lo sguardo appena, ma il suo Vice gli dava le spalle e si rifiutava di guardarlo.  
-Vai a casa, Tsukinaga. Non presentarti ai Knights, domani. Devi-  
Vide le sue spalle avere uno strano guizzo, come se si trattenessero a forza dal fare determinati movimenti, accasciarsi e stringersi in preda a chissà quali spasmi.  
-Devi riposare ancora, finché non sarai davvero guarito. Allora potrai… Noi abbiamo bisogno del tuo ritorno, Tsukinaga. Ne abbiamo bisogno veramente, del tuo vero ritorno.  
Leo non disse più nulla.  
Con incredibile forza, prese il pezzo più lungo del proprio flauto e si alzò, trascinandosi verso la porta d’ingresso. Sentì poco l’ultimo singhiozzo di Izumi, preso dalla vacuità delle proprie emozioni.  
-Ti prego, tu-  
Poi il corridoio, poi le scale, e infine la strada.  
Nessuno lo fermò più e nessuno gli si avvicinò, lasciando che camminasse in solitudine.  
  
  
Si domandò diverse volte quando tutto quello era iniziato, come mai non si fosse accorto prima di quel processo di tragedia imminente.  
Quando aveva cominciato a trovare normale che non ci fosse gente per strada, quando non vedere più bambini nei cortili o alle finestre, quando pensare alla potenziale pericolosità di ogni Potere – vedere un nemico ogni volta che si trattava di confrontarsi con un essere umano.  
Izumi aveva ragione: di criminali ne avevano fermati tanti, quasi tutti si trovavano nelle prigioni gestite dagli Akatsuki, in mano a un sistema giudiziario solido per la prima volta da tanti anni. Il nuovo Governatore, Eichi Tenshouin, si era aperto la strada facendo approvare nuove leggi sulla gestione e sull’uso dei Poteri tra i civili e gli uomini comuni, aiutato molto anche dal solido potere esecutivo già nelle mani di Hasumi, Primo Capo del Corpo speciale più importante nella città ormai già da qualche tempo.  
Leo si era sentito davvero un giustiziere. Aveva pensato, forse stupidamente, che fare quel genere di lavoro avrebbe portato un poco di pace in quella città. Criminali per le nuove leggi, criminali per le vecchie, in ogni caso era sua competenza intervenire qualora l’intera comunità, e i Non Toccati, sarebbe stati in pericolo.  
Eppure era strano, in quel momento, passare davanti al Teatro cittadino e trovare le locandine colorate strappate ai lati. Un gesto così piccolo e così insignificante, fatto verso un gruppo di persone indifese.  
Lo vide sporcarsi delle prime gocce di pioggia, di quel tempo pazzo che cambiava ogni tre secondi.  
Si inclinò qualcosa, nel suo cuore. Poi i piedi si mossero ancora più veloci verso la collina dello Studio Shi Valkyrie.  
  
  
La gabbia della funivia cigolò parecchio quando arrivò in alto, dove il pendio della collina si faceva più ripido. Dondolava pericolosamente, dopo tanti anni di onorato servizio – quante volte Leo aveva scherzato sul fatto che avrebbe potuto cascare di sotto in ogni momento.  
Gli sembrò così terribile l’idea di morire in quel momento, al vento gelido di una tempesta sempre più vicina; fu scosso da diversi brividi.  
Poi il gancio di metallo si predispose all’arrivo e la gabbia fu fatta entrare nel vecchio abitacolo di legno. Leo dovette fare una piccola corsa per non rimanere sopra e fare di nuovo tutto il percorso a ritroso. Vide solo dopo, quando ebbe i piedi ben saldi a terra, il giovane corvo immobile e chiuso nel proprio mantello, sotto un cappuccio che lo riparava dalla pioggia.  
-Sei già tornato? Non ti aspettavamo!  
Sembrava trafelato e sorpreso di vederlo lì.  
Leo non volle scusarsi di avergli fatto perdere la gabbia. Incassò la testa nelle spalle.  
-Non mi hanno trattenuto, il primo giorno.  
Ci fu solo un guizzo di curiosità nello sguardo di lui, tergiversò sui capelli bagnati e sulle spalle rigide per il freddo, poi comparve un piccolo sorriso agli angoli della bocca.  
-Bene allora! Ti chiedo di darmi una mano! Oshi-san non sta molto bene, devo andare a chiamare un dottore perché venga qui! Stai con lui?  
-Nessun problema.  
Mika scosse la testa.  
Si portò avanti per posizionarsi vicino alla pista, in modo da agevolarsi l’entrata in gabbia. A giudicare dai continui cigolii delle funi, non doveva essere molto lontana. Da canto suo Leo invece si allontanò da lì.  
-Dicono che al complesso Ryusetai stiano avendo dei problemi, speriamo che almeno il signor Morisawa sia disponibile questa volta!  
La gabbia arrivò e lui ci salì sopra.  
Lo salutò prima di cominciare la discesa e quindi sparire dalla sua vista, sventolando il braccio nell’aria.  
-Tornerò presto, signor Tsukinaga!  
Il Knights ricambiò il saluto a stento, preferendo invece affrettarsi verso l’entrata dello Studio Shi, mentre i primi tuoni borbottavano racchiusi in cielo.  
Fu come varcare la soglia di un posto sconosciuto. A cominciare dall’odore di chiuso, al disordine diffuso, a quell’uomo rannicchiato sul tavolo che aveva perso quasi ogni compostezza.  
Riconobbe lo Shi solo dal suo sguardo, truce e irritato. Aveva la guancia e il dorso della mano sporche di inchiostro.  
-Hai visto Kagehira, per caso?  
-Sì-  
-Quello stupido! Da andando da qualche parte, non è vero? Ma gliel’ho ripetuto almeno dieci volte! Sto bene!  
Leo si azzardò persino a fare un commento ad alta voce, evitando con forza di non fissare tutte le palle di carta che erano a terra, la pila di pentole nel lavandino e tutte i carrelli ribaltati.  
-A me non sembra proprio.  
Shu non gli rispose neppure. Si alzò dalla propria sedia e si avvicinò con passo deciso.  
-Tu, piuttosto. Perché sei tutto bagnato? E cosa ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere dagli altri Knights? Domani hai un sacco di cose da fare!  
-Mi è stato permesso di tornare a casa.  
-Parecchio strano. Pensano di fare a meno di te? O forse-  
Il suo sguardo si assottigliò molto, fu dipinto di sospetto.  
-La tua mano?  
Leo si ritirò d’istinto, mettendo la mano dietro la propria schiena.  
Attaccò, in modo che l’altro si ritirasse in egual misura.  
-Sto bene, Itsuki. Piantala di fare l’isterico.  
-Non offendermi, non sono isterico!  
Shu sbuffò rumorosamente e tornò al proprio posto senza più insistere.  
Leo aveva avuto tempo però di vedere le sue occhiaie e la pelle così bianca del suo viso, i vestiti stropicciati. Un peso sempre più grave gli stava schiacciando il petto sottile.  
Lo Shi indicò qualcosa con la testa.  
-Sai dove sono gli asciugamani. Cambiati, prima di ammalarti di nuovo.  
Leo non se lo fece ripetere. Tuttavia, ebbe non poche difficoltà a fare il primo passo dentro lo studio.  
Superato quello, gli altri furono più semplici.  
Solo dopo aver superato oggetti di ogni tipo riuscì ad arrivare al bagno, dove appesi c’erano un paio di enormi teli morbidi. Una volta denudato, si strofinò i capelli e vi si avvolse completamente, per farsi un poco di caldo. Tornò a piedi nudi per andare davanti al fuoco; i suoi occhi capitarono al tavolino addossato alla parete, dove ancora erano apparecchiati due posti con i piatti vuoti.  
Rallentò il passo.  
-Tu non hai mangiato.  
-Non ho tempo.  
-Itsuki, non puoi non avere tempo per mangiar-  
-Devo progettare altri tatuaggi, non ho tempo.  
-Altri tatuaggi? Come quello dell’uomo pietra che oggi è scoppiato-  
Si morse la lingua, ma ormai era troppo tardi: aveva già parlato.  
Shu alzò di nuovo lo sguardo a lui, con la faccia stravolta.  
-Scoppiato? Intendi dire che qualcuno… ha perso il controllo?  
-Sì, esatto. E io l’ho-  
Un solo tentennamento, perché pronunciare certe parole le avrebbe rese ancora più vere di quello che già erano. Quindi, decise di mentire.  
-Arrestato.  
Dopo qualche secondo e delle veloci considerazioni, Shu fece una faccia strana.  
-Hai fatto bene, Tsukinaga. Non possiamo lasciare libero chi non ha l’assoluto controllo delle proprie azioni e fa del male agli altri. Finiremmo con l’ammazzarci tutti a vicenda.  
Leo bloccò ogni azione, a quelle parole. Era cosciente di aver mentito e che la colpa del proprio gesto era unicamente sua, ma sentì ugualmente delle fitte di dolore alla coscienza.  
Come al solito, Shu era bravo a prenderlo nei punti più deboli che non sapeva neanche di avere.  
Per un solo secondo, fu tentato di aprire il cesto del pane e prendere qualcosa da mangiare, per calmare lo stomaco. Invece, si limitò ad avvicinarsi al fuoco e a dargli le spalle, iniziando a riscaldarsi.  
Guardo l’uomo, sotto quei capelli spettinati e persino sporchi.  
-Itsuki, è da un po’ di tempo che ti vedo molto stanco. Dovresti dirmi se qualcosa ti impensierisce, sono il tuo promesso sposo.  
-Non c’è niente che non vada, Tsukinaga.  
Irriconoscibile davvero.  
Sconfitto, Leo si allontanò ancora.  
-Vado a salutare anche Mademoiselle.  
Lo Shi non disse nulla, neppure quando gli passò accanto.  
Il Knights superò l’arco che dava alla parte abitata dello Studio, avvicinandosi alla grande teca dove era rinchiusa la bambola di dimensioni umane. Shu diceva che sempre era rimasta lì, ferma nel tempo e nello spazio, come eredità dei primi Shi Valkyrie. Uno strano oggetto privo di alcun tatuaggio e di alcuna magia.  
In un certo senso, la sua continuità statuaria gli donava un senso di pace.  
Il Knights, perso nella sua contemplazione, fu scosso all’improvviso da un rumore violento di oggetti buttati a terra con forza. Si precipitò dal compagno molto preoccupato.  
-Che succede?  
La scena che si presentò ai suoi occhi lo sconvolse non poco.  
Shu prendeva tutto ciò che capitava tra le mani e lo distruggeva, lanciandolo in ogni direzione.  
Urlò come impazzito, furioso e incollerito dall’ennesimo fallimento. Tutto, per colpa di un tentacolo con una curvatura non perfetta.  
-Non va bene! Non va bene per niente! Non è bello, non è artistico! È orrendo a vedersi da ogni angolo lo si guardi!  
Prese il foglio e lo strappò fino a renderlo a brandelli.   
Il telo che copriva Leo finì a terra senza alcun rumore. L’uomo gli si avvicinò per fermarlo, temendo si facesse male in qualche modo; la sua preoccupazione era tutta focalizzata su di lui, e nient’altro.  
-Itsuki-  
Ma Shu gli rivolse lo stesso sguardo pieno d’odio che stava rivolgendo a qualsiasi cosa, senza distinzione.  
Ebbe paura, provò tantissime emozioni in quel momento veloce quanto confuso. Quel qualcosa dentro di lui si piegò ancora di più.  
Disse la prima cosa che gli venne in mente in quel momento, nel tentativo di placarlo.  
-Mademoiselle mi ha detto che vuole sentire il mio nuovo pezzo. È più di una settimana che non vengo qui, perché sei molto impegnato e io sono stato male. Però vorrebbe davvero sentirlo.  
L’uomo dai capelli rosa non rispose subito. Guardò nella direzione della bambola, indeciso se maledirlo e insultarlo e dargli del bugiardo oppure acconsentire a quell’assurdità. Le bambole non parlano, dopotutto.  
Fu come, però, se Shu si rendesse davvero conto per un attimo appena di quello che era appena successo. Lui coinvolgeva spesso la bambola nelle sue assurde pretese e nella sua routine, quindi subire una cosa simile da un’altra persona fu estraniante.  
Guardò quello che aveva attorno, all’improvviso divenne stanco: si sedette alla propria sedia.  
-Va bene, suona questo pezzo. Lo sentiremo io e lei.  
Leo andò subito a recuperare il proprio flauto dalla divisa, quando tornò da lui cominciò a suonare una melodia che entrambi conoscevano bene, dacché l’avevano scritta assieme tempo addietro, in momenti migliori. Come disegnare nel suono il movimento del vento che preannunciava la tempesta.  
Lo calmò fino a fargli chiudere gli occhi e a rilassarlo sul tavolo. Il tatuaggio di Leo si illuminò sulle ultime strofe, quando il Comandante dei Knights avrebbe dovuto suonare alcune note basse, verso la fine del flauto.  
Qualche nota appena più lunga, in alto, fu diversa – la strofa spezzata a metà, quando ancora doveva concludersi.  
Shu si addormentò sul tavolo arrendevole, braccia incrociate che sorreggevano il capo, in una strana quiete silenziosa. Quella era la prima volta che Leo usava il suo potere con lui, sembrava tanto irreale.  
-Itsuki-  
Non ci fu risposta, ovviamente.  
Si avvicinò a lui e lo vide tranquillo, Allungò la mano nella sua direzione; fu in quel momento che capì che stava tremando e non sarebbe più riuscito a toccarlo.  
Pianse piano, chiuso in un abbraccio solitario.  
-Shu…  
Lasciò cadere il proprio Shakuhachi magico al suolo senza neanche accorgersene, senza sentirne il suono. Non sentì neanche il flebile movimento nella teca di vetro, perché i suoi singhiozzi erano decisamente più forti.  
Andò via dallo Studio ben prima dell’arrivo di Mika e di Chiaki, sparendo nell’ombra della notte, tra la pioggia della tempesta che infuriava su Yumenosaki.

`**Note Autrice:**` Aggiornamento del lunedì!  
Che dire, signore e signori, che dire. /Questo/ penso sia il capitolo che più di tutti strazia l'anima, perché finalmente si capisce cosa sia successo in quei famosi tre anni prima e come mai Leo prova quel che prova - almeno in buona parte. Ho tentato, nel primo flashback, di far vedere quanto puro e sincero fosse alla fine il suo animo, appunto perché si potesse capire /ora/ quanto devastante sia stato il suo crollo. Pezzo a pezzo, è caduto, sia fisicamente sia mentalmente, sia psicologicamente. Ho tentato di rendere questa "caduta" simile a quella in canon, ovviamente con tutte le modifiche del caso, forse per renderla ancora più straziante - lol sì lo so scusatemi.  
Izumi è un altro grande personaggio di questo capitolo. Per quanto sia secondario, comunque anche lui attraversa le fasi della caduta di Leo di rimando, più o meno come nel canon, e penso che in questo capitolo sia più che evidente.  
Poi Shu. Come dire, anche qui. Shu nel canon non incontra Leo al massimo del suo "decadimento", non mostra in canon l'aspetto di sè peggiore che abbia mai avuto. Nella mia fic sì, e nella mia fic penso sia proprio la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso della disperazione nel cuore di Leo. Questo, alla fine, è un capitolo incentrato sul POV di Leo, su quello di Shu si tornerà poi.  
Non lo so, spero vi abbia lasciato qualcosa (?) come lo ha lasciato a me nel rileggerlo. Qualcosa come per esempio la devastazione interiore, o qualcosa di simile.  
La canzone associata a questo capitolo penso sia evocativa già solo per il titolo. Il "diavolo" non è da intendere solo in senso letterale - anche se a me piace ficcarci demoni e diavoli in ogni fic ma non è questo il caso, o almeno /non solo/ - ma anche semplicemente come "male". Da qui si capisce molto il riferimento.  
PER QUANTO RIGUARDA IL DISEGNO è della mervigliosa Andrea/Kumiho che io consiglio ASSOLUTISSIMAMENTE di andare a guardare perché fa dei disegni sempre super favolosissimi ed è davvero sempre un sacco brava io le voglio bi.  
Siamo ormai all'ultimo arco della fic, quindi ora ci sarà il climax del tutto mehehehhehehehe preparatevi a cose special!  
Detto questo, vi saluto. Baciozzi baciozzi e alla prossima!


	13. *12. Petali - Ordine al disordine*

##  ***12. Petali – Ordine al disordine***

  
_[ **Melodie di vento e di pioggia:** il movimento della tempesta // CherryBlossoms' Ink FanMix  
Track 13: [Capitolo 12] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wGN7D03Nho)_

Il rumore del movimento si espande in fretta, in quella piccola cucina: basta che Nito sposti la teiera dal fuoco, o strascichi il piede sul pavimento, o urti il mobile sporgente della cucina con il fianco.  
Indaffarato, si muove veloce tra le sedie troppo vicine ai cassetti e l’ospite ingombrante, seduto comodamente al suo tavolo.  
Il corvo, rannicchiato a spalle basse, lo segue con lo sguardo senza lasciarlo un attimo.  
-Mi dispiace essere venuto da solo, in un momento del genere! Magari avevi da fare! Abbiamo saltato il giorno solito del mese perché avevamo del lavoro allo Studio e allora io sono riuscito a venire oggi-  
L’altro lo interrompe prima che finisca la frase, con la stessa velocità con cui muove i propri piedi.  
-Se ti scusi un’altra volta, giuro che ti butto fuori a calci.  
Nito si rende conto del proprio tono appena un istante più tardi, quando Mika sbarra gli occhi e si morde le labbra fino a farle diventare bianche. Sospira affranto, si allunga sul tavolo con la teiera in mano, maneggiata con uno straccio spesso per evitare di scottarsi.  
-Scusa. Apprezzo il tuo sentimento, ma è la quarta volta che me lo dici.  
Il corvo a quel punto si imbarazza un poco, in particolar modo quando vede il mezzo sorriso sulle labbra di lui, complice. Gli porge la propria tazza e aspetta con pazienza che venga riempita quasi fino all’orlo prima di sorseggiarla rumorosamente.  
-Attento! Non c’è bisogno che li bevi tutto in un sorso!  
Troppo tardi: il corvo si è già scottato le labbra, ora molto rosse.  
Nito sospira e lo guarda con una certa apprensione fraterna, che gli è difficile nascondere in certe situazioni; evita però di parlare, appoggiando invece la teiera sul tavolo.  
Casa Kiryuu-Nazuna è come al solito graziosa e pratica, come se fosse una piccola tana confortevole. Nito prende un coltello da un cassetto minuto, solleva dal bancone vicino al lavabo una paniera coperta, per appoggiare entrambi sopra il tavolo.  
Finalmente si siede e sollevando il coperchio rivela un pane scuro, puntellato di vari colori e dal profumo ottimo. Sorride davvero soddisfatto, nell’annunciarlo al proprio ospite.  
-Spero ti piaccia. Lo ha portato Mitsuru dal suo ultimo viaggio! Ha dovuto portare un pacco in un posto molto, molto lontano, e quindi ha portato indietro qualcosa.  
Mika rimane un poco interdetto di fronte a quella vista e il suo sguardo languido tradisce un interesse che cerca di trattenere – per fortuna, Nito sa bene come interpretare i suoi modi.  
-Posso davvero?  
-Te lo sto offrendo apposta!  
Mika non attende altro. Prende da sé il coltello e comincia a tagliare alcune fette, per servire prima di tutto il padrone di casa.  
Senza Shu tra di loro, è un po’ strano. Manca un pezzo di solidità, ciò che fu la ragione prima del loro incontro e del loro avvicinarsi, addirittura dell’instaurarsi del loro legame affettivo, di quei tratti fraterni che sanno durare nel tempo con dolcezza.  
Ma oltre l’inizio, c’è stato ben altro nel tempo. Mika finisce di masticare il pezzo del proprio dolciume e si sporca tutte le labbra e la bocca di burro, prima di dire qualcosa.  
-I tuoi ragazzi stanno bene, quindi!  
Nito gli sorride con le labbra altrettanto sporche di briciole, un sorriso che fino a qualche tempo prima non sarebbe mai stato in grado di rivolgergli. Forse è davvero il dolce del pane, o il fatto che sono costretti a rimanere fisicamente vicini in quel poco spazio; nessuno di loro si scansa più.  
-Noi conigli abbiamo sempre un sacco da fare, all’ufficio delle poste. Non possiamo stancarci mai, specialmente ora che la crisi della viabilità si sta completamente arginando! La nostra capitale centrale sta costruendo diverse nuove strade, fanno un sacco di progressi! Anche le terre dell’estremo sud ormai sembrano così vicine, rispetto solo a qualche anno fa!  
Mika segue con il pensiero le sue parole, immaginandosi metodi decisamente più veloci e facili di raggiungere determinati oggetti.  
-Nuovi ingredienti…  
-Nuovo tè, anche!  
-Un sacco di cose buone da mangiare… sempre…  
Il corvo si lascia travolgere forse un po’ troppo, azzarda persino un’ipotesi molto audace, spinto dalla fantasia quasi sfrenata e da una strana speranza.  
-Magari verranno dei nuovi Shi qui!  
Nito si sorprende delle sue parole. Può bene immaginare a cosa stia pensando, ovvero a come la cosa possa aiutare Shu: non riesce a cambiare proprio mai, nonostante tutto.  
Gli sorride.  
-Magari ci sono Shi che viaggiano per studiare. Sappiamo che Yumenosaki è speciale, nella sua fattispecie. Nel mondo esistono poche città con una così alta concentrazione di Toccati.  
Mika gongola un poco dall’altra parte del tavolo, addenta felice il proprio pezzo di pane dolce.  
Dietro la sua schiena, c’è una pila di piatti e stoviglie pulite, lasciati ad asciugare su un panno, e i resti di un pasto cucinato di recente, sui quali lo sguardo del padrone di casa sembra concentrarsi per diversi secondi prima che parli ad alta voce.  
-Immaginalo avere a che fare con altri Shi.  
Mika quasi si strozza con il proprio boccone, tossisce pezzi di dolce sul tavolo.  
-Se sono come il signor Shinkai, penso potrebbe diventare isterico!  
-Intendi più del solito?  
Ridono assieme. Il corvo imita in modo un poco grottesco la voce dello Shi, cosa che scatena una ilarità piuttosto violenta nell’altro.  
-Così non si fa! Si fa cosà! Ma non vedi che quella gambina è storta? Devi ruotarla di mezzo grado! E questo colore è sbiadito! E questi petali di ciliegio puzzano di pesce!  
-Di pesce?  
-Di fagiano cotto!  
Nito si sente gli occhi bagnati di lacrime, fa fatica a respirare. Beve qualche sorso di tè e si calma pian piano, così da riuscire di nuovo a parlare.  
-Con Tsukinaga dalle vostre parti, dev’essere stato piuttosto divertente.  
Aver nominato quell’uomo fa cambiare molto l’espressione del corvo. Nito allora si rende conto di aver toccato un punto sensibile, ma non per questo ritratta cambiando argomento. Vuole piuttosto comprendere i sentimenti altrui – e Mika non si sottrae.  
-Non mi sembri molto contento.  
-Oshi-san lo sa, cosa io penso.  
Anche Nito intuisce abbastanza bene quello che pensa. È stato a suo fianco per un tempo sufficiente a imparare e conoscere ogni moto del suo animo. Mika è gentile quanto sensibile, ha ben chiaro in testa quale sia la propria scala di priorità.  
Pure quel giorno, invidia il legame tra il suo ex maestro e il suo ex compagno di studio.  
Sorride amaro, perdendosi tra gli oggetti della sua casa.  
-Sei sempre stato molto dolce, Mika.  
Il corvo incassa la testa nelle spalle, d’istinto rifiuta il complimento che gli è stato rivolto.  
-Nah! Sto solo aspettando che tutto questo finisca! Sai, è sempre bello lavorare con Oshi-san, si imparano sempre un sacco di cose belle! Lui è un genio, stargli vicino è un onore per me! Ma in questi giorni è stato strano molto spesso…  
-L’amor- Tsukinaga fa questo effetto.  
-No, non è Tsukinaga. È quell’altra persona.  
Nito non capisce, pensando che Mika si stia riferendo a una persona fisica viene spinto a fare la domanda successiva da una punta di preoccupazione – come se potesse fare qualsiasi cosa qualora qualcuno importuni Shu e Mika.  
-Chi?  
-Non lo so come si chiami, ma ogni tanto parla lui al posto di Oshi-san. Ed è terribilmente arrabbiato, non capisco perché.  
Nito strabuzza gli occhi, senza capire ancora.  
Comincia a pensare che Mika si sia instupidito per colpa del troppo lavoro, un po’ come succede spesso anche a Shu. Alza quindi un sopracciglio, facendo una domanda alquanto sarcastica.  
-Non stai parlando di Mademoiselle, per caso?  
-Mademoiselle? Mado-nee è una bambola, mica sa parlare! Cosa, dici, Nazuna?  
Il padrone di casa non può mantenere quel tipo di tono con Mika, fin troppo innocente e puro.  
Soffoca uno sbuffo nel tè e si scusa, con tono basso.  
-Niente, forse anche io sono in ansia per tutta questa situazione.  
Mika sa che Nito ha assistito il proprio consorte prepararsi per fare la guardia giurata al rituale del tatuaggio, quella stessa mattina. Gli Akatsuki sono coinvolti in quella faccenda almeno quanto i Valkyrie, e Kuro Kiryuu in quanto più forte guerriero di Yumenosaki non può che essere sempre spinto in prima linea.  
Ha uno slancio, fa traballare tutto con il proprio gesto. Gli prende le mani nelle proprie e lo guarda con entusiasmo sincero.  
-Stasera festeggeremo tutti e quattro! Tu, io, il signor Kiryuu e Oshi-san!  
Nito, cuore che si commuove in fretta, si lascia persino convincere da quella promessa: annuisce con vigore, scuotendo forte il capo.

A ogni passo in quel lungo corridoio, gli sembra di vivere in un ricordo – il fantasma di un sogno nel dormiveglia.  
Raggiunge con passo di marcia l’edificio degli alloggi dei Cadetti, assieme al più giovane membro della squadra principale dei Knights. La loro presenza ormai desta poco stupore, in particolar modo quando si avvicinano, come ormai da diverse mattine a quella parte, a una particolare porta in fondo, sulla sinistra.  
Tsukasa bussa ed entra subito; persino il cigolio della porta ha un suono nostalgico, che pare raccontare vecchie storie.  
All’interno di quella piccola stanza tappezzata di sigilli, c’è un uomo basso dai capelli lunghi e arancioni, che sembra ballare sul tappeto. Regge tra le braccia qualcosa di bianco e blu, con un mantello e fibbie a cui si aggancia una cintura, fattura spessa di un tessuto che deve sopportare grandi sforzi e tensioni.  
Leo sorride al loro arrivo, allungando ancora la divisa dei Knights sul proprio corpo. Tsukasa è incredulo di vederlo in quel modo, mentre Izumi si mostra infastidito.  
-Leader, cosa stai facendo?  
-Che domande stupide, Tsukasa. Sta facendo il pagliaccio come al solito.  
Leo non ascolta né l’uno né l’altro, sembra solo nella stanza a parlare con dei fantasmi molesti. Ha l’espressione vigile, ben sveglia, e i capelli che svolazzano da tutte le parti.  
-Naru me l’ha fatta portare stamattina, dopo colazione! Dovrebbe essere della mia misura!  
Izumi lo squadra da capo a piedi, istintivamente.  
-Sei dimagrito parecchio, in questi anni.  
-Ci sono stati giorni in cui ero fortunato a mangiare una sola volta!  
Tsukasa sospira, trattenendosi dal gettare gli occhi al cielo.  
Il giovane si arma di un sorriso morbido e con pazienza rimane tra loro due, fisicamente e spiritualmente.  
-Avremo tutto il tempo per questo genere di racconti, nel futuro.  
Quando Leo lo guarda un poco confuso, ha l’opportunità di spiegarsi.  
-Vogliamo sentire tutto quello che ti è capitato, Leader, e cosa succede fuori dalle mura di questa città. Yumenosaki non è la sola cosa esistente a questo mondo.  
È sincero. Tutta l’attenzione che offre all’altro è priva di malizia.  
L’ex Comandante dei Knights gli sorride e ride sguaiato, muovendosi ancora davanti alla finestra aperta – c’è il sole che filtra in raggi dai mille colori, che fanno risplendere il tessuto bianchissimo.  
-Ti ricordi come metterla?  
-Certo!  
-Non sembra. Aspetta che ti aiuto io.  
-Ma-  
Prima che riesca a dire qualsiasi cosa, Tsukasa è accanto a lui, gli prende la divisa dalle mani e comincia ad aprirla davanti ai suoi occhi. Tutto quello che deve fare è cominciare a spogliarsi.  
C’è un letto grande quanto metà stanza e una piccola scrivania addossata all’armadio. Ciononostante, sono le parole a colmare davvero tutto lo spazio.  
-Come stanno i nostri cari amici della Cittadella?  
-I Non Toccati ultimamente sembrano piuttosto in fermento. Io e Hasumi siamo stati chiamati più spesso a fare rapporto e a consegnare i registri dei tatuaggi. Sono stati tranquilli negli ultimi anni, perché la situazione di Yumenosaki si è regolarizzata, ma sembra quasi che all’improvviso annusino puzza di lercio nell’aria. Forse portata dalle strade nuove.  
-Esercitano solo un loro diritto, e il loro dovere di controllo sui Toccati reietti.  
-Ah! Ma i Non Toccati sono sempre stati isterici! Hanno lo stesso odore della paura.  
-Chi non l’avrebbe, d’altronde, nella loro condizione. E poi, la legge li tutela ancora, esattamente com’era cinque anni fa. Non sembra essere cambiato nulla per loro, a parte che è cresciuto il numero delle possibili minacce.  
La cerniera zip dei pantaloni viene abbassata. Tsukasa è chino a terra, solleva prima una gamba del pantalone e poi l’altra, così che il suo Leader scivoli dentro l’indumento. Recupera gli stivali neri poi, anche i lacci per il mantello dispersi sopra il comodino assieme alle bretelle blu e la pettorina azzurra.  
A differenza della sua, la divisa di Leo non ha i guanti ed è dotata di una sola manica che copre il braccio destro, poiché non ha il tatuaggio su uno degli arti superiori.  
Altre chiacchiere, altre parole.  
-Ho notato pure che ci sono delle persone divertenti all’altra torre! L’obelisco della giustizia!  
-È solo il figlio di Akehoshi.  
-Molto sveglio! O forse molto stupido! La cosa in ogni caso è positiva!  
-Il figlio di Akehoshi è una persona molto attenta. Una predisposizione per l’anarchia piuttosto articolata. Non ho mai visto nessuno predisporre dei Sigilli a quella maniera.  
-Dev’essere il suo sangue. Il figlio dell’eroe che si è sacrificato per fare la barriera che ci protegge tutti non può che essere a suo modo straordinario.  
Tsukasa fa una pausa, perché cerca con lo sguardo un oggetto in particolare.  
Non c’è sulla scrivania e neppure sulla sedia, lo cerca con gli occhi tra le lenzuola del letto ma non lo trova. Così, torna a guardare la cintura alla vita di Leo, infastidito dall’assenza della fodera della spada bianca.  
Leo intercetta il suo sguardo e lo attira con un sorriso sghembo, piuttosto di sfida; interviene anche Izumi, che intanto si è avvicinato da dietro ai due, annullando la distanza.  
-Cosa intendi per anarchia, esattamente?  
-Sovversione, contro ogni potere destituito.  
-Se lui fosse stato un giudice normale, saresti finito nella torre bianca assieme a Mikejima.  
-Dovrei ringraziarlo personalmente, allora.  
Izumi fa una smorfia alle parole di Leo, mentre Tsukasa sospira di nuovo.  
-La libertà dà potere a chi la possiede, ma taluni non sono in grado di gestirla. È per questo che esistiamo noi Knights: per rimettere le cose a posto, e far sì che nessuno ne esca ferito. Ordine al disordine.  
L’ex Comandante ride e poi guarda l’uno e l’altro.  
Ora è vestito completamente.  
-È sempre bello vedere come qualcuno crede ancora in alti valori come questi.  
-Senza valori, non ha senso la vita.  
-Ah, mi sembrano parole degne di qualcuno…  
Izumi sospira.  
-Beh, anche tu segui un valore. Il valore di fare un po’ come ti pare e piace, in ogni caso. L’ordine sì, ma di certo non quello destituito.  
Leo ride alle sue parole, terminando così ogni altro argomento. Non è quello il momento di parlare di complotti e strumenti di potere, non quando è ancora privo della sua spilla e di ogni legittimazione.  
Compie una sorta di giravolta, in modo tale da far svolazzare il mantello scuro dietro di sé, mostrandosi allo sguardo dei suoi compagni.  
-Che ne dici, Suoh? Sena?  
Solo il secondo risponde, perché è l’unico che si può azzardare una risposta.  
-Sei sempre, banalmente, tu.  
Non capisce cosa l’altro intenda e non gli chiede spiegazioni.  
Si sente comodo nel camminare in cerchio e nell’alzare le braccia, anche se la maglia tira un poco sulla pancia. Le ossa delle spalle strofinano contro il tessuto morbido e compatto, è una bella sensazione.  
Con un gesto della mano, porta i capelli lunghi dietro la schiena.  
-Vorrei vedermi in uno specchio.  
Izumi acconsente con uno sbuffo.  
È Tsukasa che apre la via, letteralmente: dalla porta della piccola stanzetta, conduce poi il duo lungo quello stesso corridoio che lo ha portato dal suo ex Comandante.  
Molti dei cadetti stanno uscendo proprio in quel momento per affrontare la giornata di studio e di allenamento, tergiversano sugli usci delle porte con i vestiti scombinati e le facce di chi si è un po’ troppo divertito la notte. Ma lo vedono, lo vedono bene, passare davanti a tutti loro, fiero come pochi altri prima di lui. È piccolo, ma allo stesso tempo molto più grande di loro, basta il semplice portamento sicuro per rendere palese questa differenza: Leo ha ritrovato se medesimo in quella divisa, finalmente.  
Tsukasa si rende conto di non sentirsi totalmente a proprio agio nella situazione, così anche Izumi, anche se le loro reazioni sono molto diverse.  
-Leader, ti stanno guardando tutti.  
-Stanno guardando il tuo tatuaggio.  
-Beh, perché è bello.  
Arrivano in una sala molto lunga, grandi le tende e rosso il tappeto disteso.  
C’è al suo limite uno specchio che riflette e che registra, sopra la cui cornice si arriccia un segno nero in quel momento opaco, senza vita. Davanti allo specchio, Arashi smette di sistemarsi il piccolo guanto nero e li guarda arrivare, piuttosto incuriosita dalla loro presenza nella sala degli allenamenti.  
Leo le sorride appena. Si piazza davanti allo specchio e si guarda, occhi verdi spalancati.  
Spacca il silenzio con una risata.  
-Sì, mi sta proprio bene!  
Arashi rivolge occhi pieni di emozione a Tsukasa, anche a Izumi.  
Rimane affascinata come tutti loro da quella visione, drogata da una implicita promessa.  
Con un gesto morbido, si avvicina al suo ex Comandante e ne sfiora le spalle con le dita, poi si allontana e dà una seconda occhiata alla sua figura.  
-Magari si aggiusta sulle braccia e sul sedere…  
Leo ha la risposta pronta, specialmente per quello.  
-Qualcosa sicuro va aggiustato! Ma basta poco, giusto? Un paio di punti, un paio di frasi, e basta!  
Ecco, il vento soffia ancora, dopo che le parole leggere di una formula magica sono state pronunciate. Presagio e promessa assieme, vengono trascinate dal vento, incastrano il sogno nella realtà di quel momento.  
Lo specchio brilla accendendosi e registra quella figura e quei movimenti, come se dovessero essere poi analizzati e studiati in un secondo momento – le parole precise e quegli sguardi allucinati.  
Il tempo torna a essere fin troppo reale, tutto è stato così semplice, così naturale. È bastato il finto ritorno del loro unico Comandante.  
Leo, con una risata, si gira verso il vecchio compagno, e apertamente lo sfida.  
-Sena, devi darmi qualche lezione di scherma! Non mi ricordo assolutamente nulla!  
-In quella tua testa vuota c’è sempre stato spazio solo per note e strimpelli! Non me ne stupisce affatto!  
Izumi ha già la mano sul fodero pieno della sua arma. Maestro di scherma, non c’è volta che si sottragga a uno scontro.  
Arashi offre al suo Comandante la propria spada, porgendola con entrambe le mani in un accennato gesto di reverenza. Tsukasa lo segue con uno sguardo perché non vuole lasciarsi sfuggire neanche un singolo gesto; lo studia attento, per carpirne l’essenza del comando.  
Poi tutto si annulla quando davanti a Leo c’è solo Izumi, sotto i loro piedi il tappeto rosso. Almeno, finché non sarà ora di andare alla Prigione Bianca.  
Leo sorride.  
-Sai, Sena? Mi è venuta in mente la trama per uno spartito! Prova a immaginare un cavaliere a caccia, il cui cavallo impazzisce all’improvviso-

Per l’ennesima volta, abbassa il guanto sul palmo per coprire il segno. Tira poi verso il lembo di cuoio, in modo che le dita siano perfettamente aderenti. Si muove per verificare se ha abbastanza libertà.  
La guardia dalla divisa rossa è davanti a lui e non fiata, immobile con lo sguardo fisso in alto alla piccola finestra chiusa; il profilo della città è illuminato ormai del tramonto, pare quasi incendiata.  
La porta viene aperta con un gesto impetuoso, compare un uomo con i capelli rossi come lingue ardenti di fuoco – il tatuaggio di un fiore ben visibile sulla sua gola.  
-Shi Itsuki, entra.  
Shu si alza, recupera dalla panca accanto a sé il vassoio con l’inchiostro e altri dei suoi ingredienti, quindi segue Kuro.  
La Stanza del Sigillo è ancora meno illuminata, priva di finestre se non per una feritoia che lascia circolare l’ossigeno e il fumo delle torce di fuoco blu, ai quattro lati della stanza. Attorcigliati sulle pareti e su quel piccolo altare tra di loro, l’inchiostro magico si illumina con tiepida forza in reazione alla sua presenza.  
Mentre la porta alle sue spalle viene chiusa, si fa avanti, serissimo, il Primo Capo Hasumi.  
-Il tuo tatuaggio è stato approvato, Shi dei legamenti.  
Alza il foglio che Shu gli ha consegnato quella mattina. Una copia di quell’originale è già stato messo negli alti registri, che in quel momento sono messi al sicuro in un archivio vicino al Magister.  
Hasumi lo guarda ancora e fa in modo che i presenti vedano il tatuaggio stesso, altri due Akatsuki oltre lui e lo stesso Shi.  
-È di ottima fattura.  
Shu si lascia scappare un commento non troppo sottovoce.  
-Come non poteva essere altrimenti.  
Hasumi si limita ad alzare un sopracciglio; alza il braccio e così alza anche la voce.  
-Inizio la purificazione.  
Le dita lasciano andare il foglio, che si illumina dello stesso colore degli altri legami nella stanza. Brucia piano, lasciando uno strano odore di terra pestata, e la sua cenere si va a depositare in modo ubbidiente e ordinato entro una piccola ciotola nera – il cui solo marchio bianco spicca con forza, “純”, Jun [1].  
Il Primo Capo alza lo sguardo a lui, dietro quegli occhiali spessi che lo proteggono dal mondo.  
-Mostrami l’inchiostro che hai preparato.  
A quel punto, lo Shi avanza e deposita il vassoio sopra l’altare stesso, accanto alla ciotola nera.  
Illustra ai tre presenti ciò che ha portato in quel luogo.  
-Questa boccetta, e questo composto di resina e semi.  
Keito guarda prima Kuro e poi anche Souma, che approvano in silenzio con semplici cenni della testa. È stato tutto scritto e approvato già in precedenza quella stessa mattina da altri funzionari, ma deve essere annotato anche da loro prima di avere il permesso di essere utilizzato.  
Si allontanano tutti, tranne Keito.  
-Inizio la purificazione.  
Alza il braccio e con la punta di due dita, indice e anulare, disegna nel vuoto il carattere complesso “粋”, Sui[2], e quando anche questo si frammenta in polvere e cenere, si sparge su tutti gli oggetti presenti sul vassoio. L’inchiostro viene appena illuminato, poi si spegne docile.  
La stanza si illumina di magia. I legami brillano con più forza, la fiamma blu delle torce arriva quasi al soffitto. Sul pavimento vengono disegnate le forme di un cerchio prima, e poi di una stella, poi ancora di un cerchio, la cui circonferenza va a chiudersi attorno all’altare nero. C’è un singolo bagliore rosso, un sottile obelisco di luce che parte dal pavimento e sale fino al soffitto, trafiggendo la ciotola nera con la cenere del tatuaggio. Hasumi la prende e la svuota nell’inchiostro.  
Quando è di nuovo buio, il rito di purificazione è terminato.  
-Ora è tutto pronto, possiamo portare il preparato alla cella della Prigione Bianca.  
Guarda ancora Souma, guarda ancora Kuro, e i suoi diretti sottoposti gli rispondono.  
Guarda anche Shu, che invece si irrigidisce subito.  
-Shi Itsuki, attendi nell’ingresso fino a quando non ti chiameremo.  
L’uomo dai capelli rosa li lascia passare senza dire una parola, neppure quando il suo amico d’infanzia gli passa accanto e si ferma un istante appena, giusto il tempo per sussurrargli qualcosa.  
-A dopo.  
Ha lo sguardo fisso, non reagisce a nulla. Tutte quelle nuove procedure di controllo lo indispettiscono.  
Una volta però che i tre sono andati, arrivano altre due guardie degli Akatsuki che lo scortano via da quella stanza, poi sigillata dalla chiusura della porta spessa.  
Segue i passi del Primo Capo e delle sue guardie, verso la Prigione Bianca. Nei corridoi scorre una certa tensione palpabile, l’energia sprigionata dal carcerato è arrivata fino a toccare quasi ogni luogo di quella prigione speciale, e lui la sente.  
Loro la sentono.  
Abbastanza in alto, le guardie lo lasciano solo, in un vestibolo antecedente al lungo corridoio prima della cella, in attesa. Non ci sono sedie o panche, soltanto un inquietante silenzio che assorbe tutto, persino i pensieri.  
Shu si tiene le mani con dita tese, cercando di calmare il tremore latente. Non può che constatare la presenza di una certa preoccupazione in sé, così come una certa aspettativa e una certa ansia, trattenute a stento dalla sua espressione glaciale. L’energia caotica, di quel qi sull’orlo della totale corruzione, chiama una parte di sé che gli è difficile silenziare del tutto e che lo ripugna al tempo stesso.  
Strana coincidenza davvero.  
Chiude gli occhi e cerca di respirare piano, riordinare i propri pensieri. Facendo così, per qualche istante, le sue mani smettono di tremare, non sente più urgenza di stringere o lanciare cose. L’adrenalina comincia a circolare nelle sue vene e questo gli dona una certa sicurezza. Se rimane concentrato e stabile, può dirsi pronto.  
Qualcuno bussa piano all’improvviso. Shu rimane stranito dalla cosa e si avvicina alla porta, che aprendosi mostra alcune persone in divisa bianca.  
-Voi-  
Izumi fa un cenno del capo al suo indirizzo, gli occhi veloci che guardano ovunque alla ricerca di qualcosa – forse una divisa rossa, forse altro. Ha un tono irritato e scocciato.  
-Siamo qui in veste di Knights. Te ne stupisci forse?  
-No. Ma come mai c’è anche lui?  
Al suo fianco, sgattaiola un uomo più basso, dai capelli lunghi e sciolti, del colore del tramonto.  
La guardia bianca alza le spalle in un gesto di indifferenza.  
-Ha insistito.  
Poi Arashi dice qualcosa, muove la mano e la porta si chiude in fretta, lasciando i due da soli.  
Leo è tutto un sorriso, forse eccessivo, si rivolge allo Shi con gioia esagerata.  
-Shu!  
L’altro uomo però arretra di un passo, lo guarda con degli occhi terribili e un’ombra sul proprio viso.  
-Tsukinaga, non saresti dovuto venire. Questa è una cosa molto seria.  
-Ma io sono serio! Ti ricordo che sono stato io a portare qui Mama, per cercare di salvarlo!  
Ride un poco, cercando di diminuire la distanza tra i loro corpi; eppure, quando fa un passo in avanti, Shu ne fa un altro indietro. Allora l’uomo più basso rimane immobile e ride.  
-Posso fare finta che non mi importi fino a un certo punto!  
-Ammetti piuttosto che hai approfittato del compito dei Knights per venire qui a vedere cosa succedeva.  
-Beccato!  
Tenta persino un sorriso, molto debole, al quale lo Shi non risponde affatto.  
-Ma sono qui anche per te.  
-Non ce n’era affatto bisogno, anzi. Sei stato fin troppo impudente.  
-Oh, andiamo! Tu sei fin troppo severo! Finalmente farai il tatuaggio, no? Sono qui per darti la carica giusta!  
Shu assottiglia lo sguardo, inizia una frase con tono eccessivamente sferzante.  
-Tsukinaga, non-  
Entrambi si voltano quando la porta si apre alle sue spalle, Arashi si affaccia con metà viso e un poco di spalla, parla così velocemente che a malapena si capiscono le parole. Poco più in là, Tsukasa sbuffa e Ritsu sbadiglia, Izumi è congelato in un silenzio teso.  
-Fate meno rumore! Gli Akatsuki potrebbero arrivare da un momento all’altro.  
Leo ride ancora, prendendosi un’occhiata davvero molto brutta da parte della Knights. La porta si chiude ancora e lui si gira nuovamente, per guardare il suo promesso.  
Ma Shu si tiene le mani, con le spalle tutte rigide, un’espressione che lascia trapelare diverse emozioni di stizza e di rabbia. Il tono è diventato più fermo, per quanto ugualmente accorato.  
-Se Hasumi ti vedesse qui, potresti tornare in prigione prima di sera, senza contare tutte le conseguenze per me e per i Knights stessi.  
Aggiunge, dopo aver schioccato le labbra.  
-Paradossalmente, non vedresti Mikejima ancora per diverso tempo.  
-Beh, Mama non verrà certo liberato entro oggi, no? Abbiamo tempo.  
Sbatte le mani, incurante davvero del rumore che fa.  
Anche lui d’altronde reagisce all’energia magica che c’è in quel luogo, non riesce a trattenere i propri sentimenti.  
-Magari finisco nella stessa sua cella!  
A quelle parole l’irritazione di Shu si intensifica notevolmente, accrescendo nel suo petto come una nuvola in tempesta.  
L’adrenalina continua a scorrere. Tutta la poca calma che aveva raggiunto, viene spazzata via pezzo a pezzo, ogni volta che l’altro sorride.  
Sono entrambi sollevati delle proprie difese, privi effettivamente della loro solita forza – c’è qualcosa che li spinge, parola dopo parola, sempre più verso il disastro.  
È tutto così veloce e imprevedibile che è difficile fermarsi.  
-Perché devi essere così irresponsabile? Non pensi davvero alle conseguenze?  
-Finché non mi beccano, non succederà nulla! Si vede che sei nervoso, non ti fa bene sai.  
-Sei tu che rendi tutto così terribilmente più difficile.  
Anche Leo schiocca le labbra, imitandolo – dondola un poco con il corpo, davanti a lui.  
-Quali incredibili conseguenze potrebbero capitarmi?  
-Potresti non riuscire più a diventare un Knights. Potresti non poter tornare a casa per diverso tempo. Queste sono solo due delle cose che mi vengono in mente adesso. Ma tu no! Devi fare di testa tua, creare disordine! Vivere nel disordine!  
Leo sorride, con quella consapevolezza e quella audacia che un tempo era così sfacciata in lui.  
Sembra tornare indietro di qualche anno, anche questo stimola molto la risposta pronta di Shu.  
-Ai Non Toccati fa sempre comodo avere uno come me tra i Knights. Avrebbero il mio Potere sotto il loro controllo, non sguinzagliato come quello di un cane randagio. Lo abbiamo già visto!  
-E per questo ti permetti di fare quello che vuoi?  
L’uomo più basso a quel punto però comincia a cedere un poco, perché non è per nulla preparato a un litigio.  
Anche ammettere che è stato spinto dal proprio egoismo, quando ha insistito con Izumi per arrivare fin lì, certo non arriva a giustificare determinate parole.  
Si ritrae, quindi, con un passo indietro.  
-Non immaginavo potessi essere tanto triste di vedermi, Shu! Sembra quasi che tu stia cominciando a odiarmi! Non volevo certo farti arrabbiare a questo modo…  
Ma ora le mani di Shu tremano, entrambe, e il suo tono si è avvelenato fin troppo.  
-Che senso ha avere un progetto di vita assieme se non riesci neanche a comportarti come una persona normale? Dici di essere qui per me, ma non hai neanche idea di che sentimenti io possa provare all’idea di saperti ancora in prigione! Fai qualsiasi cosa per te stesso, unicamente per te stesso, come il caos fine a te stesso!  
-Ora stai esagerando-  
-Con che coraggio me lo dici? Sei venuto senza considerare il contesto, senza considerare me, senza considerare i Knights, senza considerare Mama!  
-Stai decisamente esagerando, Shu. Cerca di calmarti.  
Ma Shu, invece, fa una pausa e guarda in basso.  
-Saresti dovuto morire, fuori da Yumenosaki!  
C’è silenzio per diversi secondi, irreale, tragico.  
Leo rimane immobile quanto allibito, cristallizzato in quel secondo dove l’eco delle parole di lui rimbalza e rimbomba nella sua mente.  
Basta davvero così poco perché ogni sua sicurezza e ogni sua felicità, ogni sua fragilità, venga dilaniata a quel modo doloroso. E la cosa più terribile è che sembra che la sua paura sia semplicemente stata esplicitata, resa nota ad alta voce. È così facile cedere alla debolezza, così semplice.  
Rotto, fa un passo indietro.  
-Proprio tu mi dici una cosa del genere, dopo tutto quello…  
Poi recupera la sua maschera, il sorriso e la risata che lo proteggono da ogni scomoda verità – od ogni presunta, sperata verità.  
Muove le mani come se fosse un burattino, nell’aria, agitatissimo.  
-Ma forse hai ragione! Chi altri potrebbe avere ragione, se non tu? Le tue parole sono come delle preghiere, vere formule magiche incise nel destino di chiunque ti stia attorno! Sei uno Shi, dopotutto, l’unico essere umano che può maneggiare il Potere di Dio dell’ordine!  
Scuote la testa, la scuote ancora, lasciandosi completamente andare ai propri peggior pensieri, in un fiume di negatività che gli dà una soddisfazione peculiare, il crogiolo del perdente, il viso ormai diventato una maschera grottesca.  
-Era un’illusione, un altro sogno audace quella di poter essere di nuovo accettato-  
Quando alza finalmente lo sguardo, si rende conto che l’altro ha uno sguardo stravolto, terrorizzato, e le mani così rigide che sembra stiano per cadere a pezzi.  
Leo spalanca gli occhi.  
-Itsuki?  
Nessuna risposta. Neppure un fiato.  
Leo tenta ancora, perché qualsiasi pensiero è stato annullato da quella visione.  
-Itsuki, stai bene?  
Shu, quello Shu, emerso in quel suo corpo, sembra sull’orlo del pianto.  
-Tsukinaga, io-  
Si tocca le labbra con le dita fasciate dal guanto, non riesce neppure a guardarlo in faccia.  
-Cosa ho detto?  
-Itsuki…  
-Mademoiselle aveva ragione… aveva…  
-Shu-  
Qualcuno bussa piano un paio di volte, si sente la voce di Izumi salutare una certa guardia rossa. Leo non ha tempo: si mette dietro la porta, rimanendo nell’ombra, così da non essere visto quando l’anta viene aperta appena e un Akatsuki si affaccia con una certa urgenza non attenta ai dettagli.  
-Shi Itsuki, è ora di andare nella Cella Bianca.  
Shu è costretto, in pochissimi istanti, a richiamare forza a sé.  
Leo lo vede mentre trasforma con sforzo l’espressione del proprio viso e si costringe a rilassare il corpo, recuperare contegno e dignità. Cerca un contatto visivo con lui, ma lo guarda passare senza poter far nulla.  
Poco dopo, lo Shi e la guardia rossa sono ormai spariti oltre il corridoio bianco, Leo può uscire dal vestibolo.  
I Knights mantengono la propria posizione di guardia, ma è chiaro che qualcosa li ha abbastanza sconvolti. Izumi è il solo a parlare.  
-Cosa è successo? Ho visto la faccia di Itsuki! Che gli hai detto per ridurlo così?  
Leo non ha effettivamente risposte alla sua domanda. Non sa cosa sia successo lì dentro, non è neanche sicuro ormai delle parole che ha detto.  
L’aria che si respira è intossicante, ma c’è un solo pensiero che non riesce a strappargli.  
-Devo andare.  
-Adesso? E dove?  
-Allo Studio Shi Valkyrie.  
Deve parlare con Mademoiselle, capire cosa sta succedendo a Shu.  
Si volta verso la Knights in particolare, non serve neanche che faccia la domanda per avere una risposta. Si capiscono con un cenno del capo.  
-Naru?  
-Vengo con te, Comandante.  
Con un altro cenno del capo – con un’espressione appena appena colpevole – Leo si rivolge anche a Izumi, come se a quel punto servisse pure giustificarsi. L’attuale Comandante dei Knights non dice nulla, non fa nulla, non li ferma quando corrono via e scendono la lunga Torre, diretti sul colle dei Valkyrie.

* * *

[1] “純”, Jun. Semplicissamente, ripreso dal dizionario, il primo carattere di “純粋” Junsui, puro

[2] ”粋”, Sui. Semplicissamente, ripreso dal dizionario, il secondo carattere di “純粋” Junsui, puro

`**Note Autrice:**` Aggiornamento del lunedì!  
Questo è sicuramente un altro capitolo pieno di COSE, ma essenzialmente pieno di ANGST. Perché sono una brutta persona, lo ammetto. A mia discolpa (.) posso solo dire che questo "punto di svolta" fosse abbastanza necessario - e anche abbastanza anticipato devo dire (spero) - perché la trama funzionale andasse avanti.  
Finalmente, siamo arrivati alla "parte di Shu". Avendo analizzato Leo fino a questo momento, ora manca l'ultimo tassello per la fine, ovvero il suo consorte. Via via è sempre stato più palese che avesse qualcosa, e ora è esploso. Cosa sia, lo scoprirete nelle prossime puntate 8) *meheheheheheheheheh*  
Ammetto pure che questo è stato uno dei capitoli più difficili da scrivere e gestire, assieme a quello precedente e all'ultimo della long. La LeoShu ha MOLTI spunti da sviluppare, e anche MOLTI punti critici - questo è uno, per esempio, il fatto che canonicamente siano portati allo scontro e anche non canonicamente ma semplicemente guardando che tipo di caratteri hanno, fa della loro relazione potenzialmente instabile - una bomba a orologeria. Per questo credo ci voglia impegno, e un sacco di amore, da entrambe le parti, per far funzionare le cose. Io personalmente sono sicura che entrambi ne siano capaci, per questo li shippo assieme. Poi, a me piacciono pure le coppie un po' litigarelle (.) la gestione del conflitto all'interno della coppia da la misura di quanto la coppia stessa sia salda. Ma questo penso siano discorsi che esulano dalla fic *coff*  
Ho messo finalmente Nazuna. Finalmente. Ho accennato poco nella fic COSA sia successo agli ex Valk, lasciando un po' all'immaginazione del lettore. Però ecco volevo che almeno una volta comparisse, se non con Shu almeno con Mika! Ora che c'è Enstars!! possiamo vedere comunque che il rapporto tra i tre si è notevolmente disteso anzi, molto meglio di prima, quindi anche se sta cosa l'ho scritta tipo a Gennaio/Febbraio, direi che va in linea con l'IC canonico 8D  
La scena con i Knights spero vi abbia stracciato il cuore perché era quello il mio intento. Non dico altro.  
Mi sono pure divertita un mondo a descrivere il rito dell'inchiostro, è pura fantasia e nient'altro e mettercelo dentro è stato solo assecondare il mio gusto personale, un po' come tutto il resto della fic d'altronde.  
LA CANZONE DEL CAPITOLO è malinconica e tristissima e struggente, spero che tutti voi apprezziate gli OneRepublic perché io li amo assai.  
Che dire. Alla prossima, baciozzi e grazie di aver letto fino a qui (L) Ho notato che l'ultimo capitolo è stato letto più del solito, mi fa supporre che sia stato apprezzato 8D grazie comunque sempre!


	14. *13. Petali - Alcuni pensieri inopportuni*

##  ***13. Petali – Alcuni pensieri inopportuni***

  
_[ **Melodie di vento e di pioggia:** il movimento della tempesta // CherryBlossoms' Ink FanMix  
Track 14: [Capitolo 13] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPE9uSFFxrI)_

  


  
  
-Cocchiere, veloce come il vento!  
L’uomo barbuto lo guarda un po’ sgomento, dall’alto della sua postazione.  
Spia con la coda dell’occhio la persona in divisa, preoccupato di aver appena ricevuto denaro per infrangere la legge proprio davanti a qualcuno del genere.  
-Non potrei andare più veloce del limite…  
Leo sembra come al solito non porsi neanche il problema di cosa sia bene o cosa sia giusto fare.  
Con un gran sorriso, prende altri soldi dal borsello di Arashi e glieli porge.  
-Ti pago io la multa! Vai tranquillo!  
La Knights gli fa il favore di intervenire: recupera il proprio denaro dalle mani ansiose dell’uomo e, con grazia e raffinatezza, le porge al cocchiere in questione, decisamente tranquillizzato dai suoi modi di fare.  
-Vada più veloce possibile.  
L’uomo barbuto quindi annuisce e preso il denaro li invita a entrare nell’abitacolo della sua carrozza.  
Leo quasi ci salta dentro, seguito dall’altra.  
La carrozza parte e si mantiene piuttosto veloce: un paio di colpi di frusta e i cavalli che la trascinano vanno spediti al galoppo, percorrendo le lunghe vie cittadine.  
Notando come Leo si attacchi allo spioncino di vetro con il viso, Arashi esterna i propri dubbi.  
-Come mai hai tanta fretta?  
-Ho un brutto presentimento. Bruttissimo! Non posso perdere un solo secondo!  
-Sai, tutta la prassi del tatuaggio richiederà diverse ore. Tempo durante il quale lo Studio Shi Valkyrie sarà vuoto.  
Ma anche a quelle parole, l’ansia di Leo non si scioglie affatto.  
La Knights trattiene un sospiro, che sarebbe deleterio per la situazione, e invece si obbliga a sorridere.  
-Cerchiamo di essere là in fretta!  
Leo si gira solo qualche secondo, per ricambiare al suo sorriso.  
A quel punto, Arashi lascia andare un piccolo sbuffo di rassegnazione, perché nonostante lo stia ancora negando, ha cominciato a provare lei stessa una certa preoccupazione.  
-Oggi doveva finire tutto, e invece…  
-Ma finirà tutto! Ben prima della nuova alba, stai tranquilla Naru!  
Arashi getta gli occhi al cielo.  
La carrozza sfreccia davvero come richiesto, superando il centro e poi la periferia, immettendosi in quella parte del territorio cittadino fatta per lo più di prati e alberi. Si vede avvicinarsi sempre di più il casolare della funivia, dove il versante dolce della collina sale in alto. Una volta che i due passeggeri sono scesi, il cocchiere può tornare alla sua strada senza più dover assecondare scelte bizzarre.  
Il primo istinto di Leo è quello ovviamente di andare all’entrata del casolare, ma Arashi sembra avere un’altra soluzione.  
-Beh, ora dovremmo-  
-Questa cosa ci impiega troppo tempo. C’è un magazzino?  
Leo le lancia uno sguardo dubbioso, ma la porta sul retro del casolare, dove sono disposte in ordine una sopra l’altra le gabbie di riserva della funivia.  
-Intendi questo?  
-Va benissimo.  
Quando si avvicina e vi sale in piedi, Leo capisce cosa intenda fare.  
Si siede accanto a lei e le tiene le gambe strette in un abbraccio. Arashi lo guarda dritto negli occhi.  
-Tienici ancorati alla gabbia. Rischiamo di volare via, cadere e farci parecchio male.  
-Intendi che possiamo morire?  
-Beh, io di sicuro non sopravvivo a un volo di venti metri.  
A quel punto Leo serra di più la presa, cercando in qualche modo di reggersi anche allo schienale della gabbia. Sa cosa succederà ora, anche se non lo vede.  
Arashi posiziona le braccia lungo i fianchi, inizialmente. Il suo tatuaggio comincia a brillare partendo dalla punta delle dita ricoperte dal piccolo guanto scuro, poi scorrendo tutta la lunghezza delle braccia lasciate nude dalla divisa.  
Le sue braccia quindi si alzano incrociandosi sopra la sua testa e poi si muovono, creando mulinelli immaginari nell’aria. Quando si sporge in avanti per inclinare un poco la gabbia, l’aria al suo comando si insinua sotto la struttura di metallo e riesce a sollevarla, sempre più in alto.  
A gran velocità, la gabbia e i suoi passeggeri salgono tutto il pendio della collina dei Valkyrie.  


[](https://postimg.cc/JDbLdFDs)  
Art by [Nico](https://t.co/XewoU4nMf5?amp=1)

  


Con il ditale, mescola il composto con attenzione, in modo da renderlo appena più liquido e amalgamato.  
Una volta fatto questo, lo appoggia sul carrellino degli strumenti e immerge la punta acuminata della spina nel vasetto dell’inchiostro. Alza quindi il braccio stanco, portando la mano al petto dell’uomo per incidere un altro tratto.  
Tiene la pelle il più piatta possibile, in modo da facilitare il processo. Entrambe le mani dell’altro Shi sono ai lati dell’Origine destra, stanno posizionando al meglio i propri lunghi aghi nella sua carne attraverso i quali riesce a esercitare la propria capacità: le increspature dei tratti, e quelle violente mutazioni nate dalla corruzione del tatuaggio e del qi, si riallineano lentamente secondo il suo preciso comando. Shu dà un solo sguardo sfuggente al tatuaggio brillante di Kanata, sul dorso destro; le sue palpebre sono così pesanti.  
Sembra tutto ancora sospeso, come le braccia di Madara nell’aria. I suoi piedi toccano terra, perché i due uomini davanti a lui non facciano troppa fatica, ma nessuna delle catene che lo tengono ben fermo è stata allentata o un qualche sigillo sciolto.  
Continua a soffiare con ringhi bassi, occhi socchiusi e il volto bagnato di sudore.  
Shu percepisce i moti del suo cuore a ogni battito. Benché la sua mano sia ancora fasciata dal guanto, percepisce perfettamente il calore di quel corpo in agonia – percepisce persino i Poteri scorrere sottopelle, striscianti come ombre e insidiosi come il peggiore dei veleni.  
Si scontrano e si incontrano, si fondono e si repellono, si sciolgono e si ricompongono. Seguono i lunghi tratti del legame che Shu ha portato in basso, verso il punto del Chakra, e in mezzo al petto, al punto della loro vera armonia. Un cammino che passa anche sopra il cuore stesso, sede di buona parte del qi più puro.  
L’aria è pesante. Non sono solo i due Shi a respirare con difficoltà: anche le guardie presenti, vestite di rosso e bianco, seppur composte cominciano ad accusare segni di fatica. Il Potere emesso direttamente da quel corpo sulla via della corruzione si è ridotto notevolmente, ma ha lasciato la propria traccia indissolubile in tutti quei giorni. Persino le pareti si sono un poco inclinate, il pavimento si è affossato in qualche punto.  
Madara chiama qualcuno a bassa voce, come se arrivasse da un sogno lontano. Kanata alza subito lo sguardo a lui, nel tentativo di captare qualcosa che sia poco più di un borbottio contrariato. Non riesce a ricavarne però nulla.  
Quando Shu alza di nuovo il braccio, ne passa la manica della camicia sulla fronte, in modo da asciugarsi parte del sudore. Riguarda lo schema del tatuaggio che sta componendo e ne segue i lineamenti da principio a fine, così da avere chiari tutti i dettagli. È così luminoso, sprigiona la propria volontà.  
L’uomo libera un pensiero qualunque.  
-Forse era meglio aggiungere della corteccia, all’inchiostro…  
Lo dice a bassa voce, persino Kanata fa fatica a sentirlo – non si ripete, sbatte gli occhi e la sua spina è di nuovo pronta ad affossarsi nella pelle di Madara.  
Basta un attimo.  
Quel lui, quello Shu che percepisce distintamente il Potere di Madara e ne subisce le conseguenze, riemerge dalla sua coscienza indebolita e ne scavalca le barriere fragili. La mano di quel corpo trema mezzo istante, e la spina si conficca: una curva verso il basso, piegata di qualche grado verso destra.  
Il Potere reagisce subito al comando impartito e tutto si illumina di una luce biancastra, candida come una perla. Madara urla con una voce che non è sua e tutto esplode.  
Le catene che lo tengono legato si spezzano e si dissolvono nel vuoto, così come i sigilli. I due Shi vengono scaraventati lontano e se Kanata ha la fortuna di atterrare addosso a qualcuno, Shu sbatte con la schiena contro il muro e perde immediatamente i sensi.  
Madara urla, urla ancora. L’aria carica del suo stesso Potere diventa come elettricità frizzante, fa male al solo respirare. Quindi, non è più Uomo, ma solo energia pura.  
  
  
Atterrando in velocità, la gabbia di metallo striscia per diversi metri nel terreno prima di fermarsi, falciando buona parte delle piccole piante dell’orto dietro lo Studio.  
I due passeggeri aspettano che sia completamente ferma prima di scendere. Leo ride ad alta voce, mentre si dirige di gran fretta verso l’entrata dello Studio Shi.  
-Beh, bel volo! Non facevo una cosa del genere da diverso tempo!  
Arashi gli rivolge una smorfia, riprendendo fiato lentamente.  
-Fuori dalle mura di Yumenosaki non hai mai volato?  
-Fuori di qui i Poteri non sono certo così comuni! La minoranza della minoranza!  
La porta si lascia aprire da quelle mani amiche.  
L’uomo basso recupera una lampada a olio da uno scaffale e l’accende con un cerino – un’aureola di luce opaca illumina l’atrio mentre Arashi sospira.  
-Ebbene, cosa dobbiamo-  
Leo non le lascia neanche finire la frase: è già dall’altra parte dello Studio, superato l’arco a sinistra. Un poco titubante, la Knights lo segue, fino a quando non si ferma davanti alla grande teca di vetro, con un sorriso grande quanto tutta la faccia.  
-Forza, Mademoiselle! Muoviti!  
Nessuna risposta.  
Arashi lo guarda alquanto sbigottita, senza capire cosa stia facendo. L’uomo dai capelli lunghi si agita un poco davanti alla teca, muovendo la lampada all’altezza degli occhi della bambola a grandezza umana. Vede il riflesso di lei e si volta nella sua direzione, sembra cogliere qualcosa.  
Parla ancora con la bambola inanimata.  
-Non temere, Naru è nostra amica! Non fare la timida!  
Si agita ancora, si muove sui propri piedi, fa qualche passo avanti e indietro come se stesse tentando di catturare l’attenzione di qualcuno.  
Sbuffa persino.  
-Devo chiederlo per favore? Va bene: per favore, Mademoiselle, muoviti! Risorgi!  
Arashi si avvicina a lui adagio, con calma circospetta e pazienza veramente al proprio limite.  
-Sei sicuro di quello che stai facendo?  
-Shu ha parlato di Mademoiselle! Abbiamo questo unico indizio per risolvere il mistero!  
-Lo Shi Itsuki in quel momento non mi sembrava in grado di intendere e di volere, sinceramente.  
-Ah, questo è vero. Ma ti posso assicurare che non ha detto cazzate! Anche io l’ho vista!  
Lo guarda male, sforzandosi di non insultarlo.  
Il tono della sua voce non è così morbido come al solito, ma certo non arriva a essere spigoloso. Cerca di non chiudersi in difensiva.  
-Anche tu hai visto… cosa?  
-Ho visto lei muoversi!  
Leo ha gli occhi spalancati, verdissimi.  
Arashi fa davvero fatica a non sospirare, nel freddo di quella stanza in penombra.  
-Sono abbastanza sicura che un oggetto senza tatuaggio non sia in grado-  
Il vetro della teca vibra, quando c’è uno spostamento d’aria: la bambola alza il braccio e muove la testa piena di boccoli biondi, indirizzandola nella sua direzione. La Knights quindi si paralizza dalla sorpresa.  
Leo sorride piuttosto trionfale.  
-Che ti avevo detto?  
Prima che possa dire altro, la spilla al petto di Arashi comincia a illuminarsi pian piano, diventando sempre più calda. Quello è il segnale di richiamo all’azione per tutte le forze dell’ordine.  
L’espressione sul viso della giovane si fa ancora più preoccupata.  
-Comandante…  
Leo non riesce a dirle nulla, perché diviso tra un senso di colpa molto simile al suo e invece l’urgenza di risolvere l’enigma che lo sta affliggendo. Questa ambiguità lo rallenta, tanto che per qualche secondo non dice né fa assolutamente nulla.  
Poi, nella sua testa, sente una voce gentile.  
 _-Ah, temo di avvertire un’alta attività demoniaca contraria._  
Ormai non si stupisce affatto di quello che sta accadendo.  
Si rivolge alla bambola che gli ha appena parlato, rispondendo a quello che ha detto – senza capire a cosa si stia riferendo nello specifico.  
-Attività demoniaca contraria? Cosa significa?  
Arashi sbatte le palpebre confusa, allontanandosi un poco.  
Gira la testa più volte verso la vetrata grande dello Studio, i suoi passi e il suo corpo si direzionano entrambi verso quella direzione. Cresce un poco l’esasperazione nella sua voce, a ogni parola in più.  
-Stai parlando con me?  
-Non la senti?  
-Sentire cosa?  
Leo non risponde e questo spazientisce molto lei.  
-Ora, la spilla sta mandando il segnale. E anche piuttosto forte. Temo di dover-  
-Naru, per favore! Aspetta un attimo!  
-Cosa dovrei aspettare?  
-Mademoiselle, diglielo!  
Arashi per istinto guarda nella direzione della bambola, forse anche davvero convinta dalle parole di lui. D’altronde, di oggetti magici capaci di muoversi ne è piena la città – non si aspetta davvero altro che non le braccia rigide muoversi, quell’inquietante maschera di ceramica fissarla.  
Sembra anche sul punto di dire qualcosa, quando ogni parola le muore in gola e i suoi occhi perdono il contatto con la realtà. Poi lo guarda stralunata.  
-Questa voce è sua?  
Da queste sue parole, l’uomo intuisce che Mademoiselle sia in grado di parlare solo a una persona alla volta.  
Leo scuote la testa, infastidito da tutto quel suo timore.  
-Di chi altri può essere?  
Un’ombra di puro sgomento oscura tutto il volto della Knights che si ritrae d’istinto, un passo alla volta.  
Sul punto di estrarre la propria arma, arrischia una domanda flebile.  
-Comandante, cos’è questa bambola?  
Si blocca di nuovo, forse perché è la stessa Mademoiselle a parlarle ancora.  
Pian piano, il braccio si rilassa lungo il fianco e ogni intenzione distruttiva viene tranquillizzata.  
Così come ha fatto Leo, anche Arashi riferisce quello che le viene detto.  
-Dice di essere qui da molto tempo, a protezione degli Shi Valkyrie.  
Guarda Leo, che risponde con un certo sorriso strano alle sue parole.  
-Questo Studio è stato fondato 500 anni fa, a quanto dice la tradizione…  
-Ha sempre vissuto qui, in questa teca. Ha cambiato aspetto qualche volta, ma è sempre rimasta qui. Penso che qualcuno le abbia cambiato il vestito, di certo lo Shi ne sarebbe stato in grado.  
Poi, l’ex Comandante dei Knights torna a guardare la bambola, ancora ferma dietro la barriera di vetro trasparente. Vuole assolutamente capire.  
-Mademoiselle, cosa intendi per attività demoniaca contraria?  
Lei sembra attendere un attimo; indirizza il proprio pensiero all’uomo basso, rispondendo direttamente alla sua domanda molto precisa.  
 _-Attività di corruzione del qi e dello spirito, molto concentrata. In un unico nucleo originale._  
Corruzione del qi. Corruzione del qi molto concentrata. Sono altre parole per esprimere un concetto che lui conosce bene, così come anche il nucleo originale è intuitivo: si tratta del corpo umano, nelle sue tre componenti.  
Leo fatica a ingoiare saliva, la gola gli si è seccata all’improvviso, ma vuole avere assolutamente una conferma.  
-Intendi dire che-  
Un boato forte lo interrompe.  
Arashi corre allora verso la grande finestra dello Studio. Nel buio appena accennato della sera, è facile vedere quella spirale di fuoco che si arrotola verso il cielo e come un drago urla all’indirizzo delle nuvole, poi a qualcosa di più piccolo, che salta sulla terra ferma. Kuro Kiryuu è entrato in azione.  
Arashi si porta una mano al petto, toccandosi la spilla caldissima.  
-Da quella parte della città c’è la Prigione Bianca.  
Il terrore negli occhi di Leo si fa uguale al terrore di lei, a quel punto.  
-Mama…  
L’uomo dai capelli lunghi decide in fretta cosa fare.  
Non può certo lasciare quel posto senza aver risolto nulla, benché la situazione sia degenerata a quel punto – lui sa benissimo di cosa potenzialmente sono capaci entrambi i Poteri di Madara.  
Mentre Arashi rimane paralizzata nella propria postazione, lui torna a interrogare la bambola.  
-Mademoiselle, cosa hai detto a Shu?  
 _-Shu?_  
-Shu Itsuki! Quell’uomo alto e magro con i capelli rosa!  
 _-Oshi-san sta vivendo una situazione di instabile fragilità, dovuta all’attività demoniaca contraria situata nella sua mano._  
-La sua mano? Intendi quella tatuata del segno dello Shi?  
 _-L’altra, quella che è stata corrotta da un segno sbagliato._  
C’è un silenzio teso, che allarma molto la Knights alla vetrata.  
-Quale mano, Comandante?  
L’altro uomo si muove poco, a disagio.  
-Shu-  
Si interrompe, perché cerca parole adatte per non dire troppo, né troppo poco.  
Si arrende all’evidenza che deve confessare un segreto, socchiude gli occhi e parla veloce nell’illusione che così la cosa possa diventare meno grave.  
-Shu ha il marchio dello Shi corrotto. Ho visto che è stato separato in due parti, che stanno sui due dorsi delle mani sinistra e destra.  
Il ricordo va a quella notte, quando lo Shi si era addormentato tra le sue braccia pacificamente. Era stata un’azione codarda e vigliacca, perché aveva scoperto cose senza che l’altro glielo avesse permesso, ma anche di fronte all’evidenza mai avrebbe pensato che potesse essere l’origine di un tale disastro.  
Gli Shi sono un ordine privilegiato di persone dall’immensa influenza, Leo conosce tutto il percorso di formazione che devono affrontare. Sono derubati della loro identità peculiare, mutilati nel loro corpo, offrono in sacrificio il loro qi e il loro futuro, tutto in nome della salvezza di qualche uomo mortale.  
E poi, si trattava di Shu: quale maggior debolezza per lui, Leo, se non la stessa debolezza dell’altro.  
La tensione si alza di nuovo tra i due Knights.  
Arashi sembra incredula, sull’orlo della vera rabbia.  
-Quando lo hai scoperto?  
-Quell’unica volta che l’ho visto dormire, e quando ho visto muoversi Mademoiselle per la prima volta.  
-Perché non lo hai detto subito?  
Anche Leo, d’istinto, scatta sulla difensiva.  
-Pensi sia scemo? So benissimo cosa sarebbe successo, se lo avessi detto! Lo avrebbero recluso, chiuso l’attività dello Studio fino a nuovo ordine! E poi, chi avrebbe concluso il tatuaggio di Mama?  
-Se è stata colpa tua questa degenerazione, io-  
Mademoiselle si intromette ancora tra loro due, parlando alla Knights.  
Leo questa volta comincia a cedere all’impazienza.  
-Ha detto qualcosa?  
-Ha detto che c’è un altro, dentro lo Shi Itsuki. Un concentrato di cosiddetto qi contrario, che ogni tanto muove la sua mano e si palesa. Come se fosse una sorta di parassita.  
-Un demone?  
Entrambi, molto preoccupati dell’eventuale risposta, guardano la bambola che rimane come sempre immobile; altri boati arrivano dall’esterno, lontano: la città ha cominciato ad andare in fiamme.  
Arashi comunica la risposta che le è stata data.  
-Il suo spirito ha generato corruzione del qi e questa non è stata rilasciata né esorcizzata. È rimasta nel suo corpo e ha continuato a fare danni.  
-Ma come è nato, tutto questo?  
Mademoiselle ora preferisce parlare direttamente con lui, perché la Knights pare essersi un poco placata. La bambola intuisce i moti dell’animo molto meglio di qualsiasi essere umano.  
E Leo capisce subito perché non possa dire certe cose ad Arashi.  
 _-Quello che è successo tre anni fa ha gettato le basi. Poi, nel tempo, non c’è stato nulla a contrastarlo. Mancava quel qualcosa che sapesse tenere saldo il legame tra le sue tre componenti._  
-Quel qualcosa?  
Mademoiselle forse sta sorridendo, benché la sua espressione rimanga immobile.  
Leo accoglie la sua risposta con speranza e paura, allo stesso tempo.  
 _-Eri tu, Leo Tsukinaga Leo. Mancavi tu, e la sua corruzione ha potuto dilagare nel suo spirito. Ha tentato di dominarla, così come ha dominato e superato i suoi sentimenti di astio, ma non è riuscito a fermare quel che stava accadendo dentro di lui._  
Leo smette per qualche istante di respirare, perché talmente violenti sono i suoi sentimenti in quel momento. Deve sforzarsi a non cadere a terra e a urlare in maniera isterica, o cominciare a ridere.  
Decide di trattenere tutto per sé e non lasciare andare nulla: anche questo è un modo, per lui, di dimostrare il proprio amore, perché teme che se lascerà andare ancora quello che lo lega a Shu, di qualsiasi natura esso sia, non potrà più dire di amarlo davvero. È il suo atto di possessione.  
Ma non rimane fermo a lungo, sopraffatto da quella notizia. Il suo cuore torna a battere e la sua mente ad agire, benché abbia bisogno ancora di una piccola spinta.  
-Come posso aiutarlo?  
 _-Penso tu lo sappia già._  
Sì, lo sa già.  
Si volta all’improvviso e va verso un determinato cassetto, incastrato nel grande armadio che c’è in fondo alla stanza. Arashi lo guarda perplessa e preoccupata, perché ha assistito al suo lungo silenzio senza aver parole di spiegazione.  
-Comandante?  
Quando Leo torna, vede tra le sue mani il vecchio Shakuhachi che era stato in suo possesso. Si stupisce che sia rotto, ma finalmente comprende come mai si sia presentato una settimana prima a Yumenosaki con un flauto completamente diverso.  
Leo apre la teca di vetro. Mademoiselle si muove piano – ogni azione è seguita da uno stridio basso, molto tenue, di ceramica strofinata.  
Leo se la carica in braccio ed entrambi guardano Arashi.  
-Naru, devi portarci da Shu.  
La Knights non dice nulla, sulle prime. Le sue braccia sono ancora doloranti per lo sforzo sopportato prima, quando non avrebbe potuto prevedere che avrebbe dovuta scendere in battaglia. L’idea di far volare di nuovo qualcosa, per un così lungo tragitto, non la lascia molto serena.  
Si adeguano a un compromesso.  
-Ti porto in città, ma non posso da lui. I Knights hanno bisogno di me.  
Di più non può fare, Leo lo sa.  
Quindi l’uomo dai capelli lunghi annuisce con forza e con la bambola tra le braccia la segue veloce all’esterno.  
  
  
Il fuoco – il suo fuoco – bruciava.  
Sembra urlare, perfettamente vivo e capace di intendere, strilla una rabbia che lui accumula accumula e accumula, un dolore profondo che poi scaturisce dalle viscere del suo corpo e viene sputato in fiamme rosse e gialle. È il suo stesso spirito, che si libra nell’aria e consuma tutto.  
Lo chiamano certe volte il Drago dell’Akatsuki, perché il tatuaggio che gli è stato inciso sulla gola gli dona poteri simili a una creatura per nulla umana.  
Qualcuno dice di averlo visto camminare nel fuoco senza scottarsi la pelle. Qualcuno dice, persino, che quando è circondato dalle sue stesse fiamme pare avere l’inferno negli occhi.  
La verità è che Kuro Kiryuu ha liberato solo quattro volte quella bestia assassina e nessuno di quelli che hanno assistito è rimasto vivo o abbastanza crudo da poterne parlare ancora.  
Trattiene il respiro e avanza deciso, le gambe agili che schivano tutto ciò che l’altro gli lancia addosso. Non sapeva fosse tanto veloce, ma si è adeguato in fretta: un lampione sventurato vola veloce sopra la sua testa, quando lui si accuccia all’improvviso e tocca il pavimento in pietra della lunga strada cittadina.  
Esce fumo dal suo naso, la gola gli vibra, pelle tesa quando il tatuaggio brilla. Apre appena le labbra e la scia di fiamme si alza dal suo viso, come da un caminetto sul punto di esplodere; poi si alza ancora, ingrossa il vortice rosso e giallo che è sulla sua testa.  
Nuovo ordine: il drago scende in picchiata e si arrotola attorno al fuggitivo, che con un balzo incredibile si fa di lato e con il suo braccio forte distrugge metà di un muro di cinta, utilizzandolo come scudo. Il drago di fuoco si ritira, continuando a stare in movimento, e si arrotola a mulinello sopra la testa del suo padrone.  
Kuro avanza ancora, ormai vicinissimo a Madara. Quello lo riconosce come proprio nemico, il muro che ha tra le mani si sgretola come sabbia, non può che strillare.  
Kuro si blocca e si ripara con le braccia quando sente il Potere di lui colpirlo appieno – la mente vacilla e la testa si fa pesante. Indietreggia, ruggisce e riprende sé stesso, almeno poco prima di vedere Madara caricare un pugno verso di lui.  
Non ha tempo di respirare il fuoco, scansa a malapena il colpo alla spalla, talmente forte che riesce comunque a fargli perdere l’equilibrio di lato. Rotola a terra sulla pietra dura, si rialza con la gola piena di fiamme e respira di nuovo.  
Altro fuoco, altro bruciore.  
Sente la gente attorno a sé che continua a gridare dall’orrore, eco lontane che riescono persino a superare la barriera del fumo di cui si è accerchiato e con cui ha tentato di imprigionare Madara. Ma quello scappa ancora, salta su palazzi ed edifici, utilizzando la forza d’urto dei colpi del suo braccio che come molle lo scaraventano da una parte all’altra.  
Kuro lo insegue, seguito a propria volta dal suo drago di fuoco.  
Vede a malapena quel passante sventurato dietro l’angolo di un vicolo, tatuaggio attorno all’occhio, il terrore nello sguardo. Ignorato da Madara, pensa davvero di aver scampato il pericolo e che la sua fuga improvvisata lo porterà in salvo. Tempo un istante e la sua anima si perde, viene letteralmente sollevata dal suo corpo e il tatuaggio brilla, senza più il vincolo della coscienza o il limite del qi.  
Così anche quell’altra donna rifugiatasi dietro una carrozza, così anche la vecchia che tenta di serrare la porta di casa sua.  
Yumenosaki ha una delle popolazioni di Toccati più alte tra tutte le città del Mondo, dopotutto, per colpa di quelle maledette Notti delle Piogge di Poteri.  
Kuro si tocca il petto, all’altezza dell’anello di sua madre. Rimanere lucido è la sola vera arma che è in suo possesso, contro un mostro del genere. Stringe il piccolo pezzo di metallo e ne sente il calore: ancora per un po’, può usare quel Potere senza essere bruciato a propria volta.  
Magara ruggisce, strappando e sollevando un pezzo del pavimento stradale.  
Ruggisce e urla anche lui allora, il fumo che gli esce da naso e orecchie. Non può, non può davvero permettersi di essere sconfitto.  
  
  
L’aria veloce fa socchiudere gli occhi e tira indietro mantelli e capelli.  
La bambola è stata incastrata di traverso, in modo che non possa scivolare tra le sbarre di ferro. Leo tiene Arashi per il busto, chiudendo la propria presa allo schienale della gabbia.  
Sotto di loro, il vuoto: il vortice della Knights li spinge in avanti a gran velocità, superando metri e metri di terreno in pochi istanti appena.  
Si vedono bene le stelle, a quell’altezza, e lo spicchio di Luna che emerge dalle nuvole grigie.  
Arashi non deve neanche urlare troppo, perché sono talmente vicini che ogni parola fa vibrare il suo corpo nel suono preciso delle sue parole.  
-Cos’è successo, quella notte?  
Leo sorride, perché già immaginava una domanda del genere.  
La donna bionda non riesce davvero a lasciare sole le persone; coglie ogni attimo per intensificare i rapporti, renderli più veri e sinceri e profondi, conoscendo intenzioni e sentimenti. Anche se la sua testa si sta preparando per una lotta, il suo cuore è sempre con lui.  
Per questa gentilezza, Leo non le mente.  
-È uscita da sola dalla teca e si è messa a lavorare, come lavora di solito Shu. Ha preso la ciotola dei semi e ha cominciato a pestarli con il mattarello.  
-Non hai pensato che ci fosse qualcosa di strano dopo che hai visto le mani dello Shi?  
-Strano di sicuro, Naru. Ma lei non mi sembrava così pericolosa con quel mattarello in mano!  
Arashi si lascia scappare uno sbuffo divertito. Così anche Leo ride di gusto, liberando la propria risata nell’aria di Yumenosaki. Irriverente, scaramantica, sconsacrante.  
Torna poi serio, quando la gabbia ballonzola e il corpo di Arashi sembra inclinarsi un poco in avanti – ma tanto stretto tra le sue braccia non può scappare da nessuna parte.  
Sente il suo cuore veloce, sotto sforzo. Sospira.  
-Ve lo avrei detto, prima di indossare di nuovo la divisa. Anzi, avrei risolto questo mistero, prima di tornare a essere un Knights.  
Ma Arashi ha già capito ed è per quello che si è così arrabbiata.  
Muove un braccio un poco più a sinistra, e tutta la gabbia va verso la direzione della Prigione Bianca, ormai rotta a metà e rovinata a terra tra macerie e detriti. Lei è calma.  
-Per non coinvolgere anche noi.  
Leo scuote la testa in segno di assenso. Sorride un poco, cerca di mascherare l’imbarazzo di essere stato capito così facilmente, e poi fa persino una faccia buffa.  
-Che figura avrei fatto, se come prima cosa da Comandante dei Knights fosse stata quella di violare la legge?  
-Beh, la prima volta non è che sia andata molto meglio.  
Quella volta è Arashi a sorridere, tirando un poco i muscoli del viso contratto dallo sforzo.  
Leo sbuffa e sbuffa di nuovo, al ricordo dei tempi che furono e di quella fontana bellissima che qualche anno addietro si trovava davanti al Palazzo degli Akatsuki, prima che la facesse scoppiare in mille pezzi.  
Sbuffa ancora, Arashi ride apertamente.  
-C’è differenza tra questo e il disturbo della quiete pubblica!  
-Non hai mai amato essere discreto, mio Comandante. E per quanto spericolato tu sia, sai sempre bene che noi siamo disposti a seguirti e a difenderti. Lo abbiamo già fatto quando sei tornato in città, dopo tutto quel tempo.  
La gabbia volta ancora, manca per poco un uccello in fuga.  
Le prime abitazioni basse sono già cominciate, tetti poco spioventi e i caminetti accesi diventano un percorso a ostacoli su cui la Knights deve stare attenta. Muove le braccia con grazia, i petali di ciliegio dipinti sulla sua pelle sprigionano la stessa luce delle stelle; il suo vortice cattura anche il fumo nero, una massa scura si ammassa sotto di loro. Sembra scorrervi persino la tempesta, in saette luminose e velocissime.  
Prima di arrivare a destinazione, Arashi ha altre domande per lui: se non vuole altri pensieri durante la battaglia, ha bisogno di sapere ancora qualcosa.  
-Cosa farai per salvarlo?  
-Suonerò una canzone, e lo farò ballare.  
-Tutto qui? Non è un po’ poco? E specialmente, non lo hai già fatto?  
-C’è una canzone che non gli suono da tre anni, e che è stata molto importante per noi. L’ha sempre ballata da solo-  
Leo sorride contro di lei, sicuro delle proprie parole.  
-Ma forse questa volta, se la ballasse con qualcuno potrebbe essere ancora più felice.  
Lancia uno sguardo a Mademoiselle, immobile e silenziosa, e sorride con maggior forza. Sull’orlo letterale dell’abisso, la sua città in fiamme e davvero nessuna reale prospettiva di passare la notte ancora vivo, Leo Tsukinaga è sinceramente certo di aver trovato una soluzione a tutto. Perché proprio in un momento come quello, la sua mente è capace di concentrarsi su quell’unico obiettivo prefissato e ignorare tutto il resto.  
Superano l’anfiteatro cittadino con un fischio sordo, il rumore di lotta scomposta è sempre più reale, così come l’odore di bruciato.  
-E dici che questo lo salverà? Che salverà tutti noi?  
L’ex Comandante si limita a ridere forte, colmo di un entusiasmo particolare. Quella è adrenalina.  
Arashi sospira appena, trattenendo a stento una considerazione.  
-Un po’ assurda, come cosa.   
Poi giù in picchiata, perché ormai le sue spalle non riescono più a sostenere quel peso ingente.  
Si immergono in quel caos assurdo: sono dunque arrivati gli ultimi due eroi mancanti e Yumenosaki li accoglie con il boato dell’ennesimo scoppio.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
`**Note Autrice:**` Aggiornamento del lunedì!  
Questo pure è un bel capitolo pregno, ma di spiegazioni! La figura di Mademoiselle era già stata introdotta, ma spero sia stata una sorpresa per tutti voi vedere effettivamente che ruolo ha nell'economia della storia *meheheheheheheh* Lei è un personaggio che mi piace sfruttare tantissimo nelle situazioni più disparate, qui l'ho un po' slegata dalla canonica seconda personalità di Shu, ma mi piaceva comunque la resa che le ho dato! Spero sia lo stesso per voi!  
In ogni caso, altre mazzate per il nostro Leo, come se non ce ne fossero state abbastanza - un po' di mazzate anche a Shu stavolta, e in senso letterale. Se in questo capitolo abbiamo ancora una volta tanto parlato, lassù sulla collina dei Valkyrie, dall'altro lato abbiamo anche molta azione, perché quel che tutti (.) temeva è successo: Madara è "scoppiato" , ha perso il controllo su se stesso e i propri poteri, ed è diventato una bomba semovente in pratica. Due poteri forti in un corpo che non ha più coscienza, non è per nulla male direi.  
Also, ho dato un po' di spazio anche al potere di Kuro! Associarlo al fuoco è sempre naturale, mi piace un sacco pure! La differenza con Madara spero sia evidente, perché per quanto entrambi siano FORTI, Kuro rimane sempre pienamente cosciente e completamente vigile! Penso che questo esprima ancora meglio il mero concetto di "potenza", che non è per nulla caotica per quanto mi riguarda.  
L'Art di Arashi è sempre di Nico, che mi aveva disegnato anche il piccolo Mika! Ho inserito anche il suo account di Instagram, dove pubblica tutte le sue fanart belle, andate a darci un'occhiata (L)  
Per questo capitolo, i Muse, che sono un'altra band assolutamente fondamentale per me. Sono poetici, potenti ed espressivi, in tutte le loro canzoni!  
Ok, direi che possiamo concludere qua! Come al solito, grazie di aver letto, ci vediamo alla prossima!  
Baciozzini (L) 


	15. *14. Petali - Città di fuoco e fiamme*

##  ***14. Petali – Città di fuoco e fiamme***

  
_[ **Melodie di vento e di pioggia:** il movimento della tempesta // CherryBlossoms' Ink FanMix  
Track 15: [Capitolo 14] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjwZAa2EjKA)_

  
  
Alza la testa per qualche istante, vede passare qualcosa di strano e voluminoso in picchiata a diversi metri di distanza, atterrando con un gran fracasso. Narukami dev’essere arrivata.  
Tsukasa respira profondamente. Afferra l’elsa della propria spada e ne porta davanti alle labbra il ferro freddo, per baciarne la lama.  
-Dovete contenere i civili!  
Il suo comandante, Izumi Sena, sta urlando degli ordini precisi.  
-Conteneteli!  
Lo vede correre in una direzione opposta alla propria, impegnandosi a essere celere. Ritsu è dietro di lui, il ragazzo sente distintamente il rumore di un borbottio e di uno sbadiglio, poi dei passi veloci.  
Ci sono diverse urla, botti e schianti.  
Davanti a lui compare un uomo che barcolla, tanto instabile sulle proprie gambe. Ha il viso sconvolto da un’espressione stranita, un urlo sordo racchiuso nella bocca spalancata. Ha così tanta paura da aver perso la ragione – letteralmente, è stato alleggerito di ogni raziocinio, quel che rimane di lui è solo paura e caos.  
Una vittima, uno sfortunato poveretto potenzialmente molto pericoloso.  
Tsukasa non gli lascia neanche il tempo di liberare il proprio Potere o far qualsivoglia movimento. Nell’attimo in cui accenna un altro passo, il giovane Knights è davanti a lui e la sua lama si muove come un fulmine.  
Tre colpi, in punti non vitali: tramortito dalla sorpresa e impossibilitato a compiere un solo gesto, l’uomo stramazza al suolo. I suoi muscoli sono scossi da diversi tremiti, probabilmente anche molto dolorosi, e la coscienza tarderà a tornare. Tuttavia, non farà più del male a nessuno, neppure a se stesso.  
La spilla si scalda ancora e lancia il proprio segnale al Knights, che corre a seconda della direzione indicata.  
Più avanti, appena la via svolta a destra. Un bambino si diverte ad aprire e chiudere la porta di un edificio con il pensiero.  
Ancora più avanti, in un giardino. Una signora anziana immerge il proprio bastone da passeggio in ogni sasso che trova.  
Ancora più avanti, dall’altra parte del viale. Un ragazzo dallo sguardo strabico fa tremare le cose, producendo vibrazioni dei solidi.  
Ancora, ancora più avanti. Ancora, ancora più avanti.  
Il passo elegante di Tsukasa minimizza lo sforzo, il ritmo mantenuto lo ottimizza e mai la spada rimane ferma al suo fianco, in un movimento continuo.  
Due pensieri soli, nella sua testa. Il primo è razionale, calma la sua indole altrimenti passionale, che come una nenia rimbomba nel cervello a ogni passo.  
“La spada di un Knights non è solo un’arma, noi non siamo macellai. La spada di un Knights è un simbolo, è la sua anima”. Come se agitasse la propria stessa anima, Tsukasa colpisce, affonda in carne cedevole, lascia cadere a terra corpi inermi.  
Il secondo pensiero è solo uno sguardo con la coda dell’occhio verso una precisa direzione, perché troppo vicino si aggira quella belva senza controllo che sta sfasciando la loro bella città. Domina a stento l’agitazione, ogni metro che supera.  
Sente un boato provenire proprio da lì, non può fare nulla per calmare il cuore. Corre più veloce, poi si ferma all’improvviso di fronte a una scena incredibile.  
C’è Arashi Narukami in mezzo a una piazzetta, le sue braccia si muovono lentamente sopra la sua testa. Davanti a lei, irto come un serpente, un mostro gigantesco fatto di ferro e di acciaio, che sputa fumo da uno sfintere sopra la testa. Scie di Potere lo attraversano, in sottili decorazioni brillanti.  
A dominare e muovere la monorotaia impazzita c’è un uomo solo, che sembra urlare assieme al mostro quando prepara l’attacco.  
Basta un solo sguardo perché Tsukasa capisca che qualcosa non va bene. Arashi sembra affaticata, si muove con una certa difficoltà e sembra più che mai indecisa sulla strategia da seguire. Il giovane Knights ricorda come sia arrivata sul campo di battaglia – non ci sono più dubbi.  
Ancora il secondo pensiero: sembra tutto tranquillo, in quella direzione. Nessuno si sta avvicinando a casa sua, né a suo marito.  
Sospira, quindi, recuperando tutta la propria calma. Alza di nuovo la spada al viso, tocca la lama con le proprie labbra. Il prolungamento sull’arma risplende di pieno Potere e la luce si espande a tutto il suo braccio coperto dal lungo guanto scuro; prende la seconda spada dal fodero appeso alla cintura e fa la medesima cosa.  
Ora è davvero pronto.  
Urla, prima di muovere il proprio terribile fendente.  
-Signora Narukami, ci sono anche io!  
  
  
Leo corre più veloce che può portandosi tra le braccia la bambola gigante, pesante quanto un qualsiasi essere umano. Mademoiselle gli comunica telepaticamente una direzione, che lui segue immediatamente.  
_-Da quella parte._  
Intuisce dove lo stia portando, nel seguire la traccia di energia che emana Shu; questo lo fa preoccupare sempre di più, tanto che sente l’urgenza persino di parlare.  
-Quella notte! Non hai detto niente!  
Mademoiselle non mostra sorpresa nel tono della voce. Leo sente di star impazzendo, per la prima volta per davvero.  
_-Non c’era niente da dire, quella notte._  
-Ah, ma io ero pieno di domande per te! E tu non hai risposto neppure a un banale “come ti sei svegliata”!  
_-Non c’era niente da dire, quella notte._  
Le sorride, impossibilitato a far altro.  
Si ricorda abbastanza bene lo spavento preso quando non solo l’aveva sentita muoversi, ma l’aveva pure vista avvicinarsi al banco da lavoro e riprendere ciò che Shu stesso stava facendo. Gli era parso fosse guidata da una sorta di coscienza, arguta quasi quanto uno Shi. Tutte le domande che le aveva fatto, banali e non, non avevano ricevuto risposta.  
L’uomo si blocca di colpo in mezzo alla strada quando vede un anziano signore ciondolare da un muretto, incrocia il suo sguardo. È piegato in avanti, tutto storto gli dà l’espressione di essersi ritrovato all’improvviso in una posa innaturale. Ma assolutamente alleggerito di qualsiasi pensiero, il signore abbassa lo sguardo e torna a giocare con i mattoni, facendoli uscire e rimettendoli a posto. La sua mano brilla, allegra.  
Leo continua la propria corsa.  
-Hai parlato di energia demoniaca, prima! Sai, noi la chiamiamo corruzione! L’energia demoniaca ricorda i demoni, che sono cose brutte!  
_-Davvero? Eppure, anche Oshi-san è un demone._  
-Che cosa hai detto?  
Arriva in volo un pezzo di cemento e muro, a gran velocità, che fracassa e sgretola tutto ciò che tocca.  
L’uomo fa un balzo appena in tempo, prima di essere trascinato via in quel rotolare frenetico.  
_-Gli Shi sono tutti demoni minori. Così noi chiamiamo gli esseri che hanno superato i limiti imposti dai Poteri e li governano._  
-Ma il loro qi-  
_-Se superi il punto critico della corruzione, diventi un demone._  
-Per questo è necessario che abbiano tanto qi?  
Non riceve risposta subito: Mademoiselle si chiude in un silenzio assorto.  
L’uomo vede attorno a sé diversi uomini in divisa bianca e rossa, diversi in divisa bianca e blu, alcuni infermieri che accorrono da ogni dove trascinando feriti sulle barelle e applicando dei primi interventi persino in strada, tra le mattonelle sconquassate della carreggiata.  
Tutta la città pare essere impazzita e la colpa è di un solo, singolo uomo.  
Poco prima che Leo riesca ad arrivare allo Spedale dei Ryuusetai, finalmente Mademoiselle gli risponde, recuperando le parole da un vecchissimo detto dimenticato da tempo.  
_-Tre livelli. Il qi dev’essere in quantità enormi. Il corpo deve essere mutilato e offerto in dono parzialmente. La mente dev’essere salda. Così nasce uno Shi._  
Leo rallenta in prossimità di quell’ingresso. L’agitazione di quel suo piccolo mondo, la città di Yumenosaki, rappresenta ciò che sente accadergli nel cuore.  
C’è la sensazione che, se avesse mai tentato di cercare quelle verità, gli sarebbero state date senza alcuno sforzo. Non aveva mai dubitato che Shu gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa.  
Eppure, dall’altra parte sente anche quel senso di impotenza e delusione per essere stato tenuto all’oscuro di qualcosa del genere. Ma si domanda anche quanti sappiano tutto quello, a parte la casta degli Shi, e come questo sapere venga utilizzato.  
I suoi pensieri arrivano persino a domandarsi, in una spirale di quesiti senza alcuna soluzione, quale sia allora il fondamento sul quale tutta la loro società si basi e quali i reali sacrifici che impone per l’autoconservazione.  
Stringe forte la bambola tra le sue braccia per cercare sostegno. Irrompe nel luogo annunciandosi con una risata rumorosa, che fa sobbalzare i più e lo accompagna di occhiate terribili.  
Oltrepassa la portineria e poi l’ingresso, il luogo dove si tiene il primo soccorso. Pochi provano a fermarlo, specialmente quando vedono che si muove sulle sue gambe e si porta appresso qualcosa di così grande. Il primo ragazzetto che gli si avvicina, trafelato e affaticato e tutto in disordine, riceve una domanda perentoria.  
-Dov’è lo Shi Itsuki?  
Sembra un ordine sottinteso più che una richiesta di informazioni. Il ragazzetto si impressiona un poco, non essendo così abituato alle persone a proprio agio nel comando – persino la domanda in sé lo confonde, lasciandolo impossibilitato a rispondere davvero. Indica con un braccio una direzione, null’altro, poi viene richiamato da una collega che sta accogliendo l’ennesimo carico di indigenti portati dagli Akatsuki.  
Leo riconosce con una sola occhiata le ferite di quei corpi e non ha bisogno che qualcuno gli spieghi cosa stia accadendo in città. Dopotutto, lo statuto di regolamentazione prevede l’utilizzo di vera forza solo in pochissimi casi: per esempio, lo scoppio del Potere di un Toccato.  
Arriva velocemente alla metà del corridoio e la bambola gira all’improvviso la testa, verso l’entrata di una stanzetta. Si respira odore di disinfettante, vagamente di sangue.  
Qualcuno lo blocca all’improvviso.  
-Tsukinaga!  
Leo gira lo sguardo, riconosce il viso noto del primario generale dello Spedale Ryuusetai.  
-Morisawa!  
Chiaki ha tutto il camice sporco di schizzi di sangue e vomito, è così allucinato che non sembra neanche lui. Non riesce neppure a sorridergli quando ormai gli è vicino.  
-È una tragedia! Gli Akatsuki stanno portando un sacco di gente-  
Si guarda attorno, cerca con gli occhi i pazienti che richiedono il suo intervento, ma il caos generale gli dà una piccola pausa, quindi rimane a parlare con l’ex Comandante dei Knights.  
Sembra di essere tornati indietro di cinque anni, a quelle terribili Notti, e forse la loro complicità istantanea nasce dalla rievocazione di quei ricordi dolorosissimi.  
-Alcuni di questi sono instabili! E Kanata non riesce a guarirli tutti, adesso!  
-Sta male?  
-Non lo sai? Quando Mikejima è scoppiato, ha scaraventato via sia lui che Itsuki! Kanata è stato fortunato, è andato addosso a uno di quelli! Itsuki invece-  
Si interrompe, scuote la testa. Sembra presagire qualcosa di terribile e questo allarma Leo.  
L’uomo più basso cerca di non cedere all’isteria, si lecca le labbra.  
-Posso vederlo?  
Chiaki non tenta neanche di fermarlo; rimane solo perplesso quando la testa della bambola si volta a guardarlo, ma è rimasto perplesso anche dai capelli di una ragazzina che sotto i suoi occhi uno a uno sono diventati steli di erba.  
-Cos’è questa cosa?  
-È una cosa utile!  
Leo non pare avere dubbi a riguardo, tanto basta. Non c’è tempo, non c’è ragione, non c’è logica in situazioni come quella.  
Chiaki gli apre la via nella stanza. Medici vari rimangono appresso parecchi lettini, andando e venendo da una parte all’altra; diversi di loro sono impiegati a contenere i movimenti ancora bruschi dei pazienti curati, che ripresisi dalla momentanea paralisi muscolare hanno ricominciato a dimenarsi, a urlare, a chiamare nomi lontani.  
C’è poi un letto più isolato degli altri, accerchiato dal personale migliore di tutto lo Spedale.  
Un ragazzone alto e dall’espressione preoccupata è il primo che si accorge del vistosissimo ospite, d’istinto si para davanti al lettino dello Shi per proteggerne la discrezione. Ha un odore di fiori addosso, metà della faccia bardata di bianche bende.  
Chiaki si rivolge a lui come a un caro figlio.  
-Stai tranquillo, Takamine! Ti puoi fidare di lui, è un Knights!  
L’unico occhio visibile di Midori squadra per intero la figura di Leo, oltre che di Mademoiselle, e una flebile lamentela esce dalle sue labbra sottili.  
-Non ha la divisa…  
Il secondo che si avvicina a Leo è un ragazzo più basso, capelli neri e sguardo decisamente molto più noto; ha le maniche arrotolate fino alle spalle, che mostrano due braccia piuttosto muscolose e gli estremi di un tatuaggio molto grosso e articolato. Leo lo riconosce subito, perché quelli come lui sono conosciuti da tutti.  
Tetora Nagumo lo guarda appena, poi rivolge la propria furia direttamente a Chiaki.  
-Primario, ti pare il caso di far entrare un civile qui? Siamo uno Spedale serio!  
Ma l’uomo basso interviene in aiuto del suo amico.  
-Siamo qui per aiutare! Io e lei!  
Appoggia quindi a terra Mademoiselle, che con grazia si prodiga in un inchino di saluto a tutti.  
Le reazioni sono fulminee: Midori fa un passo indietro, trascinando con sé anche un terzo ragazzetto, piccolino e tutto nascosto da un enorme ciuffo. I due si stringono in quel momentaneo terrore, mentre Tetora quasi rizza i propri peli sulle braccia e i capelli sul capo, come un grosso gatto.  
-Si muove! Si muove!  
Alleggerito del carico, l’uomo basso si avvicina al letto dell’infermo, oltrepassando i tre giovani medici.  
Shu è disteso tra coperte e cuscini, di lui ne rimangono fuori solo le braccia e il viso. Lo guarda arrivare piano, con gli occhi socchiusi e la fronte tutta corrucciata, le labbra che trattengono in una smorfia un grande dolore. Ha una voce rotta, che appartiene a qualcun altro.  
-Tsukinaga.  
Leo non riesce a sostenere il suo sguardo per più di qualche secondo. Non può sopportarne la vista.  
Osserva piuttosto lo Shi Shinkai Kanata, che ha infilzato con i suoi aghi diversi punti dei tatuaggi sui due dorsi delle mani di lui cercando di contenerne il Potere e di stabilizzarlo.  
Rassegnato, il medico sospira.  
-Non riesco a capire come poter fermare questa cosa.  
Le mani dello Shi dai capelli rosa tremano ancora.  
Persino Leo sente energia sprigionarsi da lui, una leggera melodia disarmonica che si protrae nella stanza. Non brilla, non si manifesta fisicamente, ma arriva direttamente allo spirito: quello è il Potere racchiuso nel segno dello Shi, il più terribile di tutti.  
Ha ancora il cuore in tumulto, ma la mente riesce a seguire una singola idea.  
Estrae quindi il proprio flauto dalla cintura.  
-Posso provare a fare una cosa?  
Kanata lo guarda lievemente preoccupato, oltre la stanchezza del suo viso. C’è una goccia di sangue che è scesa per tutta la fronte e ben oltre lo zigomo dolce, allungandosi anche per la guancia pallida. È così affaticato, la sua voce è molto più strascicata del solito.  
-Di norma non siamo così drastici. Usiamo altre tecniche di guarigione.  
-Lo so, mi assumo tutta la responsabilità del risultato.  
Kanata guarda Chiaki, un poco indeciso. Sa che non ha davvero mezzi per aiutare il suo amico Shi, se non tagliargli entrambe le mani e rischiare di ucciderlo o di corromperlo per sempre. Prima di qualsivoglia azione estrema, si convince che forse è meglio almeno fare qualche tentativo; dal cenno del capo che fa, Chiaki pare essere della stessa idea.  
Leo si allontana dal letto e posiziona il flauto alle labbra. Guarda Mademoiselle, sollevando le sopracciglia in un’espressione che sottintende qualcosa. E stranamente lei capisce subito.  
Gli arriva alle orecchie un suono flebile, arrochito: Shu lo sta chiamando ancora.  
-Tsukinaga…  
Leo trattiene un singhiozzo e il principio di un pianto.  
Ride ad alta voce e sorride, sollevando il proprio Shakuhachi all’indirizzo di quell’infermo.  
-Ascolta, Shu! Questo è per te!  
Inizia un motivo conosciuto, con una lunga nota bassa e sicura – la base allungata di quella storia. La melodia comincia nella seconda metà della seconda strofa, con un veloce crescendo che porta a note quasi stonate, mezze note un poco più lente.  
Sembra come disegnare nel suono il movimento del vento che preannuncia la tempesta.  
Nel punto critico, la quantità d’aria comincia ad ammassarsi sempre più e a rotolare prendendo velocità, quando una nota, due note cambiano radicalmente tutto il senso. Da distruzione, diventano dolcezza, e quella pausa dovuto alla mancanza di lunghezza diventa poi la compassione della natura, una forza nuova che si estende in ogni dove.  
Il ragazzetto basso, con il ciuffo sul viso, si tocca la mano e un anello al dito, con lo sguardo luccicante e gli zigomi rossi di emozione.  
-Questa canzone, io la conosco…  
Poi, pian piano, il luogo affollato diventa silenzioso: tutti ascoltano la melodia di quell’incantatore.  
Midori si guarda attorno e così anche Tetora, esterrefatti dell’efficacia di un’arma tanto potente.  
-Guardate! I pazienti!  
-Si stanno calmando…  
La bambola eterna comincia a dondolare sui propri stessi piedi, molto piano, e segue d’istinto le note di quella canzone lenta.  
Shu ha gli occhi spalancati di coscienza. Non sopporta di fissare il soffitto a lungo, si siede sul materasso ignorando tutti i tentativi gentili di Kanata di fermarlo. Guarda lui, così intento a suonare quella melodia, e guarda lei. Entrambe le sue parti sembrano coinvolte in quella visione, così strana eppure così toccante.  
Sono l’eleganza di un’armonia sinuosa.  
Ma Leo non arriva a conclusione. Appena superata la metà, torna alla strofa iniziale e la comincia di nuovo. A quel punto Mademoiselle fa davvero il primo passo di danza, si muove in un stridio di ceramica strofinata e alza le mani afferrando il nulla davanti a sé. Shu impiega giusto qualche istante per capire cosa deve fare.  
“Ricorda la sua forma, la curva del suo piede al secondo passo e poi, poi spicca”.  
Eppure, i primi due passi sono incerti, perché la testa gira ancora e la schiena gli duole moltissimo, tanto che sente le gambe fragili. Raggiunge la bambola un poco incerto e ne viene sorretto, la sorregge, ritrova nel suo viso uno strano senso di quiete, così anche il controllo.  
Non c’è spazio tra i lettini dell’ospedale e tutte quelle persone, ma lo trovano lo stesso.  
Shu balla elegante, come se non avesse ossa o tendini, nella sua figura slanciata si esprimono perfettamente quei movimenti fatti di onde e di fluidi, passi che sembrano non alzarsi neanche da terra e giri continui. Mademoiselle lo segue obbediente e la sua gonna dona ancora più fluidità ai movimenti, sottolineandone l’armoniosità e l’indicibile bellezza.  
Le gambe di Shu si estendono sul pavimento, così come le sue braccia si allargarono nell’aria.  
Guarda Leo, sente la nuova melodia che sta componendo in quel preciso momento, adattandosi e plasmandolo. Se c’è equilibrio e grazia nel corpo dell’uno, c’è anche nella musica dell’altro, e senza bisogno della ragione o di parole, sono di nuovo uniti per sempre nel loro essere in due, o in tre – non fa differenza.  
Leo si ritrova come a ballare tra le sue braccia, sorridendogli con la gioia del ritrovo.  
Shu si ritrova a leggere le note assieme a lui, incalzando lo stesso ritmo del suo cuore.  
Perché si dice che è facile innamorarsi di uno Shi, in quanto puro spirito e pura poesia; ma esattamente come il Potere, anche l’amore consuma e bisogna lottare e combattere perché l’ordine vinca sul disordine e sul caos. Ecco cosa c’è di davvero bello nel mondo.  
L’ultima nota è bassa. Qualcuno trattiene persino il respiro, mentre la bambola si piega all’indietro e rimane sorretta unicamente dal braccio dello Shi, riversando i propri capelli verso il basso.  
Si rimettono dritti lentamente, Shu le riserva un sorriso dolce.  
Poi guarda il suo sposo, serio.  
-Tsukinaga, il tuo Shakuhachi è rotto.  
Leo ride delle sue parole. Vorrebbe persino baciare quel sorriso che sta nascondendo a stento all’angolo della bocca, però ci sono troppi testimoni.  
Gli risponde, quando continua a parlare.  
-Ma il tuo brano è stato davvero, davvero splendido. Ancora migliore di quello che hai composto precedentemente.  
-E il tuo ballo, Shu. È stato splendido.  
Gli sguardi luccicano di emozione.  
Commossi, e anche un poco imbarazzati, Shu e Leo abbassano lo sguardo. Lo Shi bacia la mano della bambola, che lo ringrazia nella sua mente.  
_-Mi ha fatto piacere ballare con te, Oshi-san._  
-Il piacere è stato mio.  
Nessuno osa chiedergli con chi stia parlando, a quel punto, perché tutto è stato così straordinario e incantevole che a stento riescono a ricomporsi. C’è pace nei loro cuori, una serenità che in pochi hanno già conosciuto. I Poteri dei presenti si sono stabilizzati e, fin dove è arrivata la melodia, ora c’è l’equilibrio delle tre parti.  
L’enorme potere di Leo Tsukinaga è sempre stato questo.  
Ma l’idillio termina in breve tempo, perché lo Shi torna a guardare l’uomo più basso con la sua solita espressione seria.  
-Dobbiamo fermare Mikejima.  
-Certo, lo farò.  
-Lo faremo assieme.  
-Stai ancora sanguinando, Shu! Pensi che io-  
-Non ho intenzione di abbandonarti al tuo destino, Tsukinaga. E se anche sei contrario, ti seguirò.  
Leo boccheggia, incapace di ribattere, e Shu ne approfitta per crearsi un alleato. Si rivolge al medico che fino a qualche minuto prima aveva tentato di salvarlo, ed è rimasto tutto quel tempo seduto sul materasso del suo letto, con i propri aghi in mano.  
-Kanata non sarà contrario alla mia scelta. Non è vero?  
Lo Shi medico ha recuperato quel suo dolcissimo sorriso abituale, con cui si mantiene estraniato dal mondo circostante. Alza le spalle alla domanda di lui.  
-Beh, come medico non posso certo obbligare un paziente a sottoporsi ai miei servigi. E data la situazione…  
Shu torna a guardare il proprio sposo con espressione vittoriosa.  
Questo fa molto ridere Leo, che però non si arrende e continua a guerreggiare – come gli è naturale fare, d’altronde, ogni volta che c’è di mezzo quello stupido di Shu Itsuki.  
-Sei testardo come al solito!  
-Certo. Come è certo che tu hai già un piano per risolvere tutta questa faccenda.  
-Sarà pericoloso. Molto pericoloso! E azzardato!  
-Vuoi che ti rimproveri preventivamente per le cazzate che farai?  
-No! Vorrei che tu fossi pronto psicologicamente!  
L’uomo dai capelli rosa sbuffa, anche se si vede chiaramente come trattenga a stento un’espressione di dolore: forse non avrebbe dovuto muoversi a quel modo, perché la ferita al suo fianco ha ricominciato a sanguinare e le bende che gli stringono la testa trattengono più sangue di prima.  
-Ho accettato il mio destino nel momento in cui ho risposto affermativamente alla tua proposta di matrimonio.  
Prima di arrossire, Leo ride ad alta voce. Ora davvero non può più dargli torto.  
Si avvicinano piano, come se dovessero riconoscersi ancora un’altra volta. Leo si rende conto che quello è Shu, completo di tutto. Lo stesso viso, lo stesso odore, lo stesso sguardo, le stesse fattezze. Umano o no, qualsiasi cosa la parola “demone” voglia dire a quel mondo e qualsiasi cosa comporti, in quel momento non ha molta importanza.  
Le loro mani si intrecciano davvero. Fisicamente, spiritualmente, si appartengono per pochi istanti.  
Chiaki irrompe con una frase veloce che interrompe l’attimo.  
-Nagumo, vai con loro! Hanno bisogno di te! Qui staremo io, Takamine e Sengoku, assieme a Kanata!  
I tre ragazzi giovani acconsentono all’ordine del loro primario. Tetora si fa avanti e si avvicina alla coppia; quando si toglie il camice da medico, nessuno si sorprende di vedere il tatuaggio di una maschera di Hannya sul suo petto. Tetora Nagumo, ovvero la tigre bianca di Yumenosaki.  
Chiaki riesce persino a ridere.  
-Nel caso serva, un gattone gigante è sempre utile!  
Shu non commenta nulla a tal proposito. D’altronde, è abituato ad avere a che fare con bestie giganti, perché i suoi pochi allievi avevano tutti lo stesso tipo di tatuaggio.  
Prima di correre via, però, saluta la bambola gigante, con un inchino a un sorriso.  
-Ti verremo a riprendere, finito tutto questo.  
Lei fa lo stesso – è illusione comune vedere, su quel viso fissato nel tempo, un sorriso più largo. Quali siano i suoi sentimenti nei confronti dell’uomo, sono ben chiari.  
Tutti i presenti sentono la sua voce d’angelo nella testa. Forse anche quello è l’effetto del flauto magico.  
_-Torneremo assieme a fare la guardia allo Studio Shi Valkyrie, Oshi-san._

[](https://postimg.cc/zHYx5bzn)  
Art by [ Enrica Leone](https://www.instagram.com/enricaleons/)

Tutto quello solo per un singolo uomo impazzito.  
Corrono per le strade della città, nella direzione delle fiamme rosse. Già tigre, Tetora porta Shu sul proprio dorso come se non avesse peso; Leo usa tutto il fiato che ha per andargli dietro a fatica, scalpitando sopra le pietre lisce della carreggiata.  
C’è un silenzio quasi irreale ormai, perché buona parte della popolazione è stata trasportata altrove. Solo fischi lontani.  
Vedono un gruppetto riunito a un angolo della strada e poi un uomo vestito completamente di bianco. Eichi Tenshouin, sceso in strada ad aiutare la gente della sua città, si illumina e così fa il cerchio attorno a quelle persone tutte accalcate. Lancia uno sguardo nella loro direzione, preoccupato di aver dimenticato qualcuno – non ha neanche tempo di sorridere a Leo Tsukinaga che già è sparito, diretto in un luogo sicuro. Chissà quanti ne ha già presi, in quel modo, sfidando ogni senso di autoconservazione e sicurezza.  
Ci sono rumori che sopraggiungono da destra, oltre i resti metallici di portelloni e tetti di una vettura ormai morta. Un corvo gigante sta infierendo sul cadavere della monorotaia, per rassicurarsi che non le sia più possibile muoversi; sbatte, sbatte le proprie zampe a terra. Ci sono piume nere conficcate nelle pareti degli edifici, ruote ancora in bilico tra i ciottoli dei marciapiedi. Arashi è riversa a terra, in una pozza di sangue, sopra di lei Tsukasa ormai è incapace di proferire parola. Tra i resti carbonizzati di una stazione di servizio, sbuca anche la figura agitata di un giovane uomo, basso e capelli rosa, che urla atterrito.  
I tre seguono le tracce di cenere e carbone, il calore che viene dal fondo della città.  
Trovano anche Izumi e Kanzaki, la cui spada gigante fluttua ancora nell’aria sorretta da una mano a otto dita, più artigli che membra. A giudicare dalle macerie che ci sono in giro, a furia di togliere mattoni qualcuno deve aver fatto quasi crollare un palazzo in strada, rischiando di uccidere diverse persone.  
Izumi li guarda passare, incapace persino di alzare il braccio. Allora Leo gli rivolge il loro saluto militare, anche se al posto della spada ha il Shakuhachi, brillante nel suo tatuaggio color rosa.  
Avanzano ancora, dove la strada cominciava a farsi bollente. Solo allora sentono distinti tra i fischi i ruggiti di un drago indomabile e i barriti di qualcuno fuori di sé. Vedono una spirale di fuoco vivo che si eleva dal terreno, sanno quindi che devono correre verso quella direzione.  
Superano quel che rimane di un giardino elegante, alcuni chioschi riversati a terra, e devono pure girare un intero palazzo prima di arrivare davanti al luogo della battaglia che infuria, dove ormai le fiamme sono diventate gialle, quasi bianche.  
Kuro rimane fermo, esausto e con la schiena inarcata verso terra. Ha le braccia abbrustolite e diverso sangue gli cola dalla fronte. Tiene il proprio anello con una mano, ma c’è della furia assassina nel suo sguardo sul limite del tracollo.  
I due contendenti si stanno preparando all’attacco finale. In quel momento, lo Shi scende dal dorso della tigre, ed è solo perché Leo lo trattiene che non corre dal proprio amico.  
C’è uno scatto del braccio dell’Akatsuki e un solo tintinnio molto debole, prima che Madara urli e lo carichi di nuovo. Sulla gola di Kuro il tatuaggio brilla, si allunga e si espande fino a toccare il punto del quarto e del terzo Chakra.  
Shu è il primo che capisce cosa stia accadendo, il primo che vi reagisce spontaneamente.  
-Kiryuu!  
Basta quel nome, urlato con tanta pietà, perché Kuro giri di scatto il viso e lo veda – con lui anche Leo, con lui anche Tetora. Il tatuaggio si ritira subito alla propria dimensione originale, ma ormai è tardi, perché il getto di fuoco che esce dalla sua bocca è molto più debole di quello che avrebbe ottenuto superato il proprio limite. Colpisce gli occhi di Madara e questo evita il colpo diretto. Eppure, colpito a propria volta alla spalla, non fa la minima resistenza, si lascia catapultare lontano nella scia. L’attimo successivo, mentre nella propria parabola discendente quasi si schianta al suolo, Tetora è altrettanto veloce: da tigre bianca, balza in avanti e lo prende al volo, prima che rovini a terra e ivi muoia.  
Parte, dall’alto, una freccia bianca che si conficca nella spalla di Madara. Leo e Shu vedono solo a quel punto Keito appostato sopra il tetto di un edificio, che ancora brandisce il proprio arco di luce. L’uomo si prepara già al secondo colpo; le sue dita disegnano un sigillo nell’aria e, puntando questo nel vuoto, poi disegnano anche una freccia, tendendo all’indietro la corda invisibile per scoccare. Madara si contorce e non vede più niente, non sente più niente. Urla come un animale.  
Leo, a quel punto, si fa avanti. Fa un segno preciso in alto verso Hasumi, perché non faccia più nulla e rimanga in attesa – benché ci sia il pericolo di tutti loro di morire, il Primo Capo del Corpo Speciale pare avere un lampo di fiducia nella sua folle pazzia.  
Leo avanza piano verso il proprio amico. A stento lo riconosce, con il corpo deformato dal Potere impazzito e quell’espressione che non ha nulla di umano. La freccia di Keito, conficcata nella sua carne, ha sì fermato il manifestarsi del suo Potere, ma non ha fermato anche il disequilibrio che ha internamente e che lo sta consumando così velocemente. È caos puro, su tutti e tre i livelli.  
Leo avanza piano. Lo chiama anche gentilmente e Madara volta il viso nella sua direzione, smettendo per qualche istante di ringhiare a quel modo terribile, quasi lo riconosca. Leo gli parla, tiene entrambe le mani ben in vista in modo da non risultare pericoloso.  
Capisce che qualcosa cambia quando Madara torna a ringhiare e a irrigidire la postura, si acquatta ed è pronto al balzo. Ma nel momento in cui si ferma, stranamente anche Madara rimane immobile e guaisce piano; porta una mano alla propria spalla, cerca di estrarre la freccia fatta di luce che alle sue dita è inconsistente, ma dentro la carne continua a fare male.  
Leo approfitta di quell’attimo per portare il flauto alle labbra, per iniziare una canzone. Il testo lo conosce bene, lo ha suonato per mesi ininterrottamente per calmarlo e farlo tornare in sé un poco.  
Poi però pensa a qualcosa – forse è ancora l’adrenalina che gli pompa il cuore a mille, il cervello troppo ossigenato porta ad allucinazioni mentali e visive uguali a quelle del Potere di Madara.  
Ripensa a Shu, agli Shi, ai Sigilli, agli Akatsuki, agli stessi Knights e a quell’uomo che ha davanti, che con la sua sola esistenza è riuscito a far crollare un sistema fragile di leggi e protezioni.  
C’è un solo termine comune in tutto quello, si sorprende a capirlo solo in quel preciso momento, proprio sulla linea del non ritorno.  
Alza ancora lo sguardo a Keito; poi si volta a guardare Shu, che gli rivolge uno sguardo così sconvolto da sembrare, a propria volta, irreale. Nessuno fiata.  
Madara si rialza in piedi e urla contro Leo, inumano. C’è qualcos’altro che urla oltre lui, l’uomo lo sente in modo appena percettibile, come l’accompagnamento stonato di una sinfonia.  
Al primo passo di lui segue immediatamente una nota. Calma e posata e gentile.  
Madara si lascia calmare da quella melodia dolce, che penetra nel suo corpo attraverso l’incoscienza e si chiude attorno al suo inconscio, lo sigilla e lo placa, lo ridimensiona e, poi, lo riporta a galla di nuovo.  
Gli occhi di Madara tornano a piangere, dopo appena tre strofe.

`**Note Autrice:**` Aggiornamento del lunedì!  
Che posso dire di questo capitolo. Ci sono alcuni nodi finalmente venuti al pettine, alcune risposte sono state finalmente date e specialmente C'E' STATA UNA SCENA SUPER IMPORTANTISSIMA LEOSHU GNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGN raga mi sono emozionata a scriverla, dico sul serio, io AMO Shu che balla AMO Leo che suona e quindi niente, ho avuto entrambi al prezzo di uno (.) (ste NA sono piene di frasi fatte vvb)  
Finalmente, poi, vediamo il potere di Leo. E che potere. A pensarci bene, penso sia il più terribile tra tutti quelli che ho descritto, perché ha delle implicazioni seriamente MOLTO angosciantine MOLTO potenti - come dire, in altre opere il suono di uno strumento ha causato l'apocalisse *coffcoffguardateumbrellaacademycoffcoff* e quindi.  
Quella scena in particolare mi è piaciuta perché Leo brilla proprio di un'intensità tutta sua, e finalmente si rivela per il personaggio che è: un vero Re, un vero condottiero. Quando la pensai volevo davvero che fosse così, volevo che Leo dopo tutto quel vortice di sofferenza avesse QUESTO momento di riscatto QUESTO momento in cui poter far vedere chi veramente è. E le persone hanno reagito al suo intervento nell'unica maniera possibile, ovvero fidandosi di lui e della sua forza.  
Mettere i piccoli Ryusetai è stata una coccola per me, io amo quei cinque, scriverei poemi su di loro ma sul serio. Also, prob se mai ci sarà un sequel (e molto prob ci sarà, come dire) sarà proprio su di loro meheheheheheheheheh  
La canzone di questo capitolo è di Katy Perry, perché LEO E SHU SI AMERANNO SEMPRE E PER SEMPRE E SU QUESTO NESSUNO PUO' AVERE DUBBI almeno in questa AU sia chiaro  
La fanart bellissima è di Enrica, che è una fanartist davvero super brava e super talentuosa io la ADORO, la seguo come artista da diversi anni e sforna cose inimmaginabili. Consiglio di dare un occhio al suo profilo instagram, che ho linkato lassopra uu/ (L)  
Con questo concludo. Il prossimo sarà l'ultimo capitolo *ohohohohohohohoh* poi ci sarà l'epilogo e poi BAST questa long doveva essere circa la metà ma sappiamo che quando io mi prefisso di scrivere 5k alla fine saranno circa almeno 40k sempre, perché è la sola naturale conclusione dei miei progetti vbb.  
GRAZIE DI AVER LETTO FINO A QUI e ci vediamo fra una settimana! Baciozzi a tutti (L)


	16. *15. Petali - A taluni condanne, a taluni regali*

##  ***15. Petali – A taluni condanne, a taluni regali***

  
_[ **Melodie di vento e di pioggia:** il movimento della tempesta // CherryBlossoms' Ink FanMix  
Track 16: [Capitolo 15] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B1CrLvpXcIM)_

  


  
  
L’uomo guarda verso il basso, allo spalto del Governatore. La tenda rossa è aperta, i suoi ospiti ben in vista: Eichi Tenshouin rimane in quieta attesa del suo turno, attento a ogni singolo gesto si stia compiendo in quella enorme stanza. La sua presenza è oltremodo simbolica, perché sottolinea l’importanza di quel processo. Persino come Non Toccato, Hokuto è assoggettato dalla sua presenza inquisitrice, perché è ancora tutto troppo in bilico sotto i loro piedi. Non sarà possibile procedere come hanno fatto negli ultimi tre anni, né giustificare una pena appena leggera.  
Seduto al suo posto c’è anche il Custode dei Sigilli Tori Himemiya, lo sguardo ancora provato dalla terribile notte di due giorni addietro. Ha le mani fasciate e la pelle del viso pallida, i capelli spenti; persino la sua guardia del corpo pare molto più indispettita, costretta in una rigida posa militare.  
Il Primo Giudice apre il rito del processo.  
-Si legga l’accusa all’imputato Madara Mikejima.  
In basso, dalla gabbia di ferro e legno, non parte neppure un fiato. L’uomo alto ascolta in silenzio il Primo Capo del Corpo Speciale Akatsuki che snocciola una a una le accuse che la corte gli rivolge. Hanno nomi fantasiosi, ma rincorrono tutti lo stesso concetto – la possibilità sfiorata di un’ecatombe di massa.  
Qualcuno tra il pubblico piange.  
Il Primo Giudice procede con il rito.  
-Signor Hasumi, esponga nel dettaglio i fatti.  
Qualcun altro, dal pubblico, comincia a lanciare insulti quando il Keito parla dei palazzi crollati e delle abitazioni scoperchiate. Altre persone si lasciano prendere da quella foga generalizzata, tanto che alcuni Akatsuki devono intervenire e quietare gli animi.  
Madara non fiata. Alza la mano solo per spostarsi un ciuffo di capelli ancora sciolto dalle fiamme di Kuro. Ora che è tornato completamente cosciente, sembra davvero una persona reale.  
-Questi sono i fatti?  
-Questi sono i fatti.  
Il Terzo e il Secondo Giudice continuano le domande di rito, perché il processo proceda senza alcuna interruzione.  
-Danni causati?  
-Morti?  
Hasumi risponde con la solita precisione alle domande poste, senza tralasciare proprio nulla. I fogli che ha riempito in ore di lavoro, quella stessa mattina, contengono i dettagli di ogni singolo danno che Madara ha direttamente o indirettamente causato con la sua folle fuga, a cominciare dallo smembramento della Prigione Bianca e del tentato omicidio di due Shi.  
Nessun morto.  
A quel punto, Hokuto espone l’unica ipotesi e l’unica tesi che ci possano essere riguardo quanto è accaduto. Un evento scatenante ha permesso al Potere di Madara di manifestarsi completamente, lasciandolo libero e senza controllo. Questo ha portato a ben evidenti conseguenze, che in ogni misura posso essere ritenute più gravi di qualsiasi evento scatenante possa esserci stato.  
Eichi Tenshouin lo interrompe, con grazia, suonando un grazioso campanello che zittisce tutta la corte e tutto il pubblico. I Non Toccati rimangono all’ascolto di quanto ha da dire – e tutte le guardie presenti sono sull’attenti. Lui sorride, affabile.  
-È possibile da ipotizzarsi a questo punto un controllo sulle attività degli Shi. Che la causa scatenante sia irrisoria rispetto alle conseguenze è ben visibile, e sono tuttavia dell’opinione che forse non stiamo facendo ancora abbastanza. Tutti noi. Dovremmo davvero aiutare gli Shi nel loro difficile compito.  
Hokuto ha un sussulto che nasconde con difficoltà. Non ricambia lo sguardo preoccupato di Makoto, né cerca di intercettare quello esterrefatto di Subaru. Quel suo silenzio viene colto come un segno di incertezza dalla corte dei Non Toccati e c’è una voce sicura, esigente, che si alza da quegli spalti d’onore.  
-Sono d’accordo. Troppa responsabilità è nelle mani di pochi. Saranno anche uomini di Dio dalle sacre mani, ma sono comunque mortali come noi.  
Mormorii, un po’ troppi.  
Hokuto cerca di riportare l’ordine all’interno del suo processo.  
-Non è certo questo il posto dove discutere di tali argomenti. Abbiamo un solo imputato, oggi.  
Si morde la lingua, guardando Madara ancora immobile. È caduto nella trappola di Tenshouin, sta facendo egli stesso di Mikejima un capro espiatorio. Quella non è certo la giustizia che vuole.  
Il processo continua, ma il Terzo Giudice evita di consultare il Magister. Lo fa al suo posto invece Hasumi Keito, chiedendogli di riportare ancora i dati che aveva esposto circa la probabilità che un Potere come quello di Madara sarebbe potuto scoppiare.  
Con riluttanza, Mao Isara gli risponde.  
-Ulteriori scoppi, 2,5%. Totale corruzione del qi, 8,46%.  
Quindi, tutti i dettagli sono stati presi in esame.  
Altra fase del processo, il Secondo Giudice si protende oltre il proprio bancone, verso la gabbia e l’imputato.  
-Hai qualche giustificazione a riguardo di quel che è accaduto?  
Altri insulti dal pubblico, vola un uomo marcio verso Madara stesso, senza colpirlo.  
È difficile da quell’altezza vedere cosa passi per il suo sguardo – nessuno è abbastanza vicino da cogliere che tipo di uomo sia Madara Mikejima, lasciandolo nell’iconica e già preconfezionata definizione di mostro impazzito. È diventato il rappresentante di tutte le paure di Yumenosaki, sia dei Non Toccati sia dei Toccati stessi, e la materializzazione di quanto ogni loro sforzo in realtà sia vano perché non può esserci reale controllo di un Potere libero.  
Solo una cosa è certa: ne è fin troppo consapevole. La filosofia legata alla giustizia e al bene si sfalda nella sua terribilmente materiale realtà.  
-No, signor Giudice.  
Altri fischi, altre urla. Gli Akatsuki intervengono di nuovo.  
Hokuto trattiene a stento il proprio tremore. Guarda al palco del Governatore, dritto dove c’è quel ragazzo dai capelli rosa.  
-Cosa suggeriscono il Custode dei Sigilli, signor Himemiya, e il Governatore di Yumenosaki, signor Tenshouin?  
Reclusione totale per i prossimi tre anni, venti sigilli a ogni arto, uno per il cuore e uno per la schiena. Un’umiliazione per chiunque, forse appena meno peggiore che la pena capitale stessa.  
Subaru sospira e abbassa lo sguardo, torturandosi le proprie dita.  
Hokuto quindi guarda dall’altra parte della stanza e inizia con le ultime domande di rito.  
-C’è nel pubblico qualcuno che ha da dire a riguardo?  
La reazione è un’altra serie di insulti sempre più coloriti, ma nulla che possa frenare il processo. Quella rabbia non può aggravare il giudizio, per la pena di morte dovrebbe intervenire in realtà la commissione dei Non Toccati, che tace e rimane compatta sullo spalto d’onore.  
Hokuto continua.  
-C’è nella commissione qualcuno che ha da dire a riguardo?  
Nessuna parola.  
Hokuto procede con l’ultima domanda.  
-C’è tra gli imputati qualcuno che ha da dire a riguardo?  
Ovviamente, neanche a quel punto riceve risposta. Il processo può dirsi quindi concluso.  
C’è solo un’ultima cosa da fare.  
-Signor Himemiya Tori, voglia procedere con l’assegnazione dei sigilli per il signor Madara Mikejima.  
L’interpellato si mette in posa e quindi esegue gli ordini.  
Alza il braccio e con la punta di due dita, indice e anulare, disegna nel vuoto caratteri quali legamento, costrizione, limite, annullamento e abolizione. Ognuno dei caratteri si imprime in un foglio di tela dapprima gigante, poi ridotto a una striscia delle dimensioni di una mano.  
Una volta terminato, consegna i sigilli a un membro dell’Akatsuki, che li tiene in custodia.  
Allora, il Primo Giudice si alza, così anche il Secondo e il Terzo. A seguire, tutto il pubblico e le due corti.  
-L’attuale seduta è conclusa. Madara Mikejima verrà confinato nelle Prigioni Segrete per il periodo di mille ottanta giorni a partire da domani.  
Viene battuto un suono secco, ripetuto tre volte. È tutto finito.  
-Signore e signori, la serenità sia con tutti noi.  
  
  
Compare sul ciglio della porta come uno spettro, senza annunciarsi. Leo lo gratifica con un gran sorriso, mentre la sua mano insiste nel tentativo di allacciare quella dannata cintura attorno ai fianchi.  
-Ritsu! È strano vederti attivo mentre è ancora giorno!  
Il giovane uomo dai capelli neri non coglie la provocazione, rimane appoggiato allo stipite di legno e lo guarda trafficare con i suoi vestiti da viandante, senza trattenere un sorrisetto.  
-Non c’è il nostro Comandante, sono rimasto l’unico di guarda a questo posto.  
Manifesta uno sbadiglio.  
-Che stanchezza. Voglio andare a dormire…  
Leo vince sull’indumento, allacciando al fianco tutti i suoi borselli. Ha già raccolto i propri due stracci nel fagotto, non gli rimane altro che recuperare il mantello e poi è pronto. Ha entrambi i suoi flauti – anche quello che gli è stato confiscato una settimana prima perché, dal momento che la sentenza attuale annulla ogni altro processo, glielo hanno potuto restituire.  
Guarda l’altro, rimanendo con le spalle rivolte alla finestra aperta. La sua ombra si allunga fino a raggiungere lui, poi si immerge nella penombra indefinita. Gli occhi rossi di Ritsu brillano quando gli risponde.  
-Sembra che tu stia abbastanza bene, dopotutto.  
-Non mi è stato permesso di usare il mio Potere, quella notte. Sono rimasto per tutta la durata di quella follia.  
Leo viene rassicurato dalle sue parole. C’è sempre del buono se Ritsu Sakuma non è obbligato a usare il proprio Potere, così come tutti gli altri Knights: significa che non c’è stato un opponente tale da obbligare anche loro a misure drastiche. Ritsu ha un secondo sbadiglio.  
-Che immensa stanchezza…  
Gli sorride, per un attimo è incerto se muovere un passo verso di lui.  
-Suoh e Naru?  
-Entrambi a casa con i loro amorevoli consorti. Sono in convalescenza, i fortunati.  
-Ah, Tsukasa ha fatto pace con Himemiya, quindi! E Mao come sta?  
-Un po’ preoccupato, un po’ troppo occupato. Niente di diverso dal solito.  
Leo ride in maniera sguaiata e Ritsu sorride al suo gesto.  
Non c’è bisogno di dire altro, in effetti, perché sanno entrambi cosa quello significhi.  
Il Knights incrocia le braccia al petto, sistemando meglio la spalla contro il legno.  
-Tu, invece. Leader… Stai ancora scappando.  
Leo spalanca gli occhi verdi puntando il proprio dito contro di lui.  
-Non è la parola giusta! Sono stato esiliato, Ritsu! Eseguo solo gli ordini.  
-Con solerzia incredibile. Ma almeno questa volta è una bella giornata.  
-Sì! Niente più pioggia! Sembra quasi una beffa!  
L’uomo si gira verso la finestra e vi si arrampica sopra, sforzo notevole dato la sua bassa statura.  
Comincia ad agitare le braccia verso le nuvole, gridando ad alta voce.  
Ben sotto, nel campo di allenamento delle giovani reclute, qualcuno alza lo sguardo esterrefatto, e qualche uccello indispettito alza il volo veloce.  
-Avanti, cielo! Metti qualche nuvola! Fa almeno finta di essere triste!  
Ovviamente, non riceve risposta.  
Si ritira sbuffando, contraendo il viso in un’espressione così drammaticamente delusa.  
-Ah, non c’è gusto! Me ne dovrò andare via con l’impressione che il mondo sia contento di questo!  
-Magari è di buon auspicio. Fra tre anni, quando tornerai, ci sarà ancora bel tempo.  
-Sei di buon umore anche tu, oggi?  
-Non particolarmente, in realtà. Infatti, neanche sono parole mie.  
Poi Leo rimane confuso da un suo gesto, perché Ritsu si muove dall’ombra e gli va incontro. Recupera da una tasca della sua divisa un piccolo pezzo di legno tatuato, con un foro e i segni di una rottura forzata, violenta.  
L’ultimo pezzo del suo flauto.  
Ritsu gli prende la mano e glielo appoggia sul palmo.  
-Tieni, ti restituisce questo. Dice di averlo conservato per tutto questo tempo, in attesa del tuo ritorno.  
Leo fissa quel piccolo oggetto per diversi secondi di silenzio, stranito. L’immagine di Izumi Sena che si pente, forse, e conserva quella cosa in suo ricordo, aggrappandosi al significato di tutto ciò che rappresenta, gli fa male e gli fa bene al tempo stesso.  
Gli sfugge un piccolo sorriso ed è solo a quel punto che Ritsu lo punzecchia ancora.  
-Lo Shi Itsuki sa almeno di avere dei concorrenti?  
Alza lo sguardo a lui. I loro sguardi mutano per qualche secondo, gettano entrambi la loro maschera.  
-Sai, Ritsu. Dovresti imparare a esporti più spesso, a dire quello che pensi realmente senza la malizia e la provocazione.  
-Me lo dici proprio tu? Quando smetterai di ridere, allora avremo un discorso serio, e alla pari.  
-Nutri del rancore nei miei confronti?  
-Non particolarmente, Leader. Ma era molto più divertente quando c’eri tu. Almeno non ero obbligato ad allearmi alla spada ogni santo giorno.  
Leo fa scappare uno sbuffo ben sonoro.  
-Ah, Izumi è davvero fissato con quella roba! Non c’è nessuno più bravo di lui, a Yumenosaki! È davvero un Maestro! Ma dove hai detto che è andato, a proposito?  
-Non l’ho detto. È andato a litigare con i Non Toccati. Sai, è il suo compito di Comandante dei Knights, avere a che fare con quegli inutili esseri terrorizzati.  
Ritsu sospira, abbassa lo sguardo e poi chiude gli occhi.  
-Spero solo non li prenda a ceffoni di nuovo.  
Leo ride, rompendo quell’aria di tensione.  
Si ferma a considerare i suoi lineamenti del viso, le sue fattezze silenziose.  
Ha così tante domande nuove da fargli, eppure sa bene che quello non è il momento delle confessioni. Sarebbe crudele da parte sua rubare quel tempo a Ritsu, che si ritroverebbe incapace di rispondergli in maniera adeguata. Allora trattiene quello per sé e dona a lui una domanda e un sorriso.  
-Hai un foglio?  
Ritsu non risponde, indica soltanto la scrivania della piccola stanza.  
L’uomo dai capelli lunghi recupera dal cassetto qualche foglio e una penna, un piccolo calamaio con l’inchiostro. Comincia a scrivere velocemente, scarabocchia qualcosa – la sua scrittura secca e veloce riempie ben presto il foglio bianco di uno spartito improvvisato con le righe sghembe, ma note salde e stabili.  
Ritsu si avvicina durante il processo creativo e arriva al suo fianco giusto in tempo per vedere la parola “fine” al termine della terza facciata.  
-Ecco, qui. La mia musica. Se trovate un altro musicista come me, potrebbe esservi utile! Ho impiegato degli anni a comporla! È preziosissima! Parla di un viaggiatore che trova la strada per tornare a casa!  
Leo la consegna nelle mani incerte del Knights, lento a capire il significato di un simile tesoro.  
Ma quando la consapevolezza si fa strada nello sguardo di lui, Leo può irrompere con l’ennesima risata.  
Persino Ritsu a quel punto sorride, dolce.  
-Ora che farai?  
-Beh, andrò da un Mastro Strumentista! Metterò a posto il mio Shakuhachi, così che possa suonare come una volta! E poi-  
Sospensione, distensione.  
Leo guarda fuori dalla finestra, perché incapace di sostenere il suo sguardo mentre si espone.  
-Forse tornerò alla mia terra, ancora una volta.  
Ritsu si fa un poco più duro alle sue orecchie, nel ripetere qualcosa che ha già sentito.  
-La tua terra è qui, a Yumenosaki.  
Lui, come tutti gli altri Knights, ha vissuto lo strascico che la fama di Leo Tsukinaga ha portato al loro corpo, onere e onore. Eppure lui, come pochissimi altri in quella caserma, ha potuto vivere gli intensi giorni di massima gloria di Leo Tsukinaga e il suo affetto per la persona, non il Knights, è sincero e profondo.  
Lo dice nella posa del corpo, lo dice nello sguardo.  
Leo torna a guardarlo e a sorridergli.  
-Sai, mi sono sempre considerato uno straniero, in questa città. Ma era una cosa che pensavo io costantemente, per giustificare la mia rabbia e il mio senso di colpa.  
Un sospiro.  
-I Knights, Itsuki, anche Kagehira… voi siete la mia casa, la mia espiazione.  
L’uomo dai capelli neri rimane in silenzio. Così, Leo recupera le poche cose che ha disperse sul letto, il proprio mantello e il cappello di Mama, che dovrà portare con sé.  
Lascia un ultimo sorriso nella stanza.  
-Grazie di tutto, Ritsu.  
Il Knights lo guarda dritto in faccia finché può, con gli occhi lucidi di qualche emozione taciuta davvero a lungo. Abbassa quindi lo sguardo ed esce dalla stanza, per accompagnarlo all’esterno dove lo aspetta la guardia che lo scorterà fino alle mura della città.

[](https://postimg.cc/3WXKy3vH)  
Art by [JUJI](https://twitter.com/giulsart)

Nell’atrio, trova ad attenderlo un Akatsuki piuttosto massiccio, spalle larghe e dritte. Quello si mette in posa e saluta Ritsu Sakuma, si mette in posa di nuovo e procede verso l’uscita, assicurandosi che Leo lo segui.  
L’uomo basso sghignazza a ogni suo passo, piuttosto divertito dalla scena. È divertito anche dagli sguardi con cui i pochi presenti li inseguono, fino a che non spariscono oltre l’ingresso del Palazzo dei Knights.  
Lì, ad attenderli, c’è qualcun altro.  
L’Akatsuki riconosce subito la figura dello Shi e lo saluta con un certo rispetto. Questo permette a Shu di avvicinarsi e parlare alla guardia con sicurezza, forte del prestigio che gli dona la sua posizione.  
-Accompagnerò anche io il signor Tsukinaga alle mura. Le chiedo la gentilezza di lasciarci un poco di intimità.  
L’uomo alto gli rivolge uno sguardo confuso, perché la richiesta è molto insolita. Shu si schiarisce la voce, si sistema i lembi del cappotto elegante.  
-Se lei resta a qualche metro di distanza, può comunque monitorare la situazione.  
Lo sguardo di lui rimane pieno di dubbi – Leo lo può vedere quando si volta nella sua direzione. Ma a quanto pare, la risposta ai suoi quesiti interiori è negativa: permette a Leo di superarlo.  
Fianco a fianco, i due si incamminano per la via, diretti alle mura della città di Yumenosaki.  
-Non ti vedo molto stupito.  
-Mi immaginavo saresti venuto, questa volta! A dirmi addio! Perché tu sei una persona estremamente romantica, Itsuki!  
-Non sono venuto qui per dirti addio.  
Leo inizia a ridere in maniera sguaiata, facendo ballare i pendagli appesi alla sua cintura.  
Shu si chiude nel proprio cappotto bianco; a ogni passo, picchietta la punta del proprio bastone contro i sassi grandi della carreggiata, schiacciando il tacco dei propri stivali. Benché abbia il capo coperto dal suo cappello, la luce gli dà comunque fastidio.  
La prima domanda che Leo gli rivolge è priva di tensione.  
-Stai un po’ meglio?  
-Fortuna ha voluto che non avessi niente di grave alla schiena. Ho battuto la testa, ma per quella serve solo tempo.  
-Le tue mani?  
Lo Shi solleva la mano destra, priva di guanto, per mostrare quell’unico e compatto tatuaggio. Basta qualche secondo perché l’altro lo veda e lui non sia costretto a dare qualche chiarimento ulteriore.  
-La tempesta pare davvero passata, Tsukinaga. Dobbiamo solo far partire la ricostruzione dalle macerie e arrenderci al fatto che ci siamo ancora tutti.  
-Questo significa vivere, dopotutto. E voi tutti avete già dimostrato di riuscire a farcela.  
Sorride e poi saltella, piuttosto allegro.  
-Ah, Shu! Mi mancherai!  
L’uomo dai capelli rosa non risponde, benché Leo veda le sue guance colorarsi un poco. Di felicità, di imbarazzo, di non sa esattamente che cosa, ma gli piace lo stesso.  
Lo Shi gli rivolge anche un’occhiata abbastanza infastidita.  
-Guarda, sei tutto spettinato. Aspetta-  
Lo prende per una spalla e lo blocca sul posto, obbligandolo a fermarsi.  
Con il bastone tenuto sotto il braccio, comincia a sistemargli i capelli lunghi in un vago tentativo di domare la sua chioma ribelle. Per aiutarsi, estrae da una tasca del cappotto un nastro blu e bianco, con il quale lega i suoi capelli in una coda bassa, messa di lato.  
Si allontana solo quando è davvero soddisfatto del proprio lavoro.  
-Ecco, così è meglio.  
A Leo brillano gli occhi – si tocca con la punta delle dita il nastro nuovo.  
-Lo hai fatto tu?  
-L’ho comprato. Non ho avuto molto tempo per fare questo genere di cose, ultimamente.  
Riprendono a camminare verso le mura.  
La strada è ancora vuota, reca i segni della battaglia finita da poco. Cenere e bruciato dove le strutture erano di legno, crateri al posto di muri e pareti, giardinetti arsi e fontane prosciugate.  
Tuttavia, c’è il vociare allegro di alcuni bambini che giocano a palla.  
Leo si stufa ben presto di sentire soltanto il picchiettio del suo bastone da passeggio.  
-Come sta Kagehira?  
-Dovrà rimanere a casa per un po’, a badare a sua moglie. Non sei l’unico che ha subito le conseguenze dello scoppio di Mikejima. Gli sarà impedito di venire allo Studio Shi Valkyrie per qualche tempo.  
Prima che Leo si permetta di sentirsi vagamente in colpa, o anche solo pensi di dire qualcosa di stupido, Shu sospira e aggiunge una propria considerazione.  
-Ma è meglio così. Anche perché non ci sarà molto lavoro da fare, da qui in poi. La stagione dell’inchiostro è finita.  
A quel punto, Leo non può davvero commentare se non con un sorriso.  
Riesce persino a essere un poco felice, stranamente, e a dimostrargli quel genere di apprensione che possono provare soltanto gli intimi.  
-Nulla ti vieta di andare tu a trovarli, qualche volta. Così non sarai sempre solo!  
-Devo rimettermi in sesto.  
-Appunto! Pensa a me che non sono riuscito neanche a trovare Ruka!  
-Per quello non preoccuparti. La saluto io, anche per te. Vado a trovare lei e la signora Kiryuu ogni mese, al cimitero.  
Un sorriso davvero caldo si apre sulle labbra di Leo.  
-Sei sempre molto premuroso.  
Ma l’uomo più basso comprende che qualcosa non quadri quando l’altro abbassa lo sguardo. Sospetta che Shu stia evitando il contatto visivo unicamente per non far insospettire troppo la guardia dietro di loro – che, nonostante sia discreta, è anche abbastanza vicino da poter intervenire in qualsiasi momento.  
Lo Shi guarda dietro di sé con la coda dell’occhio; ma poi si libera di una domanda pesante.  
-Tsukinaga, a cosa hai pensato quando hai suonato per Mikejima?  
Colto alla sprovvista, semplicemente sperava che Shu evitasse l’argomento. Ride di se stesso per aver pensato una cosa del genere: Shu non ha mai mostrato pietà per nessuno, men che mai proprio lui.  
Fa finta di non aver capito, sulle prime.  
-Cosa dovrei aver pensato?  
-Non lo so, te lo sto chiedendo ora.  
Ride per metà, perché qualsiasi verso gli muore in gola e gli rimane impiantato nel petto.  
L’uomo dai capelli rosa continua ad assillarlo, senza mollare la presa su di lui.  
-Il protocollo in certe situazioni prevede l’abbattimento del Toccato in delirio, lo so bene. Kiryuu era lì per ucciderlo, ma tu no. Tu non hai neanche provato a essere offensivo.  
Stringe le dita attorno all’impugnatura del suo bastone, scoccandogli un’occhiata di tralice, quasi accusatoria.  
La sua voce non è pragmatica come al solito, Leo può percepire una leggera sfumatura di preoccupazione, celata a malapena. Shu usa tante, troppe parole.  
-E non credo che questo possa essere giustificato solo perché è tuo amico. Tu eri un Knights, quella notte. Tutte le volte che hai suonato con quel flauto lo sei stato. Eri pronto a morire e a combattere, non c’è stata alcuna esitazione in te. Eppure, non lo hai attaccato.  
Leo alza le spalle, cercando ancora di evadere la cosa.  
-A nessuno piace uccidere, Itsuki.  
Ma, se ne rende conto, le sue parole sono prive di significato. In quel modo, non può certo soddisfare l’apprensione di Shu, che non esita neanche un istante a mostrare il proprio risentimento.  
A Leo non serve guardare indietro per decidere cosa dire. Innanzitutto, ride.  
-Ho pensato a una cosa. Cioè, non ho pensato! Ho realizzato una cosa, è stata come una fitta violenta nella mia testa!  
-E cosa hai realizzato?  
-Ho realizzato che avrei dovuto uccidere il mio migliore amico per colpa di un protocollo e di una legge che non erano stati né formulati né decisi dai Toccati.  
Leo pone un silenzio grave, perché Shu possa davvero realizzare cosa ha appena detto. Lo Shi impiega solo qualche istante per il processo e il suo viso si colora di un rosa intenso, il suo sguardo si fa straordinariamente profondo.  
C’è una vena di paura, ora, così come c’è calma in quello di Leo.  
-Tu sei pazzo.  
-Ogni nostra legge è decisa unicamente per limitare i Toccati e mortificarne il Potere. Pensaci, Shu. La nostra intera esistenza si basa sul fatto che veniamo considerati pericolosi, e potenzialmente degli assassini.  
-E te ne accorgi solo ora? Tutta la filosofia degli Shi si rifà all’equilibrio tra le parti.  
-Non è certo equilibrio quello che i Non Toccati vedono in noi. Voi Shi siete-  
Sorride, e guarda direttamente quel viso che ha sempre ritenuto così bello.  
-Troppo puri, forse.  
Shu fa un gesto strano con il bastone, picchia un povero sasso ai bordi del largo marciapiede che stanno attraversando; quello rotola, rotola, rotola in avanti. La guardia dietro di loro fissa quei piccoli balzi per diversi secondi, lascia che il vento gli faccia ballare i bordi chiari della sua divisa.  
Shu torna a sistemarsi il cappello sul capo, cercando di fare attenzione perché non prema troppo sulla parte che più gli fa male.  
-Da quando la tua idea di giustizia ha iniziato a vacillare in questo modo? Tu sei un Knights, un guardiano dell’ordine.  
-Non ha senso per me un ordine che sacrifica una parte della popolazione e ne esalta un’altra.  
Leo sospira, per raccogliere tutti i pensieri che è riuscito a formulare in quelle ore di isolamento, dopo la notte del caos. Razionalizzare i suoi sentimenti è stato l’atto di liberazione più amorevole che abbia potuto fare nei propri confronti.  
Pronuncia quelle parole con nuova forza e una nuova fede.  
-Sono diventato Knights perché pensavo di integrarmi nella società, e così è stato. Pensavo addirittura di essere utile, alla società. Probabilmente, hanno accettato me come Comandante dei Knights per lo stesso motivo. Perché la stravaganza si combatte con l’accondiscendenza e io mi sarei dimostrato un perfetto, grato soldato.  
Alza lo sguardo all’orizzonte e le palpebre vengono colpite dai raggi caldi del sole.  
La Cittadella su quella collina dolce sembra risplendere, intatta, isolata, incolume.  
Sulla sua fronte si formano alcune piccole rughe, nel contorno degli occhi grandi.  
-Ogni organismo di controllo dei Toccati fa riferimento ai Non Toccati, d’altronde. Non è così? Anche l’Imposizione dei Registri l’hanno approvata loro, d’altronde, come ogni altro decreto del nostro caro Governatore Tenshouin. Voi siete i primi a subire questa enorme ipocrisia.  
Shu continua a guardarlo, rimanendo in silenzio a lungo. Quelle parole lo stanno scuotendo in maniera più profonda di quanto non sia disposto ad ammettere, perché intuisce quale sia la loro origine. Benché non sia così tanto arrogante da dirsi la causa prima di ogni azione di Leo, il fatto che l’uomo abbia così insistito sulla condizione di tutti gli Shi gli pone dei seri interrogativi.  
È attratto dalla sua sensibilità, allo stesso tempo ne teme le conseguenze. Vorrebbe zittirlo e farlo parlare per sempre. C’è così poco tempo, per tutto quello.  
Sbotta con un certo fastidio.  
-Tu andresti d’accordo con Subaru Akehoshi. Ho sentito dire che anche lui apprezza molto discorsi così pericolosi e bizzarri.  
Leo torna a guardarlo, quindi Shu si permette di ammonirlo con una certa forza.  
-Cerca di stare lontano dai pericoli, quando sarai via da qui. Non voglio rimanere vedovo in giovane età.  
L’uomo più basso gli sorride sincero. Saltella anche, si deve tenere il cappello in testa prima che il vento lo porti via. Cambia argomento, cercando di alleggerire un poco quell’ultimo dialogo tra di loro.  
-Ho invece io una domanda per te, Shi Itsuki! Una cosa che mi sono sempre chiesto, e a cui non ho mai avuto risposta! Perché tu sei pure bello misterioso…  
-Non farla tanto lunga, Tsukinaga.  
-Perché proprio il ciliegio?  
Shu sospira, il ticchettio dei suoi stivali cambia il ritmo quando il pavimento della strada diventa sterrato morbido, malleabile.  
-Te lo dissi. Ogni cosa ha il proprio significato. Per esempio, la rosa, che è il simbolo dei Valkyrie, se messa nell’inchiostro ha incredibili proprietà rigenerative. Mentre il ciliegio…  
-Fragile!  
Lo guarda male, Leo ride.  
-È il simbolo della resilienza alla vita.  
Un singolo istante di incertezza.  
Leo ride ancora – maschera non troppo bene il tumulto del proprio cuore.  
Poi corre appena in avanti e guarda Shu direttamente negli occhi.  
-Ti porterò qualcosa!  
-No, grazie. Ho già abbastanza oggetti. Non voglio nulla di materiale, a parte te. Completo e intero.  
Si vedono quindi le mura, davanti a loro.  
C’è davvero poca gente, solo un paio di guardie in divisa e nulla di più. Oltre, la strada continua a essere illuminata dal sole.  
Leo si accorge che Shu si è fermato, come anche la guardia rossa e bianca dietro di loro.  
Con un piede in avanti e uno indietro, Leo rivolge il proprio fianco all’entrata delle mura cittadine, e per qualche istante rimane sospeso in una finta indecisione.  
-Sai, penso di essere troppo pesante. Non va bene essere troppo carichi, quando si viaggia a lungo!  
-Che vai farnetic-  
L’uomo basso non gli dà il tempo di finire la sua sentenza.  
Si toglie dalla cintura un sacchettino abbastanza pesante e quasi glielo butta addosso – Shu fa cadere a terra il proprio bastone, borbotta un mezzo insulto e recupera l’oggetto, prima di aprire il sacchetto. Leo ride dell’espressione quasi sconvolta che fa quando si accorge che è pieno di monete d’oro e altri piccoli gioielli: il bottino che ha accumulato in quei tre anni di viaggi.  
-Tsukinaga…  
-Hai appena detto che non vuoi nessun oggetto, mi dispiace! Ma penso di aver rotto qualcosa alla funivia, quando ci sono andato con Naru! Questo è per ricompensare qualcosa!  
Poi aggiunge, ancora più allegro.  
-Ah, e anche per chiederti scusa per aver messo nei pasticci Kagehira! Due volte!  
-Questo devi dirlo a lui, non a me.  
-Diglielo tu per me!  
Ma Shu chiude di nuovo il sacchetto e glielo porge con decisione, con uno sguardo piuttosto irritato.  
-Non credo di poter accettare.  
Leo smette di ridere e saltellare, smette quasi di respirare.  
Si fa più fragile e più calmo, come il confessante davanti al sacerdote. Lo Shi è colui che maneggia il potere sacro, dopotutto, ed è quindi lecito donargli la propria anima nuda.  
-Shu, non lo sto facendo per te, o perché mi sento in colpa. Lo faccio solo per me! Perché in questo modo, quando tornerò di nuovo a Yumenosaki, lo Studio Shi Valkyrie non avrà più debiti con nessuno, e tu potrai venire con me! Ti verrò a prendere, partiremo per andare via!  
Sorride, apre le braccia: indica la porta di mattonelle e cemento incastrata nelle mura. E anche tutto ciò a cui apre.  
-Il mondo è un posto bellissimo!  
A quel punto, Shu non può aggiungere più nulla.  
Seppur con una certa riluttanza, ritira la propria mano e pone il sacchetto nella tasca del proprio cappotto, che quasi si sforma al suo peso. Mostra un’espressione non troppo contenta e Leo ne ride ad alta voce.  
Non ride più quando Shu gli si avvicina, all’improvviso.  
-Posso darti anche io qualcosa, allora?  
-Certamente!  
Si abbassa il cappello con una mano, nel gesto è abbastanza abile da nascondere il proprio sguardo.  
Così, Leo viene davvero colto alla sprovvista quando Shu si china su di lui e lo bacia delicatamente.  
Di fronte a tutti – al di là di ogni vergogna e di ogni pudore, al di là di ogni concetto di decenza, perché lui vale di più che qualsiasi morale astratta.  
Non riesce neppure a guardarlo negli occhi quando si separa dalle sue labbra.  
-Portalo con te. Me lo restituirai fra tre anni.  
Ma neanche Leo riesce a rispondergli, sente caldo sulle guance e sugli zigomi.  
Fa uno strano verso e non articola delle vere e proprie parole. Si schiaccia il cappello sul capo dai lunghi capelli, si volta e quindi corre via.  
Appena prima di superare la porta delle mura, si volta e agita il braccio, con un sorriso stampato sul volto.  
E anche Shu sorride. Anche Shu, quella volta, sorride.

`**Note Autrice:**` Aggiornamento! Questa volta non del lunedì ma perché sono stata in vacanza qualche giorno, al mare! E sinceramente non ho avuto neanche 5 minuti di tempo per aprire il pc pardon me...  
Sono un bel po' emozionata per sto capitolo perché è l'ultimo propriamente detto - il prossimo sarà l'epilogo e poi sarà tutto finito gngngngngngn contate che volevo pubblicarlo entro un paio di giorni QUINDI COME DIRE.  
Chiedo di nuovo ufficialmente scusa a Madara per tutte le pene che gli ho fatto passare. Lo ritengo un personaggio grigio, molto grigio, ma insomma sono stata cattiva con lui povero. In sta fic ha un valore simbolico più che altro, penso sia stato piuttosto chiaro in questo capitolo, che non è altro che una vittima di un sistema che evidentemente ha qualche falla. L'eccezione, in ogni sistema, è la falla, ma è anche comprensibile come cosa a livello mentale tipo. Eichi e i Trickstars continueranno la loro battaglia per il Bene Superiore nei prequel, promesso; penso che i Trickstars abbiano un ruolo particolare in tutto questo e mi piacerebbe molto svilupparlo, così come anche tutti gli altri Non Toccati.  
Torna Ritsu! Torna Ritsu che stuzzica NUOVAMENTE Leo. Penso di averlo già detto, ma mi avevano fatto notare come tutti i pg di questa fic siano particolarmente inclini a gettare il proprio risentimento su quel povero disgraziato LOL scusa Leo non lo faccio apposta giuro, mi piace vedervi soffrire (.) Comunque, Ritsu compare anche in questa scena e penso chiuda, in un certo senso, il legame tra i Knights e Leo stesso, concludendo con tutto quello che c'era da dire - nè più nè meno. Credo fermamente che siano una Unit, qualcosa in genere, capace di grande coesione e grande forza, con un'armonia e una coerenza interna che può essere sfruttata in moltissimi campi e che rende speciali gli uni agli altri. Leo che dona la propria musica a Ritsu è stato qualcosa che mi ha fatto bene al cuore perdonatemi gngngngngngngn  
L'ultima scena è la più speciale di tutte, in assoluto. Senza rancori, senza tensione, solo con un velo di sincera tristezza. Shu e Leo sono entrambi esposti alla controparte e i loro veri sentimenti riemergono, una volta per tutte, proprio sulla fine di questo ciclo. Shu è sempre stato apprensivo nei suoi confronti, ma mai in maniera così sincera; Leo è stato sempre innamorato di Shu, ma non è mai riuscito a esprimerlo in maniera tanto diretta. Se per tutta la fic hanno tentato di riavvicinarsi, attratti da un legame che non è mai andato davvero distrutto, qui finalmente si incontrano: sotto le mura prima dell'esilio, con quel bacio che conclude ogni cosa.  
I discorsi di Leo sono penso la chiave di lettura di buona parte delle sue azioni, specialmente negli ultimi capitoli. Ho sempre pensato che questo personaggio avesse ideali con una forza tale da essere devastante e da non poter avere sconti di nessun tipo, in nessun campo. Immaginarlo in un contesto come quello che ho creato io non poteva certo diminuire questa passione, dovevo solo trovare il modo di esprimerla al meglio. Non può certo esserci una giustizia a questo mondo che si basi sul sacrificio di una minoranza, giusto?  
La canzone che ho associato a questo capitolo si rifà completamente a quest'ultima scena LeoShu. La trovo di una dolcezza incredibile, è la colonna sonora di uno dei miei cartoni d'infanzia preferiti, e ha un significato estremamente romantico. In vista dell'esilio di Leo, penso sia abbastanza esplicativa!  
La fanart invece è stata fatta dalle manine super della Juji, che invito davvero a visitare perché ha fatto certe cosine che WOW  
Concludo per ora. Ci vediamo fra qualche giorno all'epilogo e il discorsone di chiusura (.) Grazie di aver letto, baciozzi a tutti (L)


	17. *Epilogo*

##  ***Epilogo***

  
_[ **Melodie di vento e di pioggia:** il movimento della tempesta // CherryBlossoms' Ink FanMix  
Track 17: [Epilogo] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_TxvdhHJZ0&t=13s)_

  


  
  
  
  
Come ogni sabato mattina, il sacerdote uscì presto dalla piccola struttura e superò di gran carriera il cortile in sterrato che divideva l’ingresso dai cancelli di ferro. Fece scattare il grande lucchetto quando appoggiò la mano sulla torretta di controllo, a qualche metro di distanza dal muro, e ricami illuminati scorsero tra la terra e il metallo freddo: il Centro della Cura degli Shi sarebbe rimasto aperto per trenta ore, prima di richiudersi e riprendere le proprie attività, perché quello era il tempo concesso allo svago per i piccoli aspiranti Shi.  
Quella generazione ne contava soltanto cinque, il minimo indispensabile, e loro tutti non potevano permettersi che anche uno solo di loro crescesse debosciato, o poco capace.  
Il vecchio, appesantito da una veneranda età e da lunghissimi capelli bianchi, si affacciò oltre la protezione, guardando com’era la cittadella dei Toccati di prima mattina, senza gli schiamazzi dei bambini o il vagabondare delle persone senza meta.  
I raggi del sole tiepido rimbalzavano sui muri e sulle pietre, c’era addirittura il rumore in sottofondo delle fontanelle ai bordi della strada. Quelle selvagge aiuole dagli arbusti improbabili erano diventate le dimore preferite di uccellini di passaggio.  
Sorrise, nascosto dalla sua folta peluria, e rientrò per andare a preparare la colazione.  
  
  
Kuro guardò male quei due ragazzetti e questo bastò perché andassero a nascondersi tra le ombre dei vicoletti della Cittadella. Si strinse il proprio fagotto al petto e proseguì il proprio cammino, con uno sguardo piuttosto truce.  
Superato un paio di vie – un quartiere in tutto, dall’inizio della strada principale – si ritrovò già davanti al cancello di ferro spalancato e quel cortile dove picchiava ormai il sole di mezzogiorno.  
Sentì da lontano la voce di Wataru, lo vide arrivare cavalcando un povero asino, in piedi sulla sella.  
-Sto volando! Sto volandoooooo!  
L’animale ragnava impazzito, impaurito per tutto il fracasso che il giovane stava facendo. Era abituato a trascinare carretti, non certo tenere in groppa qualcuno. Dietro l’insolito duo, un sacerdote li inseguiva brandendo una maschera colorata e un bastone.  
-Signor Hibiki! Signor Hibiki, si fermi subito! Dannazione, torni immediatamente qui!  
Più quello strillava, più Wataru rideva ad alta voce.  
Kuro si scansò perché i tre gli passassero accanto e corressero via per le strade della Cittadella. Stralunato, il bambino dai capelli rossi impiegò qualche secondo a riprendersi dalla sorpresa; lo aiutò una voce che proveniva dall’ombra.  
-A inizio settimana ci hanno detto che non potevamo correre nei corridoi.  
Kuro sobbalzò, facendo un salto all’indietro.  
Mise a fuoco un secondo in ritardo la figura rannicchiata a terra, che disegnava strane cose nella polvere.  
-O meglio, che lui non poteva correre nei corridoi, dal momento che è l’unico che lo fa spesso.  
Natsume lo guardò con aria felina e uno strano sorriso.  
-Quindi, ha smesso di correre.  
Kuro non tentò neanche di capire quale fosse la logica dietro un comportamento del genere, aveva imparato presto a non farsi troppe domande quando arrivava in quel posto. Gente strana, gli Shi: neanche la sua aria più truce riusciva a impressionarli.  
-Dove è Shu?  
-Al suo solito posto.  
Lo ringraziò con un piccolo cenno del capo e proseguì verso il retro del Centro.  
Vicino alle stalle, c’era un grosso albero di cedro, la cui chioma verdissima si allargava per molto spazio, facendo ombra ai polli in cerca di ristoro in quelle ore afose. Appese ai rami più bassi, c’erano invece un paio di altalene, una delle quali si muoveva cigolando piano.  
I due bambini si videro da lontano, si salutarono con uno sguardo silenzioso. Ma quando Shu sentì il profumo invitante e irresistibile provenire dal fagotto di lui, gli rivolse un’occhiata molto più interessata.  
Kuro sorrise appena.  
-Mamma ha fatto una torta! Te ne ho portato un pezzo!  
Le guance di Shu si colorarono di un leggero rosa. Le sue mani ancora paffute si protesero con molta velocità verso l’altro ragazzo, afferrando con dita golose il pezzo di dolce.  
Lo morse con una certa avidità: non erano molte le cose davvero buone che mangiava dentro il Centro.  
-La tua mamma è sempre la più gentile e la più brava mamma che ci sia!  
-È vero! Ieri era il compleanno di mio padre, e quindi ha deciso di fare qualcosa di buono da mangiare tutti assieme.  
Shu dondolò con l’altalena. Il suo pensiero durò esattamente quanto il tempo impiegato a masticare un grosso boccone – il giovane ragazzo parlò con le labbra ancora sporche di briciole.  
-Appena andrò allo Studio Shi Valkyrie avrò un forno tutto mio, farò anche io dei dolci e voi li mangerete assieme a me.  
Il viso del suo amico, primogenito della cuoca di casa Itsuki, fu oscurato da preoccupazione e nostalgia, che lui tentò di spazzare via con una certa fermezza.  
-Ormai è qualche anno che sei rinchiuso qui dentro-  
-La fine è vicina, per noi. Abbiamo quasi concluso il nostro percorso al Centro.  
Poi sbottò, all’improvviso, perché nonostante fosse già la quarta volta che esprimeva il proprio disappunto in quei giorni, ancora non lo aveva fatto con Kuro.  
-Sempre che quel Hibiki non continui a combinarne qualcuna delle sue! L’altro giorno ha convinto Sakuma a fare un tatuaggio sopra la lana, per vedere cosa succedeva!  
-E cosa è successo?  
-È diventata una corda e li ha appesi al soffitto!  
Kuro non riuscì a trattenere una risata talmente forte che spaventò i polli.  
Le guance di Shu si colorarono di nuovo di rosa.  
-Non è divertente!  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi cercò di calmarsi. In realtà, non gli dispiaceva affatto sentire parlare Shu delle sue avventure con gli altri quattro pazzi. Era certo molto meglio che sentire la seconda figlia Itsuki parlare dell’ennesimo ballo di gala che stava organizzando, o il primo figlio che fantasticava su una futura carriera politica all’interno della città.  
Sospirò.  
-È tutto così strambo qui, tutto così assurdo! Vivete davvero come esseri fuori dal mondo!  
-Anche noi siamo come tutti gli esseri umani, sai? Dormiamo, studiamo-  
-Mangiamo!  
A quel punto le guance di Shu addirittura si gonfiarono.  
-E proviamo sentimenti! Quindi non prendermi in giro!  
-In effetti, tu sei sempre stato strano. Voler diventare uno Shi-  
Si fermò prima di dire qualcosa che gli avrebbe fatto guadagnare un’altra occhiataccia.  
Non era venuto lì per litigare – non aveva fatto tutta Yumenosaki a piedi per poi mettersi a litigare proprio con Shu. Si grattò il capo, un poco in imbarazzo.  
-Ma se c’è un’altra cosa che non è cambiata, è che sono il tuo migliore amico! Non è vero?  
Non servì che l’altro rispondesse.  
Finita la torta, Shu restituì il pezzo di stoffa che l’aveva avvolta fino a quel momento, Kuro lo mise dentro una delle tasche dei pantaloni. A quel punto, erano liberi di giocare.  
Partì in anticipo, sleale, dandosi una bella spinta all’indietro.  
-Vediamo chi arriva più in alto!  
  
  
Shu sollevò la mano in aria, continuando a salutare l’amico che si allontanava oltre le porte che segnalavano l’inizio della Cittadella. Aveva le spalle indolenzite, per colpa di tutto quel giocare, e la pancia ancora piena di felicità vibrante.  
Si voltò e cominciò a camminare lungo la via per il Centro, accompagnato solo dalla luce della Luna.  
C’era un vago odore di cibo per le strade, si vedeva qualche lampada accesa attraverso le finestre lasciate spalancate alla frescura della notte. Un asino ragliò lontano, persino il pianto di un neonato innocente venne tranquillizzato dopo qualche secondo.  
Shu dovette svoltare un angolo: a quel punto sentì una voce squillante, insistente.  
-Ancora una volta!  
La riconobbe e per istinto la seguì. Sentì anche dei passi veloci, uno sbattere di mani concitato.  
Dietro un muretto alto c’erano delle persone.  
-Dai, ancora!  
Una seconda voce era molto più lenta e strascicata, ma venne interrotta all’improvviso da un passo svelto.  
-Sono stanco, e devo andare-  
Altri passi, sempre veloci. Una piccola imprecazione.  
-Maledetto-  
Shu superò il muretto e vide la scena. Due ragazzi giovani si stavano sfidando con ramoscelli lunghi, solidi.  
Uno dei due, i cui capelli più lunghi e arancioni volavano da tutte le parti, attaccò l’altro senza un reale schema in mente, quindi per il contendente fu pure facile schivare i suoi attacchi e, infine, con un colpo alla schiena, buttarlo a terra.  
Seduta sopra un sasso grande sullo sfondo, una ragazzina applaudì al vincitore. Il fratello maggiore fece una smorfia insoddisfatta e si alzò ancora dolorante.  
-Ah, Sena! Hai vinto di nuovo tu!  
-Com’è possibile che giochiamo così tante volte e non migliori mai?  
La bambina però strillò e interruppe il loro scambio.  
-Shushu!  
Ruka Tsukinaga corse incontro allo Shi, passando in mezzo ai due amici e spezzando l’atmosfera che li legava. Colto alla sprovvista, Shu non reagì con prontezza e quindi si lasciò abbracciare da lei, che così felice strofinò il suo bel visino addosso.  
Izumi Sena non era molto contento di vedere lo Shi e sarebbe stato anche pronto a dire qualcosa di sprezzante, che li stesse spiando. Purtroppo, era davvero tardi per lui, sua madre era già venuta due volte a chiamarlo per la cena: non voleva proprio obbligarla a venire una terza.  
Poggiò una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo con i capelli lunghi, salutando solo lui.  
-Ci vediamo domani.  
Izumi poi chiari guardò di tralice lo Shi, prima di fuggire via.  
Leo, con il fiatone e la pelle del viso rovinata dalle molte cadute, si avvicinò a Shu e alla sorella. Sorrideva.  
-Ciao! Oggi giornata libera?  
Neanche a quel punto Shu disse nulla. Cercò di liberarsi dalla presa di Ruka, senza riuscirci, e abbassandosi a terra recuperò il legnetto che Izumi aveva abbandonato poco prima, osservandolo meglio.  
Leo colse l’occasione al volo: picchiettò con la punta del proprio bastone quello che lo Shi teneva in mano.  
-Vuoi che ti insegni a duellare?  
-No. Imparo già abbastanza cose, dopo potrei fare confusione.  
Shu lasciò andare il legnetto subito, prima che l’altro potesse insistere.  
Ma Leo aveva già gli occhi spalancati e con ogni evidenza stava immaginando qualcosa di losco, fuori dal normale. A quella vista, nella mente di Shu tornarono in mente le parole di Kuro.  
Si azzardò a fare una domanda, che trovò immediata risposta.  
-A cosa stai pensando?  
-Ti vorrei proprio vedere mentre brandisci la tua spina come una spada!  
Leo si mise in posa – una posa inventata, decisamente senza equilibrio e con la guardia scoperta – e imitò un fendente alla sorella. La piccola Ruka accettò il gioco, rotolò a terra fingendo di essere sul punto di morire.  
-Ti accatto!  
-Ah!  
-Ora il Potere è sconfitto!  
Leo colpì piano il fianco di lei un paio di volte, prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
Shu continuò a guardarli con una piccola punta di infantile disprezzo.  
-Non funziona così, sapete.  
-Ma sarebbe alquanto divertente!  
Leo aiutò poi sua sorella a rialzarsi, buttando via il proprio ramoscello. Le pulì i vestiti coloratissimi, così particolari persino dentro la Cittadella.  
Stanco della distanza, Shu si avvicinò a loro e aiutò anche lui a ripulire Ruka, che lo ringraziò con un bel sorriso, similissimo a quello del fratello.  
Quando le mani dei due ragazzi si sfiorarono per caso, riuscirono a guardarsi negli occhi.  
-Sai, Itsuki! Non ci vedremo per un po’!  
-Come mai?  
-Ho deciso di entrare nei Knights! Almeno avrò qualcosa da fare e non mi annoierò!  
Shu ammutolì a quella confessione, la sua reazione riempì di orgoglio l’altro ragazzo che ne rise ad alta voce. Ruka intervenne, giocando di nuovo con suo fratello.  
-Andrà anche Izu!  
-E vestiremo del bianco delle nuvole!  
-Che bello! Lo voglio anche io!  
-Quando sarai un poco più grande, Ruka! Potrai venire anche tu!  
Si rincorsero per qualche metro, ma vinse la sorella perché era molto più agile di lui. Nonostante avesse addirittura le gambette più corte delle sue, era più svelta e molto più reattiva. Sarebbe stata una perfetta Knights.  
Shu bofonchiò, costretto a uscire dal suo mutismo.  
-Pensi che accetteranno uno come te? Sei rumoroso e non fai mai quello che ti si dice.  
Leo girò su se stesso, movimento che portò i pendagli voluminosi dei suoi vestiti a dondolare.  
-Beh, magari anche loro vogliono divertirsi!  
Rise ancora.  
-E poi…  
Si avvicinò di un passo, riservandogli uno sguardo davvero strano. Un poco complice, un poco malizioso.  
-Voglio fare qualcosa di importante, come te!  
Seconda volta che Shu si stupì e Leo ne sorrise.  
Il giovane dai capelli rosa sollevò d’istinto la mano destra al petto, come se dovesse proteggersi da qualcosa – o forse, come se si fosse dimenticato per un solo istante il reale compito di uno Shi. Per fortuna, quindi, che a quel mondo c’era Leo Tsukinaga.  
I due fratelli ancora si parlarono.  
-È importante aiutare le persone. Tutte quante.  
-È un po’ tardi per noi per diventare Shi, quindi…  
Stufo delle loro insensate considerazioni, Shu decretò la propria sentenza.  
-Come Shi, sareste la rovina della nostra classe.  
I due Tsukinaga risero entrambi, allo stesso modo, così come Shu sbuffò.  
Ma ci fu un gesto del capo di lui che gli diede proprio fastidio. Allora, lo Shi si fece avanti di qualche passo, e bloccò Leo con due mani sulle spalle.  
-Aspetta un attimo, Tsukinaga.  
Leo restò immobile, piuttosto sorpreso di quel contatto fisico tanto insolito.  
Quando Shu fu sicuro che non gli sarebbe scappato all’improvviso, sollevò le mani dalle sue spalle e con dita sottili tolse un piccolo nastro dalla manica della sua camicia; raccolse i lunghi capelli di lui in una coda bassa, che lasciassero ben visibile la sua guancia sinistra.  
-Hai dei bellissimi capelli, ma è un peccato che tu nasconda il tuo tatuaggio. Così stai meglio.  
Lo Shi lo guardò molto soddisfatto.  
-Sei davvero bello.  
Forse Kuro aveva ragione, a proposito del fatto che gli Shi erano strani. Chi a quel mondo avrebbe mai desiderato intraprendere una strada del genere a soli sette anni.  
Tutto degli Shi era strano, insolito. L’educazione, la mansione, la quotidianità.  
Shu si domandò, quella sera, se fosse strano persino il sentimento senza nome che stava provando: gli occhi di Leo sembravano brillare così tanto, di una commozione che non aveva mai conosciuto prima, e fin da subito il piccolo nobile seppe che la sua mente avrebbe conservato per sempre quell’immagine. Lo guardò toccarsi lento la guancia sinistra e ricalcare i bordi del suo tatuaggio, riscoprirsi. Shu fu quasi sicuro, a quel punto, che nessuno prima di lui l’avesse mai definito bello.  
Anche quello era molto strano, in effetti.  
Ruka lo rubò alle sue considerazioni quando gli strattonò con poca gentilezza il braccio.  
-Anche io voglio un nastro per i capelli!  
Shu la guardò un poco di tralice, ma senza dire nulla sfilò dall’altra manica un secondo laccio elegante, raffinato. La bambina lo guardò come se fosse il più inestimabile dei tesori.  
Con un sorriso nuovo, suo fratello si protese verso di lei, mani già pronte.  
-Vuoi che ti faccia una treccia!  
-La faccio da sola, grazie! Tu non sei bravo!   
Leo finse un’offesa gravissima. Tradito proprio dalla sorella!  
Cercò in Shu qualcuno che lo aiutasse a convincere Ruka, ma persino il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo e lui non poté far altro che continuare a lamentarsi. Senza più, davvero, nessun genere di vergogna che lo facesse sentire in qualche modo svilito.

# 

####  Cover By: [Princess Kurenai](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=28590)

`**Note Autrice:**` Ultimo aggiornamento! L'epilogo, dopo tanto tempo.  
Partiamo subito dalle altre cose, tipo. La soundtrack di questo breve epilogo è la stessa che Lace ha utilizzato nell'epilogo * ohohohohohohohoh * e ha un significato dolcissimo. Si intitola, nell'originale, "Words that changed my life", e penso che si rifacciano a questo preciso contesto tra Leo e Shu come poche altre cose, sinceramente parlando. Considerando che nell'anime di Free questa canzone viene suonata nella scena sotto il ciliegio, e pure in questa fic c'è una scena con il ciliegio - il ciliegio come perno di tutto quanto io direi - direi che sì, è una delle canzoni che più sono importanti per la mia intera fic.  
Per il resto, posso direi che è finita. "Finalmente", ma solo perché mi ha richiesto un sacco di tempo e di energie tra stesura e pubblicazione, cercare di abbinare le canzoni alle atmosfere e quindi creare il FanMix - che alla finfine spero abbiate apprezzato e seguito, è stato fatto con un sacco di amore!  
Questa fic mi ha dato molto, nonostante tutto. Mi ha fatto pensare molto a Leo, che è un personaggio per me relativamente nuovo, perché sì avevo scritto qualcosina su di lui, ma niente che andasse oltre la mezza facciata di Word capiamoci. Mi ha fatto pensare molto anche a Shu, perché ogni ship è a se stante e rivela un lato del personaggio quasi inedito. Io credo che la LeoShu possa dare un sacco di spunti, perché può essere analizzata da un sacco di angolazioni diverse, e questo lo credo perché io stessa ho potuto farlo. I discorsi sull'arte, i discorsi sul rapporto col mondo, i discorsi sull'amore, fanno di una caratterizzazione qualcosa a tuttotondo, e questa coppia riesce, in potenza, a toccare davvero tutto questo. Ho dovuto affrontare anche gli altri Knights - cosa che, again, non avevo mai davvero fatto - ed è stato arduo tenere conto di tutti quegli equilibri, di tutte quelle anime i cui percorsi si intrecciano e si scontrano e si ritrovano. Darò anche onore a Izumi in futuro, lo prometto.  
Mi è piaciuto molto anche scrivere sui tatuaggi. In sè, è un campo che mi affascina UN SACCO, benché io di tatuaggi non ne abbia in prima persona *lol* ma li trovo simbolicamente pregnanti di significato, arte che si fa concretezza e accompagna, rimane sulla persona, ovvero la parte sensibile del nostro mondo. Nella mia fic hanno ovviamente un significato ulteriore, e molto più complesso, ma di base penso che siano qualcosa comunque di profondo.  
Questa fic ha un ulteriore significato per me. Quando iniziai a scriverla, cominciai a studiare su manualetti di narratologia - riconoscendo i miei limiti come scrittrice, ho cercato di migliorare con l'aiuto di qualcuno che ne sapeva qualcosa certamente. Questa LeoShu è stato il mio "banco di prova", perché letteralmente ho tentato di introdurvi dentro, a livello di struttura ma anche e specialmente di stile, tutto quello che ho appreso in quei manuali. Il risultato mi soddisfa abbastanza devo dire, a dimostrazione del fatto che si può sempre migliorare e che questi miglioramenti si possono vedere.  
Direi che posso concluderla qua, in maniera definitiva. Ringrazio come sempre chiunque abbia letto fino a qui, mando baciozzi a tutti e un abbraccio grande grande.  
Ci vediamo alla prossima fic (L)


End file.
